


Old Detroit

by Melany_Holl



Category: Big Russian Boss (Musician)
Genre: Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 70,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Добро пожаловать в Детройт, хоуми! Но помни: даже если ты здесь и раскрутишься, твоя задница все равно в большой опасности... (с)





	1. Детройт

По старому железнодорожному пути гнали составы – длинные, груженные машинами вагоны – детище старого Детройта. Шумели поезда, шумел город, мерцая тысячами огней, куда более ярких, чем фары проезжающих мимо машин. Это было целое светопреставление, эти бесконечные потоки легковых автомобилей днём и фур – ночью. А уж в этой части Детройта так особенно.

Под серыми стенами старых улиц, выстроенных ещё до Великой Депрессии, теперь теснились неприметные магазинчики – неуклюжие, неряшливые, с первого же дня собственного существования обречённые на банкротство. И затесавшаяся на углу 696 шоссе мастерская со слепо глядящими на железную дорогу воротами не была исключением. Но шли года, жаркое лето сменялось холодной зимой, по пустынным улицам летали скомканные газетные листы с меняющимися лишь датами, и мастерская, как и покосившиеся поодаль магазины, стояла на своём месте. И каждое утро с лязгом поднимались железные жалюзи, жадно ловя на разукрашенных неумелыми граффити стенах скудные лучи серого, блёклого, как и всё в этом городе, солнца.

Когда-то, чуть меньше сотни лет назад, тут вовсю работала фабрика, оптимистично выпускавшая ежедневно сотнями, тысячами детали для голодных до бензина машин – в те времена нефть стоила дешевле воды, а средний класс с удовольствием тратил деньги на автомобили. Фабрики множились, Детройт рос вширь и вверх, подпирая облака небоскрёбами и обвивая землю сотнями лент дорог. Пока всё в одночасье не рухнуло вместе с опустевшими высотками и ненужными дорогами. И повторись Чёрный Четверг ещё раз, Детройт ничуть бы не пошатнулся – ниже падать на сей раз было некуда.

 

Жёлтый фонарь над проржавевшей вывеской с отваливающейся буквой “s” в словах “Boss mechanisms” высвечивал бледный круг на гравийке у въезда в гараж. За несколько миль отсюда гудел поезд, отбывая от старой грузовой станции, прощался с остающимися на ночь товарками, ещё не заполненными шинами, деталями движков, бамперами и тормозными колодками. Лениво блестели рельсы. Лениво сияла блёклой головкой сыра Луна. Лениво качались ветки сухих деревьев под ночным бризом. Ночь молчала.

– Ты как хочешь, а я поехал домой, – Фадеев зевнул и потёр измазанные в мазуте руки о чёрные шорты, справедливо полагая, что “на тёмном тёмное же видно не будет”.

– Езжай, – сидящий на поддоне Игорь вытянул ноги и откинул голову, прислонившись к косяку. 

Намокшая за день майка пропахла потом, и он отстранённо думал, что нужно тоже поскорее ехать домой, чтобы залезть под душ и смыть с себя усталость.

За сегодняшний день – напряжённый, как и всегда – к ним обратились всего лишь несколько подростков со старым пикапом в надежде сэкономить несколько сотен долларов на ремонте. Они сэкономили, а вот Босс в очередной раз повёлся на поводу у щенячьих глаз малолеток. 

– Босс… – Дима помедлил у своего байка, пальцами дёргая крепление ремешков на шлеме, но так и не рискнул продолжить.

– Денег нет, – хмыкнул Лавров, предугадывая его мысли. В его ладонях щёлкнула зажигалка, вспыхнула оранжевым огоньком, порождая сигаретный дым (или становясь его частью?), а потом погасла.

– Хуёво, – философски выдохнул Фадеев, натягивая шлем и взбираясь на старенький Харлей. У того, всего усыпанного боевыми шрамами, пестрела по правому боку красотка в бикини, подмигивая нарисованным глазом, а левое крыло выделялось изогнутым приветствием – неудачное падение на мосту.

Позволь Дима Лаврову разобраться с этой вмятиной, байк снова был бы как новенький, но Фадеев никогда не отличался последовательностью: однажды завалившись на трассе и попав в клинику на три месяца, справедливо решил, что лучше бы ему такое больше не повторять – пусть боевые шрамы Харлея останутся как напоминание о его невнимательности. 

А через три недели отправился в мотопроезд по Северной Америке. И снова навернулся – правда, на этот раз без больнички. И на том спасибо.

– Сколько осталось до выплаты аренды?

Фадеев закинул рюкзак на плечо и наклонил голову, глядя на сонного Босса. И, по-хорошему, он хотел бы узнать не только то, сколько осталось до погашения счетов и пени, но и когда он получит свои кровные – тысячу с полтиной долга. Но он не спросил – и Игорь был благодарен. 

– С хера прицепился? – раздражённо дёрнул бровью он. – Делать больше нечего? Я могу предложить заняться машинами.

– Боюсь потерять работу.

– Лучше сам потеряйся.

И Лавров поднялся на ноги – медленно и неторопливо, вальяжно, как королевский слон. На самом деле, всё в его виде слабо вязалось с захламлённой мастерской: даже старый комбинезон с завязанными на поясе рукавами сидел на нём едва ли не лучше смокинга. Хотя всё дело было лишь в умении себя подать: уж чего-чего, а самодостаточности и самоуверенности Боссу было не занимать. 

– Пора бы что-то думать, – проговорил напоследок Фадеев, ногой поддавая газку на байке – тот взревел жадным зверем, огласил кличем всю округу, но слушателей, кроме них двоих, и не нашёл: рабочий день давно остался позади.

– Я подумаю, – уверил Игорь, прикусил зубами сигарету, а освободившейся рукой продемонстрировал средний палец – доходчиво и по существу. И, не будь он таким уставшим, точно бы расслышал в рёве отъезжающего байка задорное Димкино “шёл лесом”. Но он не слышал: отвернувшись, смотрел на разобранную Импалу 67 года – жертву времени и плохого ухода. 

Так бывает: дела не задаются, и как бы ты ни рвал жопу, пытаясь уцепить у жизни лишний кусок пирога, ничего не выходит. Карма, как сказали бы индусы. Пиздец, как сказал бы Босс. Но не в его правилах было признаваться в собственных неудачах, потому что, как известно, те бывают у всех, кроме него. И это было его девизом по жизни: уверенность в собственных силах и игра до конца.

 

За его спиной проносился ещё один состав; горячий ветер врывался бурным потоком в гараж, покачивая вывеску, и Босс наслаждался прохладой – долгожданной в этом пекле. И ехать домой решительно перехотелось, поэтому он, подхватив перчатки с края раковины в углу гаража, открыл бампер Шевроле.

Машина – красивая некогда – сейчас казалась чахоточной девой, растерявшей всю прелесть, кроме, пожалуй что, форм. Босс любовно провёл пальцем по крылу машины, с восторгом замечая, что та ещё вполне себе блестит, пусть и тускло, чёрным боком под люминесцентными лампами гаража.

Один из клапанов движка, того самого, родного этой малышке – треснул в двух местах, и Босс фактически объездил весь Мичиган, выискивая замену. Причём не один лишь клапан (медную кругляшку с изошедшими коростой краями), а весь двигатель. И сейчас тот уныло темнел на полу, укрытый для верности старой простынёй с цветочным рисунком. 

У Игоря никак не доходили руки наконец заняться Шеви, а может, он и не решался, понимая, что у успешного парня с сотней клиентов никак не должно хватать времени на собственные машины. А вот, пожалуйста, есть время. И что бы это могло значить?..

Под капотом было душно, и oн то и дело вытирал взмокший лоб грязным полотенцем, оставляя на коже тёмные разводы. Отросшая борода лезла в рот, щекоча губы, но пальцы были слишком заняты гайками, так что Босс презабавно отплёвывался. И будь тут Фадеев, он непременно бы что-нибудь сострил, наслаждаясь моментом, но Фадеева здесь не было. 

С улицы всё так же веяло ночной прохладой, рукоятка отвёртки всё так же натирала давно уже превратившуюся в кость мозоль, всё так же парило под капотом. И проносившиеся изредка составы нарушали тишину ровно до тех пор, пока где-то за границей слуха не замаячили полицейские сирены. 

Лавров разогнулся, чуть не треснувшись о крышку капота темечком, и стянул перчатки с пальцев, по привычке поправляя на бёдрах комбинезон.

В отдалении раздались звуки стрельбы, визг тормозов, сирены по-прежнему ревели – и куда громче, фактически надрывно, приближаясь к мастерской с каждой секундой. 

Надсадно скрипнули тормозные колодки – Игорь даже поморщился, едва ли не чувствуя запах гари, а затем всё затихло: ещё ныла на двух нотах удаляющаяся сирена, зато не было слышно пальбы. И ночь опять затихала, баюкая под густым, горячим воздухом Детройт. 

Сонно потиравший глаза Игорь снова натянул на руки перчатки, склонившись над капризным движком – трубы, явно чуть большие по диаметру, никак не хотели вставать в пазы, сколько бы он над ними ни бился. И в тот момент, когда он уже решился на крайние меры, подхватывая сверло с верхней полки над столярной мастерской, по гравийке зашуршали колёса.

На этот раз он крепко приложился головой об угол крышки, от души ругнувшись и удивляясь позднему гостю.

Новенький Бентли с погасшими фарами, сладкий, как гребаный бабушкин пирог с вишнёвой начинкой, мягко припарковался вне жёлтого круга света от фонаря. Дверь бесшумно распахнулась, и на дорогу вышел тощий парень в бейсболке. Широкая майка висела мешком, не способная скрыть худобу – тонкие, как палки, ноги утопали в баскетбольных кроссовках, рискуя остротой коленей порвать потёртые треники. 

– Что как? – вместо приветствия произнёс парень, закрывая дверь машины, тут же отрезая доносящийся из неё трэк MGK. 

– Ничего, вроде, – хмыкнул в ответ Лавров, прислонившись к косяку и вытирая изгвазданные в машинном масле пальцы. 

– Это хорошо, – парень щёлкнул зажигалкой, нервно дёргая плечом и оборачиваясь, но тишина пустынной улицы прерывалась лишь его тяжёлым дыханием и скрипом качающейся вывески. – Работаешь? 

Босс пожал плечами. 

– А что надо? 

Парень затянулся, из-под кепки рассматривая лицо Игоря, вздрогнул, когда за спиной – далеко-далеко – послышались новые визги полицейских сирен, а потом закусил губу. 

И Лаврову была знакома эта ситуация до смешного: молоденький, не старше двадцати, паренёк из какого-нибудь гетто на северо-западе Детройта, без отца, зато с больной матерью или бабкой – расклад стар как мир. И воровство тачек кажется явно не худшим вариантом в данном случае. Куда серьёзнее было бы распространение мета в школах. 

А может, он и этим приторговывает. 

– Так что? – повторил Игорь, оттягивая ворот старой майки.

– Перебить номера, перекрасить и снять маячки.

Лавров тут же решительно качнул головой.

– Так они ещё работают? – от злости и негодования он, казалось, готов был лопнуть: это ж надо быть таким ушлёпком, чтобы увести машину с маячками. Удивительно, что около его гаража ещё не стоит сотня копов с автоматами. – Проваливай.

– Что?..

– Я сказал, вали, пока не стянул мне сюда всю полицию Мичигана, долбоёб, – Игорь потянулся к краю железных жалюзи над головой, чтобы закрыть вход в мастерскую, но дёрганый парень сделал шаг вперёд и положил свою тонкую ладонь на его руку. В жёлтом свете фонаря та казалась восковой и слишком тонкой, девчачьей, увитой хитросплетениями тату. И Босс сам не понимал, как эта изящная ладонь может принадлежать парню.

– Сигнал перекрыт, я поставил блокираторы, – удивительно спокойно уверил его парень. – Проблем с полицией не будет.

– У тебя уже проблемы с полицией, – вновь качнул головой Босс.

И в это мгновение произошло что-то поистине странное: мальчишка улыбнулся. На его щеках заиграли детские ямочки, а вокруг больщущих, как у грёбаного оленёнка Бэмби, глаз появились морщинки.

– Ну, помоги, братишка, – протянул он негромко и убрал ладонь с его руки. – Я в долгу не останусь.

Игорь чертыхнулся, в который раз проклиная себя за уступчивость и невменяемый авантюризм, граничащий с безумием, и нехотя кивнул.

– Что ты планируешь делать с этой тачкой потом? – спросил он, отворачиваясь от пацана и доставая из пачки Chesterfield помятую сигарету.

– Продавать, – парень снова зашёл в тень, скрывая тонкое лицо с острыми скулами под кепкой. – Не водить же.

А Лавров снова пожал плечами, не зная, что тут можно добавить. На самом деле, если найти покупателя и чисто сработать, можно наварить неплохие деньги, причём как с куста. Вот только риски… В противном случае можно легко попасть в тюрьму. И надолго, если не повезёт. Шансы велики, и рисковать собственной задницей ради призрачных перспектив станет только полный идиот.

– Нет, пацан, я пас, – качнул он головой, глубоко затягиваясь и щурясь от попавшего в глаза дыма. – Это ёбаная русская рулетка.

Парень понятливо кивнул, пряча руки в карманах штанов, а потом бросил в сторону: “Сцыкло”. И все бы ничего, если бы это не было сказано по-русски: совершенно без акцента и с присущей только русскому человеку душевностью. Короче говоря, достаточно унизительно.

– А ты мудак, – по-детски обидевшись, тоже на совершенно чистом русском ответил Босс и отбросил в сторону окурок.

– Прикалываешься? – от удивления тонкие губы парня приобрели форму правильной буквы “о”.

И Игорь только и смог что рассмеяться хриплым, лающим смехом.

– Хоуми, – широко улыбаясь, проговорил парень, протягивая руку. – По-моему, это ёбаная судьба. Ты так не думаешь? 

Несколько мгновений Лавров смотрел на протянутую ему ладонь, на выступающие на ней венки – те казались ярко-голубыми в тусклом свете – и молчал. А что вообще он мог сказать непонятно откуда взявшемуся парню на угнанной Бентли, требующему помощи?

– Это, блять, не травку толкать в ночном клубе, парень, – наконец угрюмо произнёс Босс, потирая подбородок.

– Зато навар не сраный полтинник, а несколько косарей, – возразил тот, раскуривая очередную сигарету. – Один раз, как говорится, не...

И он рассмеялся своей шутке, глядя, как Лавров недовольно качает головой. А тот и не мог понять, куда делись его нервозность и страх – канули в лету; вместе с молодостью Босса, не иначе.

– Навар с продажи делим пополам…

– Двадцать на восемьдесят, – перебил его парень.

– Шестьдесят на сорок, – твёрдо поправил его Игорь, глядя из-под нахмуренных бровей на ершистого мальчишку.

– Хорошо, пополам, – поспешил исправиться тот, поджимая губы и сплёвывая на землю в сторону.

– Семьдесят на тридцать, – невозмутимо продолжил Лавров. Грязное полотенце в его руке качалось под ночным бризом, своим цветом напоминая мерзкие тофу, и он отстранённо подумал, что проголодался. – Я помогаю тебе один раз, не более, а потом мы разбегаемся.

– С такими расценками немудрено, – хмыкнул парень, отбрасывая бычок за угол, к горке прохудившихся шин. – Замётано.

Босс протянул ему ладонь – по-прежнему в масле и в солярке – и замер, выжидая, когда тот протянет свою.

– Меня зовут Стас, – проговорил парень негромко, а потом добавил: – Но здесь все называют меня Пимпом.

– Босс, – он сжал хрупкую ладонь нового приятеля под удивлённым взглядом больших глаз. – Просто Босс.


	2. Босс

– Когда закончишь? – спросил Пимп, сидя на бампере «Импалы» и потягивая пиво. Тем рассвет и хорош – вроде как ещё не слишком рано начинать пить, но уже и не слишком поздно, ведь утро только занялось.

– Когда получится. Если будешь меньше болтать под руку, справлюсь быстрее, – вертя в руках и рассматривая чёрную пластинку, пробормотал Босс в ответ. 

GPS-маячок по размеру был не больше спичечного коробка, и он решал, что с ним делать. По-хорошему, ничего. Но выбрасывать просто так было жалко. Он поднял взгляд на расслабленного Пимпа. 

– Держи.

Пимп поймал брошенный ему маячок и улыбнулся.

– Оставлю на долгую память, – сделав глоток пива, проговорил он. 

Босс ничего не ответил, устало вглядываясь в начинку авто и зевая. Насколько же был длинный день, а потом ещё не менее длинная ночь. И теперь он чувствовал усталость – липучую и тягучую, сковывающую его по рукам и ногам.

– Так это твоя мастерская? – нарушив тишину, спросил Пимп. 

– Угу, – неопределённо махнул головой Босс, не слишком-то склонный к тому, чтобы болтать дальше.

– Не очень впечатляет, – пожал плечами парень, отпивая «Будвайзер».

– Вон дверь, вон нахуй, – беззлобно парировал Босс и захлопнул бампер.

И необидчивый Пимп рассмеялся, взглянув на серьёзное лицо Босса. А тот смотрел на него и никак не мог понять, что в этом парне не так: усталое лицо с детскими чертами, высокая фигура, которая лишь чуть уступала в росте Боссу (ну, да, тот медведь известный), а может, не сочетающаяся с расслабленной позой морщинка на лбу, выдающая его озабоченность? 

– Сколько тебе лет? – спросил Босс внезапно, стягивая с рук перчатки. Под ногтями и в трещинках на коже у него было черным-черно, но это уже отмыть было трудно: годами он ковырялся по локоть в мазуте и в моторном масле, так что свыкся и даже полюбил и эти пятна, и этот ни с чем не сравнимый запах машин.

Парень прищурился и тут же натянул капюшон посильнее – привычка, не иначе – а потом дёрнул плечом. 

– Тебе-то что? – он сжал пальцы на горлышке бутылки и прикрыл губы тыльной стороной руки.

Такое желание скрыться, его необыкновенная застенчивость, временами переходящая в дерзкую напористость, ставила в тупик, и Босс удивлённо принялся его разглядывать куда с большим любопытством. 

– Интересно, как давно ты занимаешься угонами, – медленно объяснил он, увлечённо любуясь тонкой кистью, украшенной запутанным рисунком татуировки.

– Достаточно, – отрезал Пимп и поставил на бампер «Импалы» полупустую бутылку – как будто точку поставил.

– Так это твой первый раз, – догадавшись, протянул Босс, складывая на груди руки и уже откровенно изумляясь. – Неудивительно, что ты приехал ко мне. Совершенно долбоёбское решение.

Пимп фыркнул, спрыгивая на пол и поправляя козырёк кепки. 

– Так сколько же тебе? – напористо спросил Босс. 

– Двадцать, – неуверенно ответил парень. Его взгляд потерянно метался по гаражу, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться, но всё без толку.

– Врешь, – удовлетворённо выдохнул Босс. – Сколько?

Пимп обречённо наклонил голову набок, и Босс заметил в тусклом свете над их головами, что парень – мальчишка, как оказалось – покраснел.

– Девятнадцать? – утверждение скатилось до вопроса; Пимп поморщился и отвернулся к стене, деланно внимательно рассматривая развешанные над полкой с инструментами виниловые пластинки Боба Марли.

– Значит, восемнадцать, если не семнадцать, – заключил Босс, насмешливо приподняв бровь. 

– Восемнадцать, – твёрдо произнёс Пимп. – Через полгода девятнадцать. И, блять, тебя это не касается.

Босс неопределённо пожал плечами.

– Просто я до сих пор не могу понять, какого чёрта я согласился на авантюру малолетнего преступника. 

Недовольное до этого момента лицо Пимпа снова разгладилось, и он улыбнулся, ловко распахивая двери гаража. Сквозь проём светило утреннее солнце, разгоняя ночные кошмары, освещая дальние углы спален и гостиных Детройта. Чуть дальше по улице уже вовсю шумела дорога, мимо проезжали поезда, спешили на работу люди.

Пимп выпрямился. Его нескладная фигура утопала в этом самом свете, бесстыдно демонстрируя всю свою угловатость и тонкость. 

– Всё дело в моем обаянии, – хитро улыбнулся Пимп, повернув к Боссу своё лицо. А тот невольно кивнул, признавая это на сто процентов.

– Я отвезу тебя домой, – вдруг решил Босс. Это не был вопрос, а твёрдое заявление – как раз в его стиле. – Перекрашивать будем следующей ночью, не раньше. 

Пимп, помедлив, согласно кивнул и снова отвернулся к солнцу. 

 

– Высади меня здесь, – попросил Пимп, когда они въехали в кварталы Дирборна. Старые многоэтажки чередовались с закрытыми магазинами и полуразрушенными складами, и если гараж Босса находился в неблагополучном районе, то здесь ночью появляться было не просто опасно. Фактически это было едва ли не самоубийство.

– Давай к дому подвезу, – пробасил упрямо Босс, останавливаясь на светофоре.

– Нет, – качнул головой парень, отстёгивая ремень.

– Почему? – удивился Босс и скосил на Пимпа глаза. Он сидел прямо, нервничая куда сильнее, чем в тот момент, когда за ним гналась полиция. И к его лицу прилипла болезненная улыбка, которая, видимо, должна была всех убеждать в его несгибаемости, а на деле только подчёркивала молодость. Днём это было сложно не заметить – где-то ещё совсем детские черты лица, гармонирующие со взрослыми повадками.

– На остановке, – так и не ответив, показал рукой Пимп.

Явно не желая спорить, Босс плавно остановился, не заглушая мотор. 

– Я подъеду вечером, – бросил напоследок парень, выходя из машины. 

И Босс только кивнул.

– Или позвоню, если что-то пойдёт по пизде, – добавил Пимп задумчиво, а потом захлопнул дверцу.

Ещё раз кивнув, правда уже самому себе, Босс газанул, сразу перестраиваясь во вторую полосу. 

Машин здесь было немного, трафик не загружен, и за каких-то десять минут он выехал на кольцо, а оттуда – в сторону даунтауна. Ночное приключение, бодрившее его всё это время, подошло к концу, и Босс рассеянно мял в пальцах сигарету, сам не понимая, как его угораздило ввязаться в этот откровенный пиздец.

«Предположим, получится всё сделать чисто, но где взять покупателя? И какой придурок купит украденную тачку за несколько десятков тысяч долларов? Ладно, за сотню, хотя эта потянула бы на пять сотен косых. Но это просто нереально провернуть…»

Он смял сигарету и швырнул в окно, морщась от своих мыслей. 

Так уж получалось, что Босс за свои двадцать восемь лет ещё ни разу не ловил фортуну за хвост или другие выступающие части тела. Рассчитывать, что в этот раз повезёт, было глупо, но он ничего не мог сделать против этих просящих глаз с прищуром.

«Пацан…»

По факту – ещё ребёнок, и хрен пойми, но Стас-все-называют-меня-Пимпом чем-то цеплял. Наверное, этой своей тягой показать свою независимость, которая оборачивалась на деле совершенно иным – жалостью или сочувствием. И Босс в очередной раз поддавался на эти моменты чужой слабости – в этом плане он всегда был ещё той пуськой. 

– Еблан ты, Игорь, – заключил он вслух, припарковываясь у дома и пальцем щёлкая по качающей головой фигурке-растаману на приборной панели. Идти домой не хотелось, но стрелка часов неумолимо двигалась к семи; так поздно (или рано?) он ещё не возвращался домой.

Улица, шагнувшая прямиком из двадцатых, слепо смотрела окнами и парадными на полупустую дорогу; лишь несколько человек собирались на работу, лениво открывая машины, дети неторопливо шагали к остановке, надеясь опоздать на автобус в школу, а магазинчик на углу только-только планировал открываться. 

Босс заглушил мотор своего «форда», не спеша вышел из тачки и поднялся по лестнице подъезда, предвкушая скандал. Рассчитывать, что его отсутствие ночью останется незамеченным или хотя бы без особого внимания, не приходилось, поэтому, когда он толкнул дверь своей квартиры на последнем этаже, даже удивился тишине.

Обманчивой, как оказалось. 

– Я была уверена, что ты не придёшь, – сидя на кухне спиной к дверному проёму произнесла Диана.

На столе около неё стояла початая бутылка столового хереса, а рядом – маленькая стопочка. В ярких лучах солнца почти чёрная жидкость приобретала багровые тона, и Боссу казалось, что внутри бутылки плещется сжиженный концентрат этой ночи вместе со всеми звёздами, угнанными машинами, грустными парнями с тонкими кистями и забытыми жёнами на кухнях.

– Я был на работе, – он сделал несколько шагов к раковине, достал чашку из шкафчика и щёлкнул по выключателю кофемашины.

– Всю ночь, – Диана убрала прядь волос за ухо, философски глядя в окно и скучающе постукивая по столу пальцами. – Раньше ты задерживался, но хотя бы ночевал дома. А теперь…

Она неопределённо махнула ладонью и снова положила её на стол. Её длинные пальцы с наманикюренными ногтями скользнули к бутылке, поглаживая шероховатую поверхность столешницы, как шёрстку котёнка, и царапнули этикетку, отставшую с края бутылки. Обречённый, но такой невинный жест для милой жёнушки, отчаявшейся превратить семейный очаг в таковой и решившей пропитывать хересом не смородиновые кексы, а собственные воспоминания о прошлом. Так ведь бывает: два человека очень хотят быть вместе, а потом один из них начинает отдаляться, и Боссу не нужно было показывать пальцем, кто это делал. Он.

И теперь Босс устало рассматривал её поникшие плечи и некогда трогательно вздёрнутые уголки губ, сейчас грустно поникшие и опущенные. Её всегда собранные в аккуратный хвост блестящие волосы, маленькие серёжки с сапфирами в ушах, которые он подарил ей на вторую годовщину свадьбы, и тонкое кольцо на пальце. Маленькое золотое колечко – невесомое и очень ломкое, незаметно превратившее их брак в неподъёмный груз.

– Мне пришёл заказ, – негромко проговорил он, с удивлением осознавая, что вины не чувствует – а, по-хорошему, должен ведь. Должен сейчас просить прощения и признать, что опять накосячил. Целовать её плечи и убеждать, что больше такого не повторится. Но всё, что он мог – это смотреть на её усталое, но такое красивое лицо, на приподнятые брови, на мягкие губы. И ждать свой кофе.

– Мог бы позвонить, – спокойно возразила она. Это, пожалуй, была самая любимая у Босса черта в собственной жене – её неумение кричать. Что бы ни происходило, Диана никогда не переходила на крик. Иногда замолкала на час или два, разбираясь в собственных мыслях, а потом возвращалась к нему. И он никак не мог понять, почему. Почему она его столько терпела.

– Диана, – выдохнул Босс, потирая лоб, – ради всего святого…

Уголки её губ изогнулись в кривой усмешке, и она повернула голову в его сторону, впервые за утро рассматривая лицо мужа так, словно видела его впервые. 

– Я эту фразу от тебя слышу чаще, чем “доброе утро”, – улыбка Дианы – грустная и даже обречённая – раздражала его сильнее, чем если бы она начала кричать и бить посуду. Так было бы честнее. А сейчас… сейчас он старался вызвать в себе вину, чтобы самому себе не казаться таким бездушным ебланом.

– Ну, прости меня? – он сделал шаг вперёд, замечая, что на воротнике у неё несколько капель кофе, что вокруг улыбчивых глаз вдруг появились морщинки, что на самом-то деле устал не только он. – Я мудак.

Диана кивнула. А он отчаянно прикоснулся губами к её лбу, чувствуя, как тяжёлые рыдания рвутся из неё наружу, как дрожат худые плечи, как она сильно зажмуривается, проглатывая непрошеные слёзы.

– Мы с тобой в отпуск поедем, хочешь? – Игорь присел перед ней на корточки, обхватывая маленькие ладошки своими руками. – В следующем месяце. Хочешь на Гавайи? Будем пить коктейли на пляже, а я сыграю тебе на укулеле. 

Диана снова улыбнулась, судорожно выдыхая и качая головой. Что творилось в голове этой женщины?

– Я ребёнка хочу.

Он замер.

– Игорь, ты как грёбаный Питер Пэн со своей автомастерской. Все не наиграешься, а я устала ждать.

Снова отворачиваясь, Диана высвободила ладони и положила на свои колени, лихорадочно разглаживая складки на брюках чёткими и ровными движениями. И Босс смотрел на её пальцы – чужие пальцы собственной жены – с педантично выровненными ноготками.

– Почему нельзя пойти в «Форд»? Тебя там с твоим опытом с руками и ногами заберут, – распаляясь с каждым словом всё сильнее, она двигала стопку к краю стола, неизвестно зачем царапая щербинку на краешке. – Нет, тебе лучше сутками пропадать неизвестно где.

Сжимая губы, Босс выпрямился и отошёл к окну, чувствуя, как начинает злиться. Чувство зародилось в нём помимо воли, и контролировать его у него не было ни сил, ни, что важнее, желания. 

– Сказала? – уточнил он сухо.

Несколько томительных минут они молчали, слушая ворчание закипающей воды и шипение кофе в кофемашине, а потом она решительно встала.

– Мне пора на работу.

Босс ничего не ответил. 

– Сегодня ты явишься домой вовремя или мне брать двойную смену в больнице?

За окном проезжали машины, дети громко кричали, подкидывая на плечах рюкзаки, а полицейский выписывал соседке штраф за то, что она припарковалась у пожарного гидранта. День начался. 

– Понятно, – произнесла Диана и снова вымученно улыбнулась. – Лазанья в холодильнике. Разогреешь сам.


	3. Диана

На парковке у больницы никогда не было много машин: Ди всегда думала, что это как-то связано с обречённостью, которая царит в больницах – ты не властен над собственной болью, а значит, пользуйся такси. И она тоже, поддаваясь этой кармической связи, приехала на жёлтеньком “вольво” с шашечками, морщась от припевов глупых песен на радио и неискоренимого запаха дешёвого парфюма в салоне. Водитель-индус все время оборачивался к ней, заглядывая в глаза и смущённо улыбаясь. Он хотел заговорить – Диана это видела – но боялся, видя её расстроенное лицо. И в один момент, когда он уже открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, она кивнула на светофор.

– Поверните к больнице через переулок, так быстрее. 

Индус поспешно кивнул. Вполне возможно, он хотел сказать что-то о карме и о кругах Сансары, о том, что нет причин, чтобы огорчаться такой милой женщине. Что всех в конце концов ждёт реинкарнация, и Ди уже даже пожалела, что перебила его, как таксист решился: 

– Вы не могли бы накинуть десятку сверху? 

Она удивлённо выдохнула, не зная, что сказать на это. В зеркале всё ещё мелькали добродушные глаза водителя, его улыбка и большой нос, а Диана переваривала услышанное.

– Да, конечно… – вдруг очнувшись, кивнула она и рукой проскользнула в сумочку, пальцами нащупывая кошелёк.

От осознания глупости происходящего, от ожиданий и реальности, Диана вдруг засмеялась, смаргивая выступившие слезы, всхлипнула и снова поймала взгляд таксиста. На сей раз сочувственный.

– Вот, держите, – она сунула в его ладонь смятую бумажку, понимая, что это последняя банкнота в её кошельке, и открыла дверцу машины. 

– Девушка! – услышала Диана в тот момент, когда она уже поставила ногу на асфальт. И тут же оглянулась. Таксист сжимал в ладони деньги, а сам застенчиво жевал губу. – Верьте в карму. Колеса Сансары…

– Ох, да ради Бога, – и с силой захлопнула дверь, смеясь и плача одновременно.

Это было слишком для этого утра, и можно было бы сказать, что во всём виноваты понедельники, но на самом деле виновата была только она одна. Нельзя было позволять Игорю вести себя так с ней, нельзя было так привыкать к нему, нельзя было отдавать последние деньги таксисту и уж точно нельзя было слушать весь этот бред про карму.

У входа в больницу стояли пациенты, жадно затягиваясь сигаретным дымом, рядом болтали санитары, в приветственном жесте махнув Диане, а на проходной жевал сэндвич Эндрю.

– Привет, Ди! – он приподнял руку с бутербродом, и маленький лист салата упал на стол, пачкая страницу газеты со сканвордом. – Сегодня ты рано.

Диана приложила к панели чипов пропуск, распахивая турникет. 

– Решила выпить кофе перед сменой, – она толкнула створки, на ходу стягивая с плеч куртку. 

– Тебя Рус искал, – крикнул ей в спину Эндрю, дожёвывая сэндвич. – Я сказал ему тебя ждать у приёмной.

– Спасибо, – не оборачиваясь махнула она рукой и свернула к лифтам. В сумке позвякивали ключи, неумолимо тянула вниз вдруг отяжелевшая куртка, а глаза закрывались сами собой. Да ещё эта идиотская музыка в лифте раздражала невероятно, хотя она ведь предназначена скрашивать минуты ожидания.

В длинной кишке коридора хирургии толпились люди, и Ди, ловко лавируя между колясками и каталками, быстрым шагом пробиралась к раздевалке у ординаторской. И увидеть сидящего на одном из диванчиков Руса было немного странно, хоть Эндрю и предупредил её о госте.

– Доброе утро? – он приоткрыл один глаз, скорее почувствовав, чем увидев приближающуюся Диану.

– Не слишком, – улыбнулась она, не останавливаясь около Руслана и сразу же сворачивая к кофемашине в боковом коридоре.

– Что случилось? – он одёрнул полицейскую форму, на ходу поправляя кобуру, и последовал за ней, стараясь заглянуть ей в лицо.

Ди перекинула куртку через руку, а сама пыталась в сумке найти мелочь на кофе. Съехавшая набок резинка не могла удержать волосы, и несколько прядей настырно лезли в глаза, заслоняя обзор.

– Подержи, – она сунула в руки Руслана сумку, а сама принялась поправлять хвостик. И на её лице, которое наконец смог рассмотреть Рус, не было даже остатков слёз, а глаза как обычно были аккуратно накрашены.

– Что ты ищешь? – он смотрел, как Ди принялась перетряхивать сумку прямо в его руках.

– Пару баксов на кофе, – улыбнулась она, подняв на него глаза. И замерла, вдруг заметив, как Рус мягко улыбается, смешно удерживая на руках её безразмерную торбу, в которой, казалось, можно было спрятать весь Манхеттен вместе со статуей свободы. 

Она потёрла лоб, устало выдохнув, и положила ладонь на раскрытую сумку – совсем рядом от его груди, от мундира, от поблёскивающих в скупом больничном свете пуговиц. Смотрела, как он не спеша потянулся к заднему карману и достал бумажник, аккуратно придерживая одной рукой сумку, попытался его открыть, а потом просто передал Ди. 

– Возьми два стаканчика.

– Представляешь, – проговорила она, вынимая монеты из кошелька и по одной опуская в щёлку кофемашины, – отдала последнюю десятку таксисту на чай.

Руслан медленно закрыл её сумку и повесил на руку, глядя, как в стаканчик наливается напиток.

– Зато почистила карму, – рассмеялся он, глядя на расстроенное лицо Дианы.

И под его улыбкой можно было легко прочитать и нежность, и заботу, и ласку такую откровенную, что, прояви он её чуть более навязчиво, она бы чувствовала себя неловко.

–  Ещё один, – закатила глаза Диана, забирая свои вещи. – Тот тоже говорил об этом бреде.

Руслан рассмеялся, принимая из её рук стаканчик, а потом кивнул на стоящий поодаль диван.

– Значит, точно правда.

Горький кофе – совершенно отвратительный суррогат настоящего – пряно ударял в нос, тёплым боком бумажного стаканчика согревал ладони, а пар от него извивался лентами над головами. Диана прикрыла глаза, мысленно настраиваясь на день, и горячие пальцы на ладони заставили её вздрогнуть.

– Ты-то зачем приехал? – спросила она наконец, откинувшись головой на спинку и глядя на Руслана из-под приспущенных ресниц.

– Очередной воришка с пулевым, – объяснил он. – Сопровождаю.

Ди почувствовала, что он недоговаривает – по тому, как он отвёл взгляд и деланно увлечённо подул на кофе. Но говорить ничего не стала, да и зачем? 

– Мне кажется, или от тебя пахнет хересом? – вдруг подался он вперёд, почти вплотную к её лицу. Взгляд скользнул по щеке, по горбинке на носу и губам, да там и задержался.

– Пекла кексы.

Диана отодвинулась назад, дёргая рукой – стаканчик накренился, и горячие капли попали на её ладонь. Она ругнулась и шумно выдохнула, с огорчённым видом пытаясь стереть с рубашки пятно. 

– Ди, что случилось? 

Она мотнула головой, явно не желая на это ничего отвечать и яростно оттирая кофе с рукава. 

– Белая же сорочка… Чёрт.

– Ди.

И она подняла на Руслана глаза, обречённо вздохнув.

– Я в порядке, – произнесла она, внимательно рассматривая его лицо. Тот явно был после ночной смены, невыспавшийся и чуточку помятый, но всё равно собранный и уверенный в себе.

– Это из-за мужа? – он скривил губы, и это, пожалуй, было единственное, что он мог позволить себе, не пресекая давно очерченных ими границ. Наверное, с той самой ночи, когда Диана, по локоть в крови, придерживала выпадающие кишки одного из главных его свидетелей по старому делу о распространении тяжёлых наркотиков в даунтауне.

– Усачев, – раздражённо произнесла она, вдруг хмурясь и отстраняясь.

– Хочешь сказать, не моё дело?

Она приподняла бровь. 

– Прости, – тут же извинился Руслан – легко и искренне. – Не хотел тебя обидеть. Честно.

Диана улыбнулась. 

– Вот уж точно, офицер, это в вашем духе, – перекинув сумку через плечо, она ткнула его в грудь, ровно в сердцевину звезды наманикюренным пальцем. И это было забавно – Руслан рассмеялся, отпивая из стаканчика, а потом отвернулся.

– Просто я слуга закона: оберегаю безвинно обиженных и угнетённых.

Притворно оскорбившись, Ди ткнула его в звезду ещё раз, а потом снова откинулась на спинку. 

– От скромности ты не умрешь, – заключила она, зажмурившись, потянулась и зевнула. – Господи, как я не хочу работать...

Подпихнув под голову куртку, Диана устроилась поудобнее, старательно отмахиваясь от настойчивых мыслей о пустом доме, пустой кровати, об одиночестве на кухне и о муже, отдаляющемся от неё всё дальше. В эту секунду существовал только горячий кофе в её руке и друг (ох, да кому она лжёт?) рядом. Мимо них пробегали люди, прихватывая с собой ускользающие минуты отдыха и тепло кофе, и как бы Ди ни хотела растянуть это мгновение – это было невозможно. Это было похоже на борьбу с мельницами, только вот вместо мельниц – время, жадно пожирающее прошлое, а вместо мечей – слёзы. Хотя, видит бог, она никогда бы не сказала, что докатится до жалости к самой себе. Уж лучше прикончить пару рюмок перед работой – что она вообще говорит?! – чем позволять себе утопать в самобичевании. 

И Диана открыла глаза, залпом допивая кофе, обжигая язык и морщась.

– Уже пора? – с едва заметной ноткой сожаления уточнил Рус.

– Мне ещё переодеваться, – кивнула Диана, вставая с диванчика. 

– Уж с этим я могу помочь.

И Усачев подвигал бровями, криво ухмыляясь. 

– Пошляк, – она легонько ударила его рукавом куртки.

А тот, поддаваясь, поднял ладони в сдающемся жесте. Диана, посмеиваясь, уже хотела было уйти в ординаторскую, но Руслан, быстро поднявшись, перехватил её ладонь, задерживая. На его лице больше не было улыбки; он нервно покусывал губу, растерянно держа маленькую ладонь в своей руке. И даже не сразу осознал, что держит её уж слишком долго.

– Послушай, – выдохнул он наконец, отпуская, – я подумал, может, сходим поужинать вечером?

Диана замерла. Чуть приоткрытая дверь в ординаторскую малодушно предлагала сбежать, скрыться от этих глаз и вечно отутюженной формы, от нежности во взгляде и от этого вопроса.

Она стояла, держась за ручку двери, бегала глазами по коридору, концентрируясь на постоянном шуме и сообщениях по громкоговорителю, на бледных лицах пациентов и приветственных улыбках коллег. Поддаваясь этим звукам, она легко могла вообразить, что всё в порядке – жизнь не стоит на месте, а она не одинока. И не нужно ничего решать, не нужно переживать по поводу ответа – он появится сам по себе. 

– Рус… – протянула она, снова переводя на него взгляд.

– Всё в порядке, я понял, – он деланно бодро улыбнулся и поправил кобуру на ремне. – Когда-нибудь в следующий раз.

Диана мягко улыбнулась и, потянувшись, оставила лёгкий поцелуй на его щеке. Аккуратная щетина колола губы, а от шеи пахло одеколоном – свежим и приятным, под стать самому Руслану. Он весь олицетворял в себе правильность, граничащую с педантичностью, основательность и уверенность в выборе. И это цепляло. 

– Конечно, – прошептала Ди. – В следующий раз.

И скрылась за дверями, оставив Усачева стоять в одиночестве и допивать уже остывший кофе.


	4. Усачев

Противный кофе отдавал горечью на языке, и Руслан, стряхнув оцепенение, выбросил стаканчик в близстоящую урну. За плечами осталась ночь и тяжёлая смена, “на руках” у него был воришка с простреленным брюхом, а в голове – желание поспать. Это была тяжёлая ночь, и он был бы рад завалиться в постель, чтобы перестать думать и изображать извечно всепонимающего “хорошего парня”. На самом деле это утомляло посильнее перестрелок и преследований, раздражало бесконечно, и Руслан был бы рад избавить себя от такой мороки. Вот только одна беда – он на самом деле был хорошим парнем, и от этого никуда нельзя было деться.

Он провёл рукой по волосам, взлохматил шевелюру, словно совершал какой-то акт вандализма, а потом даже расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Непозволительная для него расхлябанность, но через какую-то четверть часа он будет уже в своей квартирке на Петоски-Отсего, выпьет хорошего кофе, примет душ и только потом завалится на разобранный диван перед телевизором и будет примерно час щёлкать каналы, пока не наткнётся на старое чёрно-белое кино. И вот тогда он сможет уснуть, выбросив из головы выбившуюся прядь из аккуратного хвостика девушки, с которой хотел бы смотреть этот фильм.

– Офицер?

Он тряхнул головой, когда медсестра, тронув за плечо, назвала его по фамилии. Усталость давала о себе знать, и Усачев буквально засыпал на ходу, с трудом раскрывая глаза.

– Да, я слушаю, – Руслан натянуто улыбнулся и забрал протянутую ему медицинскую карту с обследованием.

– Ранение по касательной, и мы готовы его выписывать, – девушка с типично высокими для азиаток скулами нагнулась над планшетом с закреплёнными на нем документами и указала места для росписи. – Вам нужно оформлять сопровождение или дело исчерпано?

– Он всё ещё задержан, а обвинение было предъявлено несколько часов назад, – отрицательно качнул головой Усачев. – Спасибо за такую мобильность и содействие полиции.

Девушка дежурно улыбнулась и кивнула на дверь процедурной, за которой его ждал Джонсон вместе со своей раной и бегающими глазами.

– Поехали? – спросил Руслан равнодушно, распахнув дверь и глядя на бледного парня в старом спортивном костюме. 

До конца рабочего дня оставалось около пятнадцати минут.

 

Полицейский участок напоминал муравейник: суетились сотрудники, вяло переругивалась парочка проституток в обезьяннике на другом конце коридора, звонил телефон, плакала какая-то женщина у администрации. 

Сдав Джонсона на руки молоденькому лейтенанту, Усачев направился сразу к своему рабочему месту – забрать сумку с ланчем и ключами от дома. И только он подумал, что возвращаться – примета крайне отвратительная, часто сбывающаяся и грозящая самыми непредсказуемыми последствиями, как дверь в офис начальника распахнулась, и босс, дёрнув себя за галстук, махнул ему рукой.  

– Усачев? Уже вернулся?

– Да, сэр, – он медленно выпрямился, мысленно посылая свою работу ко всем чертям, но внешне оставаясь спокойным.

– Зайди ко мне, – мистер Мэдисон потёр подбородок и прошёл на своё место. Ортопедическое кожаное кресло жалобно застонало, когда он уселся, удобно устраивая на столе согнутые в локтях руки и сцепленные в замок ладони. 

– Вы хотели поговорить? – Руслан дёрнул брюки на коленях, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. Над головой начальника висела карта Детройта, и он как обычно залип, вглядываясь в красные точки, соединённые нитями как в плохих голливудских фильмах о копах, и в который раз подумал, что ничего более показушного в своей работе не встречал.

– Как смена? – уточнил босс, кивая. 

– Взяли парня с поличным, у него огнестрел, но ничего серьёзного – в больнице его подлатали, – отчитался Руслан, потирая большими пальцами глаза. – Рапорт сдам уже завтра, я сегодня…

– Чёрт с ним, с рапортом, – прервал его Мэдисон и дёрнул пальцами за бороду – явный признак того, что он нервничал. – У нас труп на пересечении сто второй и Инкстет-роуд.

– Вот дерьмо… – Руслан произнёс это до того, как осознал, _что_ он только что сказал и _кому_. Но лицо начальника было непроницаемо, и он явно не был оскорблён – задумчиво клацал пальцами по клавиатуре, выводя на экран карту. – Простите, сэр.

Мэдисон качнул головой, дёрнул плечом и тут же повернул монитор к Руслану, чтобы тому было лучше видно. 

– Вот здесь, – он ткнул пальцем с неровным ногтем на карту. – Нужно выезжать сейчас же, пока федералы не запустили свои руки в это дело. 

Руслан на мгновение прикрыл глаза, устало отмечая, что за тонкими стеклянными дверями офиса начальника почти не слышны шумы участка. Насколько же тут было тихо…

– Почему я? – вдруг спросил он обречённо. 

Несколько секунд Мэдисон, удивлённо приподняв брови, смотрел на Усачева, а потом всё же решил ответить: 

– Потому что ты занимался расследованием по серийному убийце из Плимута. У тебя опыта будет побольше всех в участке,  – Мэдисон скривил губы, едва слышно ругнувшись, а затем отвернул монитор опять к себе. – Там какая-то шишка, Усачев, не отребье. 

– Я понял, сэр, – мрачно кивнул Руслан, поднимаясь. – Я заеду домой, приведу себя в порядок и сразу же отправлюсь на место преступления.

– Не задерживайся, экспертиза уже выехала, – махнул рукой Мэдисон и кивнул на дверь.

И Руслан ещё раз бросил взгляд на карту над головой начальника: Саутфилд выделялся красными точками что больной ветрянкой ребёнок. Чего уж лгать – Детройт сам по себе был больным придатком Мичигана, если не корнем всех его зол. Так кто кроме них стал бы лечить умирающего?...

 

Дома он не стал задерживаться, хоть смятое одеяло на диване тоскливо манило в свои объятия. Руслан позволил себе лишь быстрый душ и чашку горячего кофе без сахара, но со сливками. Официальная его смена закончилась час назад, и он в глупом знаке протеста натянул джинсы и футболку вместо набившей оскомины формы – теперь он мог хотя бы чувствовать себя как на выходном. Хотя заниматься самообманом – последнее дело. 

Оставив в раковине чашку с недопитым кофе, он подхватил кобуру, на ходу пристёгивая её на ремень, проверил магазин патронов в глоке и сунул в карман ключи, значок и мобильный. И покидать дом было изысканной пыткой – правда, это был не единственный и точно не первый раз, когда работа вырывала его из самых соблазнительных планов.

К обеду солнце разогрело город до температуры кипения – казалось, что асфальт плавится под колёсами, исходя дымом и кашлем попадающихся под колёса камушков. И отупевшие от жары водители лениво перестраивались и сигналили, когда очередной бедолага зависал на светофоре дольше положенного. Центр по факту стоял, и Усачеву пришлось свернуть на тридцать девятую, а только оттуда повернуть на сто вторую трассу. И он нетерпеливо постукивал по рулю, подпевая Майклу Джексону по радио.

Ближе к Инкстер-роуд машин становилось меньше, и, подъезжая к оцеплению за желтой лентой, Руслан уже почти не злился. Кофе бодрил, музыка заставляла отвлечься, вот только едва ли это было подходящее настроение для встречи с трупом бедолаги.

Он заглушил мотор, припарковавшись у фургона экспертизы, надеясь, что в его теньке машина не успеет раскалиться до состояния сатанинской духовки. 

– Рус, – ведущий судмедэксперт Эл застенчиво махнул рукой, скрытой за тонкой латексной перчаткой, и снова принялся перебирать пробирки в ручном ящичке с реагентами. – Хорошо, что подъехал – Мэд уже звонил.

– В центре пробки, – пожал плечами Усачев, натягивая на глаза солнцезащитные очки. – Что тут? 

Он повернул голову к проходящему под лентой ограждения Дане, и снова махнул ладонью. 

–  Хэй, – тот стянул с лица пластиковую защитную маску и утёр выступившие на лбу бисеринки пота. – У нас тут парень в костюме Армани.

– И с пулей во лбу, – укоризненно добавил Эл, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Сорок пятый калибр. На этой жаре он уже начал разлагаться, так что постарайся не слишком наклоняться.

Усачев поморщился, но говорить ничего не стал – а что тут скажешь? 

Широкая улица была перекрыта, и несколько полицейских в форме разворачивали "тойоту" с миленькой блондинкой за рулём и парой детей на заднем сидении. Она испуганно хлопала глазами, но послушно следовала указаниям. И такое соседство – ничего не подозревающей семьи в минивэне и уже ничем не интересующегося мёртвого тела за ограждением – никак не укладывалось в его голове. 

– Личность установлена? – Рус пнул носком кроссовка камушек и снова поднял глаза Эла.

– Макс Мунстар, – он заглянул в записи, близоруко щурясь без очков. – Бизнесмен, занимается машинами. Вроде бы перепродавал подержанные. Но это нужно запрашивать в базе данных дополнительно.

– Это как-то связано с убийством? – уточнил Усачев, сам понимая, что не получит ответа на свой вопрос: Даня пожал плечами и устало присел на переднее сиденье грузовика, не захлопывая дверь.

– Ты тут детектив, Рус, – усмехнулся Эл, закрывая чемодан.

И Руслан кивнул, отворачиваясь. Он проскользнул под лентой ограждения, миновал коллег, что-то записывающих со слов испуганного парня в красной бейсболке, а сам прошёл за кусты.

На выжженной траве, раскинув руки в стороны, лежал мужчина – парень, если быть совсем уж объективным. Широко распахнутые глаза обиженно смотрели вверх, провожая облака остановившимся взглядом. Его испачканная в крови рубашка совсем запылилась, а на дорогих брюках прямо на коленке зияла приличных размеров дыра. И Усачев, присев рядом на корточки, внимательно осмотрел тело: на запястье осталась белая полоска – явно от браслета пропавших часов; кольца на безымянном пальце не было, но, очевидно, только потому что он не был женат, а не из-за того, что кольцо украли преступники. Зато в кармане нашёлся пустой кожаный бумажник с правами и визитками. 

– Здесь не было машины? – спросил он подоспевшего Даню. 

– Машины? – переспросил тот, округляя глаза.

– Ну, он ведь не на своих двоих сюда пришёл, – рассеянно проговорил Рус, внимательно рассматривая землю под ногами. – Возьмите на экспертизу отпечатки шин на дороге. Посмотрим, что найдём.

Он не спеша выпрямился и нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

– Я отъеду, – и повернулся к склонившемуся над трупом Дане. – Через несколько часов буду в участке, а до этого постараюсь выяснить у своих ребят, что слышно на улицах.

 

Старшая школа имени Корлеоне находилась всего в паре кварталов от места преступления, и неудивительно – на самом деле преступления в ней совершались куда чаще, чем в каком-либо другом месте.

Усачев припарковался в грязном переулке, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание спешащих домой школьников. Те расходились или по домам, или (скорее всего) в поисках подработки, и Рус их не винил – гетто Детройта никогда не прощали слабости. Тем более слабости физической. 

Тот, кого он искал, как раз-таки слабым не был: внутреннему стержню этого пацанёнка можно было позавидовать, и, наверное, именно по этой причине он до сих пор не сидел в тюрьме. А на самом деле было за что – тот не раз попадался на сбыте и хранении, вот только ловко выкручивался, пока Усачев не взял его за яйца. И тут хочешь-не хочешь, а будешь сотрудничать с полицией, особенно если на твоей шее сидит младшая сестра и больная бабушка.

Усачев миновал металлодетекторы на входе в школу и заполненный шкафчиками коридор. Подростки болтали и шумели, не слишком торопясь покинуть здание, и Руслан с трудом пробрался к лестнице на второй этаж. 

Полупустые классы являли свои непритязательные внутренности с почти развалившимися партами и исцарапанными надписями стульями. И “Дженнифер М. – шлюха” было самым безобидным из всех. 

Он быстро нашёл класс 208-В, толкнул дверь с матовым стеклом и прошёл внутрь. Сидящий за партой подросток не сразу поднял на него взгляд, а вот Руслан поспешил его поприветствовать: 

– Как жизнь, Стас?


	5. Пимп

Стас ничего ему не ответил, лишь поднял голову и разблокировал телефон, чтобы посмотреть, который час.

– Так вот ради кого меня оставили после занятий, – скривил губы он в конце концов. – А я-то думал, что дело во мне.

– Твоя учительница, мисс Маргарет, очень любезно согласилась мне помочь, когда я ей позвонил, – Усачев присел прямо на учительский стол напротив парты, за которой сидел Конченков. – Мне нужны твои глаза и уши, потому что в вашем районе опять творится какая-то чернуха.

Закусив губу, Стас поднял на детектива глаза и улыбнулся ещё шире, демонстрируя ряд неровных зубов.

– У нас всегда творится какая-то чернуха, хоуми, но ты не же не бросаешься ко мне каждый раз, как только вылавливаешь на набережной Делрей передознутую коксом шлюху? – и натянул на глаза капюшон, словно сказать ему было нечего. Впрочем, он был в этом уверен, потому что с каждым днём сотрудничество с полицией принимало всё более опасные обороты для него. И, поймай его кто-нибудь за этим, непременно пустил бы пулю в лоб.

А ему бы не хотелось.

– Нет, – чуть помедлив, качнул головой Руслан и мягко улыбнулся. – Но меня мало интересуют проститутки.

– В таком случае, тебе нужно серьёзно подумать, нет ли у тебя проблем, Рус, потому что обычно проститутки интересуют всех, – и Конченков почувствовал себя просто невероятно остроумным. 

Его глухой смех прокатился по пустому классу, вырываясь из-под неплотно прижатой к губам ладони. Вот только Усачев веселье не разделял – сжал зубы и отвернулся к окну, выжидая, пока Пимп закончит.

– Забавно, – оценил он, когда Стас снова лениво опустил голову на свои сложенные на парте руки. – Но давай сэкономим наше время и перейдем сразу к делу. Я правда очень спешу.

Недовольно поморщившись, Конченков качнул головой в последний раз, лишь из детского упрямства не соглашаясь. Но Усачеву, по всей видимости, было абсолютно наплевать, так что он устроился на столе поудобнее и наклонился вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Стаса.

– Что ты знаешь о трупе на пересечении сто второй Саутфилда? – и Конченкову стоило великих усилий не вздрогнуть под настойчивым взглядом пронзительных глаз детектива.

– Кто-то был убит? – он позволил себе просто приподнять голову, чтобы в тусклом свете солнца, пробивающегося сквозь закрытое жалюзи окно, Рус мог видеть только его губы.

– Там всегда кого-то убивают, – пожал плечами Усачев и царапнул ногтями край столешницы. – Ты же сам об этом говорил.

– Я не веду счёт трупам, – чуть нервничая, бросил Стас, едва заметно отодвигаясь назад.

Усачев кивнул.

– Есть те, кто делают это за тебя. Меня же просто интересует, что ты знаешь, – он сложил руки на груди и задумчиво качнулся, спокойно рассматривая портреты президентов США на противоположной стене небольшого кабинета. – А ты что-то знаешь, я уверен.

Конченков нахмурился, пытаясь справиться с участившимся сердцебиением и беспокойством. Ему легко было сохранять спокойствие, когда речь шла о ком-то другом – о парне, натворившем грязных дел на улицах города. А вот в этом случае суть разговора затрагивала его самого, и это оказалось тем ещё дерьмом.

– Что у вас есть? – и Стас просто вступил в игру, начиная её точно так же, как и десятки раз до этого. Нельзя было дать Усачеву понять, что он как-то в этом замешан, а значит, нужно вести себя привычно.

“Ну же, Конченков, не тупи…”

– Есть имя, – произнес Рус негромко.

– Имя, – эхом повторил Пимп, ворочая в руках телефон. – И что тебе ещё нужно знать, раз ты уже знаешь имя?

Усачев рассмеялся.

– Я не знаю причину, и ты можешь сберечь немного времени, – пояснил он терпеливо. И Конченков даже немного расслабился.

– Деньги.

Хмурясь, Руслан недовольно поджал губы и потёр уставшие глаза, словно силы у него были на исходе.

– Это очевидно, Стас…

– Прекрати.

И Усачев ухмыльнулся.

– Не называть тебя так, да? Не называть тебя по имени?

Поддаваясь раздражению, Конченков уже хотел поднять руку, чтобы показать копу средний палец, как на его телефон пришло сообщение. И он перевернул дисплей так, чтобы Руслан не мог его увидеть.

– Не называть, – уже более спокойно проговорил Пимп, разблокировав экран. – Будьте любезны, офицер.

Со стороны коридора слышались крики детей, и Конченков никак не мог понять, что он до сих пор делает в школе. Не только сегодня, а вообще – и вспомнил о бабушке, которая едва сводила концы с концами и почти потеряла права на опеку его сестры. Так что его присутствие в старшем классе ещё пару месяцев до выпуска – не такая уж и страшная жертва.

– Стас, – упрямо произнес Руслан. – Я пришёл за помощью. 

Конченков перевернул телефон снова: на экране светилось сообщение из мессенджера.

_“Где ты?”_

И подпись: Богомол.

– Задавайте ваши вопросы, – устало выдохнул Пимп, украдкой набирая ответ и чувствуя, как по затылку катится капля пота.

_“В школе”_

Усачев поёрзал на столе, привлекая его внимание.

– Девушка? – спросил он удивительно мягко, явно желая снять эту неловкость, царящую в классе. 

– Что-то вроде, – хмыкнул Стас.

_“Хороший мальчик. Но меня интересует моя машина”_

Конченков поднял глаза на Усачева.

– Я слышал о перестрелке ночью, – выдохнул он словно бы нехотя, аккуратно водя пальцем по дисплею. – Но я не знаю, кто и зачем это сделал. Хотя думаю, что его просто хотели нагнуть на бабло.

И он пожал плечами, словно ничего другого в голову ему не приходило.

_“Она скоро будет готова. Жди”_

– Что у него пропало? – спросил Стас, приподнимая брови. Это был его джокер в рукаве – щенячьи глазки для полиции.

Он набрал новое сообщение, но на сей раз на совершенно другой номер – того парня из трущоб заводского района.

_“Хэй, Босс, хотел узнать, как продвигается работа?”_

– Пока не установлено, – задумчиво протянул Руслан, с интересом наблюдая за мальчиком. – Но мы узнаем.

– Узнавайте, – улыбнулся Конченков, отрываясь от телефона. – И дайте мне знать, если я смогу чем-то ещё помочь.

Упрямая капля пота до сих пор скользила по внутренней стороне шеи, когда на телефон пришло новое уведомление.

_“Подъезжай”_

Он спрятал дрожащие руки в передний карман толстовки и откинулся на спинку стула, глядя прямо в глаза Руслана.

– Спасибо за помощь, – медленно поднялся детектив и бросил прощальный взгляд на Стаса.

– Не за что, – улыбнулся тот. – В прямом смысле этих слов.

 

Он добрался до мастерской Босса раньше, чем удалось унять бешеное сердцебиение. И Стас был готов признать, что ему страшно, но не потому что он трус, а потому что на нём висела ответственность за жизнь семьи – это не игры в кто кого, это реальность. Так что не приведи Господь ему попасться.

Под изношенными кроссовками мягко пружинили мелкие камушки, а в ушах играл бит Machine Gun Kelly, и Конченков подумал, что для одних суток слишком много машин в его жизни.

Знакомая вывеска сейчас показалась ему совсем убогой – развалюха, каких поискать. Если бы Пимп решал, что делать с автомобилем днём, то ни за что не поехал бы сюда, ведь местечко совершенно не внушало доверия. Правда, он вообще до сих пор не знал, куда бы подался – чёткого плана не было. А тот, который был, пошел по пизде сразу же, когда обнаружилось, что в машине сидит владелец.

И это было в первую очередь испытание для самого Пимпа – то, как ему следовало поступить, и как поступил он на самом деле.  Что ж… прошлого не вернёшь, не так ли? Так что стоит ли накручивать себя?

К нему навстречу из распахнутого настежь гаража вышел не Босс, а какой-то совсем другой парень – тёмненький, с взъерошенными волосами и в растянутой чёрной майке с лого знаменитой рок-группы. Он подозрительно прищурился, не совсем понимая, что мальчишка тут делает, а потом, вытирая руки о старое полотенце на поясе, полюбопытствовал:

– Я могу помочь?

Пимп несколько мгновений сомневался, нервно сжимая в ладони лямку рюкзака, а потом коротко кивнул.

– Я пришел за авто…

Парень, не дослушав до конца, тут же отвернулся и, как-то подозрительно улыбаясь, крикнул вглубь гаража:

– Босс, тут ночной воришка заявился, – он бросил колкий взгляд на покрасневшего то ли от злости, то ли от стыда Пимпа.

– Фадеев, блять, – не слишком недовольно, скорее для проформы, одёрнул его Босс, появляясь на пороге, – ори громче, ведь не все тебя услышали. Можешь даже рассказать об этом мексиканцам за углом.

Он стянул с носа очки и приподнял руку в приветственном жесте, заметив отчего-то засмущавшегося Стаса.

– Чего сиськи мнёшь, заходи, любуйся, – он махнул, чтобы мальчик проходил, и сам, не дожидаясь его, скрылся в гараже.

– Готово? – спросил Конченков, кидая на пол рюкзак и стягивая с головы капюшон, чтобы всё получше рассмотреть.

Загнанная вглубь гаража “Бентли” сияла свежеокрашенными боками как какая-то сладкая шлюшка на пляжах Майами, но Пимп мог дать руку на отсечение, что выглядела она горячее всех тех сучек, проживающих в особняке плейбой, вместе взятых.

– Чёрт подери… – протянул он восторженно.

– Нравится? – ехидно поинтересовался парень по фамилии Фадеев. –  Я даже знаю, почему. Потому что она спизженная.

Босс хмыкнул.

– Можешь звонить в полицию, если тебе неймётся, – процедил сквозь зубы закипающий Стас. – В чём дело? Зассал?

И в тот момент, когда Фадеев хотел было уже вмазать ему по лицу, а Конченков сжал руки в кулаки, между ними встал Босс.

– Дима, не трожь пацана, он же ребёнок, – снисходительно произнёс он, успокаивающе кладя руки на плечи Фадеева.

– Этот ребёнок впутывает нас в полное дерьмо, – разозлённый Дима ощутимо ткнул в грудь Босса пальцем и скинул его ладони со своих плеч. – Учти, я, блять, в этом не хочу участвовать. Я…

– Ты уже участвуешь, – пробасил Босс удивительно мягко, и от этого рычания что-то внизу живота Пимпа скрутило – очень неожиданно и непонятно, словно это его _заводило_. Голос.

– Да, участвую, – выдохнул Фадеев негромко и отошёл на пару шагов в сторону. – Только потому что мы друзья.

Босс неоднозначно хмыкнул и снова повернулся к Стасу.

– Где деньги? – спросил он как ни в чём не бывало, пропихивая в карманы перемазанных маслом джинсов свои руки.

Раздражённый и сбитый с толку Конченков тряхнул головой, выбрасывая посторонние мысли, а потом негромко выдохнул:

– Будут.

– Когда? – всё так же мягко поинтересовался Босс, но Пимп легко мог уловить недовольные нотки в его голосе. И не просто недовольные, а даже опасные – словно Боссу не составило бы труда свернуть ему шею. На самом деле так и было: тот немного, да выше его, а ещё шире в плечах раза в два, так что прихлопнуть его – плевое дело для Босса.

– Когда мой… компаньон сбудет тачку, – проговорил Конченков, слегка нервничая. И не зря: стоило ему поднять глаза, как он наткнулся на непроницаемый взгляд Босса.

– Компаньон? – переспросил он.

– Да, – кивнул Пимп, вытаскивая вибрирующий телефон из кармана толстовки – опять писал Богомол.

– Я знал, что это дерьмо не заканчивается на этом мелком пиздюке, – злорадно вставил свои пять центов Фадеев, отрываясь от работы над другой машиной. – Не нужно было нам в это влезать…

– Дима, блять, – шикнул на него Босс, чуть повернув голову в сторону Фадеева. 

На его лице непроницаемая маска, и Пимп отстранённо подумал, что ему до такого еще расти и расти.

– Когда ты с ним встречаешься? – спросил Босс спокойно, над чем-то увлёченно размышляя.

Приподняв руку, Стас взмахнул телефоном в воздухе, демонстрируя экран с активным сообщением: _“Жду”_

– То есть, сейчас, – кивнул Босс, тут же отходя в сторону подсобки и на ходу стягивая майку. – Тогда я еду с тобой.

– Что? – в один голос воскликнули Фадеев и Пимп.

– Это плохая идея, Босс, – Дима поспешил за ним следом, размахивая гаечным ключом в руке словно пистолетом. – Ты, блять, и так по колено в дерьме. А сейчас хочешь нырнуть с головой?

Стас сделал несколько шагов в их сторону, чтобы слышать лучше, но сам ничего не говорил, только смотрел, как Босс застёгивает чёрные джинсы, непроизвольно играя мускулами.

– Тебе не нужны деньги? – спросил он в конце концов, обращаясь к Фадееву, и тот заткнулся. – Вот и договорились.

– Тебя нагнул ребёнок, – устало заключил Дима, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк и неприязненно глядя на мнущегося в стороне Пимпа.

Но Босс только ухмыльнулся, подхватывая с полки бумажник и телефон. А потом обернулся к застывшим в проёме парням и кивнул на свежеокрашенную тачку, из-за которой появилось столько проблем.

– Ещё ничего не произошло, а ты уже так кипишуешь, – он хлопнул по плечу Фадеева, но тот лишь качнул головой.

– Ты долбоёб. И вот этот пиздюк… – он явно хотел что-то добавить, но Босс нахмурился, и Дима замолчал.

– Просто не ссы.

– Береги себя, – Фадеев вышел из подсобки, чтобы вернуться к работе, а затем послышались звуки музыки – он включил старенькое радио под потолком, явно для того, чтобы заполнить тишину гаража.

– Куда едем? – спросил Босс, выходя следом за Пимпом.

– На юго-восток, – ответил тот, собираясь открыть дверь со стороны водительского сидения, но Босс не позволил.

Он недоумённо поднял глаза:

– Что?

– Детям нельзя за руль. Поведу я.

И Босс подбросил на ладони ключи.


	6. Босс

Наверное, Босс не мог назвать ни одной вещи прекраснее тихого мурлыканья движка. Быть может, поцелуи любимой половинки, но с этим делом у него в последнее время была напряжёнка. Так что движки по-любому выходили на первое место. И сейчас, сидя за рулём почти новенькой “Бентли”, ему не хватало утробного рокота старых машин шестидесятых годов – лучшие выпуски по его мнению. Одним словом, тишина салона этой машины слегка раздражала.

– Кусок дерьма, а не тачка, – сказал наконец Игорь, покосившись на Пимпа из-под солнечных очков. Тот сидел вроде как расслабленный, но в то же время взвинченный, словно и сам не мог понять, что ему сейчас чувствовать.

– Мне до лампочки, – проговорил Стас негромко, подтягивая ногу и ставя стопу на сиденье. – Лишь бы деньги заплатили.

– Не заплатят, если своими костылями поцарапаешь обивку, – недовольно пробурчал Босс и несильно ударил по колену Стаса. – Опусти ногу и пристегнись.

– Хорошо, папочка, – язвительно бросил Пимп, но ногу не снял.

– Ты меня не слышишь?

Босс выразительно задержал на лице Стаса взгляд, и тому пришлось-таки опустить ногу. 

– Мама не учила тебя быть вежливым ребёнком? – чуть улыбаясь, незлобно поддел его Игорь.

Краснеющий и злящийся от его шуток Пимп приводил Босса в восторг: тот был похож на безобидного щенка, у которого только-только начали резаться клыки. И дразнить его было сущим удовольствием. 

– Отъебись, – процедил сквозь зубы Стас.

Взгляд Босса скользнул по вытянутой толстовке, узким джинсам с рваными коленками и задержался на тонком запястье – в солнечном свете нельзя было не заметить хвостик татуировки, прячущейся под рукавом.

– Ещё и татуировка!

– Блять, мне восемнадцать лет! – взорвался Пимп и ударил по колену кулаком.

– Мама знает? 

Пимп поднял руку вверх с выставленным средним пальцем. 

– Просто отвали, – нервно бросил он.

– Я всего лишь беспокоюсь, чтобы ты хорошо закончил школу, – плечи Игорь почти дрожали от смеха. – Ты же в этом году заканчиваешь?

– Ты всегда такой мудак?

Пимп повернулся к нему всем корпусом и разъярённо уставился на Босса, плотно сжав губы. 

– Все-таки мама тебя мало наказы…

– Да нет у меня мамы, кусок ты дерьма! – воскликнул Пимп и устало откинулся на спинку кресла. 

В салоне повисла тишина. И Босс думал, что все ровно так, как он и предполагал – парень сирота, пытающийся пробиться в городе, где перспектив нет. Собственно, ничего удивительного – такой была история большинства парней из гетто. Скорее было бы более странно узнать, что такой уличный мальчишка как Стас вырос в полной семье. 

– Прости, – легко сказал Лавров, притормаживая на светофоре. 

– Да срать, – равнодушно бросил Пимп, не поворачивая к нему лица, и постукивая длинными пальцами по дверце. – Это случилось давно.

– После того, как вы приехали в Детройт?

Он чуть приподнял брови, взглядом спрашивая, в какую сторону сворачивать, и Стас кивнул на следующий перекрёсток. 

– Я здесь родился, – произнёс Стас и пожал плечами. – Ты о русском? Мои родители переехали сюда лет двадцать назад – к матери отца. Так что я знаю русский только из семьи.

– Патриотично, – улыбнулся Игорь.

– Так удобнее говорить о том, что не нужно знать посторонним.

На это Лаврову было нечего возразить. На самом деле русских не то чтобы не любили, а скорее боялись, и именно поэтому все иммигранты кучковались, создавая закрытые сообщества, где можно было чувствовать себя почти что дома. Хотя, судя по всему, Пимп никогда и не знал другого, чтобы сравнивать.

– Тебе правда восемнадцать? – спросил Босс, внимательно рассматривая гладкий подбородок парня.

– Скоро, – уклончиво ответил тот, опять краснея.

– Так скоро день рождения, – улыбнулся Игорь. – Круто. Будешь отмечать с друзьями? Устроишь одну из ваших подростковых вечеринок?

– Вряд ли, – еще более равнодушно пожал плечами Стас, кивая на старое здание в конце улицы. – Нам туда.

Босс аккуратно проехал по заставленной старыми машинами улице, внимательно рассматривая переулок. Их “Бентли” выделялась здесь как бриллиант среди дерьма. И от этого становилось некомфортно.

– К кому мы едем? – спросил Босс, притормаживая у забора-рабицы с облезлыми вывесками и предупреждениями. Очевидно, здесь раньше была фабрика по производству шин, судя по надписям, но теперь здание сверкало выбитыми окнами и полуразрушенными стенами с восточной стороны.

– Этот парень – один из самых серьезных перекупщиков машин в нашем округе, – взвешивая каждое слово, проговорил Стас. – Он давно занимается этим, так что, возможно, ты о нём слышал.

– Богомол? – чуть удивлённо уточнил Босс.

Пимп кивнул. И спрятал лицо до глаз в вороте толстовки, явно смущаясь и вопросов, и собственных ответов.

– Он не твой компаньон, – заметил Игорь, потирая щетину и рассматривая свое помятое лицо в зеркало заднего вида. – Такие парни едят несмышлёных мальчиков как ты на обед.

– У меня не было выбора.

Лавров кивнул: так и бывает. У тебя не остаётся выбора, и ты идёшь работать на полных ублюдков вроде Богомола. А потом попадаешь в тюрьму, потому что кому-то нужно брать на себя вину.

– Это самая большая твоя ошибка, Стас, – проговорил Босс, и Пимп вздрогнул, когда тот назвал его по имени. – Тебя кинут на бабло...

– Зато возьмут на работу, – возразил Пимп, но Игорь продолжил, и ему пришлось замолчать.

– Тогда получается, что ты кидаешь на бабло меня.

Несколько секунд Лавров смотрел на сосредоточенное лицо мальчишки, на его большие глаза, на тонкие пальцы, сжимающие ворот толстовки, и молчал. И думал, что он абсолютный и беспросветный дурак, если вот так вот повелся на слова несовершеннолетнего юнца. 

Сам виноват.

– Я всё верну, – проговорил Стас, и это получилось удивительно искренне и жалобно. – Отдам деньги…

– Я собираюсь забрать деньги сейчас, – пожал плечами Игорь и кивнул на выход. – Посмотрим, что скажет твой “компаньон”.

И он вышел из машины, сразу же доставая из кармана пачку сигарет и закуривая на ходу.

 

Внутри завод выглядел ещё хуже, чем снаружи: покосившиеся лестницы держались на честном слове, а тяжёлые колонны выглядели так, словно вот-вот рухнут. Под ногами хрустела разбитая плитка, под потолком курлыкали голуби, а по стенам рикошетили звуки музыки из дальнего зала.

– Пойдем, – неуверенно махнул рукой Пимп и двинулся вперёд, минуя заржавевший станок и сваленные в кучу прохудившиеся шины.

Босс смотрел на расправленные плечи пацана, на его уверенную походку и посмеивался про себя, размышляя, откуда только у того смелость берётся. В его годы Игорь едва решался на мало-мальски серьёзный поступок, всегда боялся допустить ошибку и только однажды получил достаточный пинок, чтобы начать жить своей головой. Как жаль, что мозгов у него при этом нисколько не прибавилось. А ведь говорят, что с годами люди становятся мудрыми. Спросите Лаврова, и он ответит – брехня.

За дальней дверью было видно, как несколько парней разбирали винтовку, а на прохудившемся диванчике лениво гладил по колену мулатку в мини ещё один – ровесник Босса, не иначе. Под козырьком кепки не было видно его лица, но майка с короткими рукавами оголяла подкачанные руки, увитые переплетениями тату. И не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что перед ними Богомол собственной персоной.

– Привет, – произнес Пимп негромко, и парень оторвался от девчонки, наигранно изображая удивление. И Босс подумал, что этот красавчик – тот ещё любитель пафоса.

– Пимп! Рад тебя видеть, – взгляд Богомола скучающе скользнул по лицу Стаса и с куда большим интересном остановился на фигуре Лаврова. Очевидно, ему очень хотелось спросить, кто это такой пожаловал к нему, да только гордость не позволяла. И Пимп пришёл к нему на помощь.

– Это хоуми, который помог мне с авто, – неуверенно произнес Стас, кивая на Лаврова и пряча руки в карманах джинсов. 

– Вот как, – протянул Богомол. 

– Я приехал за деньгами, – пояснил Босс как ни в чём не бывало.

В ангаре образовалась вакуумная тишина: даже парни со стволами вдруг притихли и удивлённо уставились на Босса и со скоростью света краснеющего Пимпа. А Богомол так и вовсе выпал в осадок: нахмурил брови, откинулся на спинку дивана и подложил под голову руку, на которой красовалась пафосная надпись “music for life”. На самом деле это было странно, и Игорь отстранённо подумал, что на руке одного из самых опасных бандитов округа должны маячить надписи из серии “нахуй копов”. Ну, да каждый сам выбирает себе девиз по жизни.

– Какими деньгами, парень? – выдохнул наконец Богомол и прищурился, выуживая из кармана пачку сигарет.

– За работу над тачкой, – объяснил Игорь спокойно. – Мы договаривались с этим пацанёнком на определённые суммы. Хочу их получить.

Парни со стволами заразительно рассмеялись и снова вернулись к рассматриванию пушек. 

– Думаю, тогда тебе их надо спрашивать именно с этого пацана, а не с меня, – улыбнулся Богомол, пуская клубы дыма. Он двумя пальцами перекидывал на колене зажигалку, внимательно смотрел то на Игоря, то на Стаса и выжидал. Не слишком было похоже, что он злится, вот только опасные огоньки в глазах выдавали тревогу. Ну, а что было ждать от Богомола?

– Тачка твоя, спрашиваю с тебя, – проговорил Босс.

– Пиздец ты дерзкий, – приподнял брови тот. 

И парни снова напряглись, достав тускло поблёскивающие в проникающем через грязные окна свете из окна пистолеты. И Босс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как внутри разливается адреналин, а сердце колотится о рёбра.

– У тебя есть несколько секунд, чтобы доказать мне, что я не должен тебя убивать, – расслабленно произнес Богомол, щёлкая зажигалкой.

Мерный свет бликами прыгал по ногам темнокожей красотки, танцуя и переливаясь. И этот огонёк был похож на то, что происходило внутри Босса – разгоралось пламя предвкушения нового, необыкновенного. 

Приключений?...

– Мы можем быть полезны друг другу, – негромко проговорил Игорь, бросив короткий взгляд на притаившегося за его спиной Стаса. Тот был явно напуган, но держался молодцом, стараясь не показывать своих чувств.

– Я тебя слушаю, – произнёс Богомол.

И потушил огонёк зажигалки.


	7. Богомол

Приезжай в Детройт, вдохни запах машинного масла, пройдись по заваленным мусором до самого неба улицам, загляни в тёмные бары на окраине Делрэй и очухайся в воняющей нечистотами реке на набережной. Это Детройт, пацан, это совершенно другая жизнь.

 

Мичиган всегда был штатом, в котором преступность царила беспредельно, а тюрьмы не могли удержать и тем более перевоспитать закоренелых бандитов в хороших парней. Хотя кому нужны эти хорошие парни? На улицах этим никого не убедишь – нужна смекалка, нужен азарт и желание выживать. Богомол обладал этими качествами как никто иной.

Едва ли во всем штате можно было отыскать кого-то, кто знал бы Детройт лучше, чем свои пять пальцев, а также всех, кто мало-мальски в этом городе что-то значил. Можно было сколько угодно пытаться влиться в этот поток, но ты так или иначе прошёл бы через руки Макса. Вот как Стас, например.

И сейчас он смотрел на Пимпа, одобрительно прищурившись и приятно удивляясь тому, как парень самостоятельно выбрался из этого дерьма с тачкой. Кто ж знал, что Мунстар попадётся под горячую руку? Вот и не удалось уберечь паренька, хоть покойник сам виноват, что оказался не в то время не в том месте – Англичанин всегда на расправу скор, а тут такая стрессовая ситуация. Неудивительно, что он его убил. Но тут, конечно, хорошо справился Пимп: не растерялся и свалил с места, уведя за собой копов. Откуда они только там взялись?..

Богомол рассеянно оглянулся на своих парней за спиной.

Предателей у него быть не могло. В любом случае, будь это не обычное стечение обстоятельств, его бы уже повязали. Но нет же – стоит же он, живой-здоровый, и рассуждает. Значит, пока что всё под контролем. Пока.

А то, что не под контролем – например, этот парень из мастерской – всегда не поздно прочекать.

– Как вообще ты вышел на него? – спросил Макс у Пимпа. Тот нервно дёрнул острыми плечами, поправил капюшон на голове и бросил на механика короткий взгляд. Словно бы проверял его.

Странная это была пара: молчаливый угловатый мальчишка и уверенный в себе мужчина, такое редко встретишь. Собственно, только в идиотских фильмах – Макс даже улыбнулся этой мысли.

– Ночью выехал на восточные окраины, пока полиция не оторвалась, и мастерская Босса была единственной, которая работала, – негромко проговорил он, прекрасно понимая, как странно звучат его слова. Получается, что вся его схема строилась только на удаче: повезло встретить механика, повезло, что он его не сдал. На самом деле – такое, конечно…

– Босс, да? – насмешливо протянул Макс, прищурившись наблюдая за парнями.

Забавная кличка, претенциозная и больше подходящая для возомнившего себя крёстным отцом какого-нибудь мексиканца из юго-восточных районов, на удивление ладно шла этому широкоплечему мужику с бородой и в солнечных очках. Обманчиво расслабленный, он стоял перед ним и выглядел совершенно спокойным – человек в любом месте свой в доску. Неудивительно, что он не побоялся приехать требовать деньги. Очевидно, яйца у него были стальные. 

А вот почему он все же согласился помочь этому пареньку, непонятно. Быть может, интуиция?

На самом деле Макс не верил ни в судьбу, ни в интуицию, предпочитая всё просчитывать в прямом смысле этого слова. В Детройте нет места чувствам – любому, кто хочет озолотить свою задницу, приходится продумывать каждый шаг наперёд.

– Почему ты не думаешь, что он работает на копов? – спросил Богомол, глядя на Пимпа. Тот снова дёрнулся, но отвечать не стал – только поджал свои и без того тонкие губы. 

– Потому что если бы я работал на копов, то уже повязал бы тебя, – сказал Босс, складывая на груди руки.

Богомол приподнял бровь.

– Пиздец ты дерзкий, – он скривил губы, а парни за его спиной напряглись. Даже обдолбанная девчонка на диване перестала ерзать и замерла, выжидая, что произойдет дальше.

Богомол пристально смотрел на парня, а тот не отводил взгляд до победного, и это откровенно подкупало.

– Показывай тачку, – сказал Макс в конце концов и сам пошел вперед из ангара. Под ногами хрустели камешки, и за спиной слышалось сиплое дыхание Пимпа. И всё это было настолько забавно, что Богомол даже замурлыкал себе под нос весёленькую песенку.

 

За железным ограждением стояла машина – новенькая Бентли с отполированными боками, как будто только-только сошла с конвейера. Номера перебиты, а стёкла затонированы. 

Макс сделал знак пальцами, и Пимп перебросил ему ключи – они блеснули в солнечном свете разноцветным брелоком, описали дугу в воздухе и приземлились в ладонь Богомола.

– Вчера перекрашивал?

– Да, – ответил механик.

Богомол открыл машину, провел ладонью по блестящей ручке, по стеклу, распахнул капот, а потом обошёл тачку с другой стороны, внимательно рассматривая результат работы.

– Номера под капотом? – спросил он, закуривая сигарету.

– Перебиты, – кивнул Игорь. – Мой напарник хорош в этом. Подделаешь документы – тачку нельзя будет вычислить в угоне.

Богомол сплюнул на землю. 

Работа над машиной была чистой, комар носа не подточит, а значит – не будет проблем. Все это время с Максом над потоком краденых машин работал парень из Джерси: они отправляли на пароме тачки, а тот переоформлял для них документы, а оттуда авто плыли дальше в Мексику, Бразилию, а иногда и за океан. Но Макс никогда не стремился сбывать машины прямо в Мичигане, ведь это риски, а лишний раз рисковать…

В конце концов, такого уровня работа была билетиком в золотые шахты: экономить на перевозке, работать с покупателем напрямую – всё это было слишком соблазнительно. Да и темпы, в которых работал этот парень, были ошеломительными. Обычно на подготовку машины уходило гораздо больше времени.

– С бóльшим объёмом справишься? – спросил Богомол, усаживаясь на корточки и заглядывая под машину.

– О чём ты? – переспросил Игорь.

– Я о машинах, – Макс выпрямился, затянулся ещё раз и щелчком отправил окурок в сторону. – Если я соглашусь с тобой работать, справишься ли ты с большим объёмом тачек?

– Ты согласишься? – переспросил Игорь, откровенно рассмеявшись. – Вот это новости. Я-то был уверен, что ничего тебе не предлагал.

Богомол усмехнулся.

По пустынной фабричной улице ветром гоняло листовки и разодранный пакет из Mc’Donalds. Чуть дальше, на пересечении дорог, проносились мимо автомобили, но сюда, к заброшенному амбару, не поворачивал никто – это была изнанка города, его истинное лицо за прикрытием небоскрёбов и офисов в сити. А они сами – частью, кровью этих улиц.

Богомол подумал, что слишком уж это пафосно – считать себя плоть от плоти Детройта, но иначе и не получалось. Он не мог представить себя в другом месте и в другом положении.

– Сейчас предлагаю, – сказал Макс. – Работаешь на меня. Вот этот, – он кивнул на Пимпа, – неплохо справился и теперь будет пригонять тебе тачки. Будет идти дело – будете увеличивать обороты. 

Пимп что-то хмыкнул и сам потянулся к пачке сигарет: вот уж по кому невозможно было сказать, что он на самом деле думает. 

– Если это всплывает в полиции, то на меня повесят куда больше, чем я успею сделать, – задумчиво протянул Босс, не снимая с глаз очки. – Риски слишком велики. 

– Сколько? – усмехнулся Макс, сразу улавливая суть. 

– Я работаю не один, – в тон ему ответил Игорь. – Не меньше тридцати процентов. 

– Я дам тебе сорок, и ты продолжишь делать из этих крошек вот таких нетронутых девственниц, – кивнул Богомол. – Но в случае чего-то…

Англичанин за его спиной передёрнул затвор пистолета. 

– Ты ответишь за всё.

Пимп шумно выдохнул, а Босс даже не поменялся в лице – лишь вытянул губы в тонкой полуулыбке, смахивающей больше на оскал, и согласно кивнул.

– А сейчас прокатимся, – довольно продолжил Макс, усаживаясь за руль Бентли. – Подвезу тебя к гаражу – покажешь мне своё царство.

А потом мотнул Англичанину головой на Босса и негромко распорядился:

– Отдай ему процент за эту тачку.

 

На этот раз он оставил своих парней на заводе: не было смысла собирать большую шайку, чтобы прокатиться по городу. И Макс с удовольствием давил на педаль газа, выжимая из этой сучки всё до последней капли. 

– Хороша малышка, – бормотал он, ласково поглаживая руль.

– Хороша, но не потрясающая, – не согласился Босс, поглядывая на задумчивого Стаса в зеркало заднего вида. Тот сидел, кусая губы и нервничая, проверял сообщения на телефоне и отводил глаза, стоило Боссу поймать его взгляд.

– Устал, пацан? – понимающе рассмеялся Макс, разгоняясь до ста тридцати. – Ничего. У всех бывает впервые. То, что его прикончили…

– Я никого не убивал, – вдруг прервал его Пимп. Богомол кивнул.

– Не убивал, ладно, – сказал это и перехватил чуть удивлённый взгляд Босса – тот задумчиво царапал ранку на руке ногтем и щурился, стянув очки с носа.

– И я пришёл к тебе не за этим, – продолжил Стас, пряча руки в кармане толстовки на животе. – Я не буду мочить людей по твоей указке.

– Вот как? – приподнял брови Макс, сворачивая с главной улицы. – Ну и заебись.

– Я серьёзно, – повторил Пимп уже громче, и Босс повернулся к Богомолу, выжидая, что тот ответит на это. 

И он удовлетворил любопытство: резко затормозил, так, что непристёгнутого Пимпа по инерции бросило вперёд, на спинку сиденья Босса. Раздался хруст, Стас схватился за лицо, пытаясь остановить брызнувшую на грудь кровь – она ручейком стекала по подбородку сквозь тонкую бледную руку и терялась в вороте худи, проявляясь на ткани багровым пятном.

– Твою ж…

– Ты, кажется, не понял, – улыбаясь, проговорил Макс, глядя, как Стас запрокидывает голову и стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Ты работаешь на меня, и условия диктую тут тоже я. 

Босс молчал, отвернувшись, стучал кончиками пальцев по кожаному подлокотнику и поглядывал на Пимпа.

– Ты меня понял? – переспросил Макс.

– Успокойся, – произнёс Босс, открыл дверь и вышел. А Богомол удивлённо смотрел, как тот обходит машину, отрывает от майки рукав и, распахнув заднюю дверцу, прикладывает тряпку к лицу Пимпа. 

– Не запрокидывай голову, захлебнёшься, – проговорил он тихо, опуская лицо Стаса ниже – тот дёрнулся, пытаясь отстраниться, но Босс только сильнее обхватил его затылок и заставил убрать от носа окровавленную руку.

Кровь всё продолжала идти, но было видно, что ничего не сломано.

– Просто рассёк, – успокаивающе проговорил Босс. – Придержи пока так. В гараже обработаем.

И он снова закрыл дверь и сел на своё место.

– Больше не трогай пацана, – проговорил он, не глядя на Богомола. 

– Иначе что? – уточнил Макс.

– Ничего, – устало пробормотал Босс. – Просто не трогай.

И Макс ударил по газам, так ничего и не ответив.

 

Фадеев уже садился на свой байк, когда они подъехали к гаражу: закрывал ворота, прижимая их плечом, а под мышкой держал исцарапанный от неудачных падений шлем. Спроси его, почему он до сих пор не сменил его на что-то поновее, услышали бы длинную историю о том, сколько раз этот шлем спасал Диму от перспектив раскатать мозг ровным слоем по асфальту. Скажи ему, что избежать этого можно было, лишь отказавшись от байка, Фадеев показал бы фак.

– Что? Кинул тебя этот пиздюк? – проговорил он, когда Босс вышел из машины, а следом за ним – Богомол.

– Не кинул, – качнул головой Игорь, проходя вперёд к гаражу. И Дима тут же принялся открывать его снова, понятливо бросив на заднее сиденье байка шлем. 

Пимп показался последним: бледный, он прижимал к лицу промокшую от крови тряпку, и Димка только и смог что витиевато ругнуться, сразу же направляясь к шкафчику с аптечкой.

– Кто его так? – спросил он, выуживая бинт и перекись.

– Несчастный случай, – улыбнулся Богомол, по-хозяйски проходясь по гаражу и рассматривая полуразобранную Шеви.

Фадеев недоверчиво прищурился.

– Это Богомол, – недружелюбно представил Макса Игорь. – Теперь мы работаем напрямую с ним.

Внимательно рассматривая лицо Димы, Макс протянул ему руку и крепко сжал ладонь, и Фадеев не стал отводить глаза, запоминая лицо человека, о котором не был наслышан только глухой. Тот был ниже его на голову, но не уступал в плечах, да и разница в росте легко сглаживалась твёрдым взглядом и чётко очерченной линией волевого подбородка. 

– Дима, – проговорил он нехотя и тут же убрал свою руку.

– Макс, – в тон ему ответил Богомол и довольно улыбнулся. – Ты же с движком работал? 

В его голосе промелькнул нотка искреннего любопытства, и Фадеев чуть заметно расслабился. 

– Это, очевидно, не то, чем стоит гордиться.

Макс пожал плечами.

– Это если слишком заморачиваться по поводу говноморали, – он покосился на Босса, аккуратно стирающего остановившуюся кровь с лица Стаса, поймал полный ненависти взгляд мальчишки и улыбнулся ещё шире – в неярком свете гаража блеснули его белоснежные зубы, как морские жемчужины на дне. – В любом случае, сработано отлично.

– Это всё, что ты хотел сказать? – Игорь выпрямился во весь рост, закрыл крышку аптечки и отошёл от Пимпа.

– Да, пожалуй. Увидимся ещё, – Богомол подбросил на ладони ключи, сделал шаг в сторону выхода и подмигнул Фадееву. – А тебе, чувак, отдельное спасибо. И за движок, и…

– За что? – поморщился Дима.

– За красивые глазки.

И Макс легко рассмеялся, направляясь к машине. В заходящем солнце его фигура, казалось, подсвечивалась лучами, так что и понять, что это один из опаснейших людей Детройта, было нельзя. Завелась машина, ей тут же завторил шум проезжающего мимо поезда, и совсем не слышны были брошенные в спину Богомолу слова Пимпа: 

– Выблядок...


	8. Пимп

Машина Богомола скрылась за поворотом, а тихому звуку движка вторил стук колёс поезда по рельсам. Притихший Фадеев смотрел вслед отъезжающей тачке, прикуривая сигарету, и молчал, хотя Стас, отмахнувшийся от рук Босса, легко мог прочитать на его лице все мысли: тот обречённо осознавал, что впутался в такое дерьмо, что просто выйти из него у него уже не получится. Что ж… В этом он точно был прав. Выпутаться из схем Богомола было не просто сложно – критично. И Стас не припоминал, когда так играл с огнём в последний раз: не успел он войти в банду, как на его хвост села полиция. 

Он отряхнул головой.

Нет, полиция тут была ни при чём; он был вне подозрения, учитывая, что Усачев пришёл именно к нему за информацией. Он не стал бы рисковать делом, если бы знал, что Пимп в нём замешан. Значит, у копов ничего не было на них: те слепо тыкались во все стороны, стараясь ухватить зацепки. В любом случае, сохрани Стас спокойствие и холодный расчёт, он легко сможет обвести всех вокруг пальца, а сам – держать руку на пульсе дела. Это даже хорошо, что он внутри – теперь Богомол ему не страшен.

– Болит? – негромко уточнил Босс, и Конченков вздрогнул, забыв, что находится в гараже. 

– Я в порядке, – сухо ответил он, отодвигаясь – ему не нравилось чрезмерное внимание к себе.

Оторвавшийся от размышлений Фадеев обернулся на парней: на Игоря, перебирающего в куче барахла майки, на Стаса, аккуратно прикладывающего самые кончики пальцев к носу, – и скривил губы.

– Зачем ты привёз его сюда? – устало уточнил он, возвращаясь к работе: относительно новенький фордик весёлого небесно-голубого цвета манил к себе распахнутым бампером.

– Мы с ним сотрудничаем, – достав из забытого до этого бумажного пакета с логотипом Walmart пачку долларов, Игорь кинул их, одну за одной, Диме. – Твой долг и премия.

Пимп внимательно смотрел, как Фадеев проводит по краю и удивлённо, одними губами пересчитывает их. 

– Пятёрка?..

– Мало? – грубовато уточнил Игорь, переодевая рубашку. И Стас заметил, как у того напряжённо перекатывались мышцы под кожей – а Босс, оказывается, при кажущейся крутости всё равно оставался обычным человеком со всеми своими слабостями. 

– Нет, разумеется, – Фадеев кинул деньги в свой рюкзак и провёл по волосам, совсем забыв, что ладони его вымазаны в мазуте. – Просто теперь думаю, как мы будем рассчитываться с этим мудаком.

Игорь улыбнулся. 

– Ровно так же, как и до этого зарабатывали деньги – починкой машин.

– Краденых, – склонившись над системой охлаждения форда, спокойно поправил его Дима. И Стас видел, что тот уже не злится, а просто констатирует факты.

– У тебя есть другие варианты? – раздражённо рявкнул Босс, а Конченков даже испуганно дёрнулся. 

– Успокойся. Детей распугаешь, – нисколько не впечатлившись, приподнял бровь Фадеев. 

Босс качнул головой, а потом достал ещё одну связку и, внимательно посмотрев на Конченкова, кинул и ему. 

– Какие мы сегодня щедрые, – пробормотал Стас, ногтем проводя по краю пачки баксов.

– Тебе тоже пятёрка. И мне, – отчитался Босс, вытряхивая оставшиеся деньги. 

Последняя пачка сиротливо осталась лежать на диване, и Дима приподнял теперь и вторую бровь, немо уточняя, для кого она. И Босс, разумеется, ответил: 

– Для гаража.

Фадеев хихикнул, понятливо кивнул и снова вернулся к работе. 

– Шлифовальный станок бы новый, – задумчиво произнёс он. – И насадки. 

– Будут, – кивнул Босс.

Стас по-прежнему сжимал в руках деньги и никак не мог понять, рад он этому или нет. С одной стороны, он явно рассчитывал на большее, но после сегодняшнего разговора с Богомолом он уже в принципе смирился с тем, что может ничего не получить.  

– Тебя отвезти домой? – спросил Игорь, запихивая в свой рюкзак деньги.

– Не нужно, – чуть гнусавя, пробормотал Стас. – Сам.

– Полезай в тачку, – не слушая его, отдал распоряжение Босс, и Конченков, что удивительно, не стал с ним спорить – почувствовал, что ужасно устал и просто хочет домой.

 

Длинный день, наполненный воспоминаниями об испуганном лице Мунстара, утомительными уроками, на которых он едва не засыпал после бессонной ночи, страхом перед неизвестностью и болью от разбитого носа, подходил к концу. Хотя последнее было настолько же привычно, насколько и неудивительно – выросший на улицах Конченков давно усвоил правило не подставляться.

К слову о подставляться: фраза Богомола о том, что Стасу теперь придётся выполнять любую работу, болталась на периферии сознания и неприятно скребла виски. Макс Мунстар не должен был умереть, это верно. И Конченков искренне сожалел о том, что тот погиб, но ни в коем случае не приписывал его смерть на свой счёт – выстрелил Англичанин.

Но теперь он знал о том, что планирует Богомол; Пимп едва ли останется без работы – это одновременно и радовало, и пугало. Хуже всего было то, что копы впились в него как пиявки. 

Точнее, один коп, но пронырливый до ужаса.

Конченков прошёл к машине, сел, по привычке подтянув ногу на сиденье и задумчиво принялся рассматривать себя в зеркале на козырьке: под глазами наливались тёмные фингалы, но нос, хоть и неприлично распух, всё равно не был скошен набок – и на том спасибо. 

– Красавица ты, красавица, – пробормотал усевшийся на водительское место Босс.

– Заткнись, – прошипел Стас, даже не обернувшись.

Несколько мгновений Игорь вслушивался в утробное рычание мотора, а потом произнёс:

– Ты ему перечил, – он надел солнечные очки. – Поэтому он должен был показать тебе, кто главный. 

Стас пожал плечами и тряхнул головой, едва удержав готовую сорваться с языка едкость. Не нужны ему были утешения, тем более от того, перед кем он опозорился. 

Чуть скосив глаза на спокойно выруливающего из-под навеса гаража Игоря, Конченков на мгновение задержал взгляд на длинных пальцах, уверенно держащих руль, и внезапно понял, что ему крупно повезло. Хоть сообщать об этом Боссу он, конечно же, не собирался, факт оставался фактом: этот мужчина почему-то решил помочь, не струсил, взял всё в свои руки, рискнул забрать деньги и таки урвал куш. А потом ещё и принялся опекать его как какого-то…

Стас разозлился.  

– Я сам могу за себя постоять, – сказал он негромко, отворачиваясь к окну и натягивая на лицо капюшон.

Он ожидал, что Босс пошлёт его или скажет заткнуться, но тот произнёс нечто совершенно другое, от чего Пимп замер: 

– Я знаю.

Стас повернул голову к Игорю. 

– Никто не сомневается, что ты и сам можешь постоять за себя, – повторил Босс. – Но от помощи глупо отказываться, раз уж мы теперь вместе работаем.

Закусив нижнюю губу, Конченков неуверенно кивнул. А потом Игорь добавил куда более строго: 

– И сними свою ёбаную ногу с сиденья, парень, иначе я её тебе оторву.

Стас расслабленно рассмеялся, но ногу снял, ведь Босс, судя по всему, нисколько не шутил.

 

Его дом ничем не выделялся среди сотен таких же, жмущихся друг к другу на улице. Тонкие стены, ещё более тонкие двери, облупившаяся бежевая краска на стенах, крыльцо с качелями на нём, бабушкины азалии в саду и покосившийся почтовый ящик. Здесь ничего не менялось уже лет пять со дня смерти их родителей, и Стас, откровенно говоря, ничего и не хотел менять – не видел смысла. Это бабушка первый год старалась поддерживать в доме относительный порядок, но с двумя детьми на руках это было, мягко говоря, проблематично. На тот период ему было всего двенадцать, а сестре – три, и если сам Стас вполне был самостоятельным, то Юля (Джулия на самом деле, но этот вариант они оба не выносили от слова совсем) едва разговаривала. Бабушка старалась изо всех сил, но ни денег, ни времени на них у неё не оставалось, наверное, поэтому Конченков принялся вертеться на улицах и зарабатывать раньше, чем получил паспорт. 

Самым лёгким вариантом оказалось толкать траву – сбывалась легко, а наказание, пусть даже его поймают, тринадцатилетнему мальчишке не светило. И он, наверное, продолжил бы этим заниматься, если бы не попался в пятнадцать – всё тому же Усачеву. В тот день у него в рюкзаке было почти двадцать грамм марихуаны и пять – кокса. И если бы на месте Руса был бы кто-нибудь другой, едва ли бы Стас отделался так легко: в итоге он просто ушёл из здания полиции, пообещав, что не станет больше торговать. А ещё оставив свой номер, чтобы в случае чего уведомлять Руслана о переменах в округе. Было ли это стукачество?.. 

– Здесь? – спросил Босс, припарковавшись у калитки. 

– Да, – кивнул Конченков. Он отстегнул ремень безопасности, подхватил рюкзак и дёрнул за ручку двери.

– И в гости не позовёшь? – вдруг поинтересовался Игорь. И Конченков обернулся к нему, удивлённо прищурившись и забыв захлопнуть рот.

Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга: Босс улыбался, а Стас рассматривал эту улыбку, блестящие очки на его носу, щетину на подбородке и загорелые руки. На самом деле Конченков от природы был бледный, а его старательное избегание солнца привело к тому, что и сам он стал отливать в белизну – словом, рисовая бумага. Ему даже на мгновение захотелось поднести своё запястье к руке Игоря, чтобы сравнить. Но он только тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение и едва заметно краснея.

– Нет, – проговорил он наконец.

– Нет? – переспросил Босс, чуть приподняв брови. – Я думал, что мы теперь друзья. Не так?

Пимп качнул головой.

– Не настолько, по крайней мере.

Босс пожал плечами.

– Как скажешь, – и раскурил сигарету, свесив ладонь через опущенное стекло двери. 

По нему нельзя было сказать, обиделся ли он или нет, но отчего-то Конченкову было не по себе, поэтому он быстро произнес:

– Я никого не приглашаю к себе, – он сжал пальцы на лямке рюкзака. – Считай, это моё правило.

– Как скажешь, – повторил Игорь ещё раз, пуская клубы дыма.

– Тогда до скорого? – неуверенно произнес Пимп.

– До скорого появления новой тачки, – скривил губы Игорь и рассмеялся – хрипло, но с удовольствием.

На это Пимпу было нечего ответить, поэтому он попросту вышел из машины и, в очередной раз натянув на лицо капюшон, быстрым шагом пересёк двор и пробежался по лестнице крыльца, так и не обернувшись. За его спиной взвизгнули тормоза, и краем глаза Конченков заметил, как машина скрывается за поворотом. После такого длинного дня хотелось закрыться в своей спальне, достать альбом и начать рисовать – желательно всех тех, кого он видел сегодня. Но перед этим его ждала неприятная беседа с бабушкой и война с сестрой: одна не любила его опоздания, другая – ужинать.

Ребристая ручка двери в его ладони успокаивающе холодила кожу, обещая, наконец, спокойный вечер. Относительно, так или иначе.

– Я дома, – объявил он в темноту прихожей, а в ответ послышался топот ног сестры и едкое “я уже не надеялась”. 

– Привет, – Юля отодвинула от лица длинную чёлку, на ходу примериваясь к ней ножницами. – Голодный?

– Безумно, – кивнул Стас, стягивая кроссовки и забирая из её рук причину её же будущих причитаний по поводу своей косой чёлки.

– Эй!

– Если бабушка не видит, что ты творишь со своей внешностью, то я пока не ослеп, – проходя в кухню, проговорил Стас. 

Несколько секунд сестра набирала в лёгкие воздух, пытаясь сказать что-то остроумное, но так и не решила, что. В конце концов она залезла с ногами на высокий стул у барной стойки, наблюдая, как брат разогревает в микроволновке спагетти. И стоило ему обернуться к ней и показать лицо, как Юля охнула и подалась вперёд.

– Бабушка у себя? – спросил Стас.

– Что с лицом? – она потянулась рукой к его носу, перегнувшись через столешницу. – Ты себя в зеркало видел?

Конченков тряхнул головой, отстраняясь от сестры. 

– Хотя бы умойся, – обиженно пробормотала Юля. – Кто тебя так?

– Любопытной Варваре… – криво улыбнувшись, начал он.

– Стас.

Конченков опёрся спиной о столешницу и пропихнул руки в карманы, молча рассматривая младшую сестру: та была его маленький копией, только красивее и болтливее. И это, наверное, помогало им находить общий язык – Стасу не нужно было придумывать тему для разговора, она сама находила её.

Так что под осуждающим взглядом карих глаз он нагнулся над раковиной и принялся отмывать кровь. А сам думал, что сегодня что-то все слишком уж им раскомандовались. 

– Ба у себя? – снова спросил он, глядя, как кровь уходит в сток вместе с водой.

– У себя, – кивнула Юля, вывалившая на стол зубочистки и принимаясь строить из них домик. – И она злится на тебя.

– Как обычно, – улыбнулся Конченков, накладывая в тарелки ужин. – Садись и ешь.

И предупреждая возгласы сестры о том, что она не голодна, он вручил ей в руку вилку. 

– И даже не спорь, – устало попросил он, ставя на поднос вторую тарелку. 

Юля поморщилась, ребром ладони отодвинула зубочистки и принялась наматывать на вилку макароны в томатной пасте. И на мгновение Стасу показалось, что даже с аппетитом.

Поэтому он, подхватив поднос, скользнул в тёмный коридор, по памяти минуя углы комода и плетёных корзин, боковым зрением заметил свой силуэт в тусклом зеркале, а потом свернул на лестницу, ведущую к спальням. 

Бабушка Лиз сидела у окна, чуть подрагивающими пальцами перебирая пряжу для очередной салфетки. 

– Ба? – Конченков поставил поднос на чайный столик, рефлекторно одёрнул толстовку и прикрыл капюшоном лицо.

– И где ты был на этот раз? – поджав губы, уточнила женщина. 

В её покрытой белёсой плёночкой голубых глазах легко можно было распознать несгибаемый стержень. И слабость тела никак не вязалась со стойкостью духа – откровенно говоря, только стойкость и поддерживала в ней жизнь.

– Дела, – уклончиво сказал Стас, садясь напротив. 

– Я всё жду, когда ты перейдёшь на сбыт героина, то-то торчки с района обрадуются, – прикуривая, сказала бабушка, приподнимая накрашенную бровь.

– Я не торгую наркотой, – в который уже раз проговорил Стас. 

Лиз недоверчиво скривила губы, а он отвернулся к окну, устало прикрывая слезящиеся к вечеру глаза. Смотреть на бабушку не хотелось совсем, да и что он не видел: на сухих пальцах блестели фамильные перстни, а сама она пускала кольца дыма как заправский моряк и едва заметно дрожала – выдавали кудряшки на голове.

Этот разговор был ежедневной традицией: бабушка мрачно предрекала ему худшее, а Конченков пытался игнорировать пророчества со всей своей флегматичностью. 

– Стас, – вдруг удивительно мягко проговорила Лиз. – Это моя катаракта шалит или у тебя разбит нос?

Конченков кивнул, а потом, уже не смущаясь пытливого бабушкиного взгляда, откинул со лба капюшон. 

– Сломан? – уточнила Лиз сухо.

– Нет.

– Тогда нечего и переживать, – кивнула она. – Дал сдачи?

– Нет, – повторил Конченков нехотя.

– А вот это уже плохо, – её пальцы сжались на подлокотнике старого кресла, безжалостно сминая вышитые на нём розы. – Ты должен быть сильным.

Стас задумчиво закусил губу, подбирая слова: бабушка была права на сто процентов, но всё же… Всё же он не мог ответить Богомолу тем же – сейчас бы кормил червей в реке за городом. 

– Мне кажется, – проговорил он медленно, – в этом случае сила была в сдержанности.

И он внимательно посмотрел на Лиз, ожидая проповеди о том, что в их роду терпил не было, что отец бы умер от стыда, а саму бабушку он тоже сведёт в могилу такой философией. 

– Если ты способен просчитывать хотя бы один шаг вперёд, – вопреки всем его ожиданиям, спокойно произнесла бабушка, – то я чему-то тебя да научила. 

И даже улыбнулась, растягивая тонкие, подкрашенные совершенно неуместной красной помадой губы – знак высшего одобрения. Она подалась вперёд, подставляя морщинистую щеку, обдала его облаком давно вышедших из моды духов, и Конченков поцеловал её, с удивлением понимая, что несгибаемая бабушка совершенно внезапно, за каких-то пару лет, постарела. 

– Если Джулия хочет остричь волосы, не запрещай, – доверительно сообщила она, встряхивая серёжками в ушах. – Лучше испортить причёску сейчас, чем перед выпускным балом через пару лет.

Стас на это лишь неуверенно кивнул, пытаясь прикинуть, стоит ли ему спрашивать совета у неё насчёт того, что происходило в его жизни сейчас, но едва ли проблема причёски на выпускной могла быть соизмерима с вопросом об угоне тачек. В бабушкиных пальцах теплилась тонкая сигарета, на ногтях хищно поблескивал лак, и Конченков подумал, что не стоит посвящать её в свои проблемы. Пусть и её опыт мог бы помочь как ничто другое. В конце концов, он и сам в состоянии решить, доверять бородатому механику с честными глазами или нет. 

Поэтому Стас, поднявшись на ноги, пошёл в свою спальню – рисовать. А лучше спать, в надежде, что ночь прогонит все надоедливые мысли и копов заодно.


	9. Босс

В гараж Игорь не стал возвращаться: посмотрел на часы, удивлённо приподнял брови, понимая, что сейчас всего лишь девять вечера, а потом свернул в сторону дома. Из головы никак не лез мальчишка с разбитым носом – парень, который за сутки поменял его жизнь кардинально. Теперь завтрашний день казался ещё непредсказуемей: откуда он мог знать, что его ждёт? Особенно в отношении заманчивых, но таких опасных перспектив с машинами. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Богомол пока что настроен играть честно. Быть может, пока Босс сам не даст слабину. Так или иначе, возможность того, что завтра его будут ждать парни с винтовками в руках, была крайне мала – а значит, ему нужно было урвать как можно больше от этого пирога, пока он не попался. 

Оставалась только одна проблема: Пимп. Смешной мальчишка, сунувшийся в это явно не от хорошей жизни – и сегодняшние его слова о том, что убивать он не будет… По всему получалось, что тачка будет числиться не только в угоне, на неё повесят убийство. И Игорю очень хотелось узнать, насколько к смерти владельца "Бентли" приложил руку Стас. Ему не верилось, что тот мог спустить курок, но спрашивать напрямую пока что не хотелось. В любом случае, он был в этой истории по уши. Пожалуй, единственное, что ему не пришлось по душе – это то, что он впутал Фадеева, но без его помощи ничего бы не вышло. Так или иначе, ему оставалось лишь импровизировать.

К вечеру на улицах города было ещё более шумно и людно, толпились подростки у магазинов, в ресторанах сияли сквозь витрины свечи, духота прибивалась к асфальту, и Лавров внезапно осознал, что Детройт для туристов и его родной Детройт – два разных мира, огороженные друг от друга пятизвездочными отелями и элитными бутиками. И он не хотел объединять их в один: лучше было знать, что за чередой трущоб и развалившихся заводов есть нечто ослепительное. Место, где он хотел бы видеть свою семью.

Так не для этого ли он начал работать с Богомолом?

И в это мгновение особенно явственно перед ним возникло уставшее лицо Дианы, её погасшие глаза и бутылка хереса на столе. Он не мог больше отмахиваться от того, что происходило между ними. В конце концов, обязан был хотя бы попытаться все исправить. 

 

Диана была уже дома; аккуратно развешивала вещи в шкафу, задумчиво рассматривая белые Игоревы рубашки. Те были совершенно новые, с болтающимися на воротниках бирками – напоминанием о её амбициях и о его решении вместо работы по будням в тухлом офисе воплощать в забытом богом гараже в жизнь американскую мечту. Что ж, сегодняшний день показал, что с желаниями нужно быть поосторожнее – они имеют свойство сбываться.

– Я сегодня пораньше, – проговорил он, внимательно глядя на её лицо. – Привет, Диана.

Не поднимая глаз, Ди дёрнула плечом, словно сказать ей было нечего. Впрочем, так и оно и было, Игорь знал: она уже сказала всё с самого утра. Что можно добавить? Тем более сейчас.

– Как день? – спросил он, раздражаясь. 

Диана всё ничего не отвечала, ногтем царапала этикетку на бирке, превращая её в месиво. И это злило его отчего-то ещё сильнее, чем давящая тишина их маленькой квартиры.

– Диана…

– Всё хорошо, спасибо, – она подняла глаза, отложив в сторону рубашку. – Я вот не уверена, что ты в них ещё влезешь. Сколько лет прошло? Пять? Я, наверное, отнесу их в благотворительный фонд. 

– Диана, – повторил он.

– Что, Игорь? – устало спросила она, откладывая в сторону вещи. 

Несколько секунд он просто смотрел в её глаза, пытаясь подавить раздражение и напряжённость. И он потёр чуть вспотевший лоб, а потом, преодолев себя, вымученно улыбнулся. 

– Давай я примерю рубашку, – предложил он негромко. – А ты – одно из своих платьев, и мы поужинаем где-нибудь в "Репаблик".

– "Репаблик"? – растерянно переспросила Диана. – Игорь, это даже не смешно. Сегодня был длинный день, а вчера – не менее длинная ночь. Так что всё, чего мне хочется – это лечь…

Договорить он ей не дал.

– Считай это извинением, – Игорь на ходу к душу стянул майку, провёл ладонью по щетине, прикидывая, стоит ли бриться, и решил, что не стоит.

– Ты серьёзно? – Диана зашла в ванную, опёрлась рукой о косяк, и Лавров словил её взгляд в зеркале. 

– Да, – кивнул он, поворачивая кран. – Почему нет?

Вода разбивалась о кафель, оставляя прозрачные подтёки на белом, а Игорь смотрел на тёмные круги под её глазами, на тонкие запястья с прозрачной кожей и никак не мог понять, что ему это напоминает. А потом до него дошло: мальчишка по имени Стас. Который казался таким же беззащитным и тонким. Вот только один маленький момент разнил их куда сильнее: в таком же усталом взгляде Стаса не было сломленности. Он продолжал бороться. 

– Давай хотя бы попробуем, Диан, – тихо произнёс Игорь, отворачиваясь. – Разрушить всё мы ещё успеем.

Он не видел, как она кивнула.

 

В сверкающем отблесками свечей зале было людно, но тихо: улыбающиеся парочки, несколько притихших компаний, с пяток двойных свиданий – Игорь и Диана не вписывались ни в одну из этих групп. Она мяла салфетку, приканчивая второй бокал вина и зевая, а он мастерил из вилки и ножа самолёт. 

– Можно было не выпендриваться и пойти в "Бургер Кинг", – заметила Диана, облизывая губы.

– Хотел чего-то особенного для тебя, – негромко проговорил Игорь. Вилка кренилась и падала с ножа, так и не удосужившись стать крылом его придуманного самолёта. И это его отчего-то злило.

Провожая каждое его движение внимательным взглядом, Диана задумчиво потёрла щеку.

– Здесь скучно. Наверное, поэтому цены на алкоголь такие запредельные: они понимают, что иного выхода развлечься посетители всё равно не найдут, – хмыкнула Диана, поправляя бретельку платья.

– Я нашёл, – улыбнулся Лавров.

– Не забудь прихватить их в карман, когда нас отсюда будут выгонять, – она кивнула на столовые приборы.

– Если попробуем поболтать, вместо того чтобы строить планы по краже столового серебра из ресторана, возможно, нас не выгонят, – произнёс Игорь. – Как прошёл твой день?

Он внимательно посмотрел на изменившееся вдруг лицо Дианы, заметив, как дрогнули её растянутые в насмешливой улыбке губы. За десять лет, проведённых вместе, Лавров хорошо изучил её привычки и сейчас точно знал, что что-то произошло. А ещё он знал, что Диана ни черта не расскажет. 

– Ничего интересного, – сделав ещё глоток из бокала, тряхнула головой она. – А у тебя? Весь вечер хочу спросить, откуда деньги на… – она обвела зал рукой с зажатым в ладони бокалом, – …вот это. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ответ мне не понравится.

– Не понравится, – согласился Лавров и потянулся к салфетке. 

– Ничего нового, – кивнула Диана, оборачиваясь к подоспевшему официанту. И было видно, что продолжать разговор в том же ключе она была не намерена. Наверное, поэтому с преувеличенным вниманием принялась листать меню – как будто могла обмануть Игоря. Как будто могла обмануть себя.

– Что будете… – начал было официант.

Но она его перебила: 

– Стейк с кровью и никаких овощей.

Лавров удивлённо приподнял брови. 

– Да ты, оказывается, хищник. Никогда не замечал в тебе тяги к мясу.

Постучав ноготками по краю бокала, Диана улыбнулась. 

– Есть у кого поучиться.

Вышколенный официант старательно делал вид, что его тут нет; по-прежнему горели свечи, но Игорю казалось, что горит его семейная жизнь вместе с ним самим, с этим залом и всем Детройтом. И он смотрел в глаза Дианы, удивлённо осознавая, что эта женщина – знакомая и чужая одновременно – никак не могла быть его женой. В её глазах была боль, вязкая и тягучая, как ртуть, но в то же время и вызов – словно Диана сама не догадывалась о скрытых внутри неё самой силах. 

Хищник?..

– Мне то же самое, – в конце концов улыбнулся он. – С кровью, так с кровью, дорогая.

Диана залпом допила вино.

 

Время давно уже перевалило за полночь, и первая бутылка вина давно сменила вторую, а потом третью, и Игорь устало потягивался в кресле, думая, что рубашка действительно слегка жмёт ему в плечах. Попытка восстановить отношения провалилась: Диана огорчённо покачивала бокал в пальцах, но никак не пьянела – только устало тёрла глаза. 

– Ты ведь не думал, что всё закончится именно так? – спросила она наконец, когда Игорь подал ей руку, чтобы спуститься по лестнице вниз на улицу.

– Почему ты решила, что всё кончено? – Лавров расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, но руку из её ладони не забрал.

Над асфальтом клубился пар, и Игорь рассеянно подумал, что слишком уж рано рабочие взялись за настройку отопления – кто же запускает его в сентябре? И они медленно шли вдоль заполненной машинами дороги, молчали и почти наслаждались звуками города. 

– Потому что это первый совместный вечер за последний месяц, – ответила вдруг Диана, когда Игорь уже и забыл, о чем они говорили.

– Возобновление забытой традиции? – предположил он. – У всех бывают кризисы в семьях. Кризис года, семи лет, десяти… как там?

– Игорь, – Диана поправила волосы и устало вздохнула полной грудью, прижимая сумочку локтем. – У нас уже третий год кризис. И он не собирается заканчиваться; сомневаюсь, что один поход в ресторан поможет решить все наши проблемы. 

– Если мы попробуем... – в который уже раз повторил Лавров, но Диана его перебила:

– Если ты не пропадёшь снова в гараже на сутки. Если ты будешь иногда появляться дома. Если ты не променяешь меня на свои машины.

Она запнулась, покачнулась на высоких каблуках, но вовремя ухватилась за его рукав. И Игорь с готовностью подхватил её под локоть и прижал к себе: Диана уткнулась лицом в его белую рубашку, совершенно безбожно оставляя на ткани красные отпечатки губ и чёрные разводы туши – только сейчас Лавров заметил, что она плачет. Он сжимал её узкие плечи в руках, с ужасом понимая, что обнимает незнакомку – женщину, которую совсем не знает. 

Лавров наклонился, вгляделся в её глаза, замечая морщинки и родинки под глазом – их он знал очень хорошо, помнил, что те примостились у самого края, но всё равно успел про них позабыть. Странно, но даже с размазанной помадой и потёкшей тушью она не была некрасива: привлекательная женщина чуть за тридцать с уставшим взглядом и едва заметными морщинками. И Игорь не знал, что произойдёт между ним и Дианой, но всё же подался вперёд и прикоснулся к её губам, чуть солёным от слез. Она дёрнулась всем телом, а потом затихла, равнодушно позволяя целовать и даже чуть приоткрывая рот – из привычки следуя за ним, но не предлагая новые пути. 

– У тебя кто-то есть? – выдохнула она, не открывая глаз. 

– Нет, – прошептал Игорь в ее губы. И чуть помедлил перед тем, как самому спросить: – А у тебя?

Диана качнула головой и отстранилась. 

– Нет, дорогой, – она пьяно улыбнулась, и Лавров понял, что только сейчас алкоголь дал свой эффект; Диана взмахнула рукой и оглянулась через плечо: вокруг почти никого не было. Как так вышло, что они свернули с главной улицы в какой-то грёбаный переулок?

– Нет, – повторила она, – у меня никого нет. А вот у тебя…

Она дёрнула его пиджак за карман, вытягивая пачку банкнот. 

– Это не должно было мне понравиться? – уточнила она, улыбаясь. – Что это? Откуда?

Лавров потёр виски. 

– Успокойся.

– Откуда, Игорь? – повторила она, потрясывая перед ним пачкой. 

Он молчал, а вдалеке слышался визг полицейских сирен, шум проезжающих машин. Над асфальтом по-прежнему струился пар, и Лавров видел, как он огибает полупрозрачными щупальцами фигуру Дианы. Он даже уже не злился: просто чувствовал бесконечную усталость. 

– Я работаю с одним…

– Бандитом? – подсказала она.

– Парнем, – поправил Игорь. И даже не почувствовал вины от того, что недоговаривает. 

– Как удобно, да, Игорь? – спросила она, улыбаясь. – Наплевать на меня. На семью. Пустить всё под откос… И ради чего?

Она с силой запихнула в его карман пачку. 

– Этого?

– А ради кого я, по-твоему, это делаю? – едва сдерживая ярость, прошептал он. – Ради себя?

Диана рассмеялась. 

– Ради своих амбиций. Тебя никогда больше ничего не интересовало…

Резко подавшись вперёд, Лавров ухватил её за руку, не давая уйти. 

– Это ты так думаешь! Ты! Но я никогда не давал повода…

– Сотни, Игорь, – перебила она его, пытаясь вырвать запястье из его ладони. – Сотни поводов – начиная от бессонных ночей, пока я дожидалась тебя, заканчивая безденежьем. Думаешь, – она кивнула на его карман, – это твой билетик в новую жизнь?

Игорь закусил губу, но руку её не отпустил. 

– Дерьмо собачье, – прошептала она ему в губы. – Этот твой "парень" исчезнет, а ты останешься в своём гараже, чинить колымаги и верить в завтра. Или он просто пустит тебе пулю в лоб – поверь, я насмотрелась на такое на работе.

Её плечи затряслись в рыданиях. 

– Диана, – Игорь притянул её в свои объятия. – Все эти риски. Всё это – только ради нас…

– Чушь! – она таки вырвала свою руку и оттолкнула его. – Никаких "нас" нет! И меня для тебя тоже. Ты даже не вспомнил, а на прошлой неделе мне исполнилось тридцать два. 

Лавров шумно выдохнул и запустил руку в волосы, отвернувшись и ругнувшись сквозь зубы. 

– "Ради нас", да? – насмешливо произнесла она. – Очень на тебя похоже: прикрываться красивыми словами в угоду своим мечтам.

И едва он попытался сделать к ней шаг, как Диана мгновенно отшатнулась и выставила перед собой руку с поднятым указательным пальцем, грозящим проткнуть его, проникнув наманикюренным ногтем прямо в сердце. Но в данную секунду это казалось ему куда более милосердным вариантом, чем сгорать от ненависти в этом переулке Детройта. 

Вот только от ненависти к кому?.. 

– Диана…

– Не смей, – прошипела она. – Не трогай меня, мать твою. Дай мне просто замолчать. Сегодня мы и так слишком много сказали друг другу.

И она развернулась, всхлипнув, быстрым шагом пересекла улицу и выскочила к проезжей части, приподнимая ладонь – жёлтенькое такси, как по мановению волшебной палочки, притормозило перед ней в считаные секунды. Её серое платье мелькнуло в зелёном неоновом свете улицы и исчезло за дверью машины.

Игорь закурил.


	10. Усачев

– Смотри, – поддевая пинцетом ткани, проговорил Эльдар. – Видишь? Ожоги от пулевого ранения. Причём кость раздробило, не говоря уже о мышцах. Когда извлечём пулю, поймём, что за пистолет.

Он отодвинул с глаз рабочие очки и мягко улыбнулся – у Поперечного всегда от этого бежали мурашки по спине – ну, как копошащийся над трупом парниша может быть таким невинно-соблазнительным? 

– Подготовь мне препараты, – попросил он, не отрывая своих глаз от поблескивающих губ Эла.

– С участка ранения? – неизвестно зачем быстро уточнил Джарахов. – Как только закончу.

Данила кивнул и отвернулся к микроскопу. Правда, вместо состава крови перед ним теперь мелькали прикусанные в задумчивости губы, открытая шея, короткие пальцы с по-детски обгрызанными ногтями, спрятанные под тонким слоем латексных перчаток, и игривый взгляд с прищуром. На самом деле Эльдар прекрасно знал, как действует на Поперечного. Знал и злостно этим пользовался, прикрываясь своей напускной наивностью – это заводило ещё сильнее. И лежащий перед ним труп, ранее известный как Макс Мунстар, едва ли мог испортить своим присутствием впечатление – собственно, это было даже неплохо, что тот мёртв. Иначе, зачем бы Данила сейчас был наедине с Элом и как смог заметить забавную родинку под самым его ухом? Каким способом этой чертовке удалось скрываться от него всё это время, он не знал, но очень хотел исправить положение. 

– Почти подцепил, – сообщил Эльдар напряжённо. – Неприятно же вошла: очень глубоко, теперь с трудом достанешь.

– Ты в курсе, _как_ это звучит для меня? – уточнил Данила и спиной почувствовал, что Эльдар замер над телом: он мог с точностью до сотой процента предугадать, как Джарахов забавно приоткрывает рот, как смотрит на него с укором за прозрачным пластиком очков, как судорожно сжимает в пальцах пинцет и лихорадочно подбирает слова. Но он ошибался; обернувшись, Данила увидел только игривую улыбку на его губах – Эльдар увлечённо копался в ране трупа и старательно не замечал этих намёков.

– Ты усугубляешь ситуацию, – проговорил Данила. – Не помогаешь.

– Ты о теле? – удивлённо переспросил Джарахов, подняв на него голову. – Я аккуратно. Даже края не повредил.

– Эл, блять, – прорычал Поперечный.

Джарахов на это только тихонько рассмеялся и снова запустил пинцет в рану, привычно выполняя свою работу. 

– Кажется, нащупал, – довольно оповестил он Данилу, сканирующего ткани на препарате. – Есть!

И в этот же момент послышался звук удара металла о металл: повернувшись, Поперечный увидел измазанную в крови смятую пулю, лежащую в железном лотке. 

– Вот, видишь? – Эльдар аккуратно взял в ладонь пулю. – Это девятимиллимитровый Парабеллум. Посмотри засечки.

Данила подхватил со стола пару перчаток и ловко натянул на руки, с интересом рассматривая пулю в пальцах Эльдара. 

– Смотри на вмятины и срезы, я давно такого не видел, – проговорил Данила, укладывая кусочек металла на зеркало. – Немного похоже на Беретту, но это точно не она.

Джарахов вздохнул. 

– Неучтёнка?

Поперечный внимательно посмотрел в окуляр микроскопа, подмечая зазубрины на пуле. 

– Отсканируй и внеси в базу, – проговорил Эл, сам приближаясь к микроскопу и рассматривая зазубрины. – Посмотрим, что это за пистолет и…

Он замолчал, чувствуя взгляд Данилы на своём лице, а потом медленно повернулся к нему и вдруг обнаружил, что находится куда ближе, чем предполагал. Поперечный улыбался. Чуть покрасневший под его взглядом Джарахов казался ему чудо как хорош. И ему очень хотелось дотронуться губами до точки за ухом, где трогательно проступали тонкие узоры вен. 

– Я уже пустил запрос по базе, – прошептал он, приблизившись. 

– Хорошо, – так же тихо ответил ему Эл.

И Поперечный медленно стянул с ладоней перчатки, отдаваясь порыву и впиваясь губами в незащищённую шею. Шумно вдохнул, в удовольствии прикрывая глаза, языком танцуя по коже, самозабвенно целуя – он чувствовал, как Эльдар выгибается в его руках, отзывчиво подставляя лицо под поцелуи.

Он скользнул ладонями ниже, грубо впиваясь пальцами в ткань, нетерпеливо выдёргивая пуговицы из петель, а потом поднялся и рывком усадил Джарахова на стол. Тот только и посмел, что тонко выдохнуть и закусить костяшки пальцев. 

– Ты же сам хочешь этого? – не столько спрашивая, сколько дразня, негромко уточнил Данила. 

Он одним движением сдёрнул лабораторный халат с плеч Эльдара, затем рубашку – в люминесцентном холодном свете его кожа, казалось, светилась изнутри, отдавая белизной, и лишь застывший за их спинами Мунстар мог соперничать с ним в бледности. Поперечный, глотая слюнки, провёл языком по этой коже от самого подбородка до живота. И зашипев, Эльдар вдруг вцепился в волосы Данилы пальцами – что-то новенькое для скромняшки-Джарахова.

– Кому-то не терпится? – усмехнулся Даня, сжимая бёдра Эла.

– Как-то это неправильно… 

Поперечный хотел его перебить, но Эльдар настойчиво приложил к его губам палец и продолжил: 

– Поэтому мне нравится.

Рукой спихнув со стола все папки с документами, Данила мягко толкнул его ладонью в грудь и улыбнулся. 

– Ты такая, блять, шлюха, Джарахов, – негромко проговорил он ему на ухо. – И _это_ нравится мне.

Дёрнув его ремень, он быстро расстегнул ширинку, неспешно прошёлся ладонью по коленям, а потом стянул кроссовки один за другим. И смотрел на то, как Эльдар ловит его взгляд, прищурившись, и улыбается одними уголками губ. Наверное, это его собственный фетиш: разморенный Джарахов под его руками. Поэтому он без лишних слов раздвинул его ноги, избавив от белья, ладонью обхватил его член и сжал. 

– А так? Так тебе нравится? – прошептал Данила ему на ухо. Эльдар часто закивал, кусая губы и сдерживая стоны. 

Чутко улавливая его настроение, Поперечный повёл по груди Джарахова, царапнул его тонкую шею, а потом ласково пропихнул в рот два пальца. 

– Вот так, хороший мальчик, – пробормотал он, вынимая их. – Потерпишь ради меня?

И Эл снова закивал, чуть нахмурившись и прикрыв глаза – удовольствие быть рядом, совершать нечто такое, безумное, безбашенное – вдохновляло и подстёгивало. Возбуждение брало верх, и Данила нетерпеливо пропихнул в него сразу оба, привычно придерживая Эльдара за бёдра. И тот тут же отозвался на ласку всем телом: выгнулся, охнул, а потом потянул Даню за шею к себе. И впился поцелуем, жадно кусая его губы, царапая его руки.  

– Быстрее… – пробормотал Эльдар, выпрямляясь и целуя все жарче. От страсти у Данилы кружилась голова, дрожали пальцы на руках, сбивалось дыхание…

...и ровно в тот момент, когда он уже расстёгивал на брюках ширинку, в дверь постучали.

***

Монитор мерцал голубым светом, раздражая сетчатку глаз: отчёт по следствию висел мертвым грузом, и Руслан готов был пожертвовать чем угодно, лишь бы отделаться от неприятной обязанности как можно скорее. Куда сильнее бумажной волокиты его влекло само расследование: тело Мунстара доставили в морг экспертизы, и сейчас, по его расчётам, ребята должны были извлекать пули из тела жертвы. Он посмотрел на часы и поморщился: рабочий день только начался, но Усачеву казалось, что сейчас глубокая ночь.

– Тебя вызывают, – проговорил проходящий мимо Майкл, хлопнув Руса по плечу. – Мэд сегодня недовольный.

И сел в кресло напротив, задумчиво потирая бороду. На самом деле Майкл был единственным, кто в лицо Мэддисону мог сказать всё, что думает, не получив при этом выговор и пару дежурств по ночам. Быть может, дело было в этой самой бороде, а может, в умении вовремя свалить в "Датч Донатс", чтобы выпить кофе и съесть пару пончиков.

– Я ещё не закончил отчёт, – оторвавшись от монитора, качнул головой Руслан. – Толку к нему идти?

– Послушаешь, какой ты кусок дерьма, – пожал плечами Майкл. – Или получишь премию – этого психа хрен разберёшь.

Руслан поморщился: обсуждать начальство он не любил, но тут Майк был как никогда прав. Что касается шефа, его реакцию предугадать было всегда нереально. И он и не старался, полагаясь на интуицию и знания. Так или иначе, увольнять его никто не стал бы. Тем более, пока что не за что.

– Кофе? – сочувствующе предложил Майкл, вытягивая длинные ноги и доставая папку со стола.

– Нет, я уже выпил, – отказался Руслан, допечатывая последнее предложение. – Если Эл не сдаст результаты сегодня, я затяну с отчётом ещё на день. Такое ощущение, что в этом заинтересован только я.

– Ну, ещё вдова, – с интересом листая фото с места преступления, предположил Майкл.

– Не женат, – задумчиво пробормотал под нос Усачев, просматривая документ в последний раз.

– Тогда действительно только тебе, – рассмеялся Майк, отбрасывая на край стола папку. – Хотя что-то мне тут действительно не нравится. Машина жертвы уже в розыске?

Усачев запустил печать документа и откинулся на спинку кресла, вытягивая за голову руки. Накопленная усталость брала верх – с каждым днём он всё сильнее ощущал, как мышцы деревенеют и подводят его.

"Сегодня же в зал," – подумал он, поглядывая на часы. А потом вдруг вспомнил о Диане: почему бы не пригласить и её. Это же не свидание, так что и против она ничего не сможет сказать. А впрочем…

– Проклятье…

– В смысле? – не понял Майкл.

Усачев тряхнул головой.

– Да, машина в розыске, – отгоняя все посторонние мысли подальше, кивнул Рус. – Но за сутки ни одного совпадения. Как исчезла.

– Вот дерьмо, – ругнулся Майк. – А маячок?

– По всей видимости, заблокировали ещё в первые секунды – тачка пропала с карт на месте преступления, – криво улыбнулся Руслан. – Так что да – дерьмо. 

Майкл изнутри закусил щёку, так что борода у него забавно встопорщилась – тот всегда так делал во время глубокой задумчивости, не подозревая, что выглядит смешно. Впрочем, Усачев мог держать пари, что приятель плевал на то, как он выглядит – уж слишком он ценил собственную свободу.

– Это не могли быть мелкие сошки, – произнес он в конце концов.

– Не могли, – согласился Усачев. – Поэтому я найду, кто это сделал. Так или иначе, но я выйду на след.

– Зайди к шефу, – посоветовал Майк. – Может, что подскажет.

Усачев рассеянно подхватил папку с документами, посмотрел, как Майкл вскрывает упаковку "Твинки" и с аппетитом ест, а потом качнул головой: идти к Мэду без полной картинки не было смысла. Так что он махнул рукой и вышел из кабинета, на ходу подтягивая кобуру. Он был уверен, что Поперечный и Джарахов смогут прояснить ситуацию.

 

Собственно, то, что он увидел, было чем-то из ряда вон. И вспомнить навскидку, чтобы кто-то в участке так откровенно… флиртовал, он не мог. Тем более через стенку от трупа.

Поэтому Руслан, увидев потерявших от возбуждения головы ребят, деликатно закрыл дверь и ошеломлённо прислонился к стене. Уж где-где, но в морге… Хотя, конечно, он подозревал, что Эл и Даня не просто коллеги по работе. Но это его не касалось, и Рус не спрашивал. Наверное, поэтому он был совершенно не готов увидеть такое – да и кто был бы?

С другой стороны, эти двое работали столько, что едва ли находили время, чтобы уединиться. Не ему судить…

Поэтому Руслан, выдохнув, постучал, решив сделать вид, что ничего не видел. Хотя он был бы рад этого не видеть на самом деле.

– Да… Да! Заходи, – послышался хриплый голос Эльдара, и Усачев толкнул дверь, стараясь выглядеть как обычно.

– Я тут за… кхм, – он пробежался взглядом по съехавшему набок галстуку на шее Эла, по рукам Данилы, застёгивающим ширинку, и резво отвернулся к двери, ведущей к холодильникам.

– Мы почти закончили экспертизу, – выдохнул Данила, косясь на Джарахова. – Но пистолет не значится в реестре.

– Не удивительно, – склонившись над уликами, кивнул Рус. Неловкость уходила, уступала место рабочей собранности – он вдруг подумал, что его не касается то, что происходит между этими двумя парнями. Да что там: не нужно далеко идти, ведь вчера утром он едва не поцеловал замужнюю женщину, которую любит уже больше года, прямо в клинике, где она работает. Так что кому-кому, а ему не за что было их осуждать.

– Причём это пистолет, с которым лично я ещё не работал, хотя прекрасно знаю о нём, – приведший себя в порядок Эльдар вышел из кабинета и протянул планшет с результатами анализа. – Смотри: судя по этим зарубкам и скосу пули, это пистолет Лебедева.

– Русский? – удивлённо переспросил Руслан.

– Да, – кивнул Данила. – У нас ими почти не пользуются. Это относительно новое оружие, и в США его редко продают.

Усачев рассеянно кивнул.

– Значит, поиски сужаются, – он закусил губу, остановив взгляд на бледном теле Мунстара. – В этом может быть замешана русская группировка.

– Это очевидно, – кивнул Эл. – В нашем районе они фактически подмяли под себя всё. Если и искать убийцу, то только там.

Исчезнувшая вдруг неловкость вновь вернулась, когда они замолчали. Но каждый думал о своём: Руслан же никак не мог понять, что именно раздражало в этом деле. Так, словно он упустил какую-то важную деталь, слепо нащупывая её в шелухе ненужных фактов. Особенно его беспокоило то, что борьба со всей группировкой подразумевает определённые риски: нужно было торопиться, чтобы ФБР не забрало это дело себе, ведь это был их стиль – прийти под конец расследования, затребовать результаты, а потом приписать все успехи себе. Но в это же время эта перспектива и вдохновляла: теперь он легко мог накрыть целую банду.

– Я к Мэду, – подхватив результаты, отчитался Усачев и рванул прочь из кабинета. – Если всё сойдётся, нам не только выпишут премии, но и наградят.

– Держи карман шире, – ему в спину донёсся насмешливый голос Попечерного, но Руслан уже бежал вверх по лестнице, минуя лифт, сразу в кабинет шефа.

Переполненный участок тормозил его, но разгорячённый догадкой Руслан не останавливался на окрики коллег, решительно торопился вперёд, предвкушая возможность с лёкостью решить это дело. И только перед дверью Мэда он задержался: пригладил волосы и поправил воротник. А потом постучал костяшками по косяку.

– Можно? – спросил он, заглядывая в кабинет.

– Да, Усачев, проходи.

Шеф стирал с доски записи, явно подготовленные к совещанию. 

– Что по делу Мунстара? – с места в карьер спросил он, поворачиваясь к Руслану. Взлохмаченные его волосы чуть отливали в свете казённых ламп желтизной, и Усачев поморщился, не совсем понимая, отчего ему это вдруг так режет глаза.

– Пришли результаты экспертизы, – он подошёл к столу, сел напротив кресла шефа и положил документы на стол Мэддисона.

– И вкратце?.. – протянул тот, открывая папку.

– Всё указывает на банду русской группировки Детройта, – чуть нервничая, проговорил Усачев. – Насколько известно, она возглавляется Максимом Голышевым по кличке Богомол. Нужны доказательства, потому что это только…

– Догадки, – закончил за него шеф и фыркнул. – Никаких улик. 

– Но пистолет... – нахмурился Рус, ногтем поддевая страницу, чтобы перевернуть на нужные данные, но Мэд решительно положил ладонь на папку, пресекая все действия Руслана.

– Это всего лишь пистолет, – проговорил он негромко. – И даже попахивает расизмом, Усачев.

– Но если мы сейчас же не внедрим туда человека, потеряем шанс, – упрямо проговорил Рус. – Это наш шанс.

Мэддисон скривил губы, опасно блеснув зрачками – Усачев почувствовал его настроение кожей; ниточки этого дела, которое, как он считал, почти в шляпе, запутывались всё сильнее. И на сей раз мешал ему шеф.

– Если ты поторопишься и допустишь ошибку, нас сожрут федералы, – угрожающе протянул Мэд. – Поэтому ты продолжишь работу, но не станешь форсировать. И упаси тебя господь сунуть туда нос. 

Усачев прищурился, подавил в себе желание грязно ругнуться, а потом поднялся.

– Так точно, – выдавил он сквозь зубы и развернулся, чтобы выйти.

– Не валяй дурака, Усачев.

Сдерживая ярость, Руслан толкнул дверь: вопросов становилось только больше.


	11. Пимп

Когда на телефон пришло сообщение от Богомола, он как раз заканчивал дописывать портрет сестры, угольком растушёвывая тени под скулами. Рисунок Стасу не нравился; не нравились ему и скулы, а про тени уж он вообще молчал. Спроси его, он бы сказал, что все дело в его криворукости, но дело было, разумеется, в том, что он просто нервничал. Наверное поэтому звук сообщения заставил его раздраженно дёрнуться и опрокинуть на пол стакан с карандашами.

“Сегодня в два будь на месте и дождись ребят. Славного вечера.  
Богомол”

Он бросил взгляд на часы над скомканной постелью, растерянно пробежался глазами по плакатам на стене и испуганно уставился на ухмыляющегося доктора Дрэ. Они договорились о месте дела – _встречи_ , как назвал это Богомол – ещё вчера, и Конченков прекрасно понимал, что ждёт его: Англичанин дождался его после школы и передал свёрток бумажного пакета из MartINN, в котором поблёскивал серебристый бок пистолета среди упаковок M&M’s. У Стаса почти не дрожали пальцы, когда он, отбросив в сторону бычок, забрал пакет, кивнул благодарно, а потом, не оглядываясь, затерялся впреди толпы спешащих из школы учеников. Пакет обжигал его ладони, в животе крутило, а во рту горчила слюна – его тошнило. И он не мог понять, чего именно боится: переступить через себя или провалиться. 

Ещё в машине, за миг до того, как Макс разбил его нос, он прочитал в глазах Босса немой вопрос: “Ты способен убить?” И это не был вежливый интерес или праздное любопытство – это был вызов и, возможно, Стасу показалось, немного разочарования. Это было странно, то, что его волновало чье-то мнение. Мнение по сути постороннего человека, которого он знал на тот момент всего сутки. Но где-то глубоко внутри это его задело: он не хотел быть хуже, чем есть на самом деле. И это злило Конченкова неимоверно: каждый день, засыпая в собственной постели, он ворочался и вздыхал, пытаясь понять, что же его так беспокоит. 

И сегодня, ровно в полночь, когда Стас смирился с тем, что дописать портрет не получится, он раскурил сигарету, по-воровски распахнув скрипящее окно, и оперся о стену. 

– Ты чего не спишь? – услышал он за спиной шёпот: сестра стояла в дверях в одной ночнушке и дёргала себя за заплетенные в косички волосы. – Поздно же.

– Сама чего не спишь? – шикнул Конченков, выбрасывая окурок и закрывая окошко. – В постель иди.

– Мне не спится, – пожала плечами Юля.

Она потёрла ступню о другую ногу, а потом по-свойски запрыгнула в его кровать и укрылась одеялом до самого подбородка – торчать остались только два блестящих карих глаза.

– Юль, поздно уже, – усаживаясь рядом, прошептал Стас. – А тебе завтра в школу.

– А тебе?

– И мне, – согласился он негромко. – Так что иди.

В то мгновение задумчивая мордашка сестры показалась ему отчего-то очень забавной, и Конченков легонько ткнул ее в кончик носа пальцем. Юля тихо засмеялась, явно боясь разбудить чуткую бабушку, но из кровати не вылезла. 

– Кто тебе разбил нос? – спросила она внезапно, со всей своей детской непосредственностью – так, словно и не ожидала, что брат может утаить от неё хотя бы и полслова.

– Сам. О спинку кресла в машине, – ответил он честно. Ночник разливал желтый свет тусклой лампочки по комнате, распугивая по углам тени, и от того Стасу не хотелось покидать постель. Уж лучше бы он выбросил тот пакет с пистолетом в ближайшую помойку, отключил телефон и исчез с улиц. Правда, думается, ненадолго: едва ли бы Богомол позволил ему оставить его вот так, безо всяких расплат. А Конченков уже знал, какое решение находит он для любой проблемы.

– Ты собираешься уходить? – накручивая на палец локон, уточнила Юля. – Сейчас.

– Да, – все так же честно ответил Стас. – Но ты не должна говорить бабушке. Ты же понимаешь?

Сестра кивнула, рассеянно скользя взглядом по комнате, пока не наткнулась на разбросанные по полу карандаши и начатый рисунок. 

– Рисуешь! – оживилась она, порываясь подняться с постели, но брат удержал ее за плечи. – Ну, покажи!

Но тот только качнул головой и упрямо уложил ее в постель, не позволяя подниматься. 

– Потом, – успокаивающе проговорил он. – Лучше спи, ладно?

Юля недовольно нахмурилась, но послушало легла, то ли устав спорить, то ли подчиняясь авторитету брата, хоть в последнее Стасу, откровенно говоря, мало верилось. 

– Это ведь что-то опасное, – зевнув и закрывая глаза, пробормотала она. – То, куда ты сегодня идёшь.

Стас молчал. Он смотрел на тени от лампы, смотрел на незаконченный рисунок и спящую в его постели сестру, смешно подпихнувшую под щеку одеяло и высунувшую одну ногу – она всегда говорила, что рискует ее потерять у монстров для того, чтобы было прохладнее спать. Это был другой мир: его фантазёрка-сестра, постоянно курящая бабушка, рисунки, спрятанные в папки на полках его комнаты – и уличная жизнь, подчиняющаяся законам Богомола, законам самого Детройта. Как балансировать на тоненьком лезвии, не опрокинув в бездну все то, что было ему так ценно? Все то, ради чего рисковал он? 

– Я справлюсь, – прошептал он, но Юля уже спала. 

Ее ресницы чуть подрагивали – она видела сладкие сны. И Стас очень надеялся, что даже в своих снах она не встречала всего того, что встречал он в реальности.

Поднявшись с постели, он собрал в стакан карандаши, сложил незаконченный рисунок в папку и на мгновение задержал взгляд на последнем своём наброске: с желтоватого листа на него смотрел в пол-оборота парень – уже мужчина – с отросшей щетиной и чуть насмешливыми глазами. Почему-то сейчас этот портрет нравился ему гораздо больше, чем пару дней назад, когда он только сел его рисовать. И может быть поэтому, а может, по какой-то другой причине, он достал из кармана телефон и набрал номер этого самого мужчины, несмотря на то, что время перевалило за полночь. 

– Да? – после череды гудков послышался хриплый спросонья голос. 

– Босс, я еду на Лафайет-стрит, – проговорил он негромко, боясь разбудить сестру. – Хочешь со мной?

Он ощущал биение собственного сердца, отдающего в горле, чувствовал дрожание пальцев, но отчетливее всего слышал тяжёлое дыхание Босса. 

– Это нужно делать именно сейчас? – уточнил он, и Стас услышал, как на заднем плане искусственно смеётся телевизор – очевидно, какой-то дурацкий ситком.

– Это… заказ, – нервно оглянувшись на Джулию, ответил он. 

В телефоне все ещё слышалось бормотание телика, шуршание и дыхание. Но Босс молчал, и Конченков потёр глаза, решаясь.

– Один я не справлюсь.

Последние слова дались ему особенно тяжко – у Кончекова от волнения даже пересохло в горле.

– Заеду за тобой через полчаса, – ответил наконец Босс и положил трубку. Стас тяжело выдохнул, обхватил голову, качнувшись на кровати, а потом, схватив со спинки толстовку, поднялся на ноги. Впереди его ждала долгая ночка. 

 

– Спасибо, что приехал, – произнёс Стас, усаживаясь в машину. Босс пил кофе, отчаянно пытаясь подавить зевоту и пригладить взъерошенные волосы.

– Сказал бы раньше, я бы не ложился, – ответил тот негромко. – Чертовы комедии по кабельному усыпляют лучше колёс.

Конченков закинул с переднего сиденья на заднее куртку Босса и уселся сам, привычно подтянув на сидушку ногу. 

– Я думал… – проговорил он, накидывая на голову капюшон, – думал, что смогу сам. Понимаешь?

Игорь кивнул. 

– Богомол мне передал через Англичанина, что машина будет стоять на Лафайет-стрит, 555, с часу до трёх.

– Около казино? – выруливая в сторону Мидтаун, уточнил Босс.

– Да, – ответил Конченков. – Он сказал ждать, пока на парковке не появится тачка. 

– Это определенная машина? – чуть повернув в его сторону лицо, спросил Игорь и снова отпил кофе, жмурясь от удовольствия. А Стас смотрел на него украдкой и пытался понять, удалось ли ему на портрете передать всю гамму чувств этого парня, его мимику и эту самоуверенность. Его морщинки и щетину, волевую линию подбородка и чувственные губы…

И да, черт подери, он любовался. 

– Это Maserati, – чуть покраснев и отвернувшись, ответил он.

– Губа не дура, – хмыкнул Босс, притормаживая на светофоре. Они как раз въезжали на оживлённую улицу, полную людей, машин и мерцающих тысячами огней кафе и ресторанов.

– Он сказал, что это будет несложно, – нервничая, пробормотал Стас. Он обхватил руками колено и упёрся подбородком в ногу, пытаясь уменьшиться, но лишь сильнее “обрастая” углами. 

– Ему это точно будет несложно, – пожал плечами Босс и легонько шлёпнул по ноге Стаса. – Сними.

Конченков выпрямился, недовольно бурча себе под нос и потягиваясь. 

– Для него это несложно хотя бы потому, что он не рискует, – пояснил Игорь, неодобрительно поглядывая на Стаса. Он вытянул из кармана пачку сигарет, щелкнул зажигалкой, покачивая головой под старую песню Эминема по радио, закурил, а потом добавил: – И ты точно зря в это ввязался.

Стас ничего не ответил. Он постучал по подлокотнику, рассеянно пытаясь подобрать слова, но так и не нашёл, что сказать: объяснять Боссу в очередной раз, что он делает это не ради себя и точно не ради удовольствия, не хотелось. Куда сильнее Стасу хотелось спросить, почему это он согласился на такую аферу, но вспомнил, как выглядит мастерская Босса, скользнул взглядом по его левой руке – маленькое золотое колечко блеснуло в свете уличного фонаря – и вдруг осознал, что их мотивы мало отличаются друг от друга. 

– Твоя жена не против того, чтобы ты таскался неизвестно где по ночам? – спросил он вместо, надеясь перевести тему.

Босс криво ухмыльнулся.  

– Ты даже не представляешь, – проговорил он, стряхивая пепел.

– Все так плохо? – сочувственно уточнил Стас, стараясь в неярком свете улицы, проникающем сквозь стекло машины, рассмотреть изменения на его лице.

– Нормально, – качнул головой Босс. – Все нормально.

Они замолчали, и тишину снова заполнили песни радио, доносящийся с улицы шум и мягкое рычание движка. 

– Я делаю это все не для себя, так что, думаю, ты понимаешь меня очень хорошо, – проговорил Стас наконец, доставая помятую пачку “Lucky Strike”. – У меня сестра, знаешь, ей двенадцать и…

– Взрослая деваха, – чуть оживившись, перебил его Босс. – Наверное, уже по мальчишкам бегает.

– Надеюсь, что нет, – улыбнулся Конченков.

Босс аккуратно свернул в проулок около казино и припарковался, глянув на часы – на циферблате высвечивалось пятнадцать минут второго. 

– Тяжело на самом деле воспитывать ребёнка, когда и ты сам… – он неловко махнул рукой на Стаса, не решаясь назвать ребёнком его вслух. Но обидно Конченкову почему-то не было. Наверное, потому, что это был едва ли не единичный случай, когда кто-то совершенно посторонний заботился о нем. 

Так что он не обратил внимание на недосказанность, улыбнулся ещё застенчивее, прикрывая ладонью губы, и снова подтянул на сиденье ноги. 

– Я давно уже забыл, что и сам должен слушаться старших и быть послушным мальчиком, – засмеялся он. – Так можно и привыкнуть.

– Это приглашение стать твоим папочкой? – изогнул бровь Игорь. – В таком случае, блять, пора бы тебе запомнить, что мне не нравятся твои ноги на сиденье моей машины.

Конченков откинул голову на спинку и повернулся в сторону Игоря, рассматривая его преобразившееся лицо, то, как он шумно отпивает из бумажного стаканчика с остывшим кофе и суетливо выбрасывает очередной окурок в окошко. 

– Ты ведь ещё ходишь в школу? – спросил Босс внезапно.

– Да, – кивнул Стас.

Он не знал, с какого момента стал чувствовать себя легко в присутствии малознакомого парня – сколько они были знакомы? Пять дней? Шесть? 

– Колледж?

– Шутишь? – он искренне рассмеялся, качая головой и подтягивая капюшон. – Меня трижды за последний месяц отстраняли от занятий.

– Дерьмово, – посетовал Игорь. 

Он переключил несколько радиостанций в надежде найти что-то приличное, отчаялся и выключил магнитолу совсем. Правда, теперь тишина совсем не раздражала. 

– Я бы хотел накопить денег на колледж Юляхе, – сказал Стас, поигрывая зажигалкой. – Это куда важнее.

– Юля? – переспросил Босс удивлённо.

– Моя сестра. Джулия на самом деле, – пояснил Конченков. – Но ей не нравится. Мама всегда называла ее Юля. Она только это помнит.

Он закусил губу и прикрыл глаза, уже не беспокоясь о том, что пропустит появление машины на парковке перед светящимся, как чертова рождественская ёлка, казино. Напряжение отпускало, и ему до одурения было хорошо сейчас, в этой машине, рядом с человеком… с кем? Кому он стал так безоговорочно доверять безо всякой на то причины? 

– А что помнишь ты? – спросил Игорь, допивая кофе.

Несколько секунд Конченков кусал тонкую губу, пытаясь найти ответы на все вопросы – и те, которые задавал он себе, и те, которые задавал ему Босс, но так и не смог.

– Я просто пытаюсь об этом не думать, – проговорил он шёпотом. 

И замолчал, вытягивая ногтем нитку из шва спортивных штанов. 

– В этом разница, – сказал Босс, даже не глядя на него. – Между тобой и мной. В том, что мы хоть и стараемся не думать об этом, но делаем то, что считаем нужным.

Стас замер.

– Вот только ты это делаешь ради кого-то, – продолжил он. – А я – только ради самого себя.

Откровение было настолько внезапным и ошеломительным, что он не смог ничего произнести в ответ. Не смог подобрать слов, хоть и должен был. И едва он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, как Босс толкнул его в плечо.

– Смотри! – он подался вперёд, указывая на подъехавшую машину. – Вот она. Та самая тачка.

На парковку под козырьком казино припарковалась ещё одна машина – чёрная Maserati, блестящая и явно новенькая. Словом, таких дорогих тачек Стас не видел ещё ни разу. И от страха перед предстоящим делом у него вновь закрутило в животе, а спокойствие, подаренное разговором, улетучилось.

– Сможешь вскрыть? – уточнил Игорь, поворачиваясь к нему.

– Да, – пересохшими губами произнёс Стас, достал из ремня пистолет и проверил обойму. 

– Оставь его, – качнул головой Игорь. – Уж это тебе точно не нужно.

На мгновение Конченков хотел было начать спорить, сказать, что и сам знает, как должен поступить, но тёплая рука Босса легла на его ладонь, и он медленно кивнул, а потом кинул пистолет в бардачок.  

– Там не очень много людей, да и стоянка не охраняется, – задумчиво проговорил Босс. – Действуй аккуратно и, если что, сразу беги через переулок напротив. Я буду ждать тебя там.

– Ты меня подстрахуешь? – чуть удивлённо переспросил его Стас.

– Я обещал помочь, – улыбнулся Игорь. – Я обещал.

Он смотрел в глаза Босса, видел, как отражается в тёмной радужке неоновая вывеска забегаловки на другой стороне дороги, и осознавал, что именно поэтому доверился этому парню без сомнения. Потому что он обещал.

– Я буду ехать сзади, когда ты свалишь с парковки на тачке.

– Если я свалю, – нервно проговорил Конченков.

– Когда, – поправил его Босс. – А теперь иди.

Стас кивнул, надвинул на глаза капюшон и вдруг произнес:

– Возможно, тебе просто не для кого было рисковать? Я имею в виду, возможно теперь… – он замолчал.

Игорь совершенно серьезно смотрел на него, явно прекрасно понимая, что именно подразумевает Стас.

– Возможно, – кивнул он. – Возможно.

Конченков отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть в тени капюшона улыбку и быстро выскочил из машины. 

Люди спокойно огибали его одинокую фигуру, совершенно не замечая тощего пацана в чёрной толстовке. Не заметили они и того, как он подошёл к дорогой машине, что пряталась за колонной парковки. Не увидели, как он ловко вскрыл замок, почти не поцарапав дверцы, и быстро отключил маячок отслеживания, а потом выехал в сторону восточных окраин, изредка поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида и с облегчением удостоверяясь, что знакомая машина Босса едет за ним. 

В итоге Игорь оказался полностью прав – принимать помощь было не зазорно. Не зазорно было и бояться провала. И уж тем более не было страшно провалиться, если ты знал, что тебя готовы подхватить в любую секунду.

Так что позже, под самое утро, вернувшись домой и обнаружив в своей постели спящую сестру, он вдруг понял, кем является для него Босс. Понял, стянул с себя кофту, обнял Юлю, улегшись рядом с ней, и впервые за последние несколько дней спокойно уснул.


	12. Фадеев

Утром машина уже стояла в гараже – Босс хмурился, скручивая с новенького Maserati лишние детали и укладывая их на целлофан. Собственно, вопросов, откуда взялась машина и кто будет ее забирать, у Фадеева не было. Да и стоит ли уточнять и лишний раз расстраиваться, когда ответ тихо спал на продавленном диване в углу гаража: это Игорь мог не спать всю ночь, а потом приняться за работу, а вот Стас таким умением не обладал. 

– Ты теперь его везде с собой таскаешь, как карманную собачку? – вместо приветствия бросил Дима, стягивая куртку.

– И тебе доброго утра, – пробормотал Лавров, не отрываясь от работы. – Он сам приехал.

Фадеев неоднозначно хмыкнул, кинул в угол рюкзак и шлем, а потом хорошенько тряхнул Конченкова за плечо. 

– Вперёд, грызть гранит наук, лентяй, – и криво ухмыльнулся, когда пацан, рассеянно утерев рот, тряхнул головой, наконец проснувшись.

– Ну ты и мудак…

– Зато ты подарочек, – пожал плечами Фадеев и скрылся за дверью подсобки, чтобы переодеться.

Сосредоточенный Босс внимательно рассматривал движок тачки. 

– Сначала Бентли, теперь Мазерати… – проговорил Дима, завязывая рукава комбинезона на бёдрах. – У Богомола губа не дура.

– Какая разница, что за тачка? – огрызнулся Стас, потирая глаза. – Главное, чтобы деньги платили.

Фадеев выглянул из-за двери. 

– Двенадцатый час, мальчик, разве тебе не пора в школу? – прищурившись, уточнил он.

– Это у вас тут чувство юмора при приёме на работу раздают или вы просто других шуток, кроме как про возраст, придумать не успели? – уточнил Конченков, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к машине. Та выглядела куда как хуже: снятые колёса сиротливо стояли, прислонённые к стене, а открытый бампер оголял внутренности безо всякого стеснения.

– Считай, я мастер импровизации, – пожал плечами Фадеев, краем глаза замечая, как недовольно пыхтит Босс, сжимая губы. – Но прогул занятий у тебя никто не отменял. Того гляди Босс отшлёпает.

Конченков открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то едкое, судорожно выдохнул, а потом ни с того ни с сего покраснел, вытащив из кармана пачку сигарет и отвернувшись к выходу из гаража. Он с деланным любопытством принялся рассматривать байк Фадеева, пуская сизые клубы дыма, а потом бросил сквозь зубы: 

– Сегодня суббота. Занятий нет.

И Дима хохотнул, провожая взглядом знакомую пачку Lucky Strike в руках пацана. Забавно было смотреть на то, как Пимп отчаянно пытается скрыть свою симпатию к Боссу за показушным равнодушием и самостоятельностью. Хотя, что уж и говорить, Игорь умел производить впечатление. Взять вот хотя бы этот финт с Богомолом: такого мудака взять в оборот и выйти сухим – для этого требуются стальные яйца. 

– Номера на движке нужно перебить и не сорвать клемму на аккумуляторе, не хочется потом и на это время тратить, – не обращая внимание на их перепалку, дал указания Босс, вытирая руки полотенцем. – А потом перекрасим.

Фадеев прищурился и кивнул. 

– К ночи хочешь сдать? 

– Попотеешь в основном ты, раз уж твоя задница этой ночью грелась в постели, – проговорил Босс, улыбаясь. – Или боишься лишний раз светить перед Богомолом своими глазами?

В хриплом голосе Игоря проскользнула такая издёвка, что Фадеев едва удержался от того, чтобы не послать его. Вместо этого он приподнял руку и продемонстрировал средний палец, без слов указывая тому, куда ему идти. Возможно, потому что что-то в его словах было правдиво, а, может, потому что Дима никогда ещё не ввязывался в такие передряги.

Правда, вот это и было странным: за долгие годы жизни в Детройте он каким-то невероятным образом обходил все банды стороной, так и не поучаствовав ни в одной разборке и не подсев на крэк. Собственно, благодарить за это оставалось только Игоря, который, познакомившись с ним в его восемнадцать, с тех пор никогда не позволял сойти с намеченного пути. Кто ж знал, что по итогу путь этот окажется крепко связан как с преступностью, так и с тачками – бойся желаний… 

– Ты б поспал, пока я делаю свою работу, – предложил Дима, поглядывая на тёмные круги под глазами Лаврова. – Перекрасим после обеда.

Босс устало повёл плечами, неуверенно подбросив в руке ключ, а потом кивнул. Очевидно, каким бы железным он ни был, всё равно иногда давал слабину. Впрочем, не Фадееву было говорить о собственной слабости – уж он-то давно смирился с тем, что через пару лет свернёт шею на шоссе под рёв байка. А всё из-за слабости – любовь к скорости важнее жизни?

Дима неопределенно хмыкнул.

Подложив под голову рюкзак Фадеева, на диване мгновенно уснул Игорь, умиротворённо засопев, а курящий Пимп украдкой смотрел на того своими большими глазами и рассеянно жевал губу. Ещё одна жертва слабости. 

– Так и будешь торчать без дела? – окликнул его Фадеев.

Стас повёл плечами, бросил окурок в сторону и спрятал руки в карманы безразмерной толстовки – обиженный подросток, не иначе. 

– В смысле? – уточнил он глухо.

– Помочь не хочешь? – Фадеев кивнул на полку с инструментами, а заворочавшийся на диване Босс тут же подал сонный голос:

– Ничего ему не давай. Он сломает или эту грёбанную тачку, или себя…

Пимп тихо засмеялся, совершенно не обидевшись, а снова уснувший Игорь перевернулся на другой бок. 

– Не сломает, – уверенно кивнул Дима, и Пимп подошёл ближе. – Раз уж не собираешься отсюда сваливать, то хоть что-то полезное сделаешь.

Недовольно выгнув бровь, Стас закатал рукава повыше, и Фадеев скользнул взглядом по хитросплетениям тату на запястье и пальцах. 

– Я буду доставать движок, а ты мне поможешь, – объяснил Дима, аккуратно выкручивая ключом гайки. Его длинные пальцы с неровными ногтями пачкались в мазуте, но Фадеев не обращал внимания, погружаясь в работу с головой, целиком и полностью, рассказывая о том, что делает, уже на автопилоте и с почти что трепетом. – Вот здесь всегда бывает трудным паз, и главное не дёргать, потому что можно поцарапать, а если тачка дешёвая, то и сломать трубу.

Наклонившийся над капотом Пимп внимательно следил за ловкими руками Фадеева, запоминая порядок действий и особенности машины. И когда тот снял поисковый маячок, криво ухмыльнулся – точно такой же валялся теперь у него в столе вместе с постиранным бывшим рукавом Игоревой майки, которым Стас останавливал текущую из носа кровь, и пистолетом Англичанина. Как и в том случае с Бентли, Фадеев повертел коробок в пальцах и отдал его Пимпу, словно и сам не знал, зачем он ещё может быть нужен.

– Ловко ты с сигналками справляешься, – сдержанно похвалил его Дима. – Где научился?

Стас пожевал губу, тут же отвернувшись и спрятав взгляд, а потом пожал плечами, решаясь на откровенность. И Фадеев вдруг подумал, что этот пацан совсем не похож на своих ровесников, которые из кожи вон лезут, чтобы понтануться лишний раз и продемонстрировать собственные скилы. Да зачем далеко идти – Димка и сам частенько задирал нос, едва кто-то проявлял хотя бы отдалённый интерес к тому, что он умеет и, главное, любит делать. Но Стас… Стас просто неопределённо пожал плечами, сплюнул в сторону и нехотя произнёс: 

– Отец занимался такими штуками, – в его голосе не слышалось грусти, скорее смущение. – Он показывал принцип работы сигналки с GPS, так что…

И так же неопределённо махнул рукой. 

– Понятно, – кивнул Дима, вытирая лоб. – Полезный навык. По крайней мере для угонщика навороченных тачек.

Стас легко пихнул его в плечо, а потом рассмеялся, подбросив в ладони маячок. Вокруг глаз его собрались лучики-морщинки, а вся напускная серьёзность слетела, и Дима с удивлением осознал, что мальчишка на самом деле не старше семнадцати. И в его голове никак не хотел укладываться факт наличия в гараже угнанной тачки и того, что сделал это Стас. Парнишка, который ещё даже школу не окончил. 

– Завязывал бы ты с этим дерьмом, – пробормотал Фадеев, возвращаясь к работе.

– И ты, друг, и ты, – ответил Пимп, и Дима не нашёл что сказать.

 

До самого вечера они обнуляли тачку, перебивая серийные номера и отматывая пробег. Перекрашивать машину Дима всё же не стал, справедливо решив, что легче подновить цвет, чем рисковать сгубить всю прелесть красотки. И Пимп, отчего-то вдруг сменивший свою подростковую язвительность на благосклонность, старательно ему помогал, стянув толстовку и прикрыв рот респиратором от пыли. Он почти все время молчал, только изредка позволяя себе подпевать знакомым песням, звучавшим с айпода Димки. И, когда с машиной было, наконец, покончено, а Босс так и не проснулся, они вдвоём уселись на пороге гаража, вскрыв по бутылочке пива из маленького холодильника в подсобке. 

Солнце клонилось к закату, пряталось за пёстрыми покосившимися крышами старых домов, за свалкой прохудившихся шин за железной дорогой, поросшей бурьяном, за старым Детройтом, равнодушно разлагающимся под этими умирающими лучами. И, когда Фадеев прикрыл глаза, то шум проезжающего где-то в далеке тяжеловоза показался ему шумом прибоя, а рычание движков на улице, пересекающей 696 шоссе – криками чаек. Он молчал, подсознательно чувствуя настроение косящегося на спящего Игоря Пимпа, но ничего не говорил, хотя сказать хотелось много. Сказать, что Стасу бы лучше отучиться в школе, забив на эти махинации. Хотелось показать ему пару свадебных фото Игоря и Дианки и рассказать, что в следующем году Боссу исполняется тридцатник – куда ему малолетние пацаны-то? Хотелось сказать, что нельзя путать любовь с восхищением, но он молчал, зная, что слова тут бессильны, просто потому что Лавров со всей своей брутальностью и сурово сдвинутыми к переносице бровями все равно остаётся человеком со своими слабостями, которые и делали его таким непогрешимым для Пимпа.

«Но это, – вдруг подумал Дима, – и есть самое дерьмовое.»

Он сделал затяжку, решительно допивая пиво, и хлопнул себя по коленкам. 

– Неплохо постарались, – кивнул Фадеев. – Лучше и не придумаешь. Хотя тачка такая себе.

Качнув головой, Стас удивленно выдохнул. 

– И какая это тачка может быть лучше? – уточнил он и вытянул ноги. Его кроссовки – старые, с одряхлевшими шнурками – были слегка перемазаны мазутом, и он недовольно скривил губы, заметив это.

– Не тачка, – ухмыльнулся Дима, натягивая на глаза солнцезащитные очки. – Байки.

Пимп облизнул губы от пенки пива, а потом рассмеялся – искренне и очень заразительно.

– Хочешь сказать, вот этот байк лучше Maserati? – скептически спросил он, указывая на крошку Фадеева, припаркованную чуть поодаль.

– Безусловно, – кивнул Дима. И заметив пару вмятин, поцарапанный рисунок на боку Харлея, чуть потрескавшееся сиденье, он поспешил добавить: – Он пережил со мной кучу приключений. Несколько раз я был на волоске от смерти.

– Из-за него же, – указав рукой с бутылкой пива в ней на байк, уточнил Стас. 

На это ответить Диме было нечего. 

– Дело ведь не в этом, – пробормотал он. – А в ощущениях.

Он замолчал, пытаясь передать весь тот невероятный драйв, который срывал вместе со скоростью все рамки и границы, оставляя позади сомнения и страхи. Это ощущение свободы и своей смертности – все это было неотрывной частью запылившегося монстра. Этот байк не был просто пострадавшим от времени и аварий средством передвижения – это была его жизнь и история, его большая любовь и все его эмоции. 

Дима посмотрел на Стаса и распознал во взгляде все эти так и не сказанные слова – словно паренёк в капюшоне мог прочитать его легче открытой книги.

– Хочешь, сделаю тебе невъебенную аэрографию? – чуть погодя спросил Пимп и улыбнулся.

И Дима понял, что без слов смог объяснить всю свою любовь к Харлею. 

– Говёный граффити не интересует, – рассмеялся он облегчённо.

– А неговёный?

– Ты рисуешь? – послышался хриплый голос Босса: тот подошёл к ним со спины и встал, оперевшись плечом о стенку.

– Угу, – вдруг покраснев, кивнул Пимп, а Дима протянул Игорю холодную бутылочку Будвайзера.

– Наш малыш полнится сюрпризами, – проговорил Фадеев, смеясь, и Стас ткнул его острым локтем в бок.

– Нахер пошёл, – буркнул он недовольно.

Дима пожал плечами, а Босс лишь неоднозначно хмыкнул. 

– Ну что – поехали домой? – Игорь потянулся, задрав майку и почесав живот, а потом зевнул. – Дима остаётся до приезда Богомола. Сдашь ему тачку.

Фадеев недовольно скривил губы, прищурил глаза и, уже понимая, что переубедить Лаврова не получится, возразил: 

– Ничего общего иметь с ним не хочу, – в его голосе явно слышалась желчь и недовольство, но, судя по вопросительно приподнятым бровям Босса, тому было наплевать.

– По-моему, мы команда, – проговорил он негромко. – А я, в конце концов, Диану сутки не видел.

Фадеев едва не захлебнулся почти вылетевшей изо рта отповедью по поводу своего участия в «их общем деле», и устало кивнул. В конце концов, Игорь был прав: они с Пимпом брали на себя куда больше риска, чем он. Так что короткая встреча с Богомолом будет едва ли неприятнее их бессонной ночи в погоне за этой долбанной тачкой. 

– Окей, черт бы тебя побрал, – кивнул Дима, а потом повернулся к Стасу: – Но с тебя новая аэрография на бок моей малышки. И не просто крутая, а охрененная. 

– Идёт, – согласился Стас, поднимаясь на ноги и перехватывая свою толстовку на лету, которую ему бросил Босс. – Готовь байк.

Фадеев лишь молча махнул рукой и глотнул прохладного пива. Эти двое садились в машину, и чуть погрустневший при упоминании Дианы Стас вновь улыбнулся, когда Босс бросил короткое «и не смей ставить ноги на сиденье». Зарычал движок; свет фар высветил дальний угол двора, где забытой ржавела старая дверца Camaro, а потом машина выехала на шоссе и скрылась за углом. Фадеев остался сидеть и допивать своё пиво.

 

Ближе к десяти вечера, когда весь район затих и погрузился в темень, только въезд в их гараж светился ровным жёлтым светом. 

Фадеев снимал со своего байка слой за слоем, решив, что настало время на самом деле привести старенький Харлей в порядок. Несколько вмятин – восемьдесят шестая миля от границы Мексики пять с лишним лет назад – темнели непонятными пятнами на его крыле, и Дима провел пальцами по рваным краям, припоминая то, как его занесло на серпантине, как желтели перед глазами золотые пески пустыни Техаса, как кровь скапливалась в шлеме, и ныла челюсть, а язык царапался о куски выбитых зубов. Славное времечко.

Он потёр лоб, ухмыляясь и с удовольствием похрустывая шеей, а потом совсем разогнулся, когда заслушал за спиной тихий гул подъезжающей машины.

Старый Линкольн – вот уж сложно было предположить такую любовь у Богомола к коллекционным малышкам – припарковался поодаль, у заброшенной железнодорожной платформы. Три фигуры вышли из машины, и тут же в темноте возникло несколько огоньков зажигалок – они мгновенно погасли, но за ними последовал смех и негромкие разговоры, и лишь одна тень человека приблизилась к гаражу. Шаги по гравийке, тихое покашливание, и Дима узнал в человеке Богомола собственной персоной.

– Хэй, – тот приподнял руку в приветственном жесте и прошёл в гараж, игнорируя стоящую на выезде машину и пристально глядя лишь на вспотевшего от усердного труда Фадеева. – Рад, что ты тут. Мальчишка сказал, что тачку для продажи готовил именно ты.

Ничего не ответив, Дима кивнул.

– Неплохо, – бросив короткий взгляд на Maserati, похвалил Макс. Он пропихнул свои руки в карманы изношенных джинсов и криво ухмыльнулся. Что-то в его лице, несмотря на эту хищную улыбку, было не так – спроси Диму кто-нибудь, он бы сказал про заинтересованность или даже восторг, но Фадеев не хотел особо анализировать. Много чести.

– Ключи в зажигании, – он махнул рукой в сторону машины, но Макс так и не сдвинулся с места. Он лишь наклонил голову набок, мягко улыбнувшись, а потом предложил:

– Проверим вместе?

– О чём ты? – Дима отложил в сторону тряпку и устало опёрся спиной о столешницу у стены.

– Ты да я, да эта малышка, – Богомол открыл дверцу машины, с любопытством рассматривая салон с мягкой подсветкой, кожаные сиденья и изящный изгиб руля. – Считай, это свидание.

Фадеев закашлялся.

– Нет, – сквозь смех закачал головой он, – ни за что.

Совершенно не обращая внимание на такую его реакцию, Макс разогнулся и захлопнул дверцу машины.

– Почему нет? – чуть удивлённо уточнил он.

– Потому что ты не в моем вкусе? – предположил Дима. – Или потому что ты кусок дерьма, который занимается убийствами и грабежами?

Макс деланно недовольно скривился.

– Не драматизируй, принцесса, – проговорил он, приближаясь к Фадееву. – Всё не так уж и серьёзно.

– Вот как? – негромко спросил Дима, когда Богомол пересёк все возможные границы личного пространства. Глядя на него сверху вниз, он не мог точно сказать, что полностью владеет ситуацией, и потемневшие глаза Макса – тяжёлый взгляд с прищуром – смотрели под кожу, прямо в душу, выворачивая её наизнанку. По коже его побежали мурашки.

– Разве плохо? – прошептал Макс, и Дима почувствовал на коже его дыхание – горячее, как жар печи.

– Отойди, – Фадеев не стал отодвигаться, стараясь не показывать то, _как_ на него действует такое близкое ощущение присутствия Богомола. Он даже не мог припомнить, чтобы хоть кто-то мог вызвать такие же ощущения опасности и возбуждения – только скорость, не иначе.

– Не нужно сопротивляться, принцесса, – положив ладонь на бедро Фадеева – тот дёрнулся, сбрасывая руку, и недовольно зашипел.

– Забирай чёртову тачку и…

– И что?

– Убирайся, – Дима произнес это, наклонившись к самому лицу Богомола, и улыбка того фактически отпечатывалась на его коже.

– А если нет? – насмешливо спросил Макс.

В воздухе искрило, и слышно было, как в нескольких милях от них шумит ночной город, а за стенами гаража проезжает товарный поезд. Детройт изворачивался ужом, и Дима не знал, почему эта ночь, эти пальцы Богомола на ремне его джинсов, притягивающие его ближе, это дыхание на коже – всё это не раздражало его, а заставляло лишь предчувствовать перемены. Это было предвкушением нового приключения – отличный заезд, полный опасностей меж уходящих в небо скал Большого Каньона. Его руки дрожали, а сердце заходилось в неровном ритме.

– Если нет… – он проглотил вязкую слюну. Да что, чёрт подери, с ним не так? – Если нет, то я начну говорить по-другому.

Богомол ухмыльнулся ещё шире, дёрнул его на себя, и в следующее мгновение кулак Фадеева разорвало от боли: он хорошенько вмазал Максу по скуле, но, не рассчитав силы, проехался по губам и рассек кожу его зубами. Из раны тут же хлынула кровь, и Макс отшатнулся, ладонью пытаясь унять боль.

– Твою ж мать…

– Забирай свою тачку и съёбывай, – улыбаясь, посоветовал Дима, стряхивая с руки кровь.

Сплюнув на пол, Богомол выпрямился и чертыхнулся – на его лице можно было прочитать всю гамму чувств, начиная от ярости, заканчивая детской обидой, и Дима едва не рассмеялся, чувствуя, как внутри бушует восторг от собственной решительности.

– Принцесса…

– Ох, да заткнись ты!

Дима, откровенно говоря, был уверен, что Макс сейчас достанет кольт и убьёт его нахрен, но тот лишь несколько раз сплюнул на пол, а потом посмотрел в его глаза и криво ухмыльнулся. Из-за крови на его губах улыбка эта вышла жутковатой, и Фадееву стало его даже немного жаль.

– Ладно, – произнес Богомол чуть погодя. – Люблю недотрог. 

Он несколько мгновений стоял, рассматривая лицо Димы: его щёки и родинку на коже, его блестящие глаза и искусанные от беспокойства губы. И Фадеев всё никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что всё это ему невероятно нравится. Наверное, поэтому в тот момент, когда Макс аккуратно и непередаваемо деликатно провел тыльной стороной ладони по его скуле, он даже не смог отмахнуться от его ладони. 

– Я не хотел тебя обидеть, – пробормотал Макс, едва двигая окровавленными губами, и только потом сел в тачку. 

Когда машина скрылась в ночи, Фадеев вновь остался наедине со своими мыслями.


	13. Диана

У старого чемодана заедала ручка после того, как пять лет назад Игорь неудачно снял его с конвейера в аэропорте: осталась выщербина на пластике, а колёсико качалось. Воспоминание о последнем отпуске было смутным и неясным – о Мексике напоминали только забытые в облаке фотографии побережья и наклейка на боку всё того же многострадального чемодана. Можно было, конечно, поднапрячь память, и тогда перед глазами Дианы начали бы всплывать образы соломенных крыш и знойных ночей в стенах мотеля, но сейчас, в эту секунду, о таком было бы лучше не вспоминать — зачем мучаться от сомнений и снова терять присутствие духа? В конце концов, она думала об этом уже давно, а сейчас сборы казались самым верным решением. 

Поэтому Диана, подцепив ногтем уголок наклейки, дёрнула её на себя и сорвала – в ладони оказалась скомканная липкая бумажка с почти неразличимыми уже буквами. Диана знала, что там было написано «Мехико». 

Пока что пустой чемодан хранил под подкладкой несколько всё ещё тёплых от летнего солнца камешков, давно просроченный пузырёк антисептика и треснутые солнечные очки. Она провела пальцами по дну и, отыскав дырку, вытащила камешки. Те были ровными, с выточенными сотнями приливов и отливов краями и мелкими голубыми крапинками, и Диана вдруг вспомнила, как любила вставать с восходом солнца и, не разбудив Игоря, идти к пляжу, чтобы первой поприветствовать обновившийся после ночи океан. И волны обнимали её фигуру, жадно вылизывая, как истосковавшиеся по хозяину псы, озорно утягивая в неправдоподобно гармоничный танец. Под ещё нежным утренним солнцем белели барашки на кромке воды, а лазурное небо падало в океан с многотысячной высоты и захлёбывалось в собственной любви. Одиночество, даже если оно и могло бы там оказаться, не было всеобъемлющим, и Диана помнила, как тепло было закапывать в горячий песок ладони и стопы, вслушиваясь в остервенелые крики чаек и плеск волн. Как необъяснимо прекрасно было балансировать у края и отпрыгивать за секунду до того, как вода с шипением бросалась облизывать ее пятки. 

От этого лета остались камушки и треснувшие очки. От её отношений с Игорем… Впрочем, осталась она.

Диана оглянулась на зеркало на дверце шкафа и растерянно провела ладонью по волосам и шее. Что изменилось в той девчонке, что бегала на перегонки с прибоем? Что изменилось в её жизни?

Одежды было очень много: бесчётное количество платьев и нарядных юбок, которые она не надевала годами. На плечиках висели блузки, и Диана решительно сдёрнула их вниз. Всё это было лишним и ненужным, и раз уж она решилась на перемены, то самое время избавляться от хлама. Большой чёрный мешок с радостью проглотил ворох шёлка и шифона, а в чемодан отправились куда более практичные рубашки, кофты и джинсы. Нижнее белье, стыдливо упакованное в белый мешочек, уместилось в углу, а пара свитеров – сверху. Косметичка, духи (господи, до чего же отвратительный аромат), маленькая аптечка со снотворным… Диана даже не сразу поняла, что плачет. И в тот момент, когда за спиной хлопнула входная дверь, а в проёме спальни появился Игорь, она почувствовала на языке привкус дежавю. 

– Ты… куда-то собираешься? 

Он остался стоять в дверях, и Диана, обернувшись, внимательно на него посмотрела. Под глазами темнели круги, уже несвежая майка была смята, а отросшая щетина топорщилась под подбородком. Но единственное, что отличало Игоря и ту девчонку, которую она видела в зеркале несколько минут назад – это взгляд. В его глазах не было тоски и безысходности, быть может, лишь усталость, но не больше. Игорь не был несчастен – что-то в его жизни увлекало его, тянуло в водоворот событий, и он пропадал ночами, исчезал на улицах Детройта, оставляя ее в вязком одиночестве. Они были далеко, и бесконечная вереница машин разделила их навсегда – Диана даже улыбнулась этой глупой мысли. 

– Я ухожу, – проговорила она, застегивая чемодан. 

Игорь молчал, провожая взглядом каждое ее действие. И снова он не был огорчён – скорее удивлён её решению. Он молчал, а она всё больше укреплялась в своём решении. 

– Тебе не нужно это делать, – сказал он наконец, когда Ди спустила чемодан на пол и принялась натягивать на ноги кроссовки. – Я могу съехать и…

– Нет, это не нужно, – она мотнула головой и подхватила сумочку: в боковом кармане лежали документы и деньги, и Диана ещё раз провела пальцем по краю стопочки.

– Это твой дом, – твёрдо повторил Игорь. – Ты не должна уезжать.

Не слушая его, Диана дёрнула за ручку ещё раз, но та заела окончательно, и Лавров подошёл к ней и помог – в его руках чемодан послушно раздвинул ручку и встал на пол. 

– Не должна, но хочу, – улыбнулась она, благодарно кивая. Почему-то затаившаяся где-то глубоко внутри обида не тянула, и Диана чувствовала, что больше не должна барахтаться в этом. Прошлое просачивалось сквозь пальцы, и тоска отпускала.

– Диана, – Игорь провёл по её щеке загрубевшими пальцами, и она вздрогнула как от пощечины.

– Игорь, – прошептала она, подхватывая ключи от своей машины, сумку и чемодан. – Провожать не нужно.

 

Детройт сиял тысячами огней, и Петоски-Отсего казалась жемчужиной улиц. Диана не знала, зачем едет сюда и на что рассчитывает: это решение было совершенно спонтанным и потянуло за собой другое – переночевать в маленькой квартирке в одном из старых домов Детройта. Однажды она была здесь, но совершенно в другой жизни и при других обстоятельствах, и теперь, когда на плечах не лежала ответственность за вчерашний день, она давила на газ, накручивая мили, и курила в окно, вдруг совсем забыв, что бросила почти три года назад. 

Когда за её спиной закрылась дверь их – теперь уже только его – квартиры, чувство свободы скрылось за тенью неопределённости: теперь её ничто не держало, и Диана вдруг поняла, что уехать – не сложно, сложно решить, чем заняться на новом месте. 

Маленький «Форд», когда-то купленный Игорем для неё, легко вместил в багажник чемодан и сумку, а в бардачке нашлась старая пачка сигарет. Вечер накатывал на Детройт волнами, и сентябрь, с каждым днём окутывавший город холодом всё увереннее, не мог охладить её горящие щеки. Неопределённость сменили метания, за ними последовала горечь разлуки, но стоило Диане завести машину, как стало легче. В конце концов, она даже поняла, почему именно в машинах Игорь искал свою собственную жизнь. Собственно, это было даже забавно, что такая глупая история произошла в месте рождения машин, в месте, которое едва не погибло по этой же причине. И Диана даже рассмеялась, осознав, что сегодня был их персональный Чёрный Понедельник – можно ли измерять семейное счастье в индексе Доу-Джонса?

Она заехала в Старбакс, указав при заказе чужое имя, съела сэндвич, роняя крошки на сиденье, а когда начало смеркаться, решила, что должна сделать то, в чём отказывала себе последние несколько лет. И, прихватив в баре на углу Гранд-Ривер бутылку недорогого вина, поехала к дому на соседней улице. 

 

– Сюрприз, – она попыталась вложить в это слово все силы, что остались после произошедшего, и теперь внутри плескалось лишь чувство растерянности.

– Диана? – Усачев – заспанный Усачев в домашней футболке и спортивных штанах – тёр глаза и отчаянно пытался понять, сон это или действительность. – Что… что ты здесь делаешь?

За его спиной мягко переливался свет от телевизора и слышался закадровый смех. В квартире было сумрачно, и Диана вдруг подумала, что зря приехала вот так внезапно, не позвонив и не предупредив: субботний вечер принято проводить в компании. 

– Я помешала? – она неуверенно поправила на плече лямку сумочки.

– Нет… Конечно, нет! – Руслан сделал шаг в сторону и приветливо махнул в направлении комнаты. – Проходи. Я просто удивился, потому что…

Он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, и просто смотрел, как Диана проходит в квартиру и ставит на комод бутылку вина в бумажной упаковке. 

– Потому что я никогда не приходила без предупреждения, – она скинула кроссовки, зацепившись носком за задник, а сумку кинула на пол. – Всё меняется.

Руслан, закрыв дверь, сложил на груди руки и наклонил голову на бок. На чуть помятом спросонья лице читалась всё та же покоряющая нежность и чрезмерное участие – к горлу снова подкатил комок, и Диана едва не заплакала, глядя в его глаза. Жалость слишком вирусное чувство – сложно не поддаться на провокацию, особенно в тот момент, когда жизнь изменилась до неузнаваемости. Она стояла в прихожей недодруга-недолюбовника и глотала слёзы, провожая последние минуты уходящего дня. Кто же знал, что всё так закончится? 

– Проходи в гостиную, Ди, я сделаю чая, и ты всё расскажешь, – Усачев решительно подтолкнул её к дивану, вытащил из корзины плед, а из шкафчика на кухне – бокалы. И эти его нехитрые действия, сопровождавшиеся участливой улыбкой, снесли все барьеры так, что Диана расклеилась окончательно.

– Просто сядь со мной, не нужно никакого чая, – пробормотала она, вытирая слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и смеясь. – Если ты назовёшь меня дорогушей, то я точно почувствую себя как в гостях у мамы.

И Усачев негромко рассмеялся, присаживаясь рядом и вытаскивая из бутылки вина пробку. 

– Дорогуша, ко мне не часто приходят красивые девы в беде, знаешь ли, будь снисходительна, – он наполнил оба бокала и подвинул один ей, но дрожащие пальцы Дианы отчаянно цеплялись в обивку дивана – совершенно неуместного дивана в цветочек, явно доставшегося Руслану от прежних хозяев. Она истерично рассмеялась, а потом, поддавшись порыву, уткнулась лбом в его плечо и тихо всхлипнула.

– Спасибо, – тихий шёпот почти не был слышен за бормотанием телевизора, и она была даже этому рада.

– Пока что не за что, – он неуверенно приобнял её за плечи, сжал руку и прижал к себе покрепче, и эти объятия говорили куда больше, чем она могла представить.

Диана прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь его дыханием на своей шее, запахом его майки и звуками его квартиры. Здесь, в доме, который он так и не обжил за семь лет, по-прежнему стояли коробки с забытыми вещами у дальней стены, а на окнах кроме старых жалюзи не было гардин. Она знала, что в холодильнике Руслана покати шаром, зато в шкафу висели идеально выглаженные сорочки и форма, а на полке у входной двери поблескивали начищенные туфли. Его половинчатость объяснялась лишь точно таким же подвешенным состоянием – Усачев до сих пор не мог сказать, что счастлив. Что ж. За свою жизнь она не встречала еще по-настоящему счастливых людей. Может быть, это был знак – столько лет близости без настоящих прикосновений, столько лет жажды тепла и пустой квартиры. Что с ними не так? 

– Ди…

– Помолчи, мне так плохо, что даже хорошо.

Она плакала, вздрагивая всем телом, выплёвывая изнутри прошлое и отношения, которые разбили её жизнь, не сердце даже. Плакала о своём одиночестве и о так и нерождённом ребёнке. Плакала о работе и несчастном Руслане, который гладил её спутавшиеся волосы и молчал, прислушавшись к её просьбе. В этом был весь он – парень, который никогда не отказывал ей. 

– Я ушла от мужа, – пробормотала она чуть погодя. – У меня в машине лежит чемодан с вещами, так что я точно не вернусь.

– Это… хорошо? – изначально задуманная утверждением фраза скатилась до вопроса, и Ди снова засмеялась, пряча лицо на его груди.

– Это хорошо, – кивнула она и отстранилась. – Плохо, что я приехала к тебе и сорвала твои субботние планы.

– О да, я пропущу новую серию «Х-фактор», не уверен, что смогу тебя простить, – деланно серьёзно покачал головой Руслан, и Диана рассмеялась.

– Можешь смотреть его со мной, – предложила она, откидываясь на спинку дивана и подхватывая бокал. 

Думать о том, что она сделала, не хотелось, и Ди легко отдалась этой минуте – бурчанию телика и горячей руке Руслана в своей ладони. Одиночество отступало, как и страх перед будущим.

– Хочешь рассказать о том, что произошло? – мягко уточнил Руслан, подливая в её бокал вино.

Диана оттянула в сторону прядь волос, задумчиво запрокинула голову и снова прикрыла глаза. 

– Нечего рассказывать, – пожала плечами она. – Мы просто стали чужими. Так бывает: люди влюбляются, живут вместе, забывают о том, что любят, и расходятся. Иногда жизнь за пределами дома куда привлекательнее, чем…

Она замолчала и обвела рукой с зажатым в ней бокалом комнату. Сейчас, в голубом сиянии телевизора и под песню одной из конкурсанток шоу, та казалась куда уютнее, чем, например в тот первый раз, когда Руслан попросил её помочь отвезти свои вещи из больницы – неловкий флирт не смог испортить их отношения, и Диана подумала, что это похоже на знак судьбы. А может быть, она просто придумывала лишнее – что было больше похоже на правду. 

– Знаешь, – проговорил вдруг Руслан. – Я часто думаю, что хорошо там, где нас нет.

– Хочешь сказать, тебя всё вот это привлекает? – хохотнула Диана и осеклась, заметив взгляд Усачева. Да, привлекает. Да, это было для него лучше того, что он имел сейчас. Да, ему было одиноко.

Так что Диана потёрла глаза, уселась поудобнее, подпихнув ноги под себя, обхватила диванную подушку (забавно, что это был её подарок Руслану на Рождество) и допила вино. 

– Для него это было не так уж и интересно, – хмыкнула она, горько улыбаясь. – По крайней мере, менее интересно, чем эти идиотские тачки.

Она прищурилась, рассматривая танцующую пару в шоу, а потом обернулась к Усачеву: он внимательно следил за переменами в её лице. 

– Тачки? – аккуратно переспросил он, и Диана вспомнила, что так ни разу и не рассказывала ему о том, кто её муж. Кем работает. Господи, она даже ни разу не называла его имя – дурацкое табу, заставляющее их отказываться от этой части жизни, словно и не было её.

– Он занимается машинами, – слегка заплетающимся языком проговорила она. – Чёрт подери, он невероятно талантлив – этого у Игоря не отнять. Но вот откуда же я могла знать, что это же и разрушит наш брак?

Усачев поёрзал, отпил из своего бокала, поморщился, явно не оценив, и аккуратно сжал ладонью её ступню. Этот жест – невинное прикосновение на самом деле – отозвался мурашками по всему ее телу, и Диана тяжело вздохнула. 

– Мы иммигрировали в Штаты в поисках мечты, – прошептала она, вытягивая ноги и укладывая их на колени Руслана. – И точно не для того, чтобы ночью чинить машины в заплёванном гараже чёрного района.

– И как? Нашли мечту? – спросил он, подвигаясь ближе.

Она покачала головой.

Отблески экрана прыгали по его лицу, цеплялись за скулы и взъерошенные волосы. Диана видела, как Руслан тяжело дышит и смотрит на неё – всё так же нежно и сочувствующе. Его чёртова доброта захлёстывала её с головой – ровно как и те волны на побережье Мексики. Проклятое участие. Грёбанный рыцарь в доспехах, спаситель угнетённых и обиженных. 

– По крайне мере, один из нас всё ещё в поисках мечты, – она отложила в сторону подушку и нервно улыбнулась. В телевизоре громко аплодировали зрители.

Говорить больше не хотелось. Момент близости – она знала, безумно желанный для Руслана – был нужен. Это была точка старой части её жизни, а может быть, заглавная буква новой главы. Нужно было что-то делать, в чём-то признаваться и слушать откровения в ответ, но тьма скрывала всё ненужное, а лёгкое вино укачивало. Пролитые слёзы превратились в реквием, и Диана откровенно наслаждалась вакуумом в голове и в сердце. У неё были минуты отдыха, была возможность перевести дух и просто валяться на диване с человеком, который годами ждал её, который мечтал сделать её счастливой. Так почему она отказывалась?

Вино ли было в этом виновато, тоска ли, но сейчас Диана никак не могла найти ответ на самый главный вопрос: почему она ждала так долго перед тем, как стать наконец свободной? Перед глазами опять возникло видение бескрайнего океана, а прикосновения Руслана теперь отдавались в животе тугими спазмами.

– Диана, я не хочу торопить события, – пробормотал Усачев, скользнув ладонью по её бедру. – Просто…

– Замолчи, – перебила она его и закрыла глаза. Рука на её коже горела пламенем, но вся неправильность казалась огнём самоочищения – она и сама не знала, что делает. – Ради всего святого, просто помолчи.

И Руслан неуверенно кивнул, подвинувшись ещё ближе. Секунды растягивались приторно-сладкой карамелью, она дрожала, не понимая, от нетерпения ли, от страха, но время пришло сделать шаг вперёд – неужели она стала бы перечёркивать прошлое, не подготовившись. 

– Руслан, – прошептала она, и в это же мгновение его губы прикоснулись к её губам.


	14. Босс

Пустые квартиры похожи на клиники для душевнобольных – простой вывод любого одинокого человека. Правда, Игорь себя к одиноким никогда не относил. Обычно – по крайней мере пару лет назад – все вокруг него вертелось, шумело, менялось, но как-то за всей этой шелухой он сам не заметил как изменился. Из друзей остался Фадеев, из увлечений – работа, в любви… лишь ложь.

Собственно, врать Лавров не любил, по крайней мере не себе. Особенно не себе. Потому как считал, что ложь – последнее дело и прямая дорога к шизофрении. Так что сейчас, сидя на аккуратно застеленной перед уходом Дианой постели, он понимал, что давно не любил. Тоска, отдающаяся сейчас где-то глубоко внутри, была часть от части привычкой и немного обидой – известный всем мужчинам здоровый эгоизм. А ещё, он не хотел этого признавать, облегчение. 

Их бесконечное напряжение висело над ним, закручивалось в воронки, заставляло нервничать и злиться, а в итоге выливалось в его бесконечные пропажи в гараже и ее украткие посиделки со слезами над бутылочкой вина. Он никогда не интересовался, есть ли у неё подруги. На самом деле, только сейчас он задался вопросом, что она по-настоящему любила? Когда в последний раз была счастлива? К кому ушла?

Последний вопрос царапал изнутри ржавым лезвием, гадко вытягивал на поверхность тупую и бессмысленную ревность: ему наплевать на разрыв, но больно думать о жене (бывшей, Игорь) в постели незнакомца. 

В углу комнаты стояли три чёрных пакета, и Лавров вдруг вспомнил, что Диана постоянно отдавала вещи в благотворительный фонд. Он вспомнил, что она редко куда-то торопилась и вообще никогда не перетягивала одеяло на себя. Ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле. Вспомнил о ежевичных маффинах по утрам и шоколадных черепашках в морозилке – она никогда не забывала их ему покупать. И Игорь, увлечённый этой мыслью, прошёл на кухню и открыл холодильник: на верхней полке лежала непочатая пачка. В этом ли была ее прелесть? Не в пачке шоколада, разумеется, а в Диане. За это он должен был ее ценить?

На боковой полке дверцы стояли несколько бутылочек пива, и Лавров медленно наклонился за одной. За открытым окном шумела сигнализация, а соседи начали перепалку, но обычное раздражение уступило место растерянности. И он даже не мог точно объяснить, что чувствует – тоску? Боль?

Продавленный диван в гостиной сегодня показался ему совсем неудобным, а дурацкие передачи на кабельном – откровенно тупыми. Закадровый смех отдавался в черепной коробке, без преувеличения отскакивая от стенок и оседая в мозгу. Словно ничего другого сейчас не могло повлечь его внимания. Словно ничего другого сейчас не существовало.

На стене тикали часы, и Игорь с упоением следил за движением минутной стрелки, выжидая, отсчитывая мгновения… До чего? Что должно было произойти? И когда квартира погрузилась в сумрак, и ни стены, ни часов на ней уже нельзя было разглядеть, Лавров достал из кармана мобильный. 

Самое время было звонить Диане, сказать, что на этот раз у них получится все исправить. Признать, что он эгоист и дурак. Попросить вернуться. Но стоило ему уже начать искать ее контакт в списке, как этот шаг показался ему совершенно ненужным. Да и кого стоило обманывать? Вернуть то, чего давно уже нет. Исправить то, без чего они давно живут, мучая и себя, и друг друга. Бесконечная вереница дней, наполненная холодными поцелуями по утрам и бессмысленными разговорами перед телевизором вечерами, когда работа позволяла встретиться. Ленивый секс… да когда он в последний раз был? Или это как-то связано с отсутствием близости духовной?

Лавров поежился, глотнул уже выветрившегося пива и тихо хмыкнул, подумав о том, что для редких интрижек с девчонками из паба на углу Восточной улицы никакая близость ему не была нужна. И совесть, такая, черт бы ее побрал, назойливая, вдруг замолкала перед громким голосом раздражения, которое возникало, стоило ему вернуться домой и вглядеться в усталые глаза жены. 

Проклятье. И даже это никак не трогало его все эти годы. Под пластом грехов, в бесконечном круговороте Детройта, он даже не пытался замаливать свою никчемную жизнь – искал отпущения в работе? Его собственный катарсис – рёв движка под капотом очередной машины, скрип песка на зубах, серая лента дороги, ведущая к цели или в никуда, позволяющая прочувствовать скорость во всем своём великолепии. Едва ли можно полюбить так сильно, как любит он все это…

Подумав об этом, Игорь поднялся, уронив на пол бутылку, и его тень пугливо пробежалась по стене, словно шпион во вражеском стане. 

Забавно, что в последнее время куда чаще он задумывался о нескладном пареньке, подтягивающем свои несуразно длинные ноги на сиденье его тачки. Думал о том, чем тот увлекается и почему не рассказывает о себе. Думал о том, как тот исчезает за дверью старого дома на окраине Плимута и что делает там долгими ночами. Молчаливый пацан с тонкими губами и слишком говорящими глазами – куда больше Игорь узнавал, заглядывая в них, чем выспрашивая напрямую.

И думать об этом было ещё более странно, чем просто сидеть в темноте и смотреть «Маппет-шоу»: от него только что ушла жена, а Лавров тупит и размышляет о глазах какого-то пацана. Браво, Босс, просто сказочный долбоебизм.

И он рассмеялся – тяжело и невесело, едва подавляя в себе желание грязно выругаться. Хотя кого ему нужно стыдиться? Он только что признался самому себе, что у него больше интереса к несовершеннолетнему ребёнку, чем к женщине, с которой он провёл половину своей сознательной жизни. 

От таких мыслей хотелось сбежать, и Лавров, на ощупь выискав в ворохе диванных подушек выпавшие из кармана ключи, рассеянно принялся царапать ногтем истрепавшийся брелок. Думать, анализировать… да черт подери, он мужик, а не слезливая баба!

На полу сиротливо валялась полупустая бутылка, толчками выплевывавшая из горлышка пенистое пиво. Все так же противно гас в пустой комнате смех давно умерших людей из какого-то старого ситкома. Мерцал синим светом экран, а Игорь уже собирался, чтобы ехать обратно в гараж.

 

После захода солнца старые районы превращались из неприглядных развалин в таинственные руины. И совсем уж без труда можно было представить, каким был город без малого сто лет назад, на рассвете своей индустриальной эпохи. Опустевшие сейчас амбары были полны людей и шума от работающих машин. Уже заросшие бурьяном железные дороги стонали под тяжестью груженых машинами и запчастями составов. Пустынные улицы утопали в парящей в воздухе пыли и изнемогали от смога и копоти заводов – безупречный в своём великолепии Детройт, отец индустриальной Америки. Но и сегодня, в жёлтом свете одиноких фонарей, улица все равно ничуть не смущалась своей уродливой привлекательности, как старая, но опытная проститука, без стеснения предлагающая товар лицом. Кто рискнёт попробовать свои силы? Кто попробует соблазнить?...

В конце дороги асфальт переходил в щебень, и Босс опустил стекло, чтобы выбросить окурок и в тишине улицы насладиться тихим шерохом камней под колёсами. Почти везде фонари погасли, и оранжевый маячок сигареты прочертил аккуратную линию, прежде чем исчезнуть в темени ночи. Издалека доносились гудки машин, гул шоссе, но здесь было тихо, и лишь негромкая музыка слышалась из динамиков машины.

Игорь припарковался чуть поодаль, вытащил из бардачка ключи от гаража, и только тогда заметил, что над съездом к их мастерской горят и фонарь, и вывеска. На часах давно перевалило за полночь, и Лавров никак не мог припомнить, по какому это делу Фадеев решил заявиться к гаражу так поздно. Он прошёл вперёд, подсвечивая фонариком на телефоне дорогу, достал из заднего кармана пачку сигарет и, на ходу чиркая зажигалкой, заметил долговязую фигуру у закрытых ворот. И не нужно было окликать парнишку, чтобы узнать под капюшоном растянутой толстовки Стаса собственной персоной. 

– Я же тебя отвозил домой, – проговорил Лавров, затушившая огонёк, но Пимп не обратил на него внимания, перебирая в рюкзаке баллончики с краской. Босс поднял взгляд, внимательно провожая каждое движения мальчишки глазами, и только потом заметил начатый рисунок на створках. 

Красные, зеленые, синие линии контрастно выделялись на сером, пересекались, образуя абстрактные волны, и сейчас ещё не получалось разобрать, что тот задумывал нарисовать. Но чуть вглядевшись, Игорь обнаружил изгибы руки, линию подбородка и шеи. Очевидно, тут должно было быть лицо, и, скорее всего, приедь Лавров сюда утром, обнаружил бы удивительно знакомую физиономию с отросшей щетиной и переливающимся всеми цветами радуги солнечными очками на носу.

Стас все искал что-то в сумке, и Босс аккуратно дёрнул его за рукав – тот испуганно дернулся, и наушник вылетел из его уха, изогнувшись как бледное брюхо змеи. 

– Игорь?

Стас удивлённо приоткрыл рот, и Босс в которой уже раз удивиться красноречивости его глаз: те ярко сияли в свете фонаря, и было сложно понять, чего в них больше – смущения или удивления. 

– Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – он выдернул и второй наушник, а потом улыбнулся.

– Какого черта ты делаешь у моего гаража? – в пальцах Босса дотлевала сигарета, а он с любопытством рассматривал набросок Стаса. – Это, мать твою, что?

Пимп нервно дёрнул плечом – Игорь уже знал эту его забавную привычку – а потом хмыкнул. 

– Тренируюсь перед аэрографией для Фадеева.

– На моем гараже? – Лавров подошёл ближе и провёл по незавершенному рисунку кончиком пальца: краска уже подсохла, и на коже осталась лишь цветная пыль.

– Тебе понравится, – ничуть не обманувшись деланно недовольным тоном Игоря, ответил Стас и снова вернулся к выбору краски. – Лучшее граффити на этой стороне побережья.

Он выбрал баллончик, встряхнул его и, неразборчиво ругнувшись, отвернулся к стене. Под ловкими движениями тонких рук на серой поверхности начали проявляться уверенные линии, которые, наслаиваясь, превращались в рисунок. Проследив за неспешными мазками по стене, Босс оперся на составленные в ряд старые шины, устало прикрыл глаза и принялся вслушиваться в звуки ночи. И отчего-то сейчас, в это мгновение, ему было хорошо, пусть даже вся его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову.

– Почему ты не дома? – чуть погодя спросил Стас, не отрываясь от рисования. 

– А ты? – Босс открыл глаза и с удивлением заметил, насколько продвинулась работа: теперь на створке смотрел вдаль бородатый мужик с растрепанной шевелюрой и сигаретой в зубах. Думать о том, что Стас нарисовал его портрет, было странно, но приятно.

– Не спалось, – проговорил Пимп негромко, снова отворачиваясь. Но Игорь все равно успел заметить нервно поджатые губы и смущенно опущенные глаза – читать парня было легче простого.

– Вот и мне не спалось, – улыбнулся Босс.

Звезды сияли над головой, и вечер был на удивление тёплый, хоть осень давно уж вступила в свои права. Раскачивалась вывеска, тихонько поскрипывая, и упрямо подмигивала неоновая подсветка – зелёный свет падал на фигуру Пимпа, и тот казался совсем уж нездешним, словно инопланетянин. Хотя, судя по его складу мышления, Игорь был не так уж и далёк от истины. 

– Жена не будет беспокоиться? – вопрос получился немного резким, и Пимп даже приподнял плечи, словно сам испугался собственной решительности. Он замер, опустив руку с краской, но так и не обернулся – Лавров мог лишь смотреть на эти плечи и удивляться.

– Она ушла от меня, – произнёс он негромко.

Плечи опустились, поднялась рука, и баллончик продолжил свой путь по стене, оставляя за собой следы. 

– Мне жаль, – глухо проговорил Стас, и в его голосе на самом деле послышалось сожаление. 

– Не нужно, – мягко качнул головой Игорь.

И снова уставился на звёзды: большой ковш сейчас как раз зачерпывал пригоршню созвездий, чтобы потом разлить их по пестрым кружкам. Собственно, вся эта ночь казалась Лаврову необыкновенно яркой, хоть горечь жгла горло. 

– Это должно было произойти.

Стас ничего не ответил, а только нагнулся за новым баллончиком. И Игорю очень хотелось, чтобы тот сказал, что понимает. Что рад, что вся эта канитель закончилась. Что он, Лавров, без жены будет в сотню раз счастливее, ведь сегодня такая звездная ночь. Но Пимп ничего этого не сказал – продолжил рисовать его портрет, мягко выводя тонкие линии. Наверное, это должно было сказать гораздо больше, чем любые признания. Да и был ли Игорь готов или это было лишь самовнушение? 

И они молчали, наслаждаясь ночью и тихим шорохом краски по створке. Молчали, чувствуя гораздо больше, чем можно было сказать, и переваривая произошедшее. Где-то за их спинами гудел, гудел и жил старый Детройт, убивая и рождая, воспитывая, порицая, толкая навстречу судьбе муравьишек-жителей и ворочая эти их судьбы на слабом огне своей жаровни. Лавров очень хотел поверить в то, что сам хозяин своей жизни, но это было просто невозможно. Совсем рядом от него трудился мальчишка, бесхитростно выводя линию скул на рисунке и изредка оглядываясь на Лаврова. И Игорь солгал бы себе ещё раз, если бы сказал, что не замечает этих взглядов. Вот только как на них реагировать, он не знал. 

– Это Богомол дал мне пистолет, – ни с того ни с сего проговорил Стас. Он отбросил в сторону опустевший баллончик и сел прямо на землю, потирая зеленые под неоновым светом щеки. – Передал в пакете с шоколадными конфетами.

– Вкусные были? – уточнил Босс, подходя ближе и усаживаясь рядом. Острое плечо мальчишки упиралось в его руку, и он вдруг подумал, до чего же он тощий – этот талантливый художник из гетто.

– Отдал сестре, – ухмыльнулся Пимп. Он стянул с головы капюшон, откинул голову, и Игорь заметил в отражении радужки его глаз россыпь точек – собственные маленькие созвездия. – Но я не это хотел сказать.

Он замолчал, а Лавров терпеливо ждал, пока тот сформулирует мысль. 

– Ты не позволил мне взять его с собой пару дней назад, помнишь? Когда я пошёл взламывать тачку, – Пимп сглотнул слюну, и его кадык дернулся. – Спасибо.

И только Игорь хотел уже открыть было рот, чтобы сказать ему, что благодарить не за что, как Стас поднял перемазанную в краске ладонь, заставляя его молчать. Тонкие его пальцы в разводах сияли зелёным, и изящное запястье выглядело ещё более ломким, чем было на самом деле – необыкновенный парень. 

– Я думал, что в этом найду силу, – голос его не дрожал, хоть признание давалось тяжело. – Но нашёл в другом. И знаешь…

Он махнул рукой, криво улыбнувшись, обвёл взглядом темную улицу, а потом повернул голову к Игорю. И вдруг обнаружил того совсем близко, буквально в паре десятков сантиметров от своего лица. 

– Никто мне не говорил, что сила может быть в признании своей слабости.

И, потянувшись к рюкзаку, он достал пистолет, а потом отдал его Игорю – невинный жест доверчивого ребёнка, а, быть может, уверенного в своём друге взрослого. 

– Он мне больше не пригодится.

Пистолет тянул к земле, неприятно холодя ладонь, и Игорь провёл пальцем по стволу, отмечая выщербины и царапины. Из него убивали, стреляли в людей и сохраняли жизни – длинная вереница чужих историй, из которых складывалась собственная история оружия. Забавно было думать, что сейчас она незаметными стежками присваивала их сюжет, не спрашивая разрешения. Какими будут их главы – его и Стаса? 

– Знаешь, – произнёс Игорь хрипло, протягивая пистолет Пимпу. – Быть может и пригодится.

Тот удивлённо приподнял брови, и Босс продолжил, не дожидаясь вопроса: 

– Сейчас мы поедем стрелять по банкам у озера Сен-Клер, и там его и оставим – просто выбросим в воду. А потом поедем по домам. Мне кажется, это лучшее решение.

Он решительно поднялся на ноги, а потом обернулся к Стасу и протянул ему свою ладонь. В зеленом сиянии перед ним сидел нескладный пацан и с удивлением смотрел на пистолет в своей руке.


	15. Пимп

Осень хороша длинными ночами – Стас думал об этом все это время, запихивая в рюкзак баллончики с краской и критично рассматривая рисунок на двери гаража. Работа была не закончена, но сейчас приоритеты расставить как никогда было легко: продолжить рисовать или согласиться ехать с Игорем? Странный вопрос, выбор очевиден. 

 

Ещё с вечера, когда Игорь завёз его домой, он начал думать о том, что происходит между ними. Нет, даже не так – что происходит у него по отношению к Боссу.

– Пригласишь войти? – улыбнулся тогда Игорь, снова останавливаясь у его дома.

– Я с каждым днём всё больше хочу послать тебя, – пробормотал Конченков, открывая дверцу машины. Он видел, что солнце ещё не зашло за горизонт, и чувствовал, что грело оно не по-осеннему жарко – он даже расстегнул куртку. Хотя, быть может, дело было совсем не в солнце.

– Тогда я оторву тебе язык, и ты уже не сможешь сказать мне нет, и я, наконец, увижу твою сестру.

Стас на это только качнул головой и показал ему средний палец. Ему ничего не хотелось говорить, не хотелось спорить, но внутри всё отчего-то закручивалось в спирали, и тянуло в животе. Был ли виноват Игорь в этом?

Он толкнул дверь домой, и старая музыка ветра, вывешенная под потолком коридора, мягко его поприветствовала – легкий перезвон, словно покачивания рукой старому другу. 

– Я приготовила печенье! – радостно сообщила Юля, выглядывая из кухни. Ее длинная майка была вся усыпана мукой, а на лице красовалась боевая раскраска апачи – помада смазалась, а стрелки едва не заканчивались за ушами. 

– Что с лицом? – Конченков взъерошил её хвостик и потянул на себя. 

– Кэт и Мари со мной, у нас девичник, и мы экспериментировали с бабушкиной косметикой, – сестра оттолкнула его, напоследок мстительно похлопав измазанной в муке ладошкой по его спине, и скрылась в кухне. 

Эти подружки ему нравились – милые девчонки из её параллели, которые никогда не подбивали Юлю на необдуманные шаги. Например, торговать крэком в школе. Или толкать травку. Или угонять машины. 

Очевидно, Стасу повезло со знакомствами куда меньше, чем сестре.

– Будешь ужинать? – бабушка сидела вместе с девчонками перед телевизором и курила. По ящику шло шоу Опры.

– Перехвачу чего-нибудь, – ответил Конченков, целуя бабулю в щеку. 

– Опять шатаешься где-то, – деланно недовольно пробурчала она и махнула рукой с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой – к Опре как раз пришёл очередной гость. – Господи, да как она только умудряется с такой задницей иметь такую самооценку?

Он улыбнулся, пожал плечами и, приветственно махнув всей четвёрке, умыкнул одну из тарелок полных печенья и пакет молока, сразу же отправился наверх. 

Ну, не мог же он пригласить Босса сюда?

Дом – по-своему славное местечко, и разрушать его собственными же силами… Нет. Достаточно того, что он сам впутался во всё это. Достаточно того, что он знает, что Усачев уже копает и вынюхивает, и теперь сотрудничество с властями никак его не спасёт, если всё пойдёт по пизде. Нужно ли об этом рассказывать Игорю?

Мысли о Лаврове сбивали с толку – Пимп тогда даже перестал жевать и, отставив молоко и печенье на заваленном эскизами столе, завалился в постель.

Игорь ему нравился, и даже очень. Нравилась его совершенно заурядная, но такая мужественная внешность. Нравились его руки, нравился голос и даже шутки нравились. И это было нормально – Конченков прекрасно осознавал, что людям свойственно влюбляться. Но, конечно же, не ему. И даже опустив то, что нравился ему взрослый мужик, эта влюблённость была слишком уж скоротечной и непонятной – совершенно ненужной.

Он откусил ещё печенья и поморщился: в плохо замешанном тесте сахар собирался в комки. 

– Полный бред, – пробормотал он, закрывая рукой глаза. – Он мне не нравится…

Но мозг услужливо начал подкидывать воспоминания, и Конченков застонал – какого черта? Стоит только какому-то парню помочь ему с тачкой, заступиться перед Богомолом, протянуть руку помощи, как он плывет? Ему не нужно всё это, тем более, что Игорь дома, скорее всего в объятиях своей жены. 

Абстрактная женщина – безупречно красивая в его воображении – казалась невероятно привлекательной. Уж получше него самого – подростка с нескладной фигурой и угрюмым видом. Даже если бы он и решился пойти к нему навстречу, рискнул бы попробовать, то ничего бы не вышло.

 

И сейчас, стоя у этого гаража и чувствуя, как бьётся сердце от мысли, что Лавров снова рядом, снова готов помочь, и теперь… Теперь в воображении абстрактной жены не было.

– Зачем ты приехал сюда? – спросил, чтобы спрятаться от этих мыслей. Они пугали, ровно как и его влечение к Игорю. Не смешно ли: глупый самоуверенный мальчишка и взрослый независимый мужчина. Это было похоже на историю из какого-нибудь дешёвого романа, которые запоем читала его бабушка, и именно поэтому все казалось глупым и незрелым. Да что вообще происходит?

Он поднял взгляд на закурившего Босса, выпрямился и закинул рюкзак на плечо. И почему его это так трогает? 

– Хотел позаниматься машиной, – ответил Игорь, рассматривая рисунок. 

– Ты сказал, что твоя жена… – последнее слово отдалось болью где-то внутри, и Конченков даже замешкался, понимая, насколько это незрело. Тупые чувства – это не должно его беспокоить. У него совершенно другие планы. – Ты сказал, что она ушла от тебя. 

Лавров провёл носком кроссовка по зелёной в неоновом свете пыли. По его лицу нельзя было сказать, что он огорчён – скорее просто собран и сосредоточен. И это восхищало Стаса больше всего: несмотря ни на что Игорь оставался уверенным в себе. 

– Так бывает, – кивнул Игорь, вглядываясь в темноту улицы. – Всё к этому шло.

Стас наклонил голову набок. 

– Ты постараешься вернуть её? – он сунул ладони в карманы и сжал их в кулаки. Короткие ногти впились в кожу, оставляя розовые следы, и Конченков честно не знал, почему его это так трогает. Ему должно быть совершенно наплевать на отношения Игоря с его женой. А нет вот, не плевать. 

– Я… – Лавров опёрся о бампер машины, с деланным интересом провёл пальцем по её боку, словно дотошный инспектор в ресторане, проверяющий чистоту заведения, а потом посмотрел в глаза Конченкову. И Игорь в этот момент вместе со своей неуверенностью показался Стасу ещё более человечным – даже на солнце бывают пятна, но от этого оно не менее ослепительно. – Я не знаю.

Лавров пожал плечами, закинул голову наверх, и теперь легко можно было рассмотреть линию его подбородка и шеи, выступающий кадык и неровно отросшую бороду. Сколько же ему лет? Тридцать? 

– Наверное, лучше ничего не предпринимать, пока сам не решишь, – облизав губы, пробормотал Конченков и усилием воли отвёл взгляд. Он знал, что именно будет теперь рисовать по ночам или на уроках, откинув в сторону учебники и забив на домашнее задание.

– Наверное, – кивнул Игорь. Он оторвался от машины, кинул очередной бычок в сторону (вот оно, ещё одно проявление слабости – его участившееся курение), а потом прошёл к двери машины. Под его ногами хрустела гравийка, а по спине прыгали блики фонаря. – Поехали?

И вместо ответа Стас кивнул – ну, потому что Игорь его сейчас почти послал, ясно дав понять, что не собирается обсуждать свои проблемы. Это Конченков без конца рассказывал ему о своих слабостях, ёжился, пытаясь скрыть свои страхи, и всё равно оказывался перед Лавровым с вывернутой наизнанку душой – тот его читал словно открытую книгу. От этого вывода становилось тошно от самого себя: собственная слабость вперемешку со стыдом, приправленная амбициями и разочарованием – всё это вырывалось подавленным раздражением и нахмуренными бровями. Как бы он ни старался, Стас не мог скрыть свои эмоции.

А ведь на самом деле всё это ему совсем не нужно, абсолютно всё – и дружба, и ночные приключения, и рука помощи, протянутая так своевременно. Он должен был справиться сам, не полагаясь ни на чью помощь; остаться равнодушным, даже сотрудничая с ним: он угоняет тачки, Игорь – обнуляет. И больше ничего лишнего – пусть возвращается к своей работе, машинам и жене… Особенно к жене. 

– Ты давно женат? – спросил он, усаживаясь в машину. Рюкзак с красками тоскливо дзынькнул, упав на пол, а в нос ударил запах тачки – табак, бензин и запах Игоря. Стас запомнил его уже давно: первое впечатление осталось от того раза, когда Босс завёз его домой.

«Пригласишь войти?» – идиотский вопрос со стороны Игоря, ведь никто никогда не приходил домой к Стасу. Это маленькое правило – способ защититься, ведь его дом – его крепость. Мир, в котором существуют его близкие. И там нет места…

На этом мысль обрывалась, а мозг услужливо подкидывал варианты ответа: чужак, друг, тот, кто разрушит его жизнь, ведь с каждой их встречей внутри Конченкова сердце обрывалось, а дыхание спирало. Так не должно быть – только не с ним. 

– Достаточно давно, чтобы разочароваться, – ответил Игорь, разворачивая машину, и Стас вздрогнул, совсем забыв свой вопрос. 

Он повернул голову, внимательно рассматривая лицо Босса, а потом нерешительно спросил: 

– В ней или во всём? В отношениях? – от неловкости своих слов он заёрзал и постарался сжаться – скорее по инерции, чем действительно желая исчезнуть. 

Босс нахмурился. 

– Ты слишком глубоко копаешь, – проговорил он наконец. 

Перед ними стелилась подсвеченная фонарями дорога, мимо пролетали дома и заброшенные амбары – Игорь гнал в сторону озера по объездной, минуя скопления машин и людей. Детройт являл перед ними свою самую неприглядную суть. 

– Это ведь не так уж и просто, – добавил он, пожимая плечами. – По-хорошему, я должен сейчас сидеть где-нибудь в захолустном баре и глотать дешёвый виски. Или трахать стриптизёршу в кантри-клубе.

Игорь хрипло рассмеялся, а Стас подтянул ноги на сиденье. 

– Меня бросили, – добавил он. – Это не слишком весело. 

– Да уж, – кивнул Стас, отворачиваясь к окну. Ему тоже не было весело.

– Но я здесь с тобой, – сказал вдруг Лавров, и Конченкову стало легче дышать. – Неплохая альтернатива, как думаешь?

Он криво ухмыльнулся и поддал газку. Тачка взревела, и Стас вцепился в обивку сидения тонкими пальцами. Он нервничал, осознавая, что достаточно одной только фразы, и у него внутри всё переворачивается, а это так неправильно. Не так должно быть: ему семнадцать, и всё, что могло его интересовать – деньги, тачки и жопастые девчонки из школы. Он должен дрочить на Линдси из параллели или Джессику из математического, но точно не ловить скудные взгляды парня, который видит в нём только ребёнка.

Да что он только с ним возится-то? 

– Я не знаю, – пробормотал он, откидывая голову на сиденье. Его мутило.

– Знаешь, – задумчиво проговорил Игорь, потирая переносицу. – Сколько раз я говорил тебе не ставить ноги на сиденье?

Стас рассмеялся. 

– Много? – уточнил он, даже не сдвинув стопы с кресла.

– Точно, – кивнул Лавров. – И мне любопытно, чего ты ждёшь? Чтобы я тебе оторвал их? Или наказал тебя?

В напряжённом до этого голосе Босса теперь можно было распознать и смех, и немного раздражения, но главное – лёгкость. Его отпустило, и Конченков не знал, что стало причиной. Быть может, эта дорога, ведущая вдоль полей гольф-клубов, заставляла его забыть о том, что происходило в его жизни. А может быть, тихое рычание движка под капотом его машины. Эта ночь, наполненная событиями и разговорами. Вся неделя, напоминающая сцены из блокбастеров. Или мальчишка, обхвативший колени на сиденье его машины – Стасу очень бы хотелось в это верить. 

– Считай, я опытным путём стараюсь постичь, насколько далеко могу зайти, – рассмеялся Конченков, поправляя на голове капюшон.

– Не так далеко, как ты думаешь, – глухо ответил Игорь.

Он смотрел на дорогу, а Стас смотрел на него, и внутри отдавался рваный бит. У него дрожали пальцы, и сердце ходило ходуном – совершенно заурядный бородатый парень. Что с ним не так? 

– Всё-таки ты не понимаешь по-хорошему, – рассмеялся Лавров и пнул ладонью колено Стаса. Тот покладисто опустил ноги и задержал взгляд на длинных ладонях, на пальцах со сбитыми костяшками и переплетениями вен на руках Игоря. И в горле у него пересохло – это было красиво.

– Сегодня после школы будешь чистить салон, – как ни в чём не бывало проговорил Лавров, совсем не замечая взгляда Конченкова.

– Сегодня воскресенье, – Стас облизал губы и криво улыбнулся. В груди стучал набат.

– Значит, когда сделаешь домашнее задание, – пожал плечами Босс. – Что-то полезное ты же должен делать.

– По-твоему, я не делаю? – раздражённо уточнил Конченков. Колено в месте прикосновения с рукой Лаврова горело.

– Успокойся, принцесса, и спрячь зубки, – засмеялся Босс. – Никто не сомневается, что ты умная девочка.

– Долбоёб, – выдохнул Конченков, пряча улыбку в вороте толстовки.

– Следи за языком. 

Он притормозил у съезда к одному из яхт-клубов и глянул в зеркало заднего вида: за ними никого не было. 

– Что?.. – хотел было спросить Стас, но Босс на него шикнул.

– Я знаю одно охрененное место.

Аллея, ведущая к главному подъезду клуба, была укрыта от посторонних высокими пихтами, и Конченков, отчего-то немного нервничая, внимательно следил за дорогой, словно выжидал, что сейчас из-за кустов появится охрана и начнёт их преследовать. Но дорога оставалась пустынной, и только низкие фонари высвечивали бледные пятна на шоссе. 

– До пляжей как минимум ещё несколько часов езды, – сказал он на всякий случай, но губы Лаврова дрогнули, и Пимп приподнял руки в примирительном жесте. – Если нас остановят, я скажу, что ты меня похитил.

– Хитрожопый говнюк, – восхищённо протянул Игорь. – А я думал, ты достанешь ствол и начнёшь палить по колёсам, когда я попробую уйти от погони.

– Не в этой жизни, – ухмыльнулся Конченков*. 

Аллея всё не заканчивалась, но Игоря это мало беспокоило: он сбросил скорость, а потом вдруг свернул. Деревья расступились, и теперь стало прекрасно видно, что к побережью ведёт гравийная дорожка, явно предназначенная для персонала. 

– Ты здесь уже был? – удивлённо уточнил Конченков, вглядываясь в сумрак за окном.

– Было дело, – Игорь медленно подъехал к спуску и остановился. Перед ними была темнота, а за ней – ничто. И только слышно было, как где-то не очень далеко шумит вода. – Теперь пешком. Тут обрыв.

Он тут же заглушил мотор, достал ключи и, сделав знак Стасу следовать за ним, вышел из машины. И Конченков распахнул дверь – в лицо мгновенно ударил свежий воздух; пахло мокрой землёй и водой, если вода вообще может иметь запах. 

– Аккуратно тут, – проговорил Игорь, оборачиваясь. На фоне чуть светлеющего на горизонте неба Стас видел его плечи и чуть сгорбленную фигуру – он внимательно смотрел под ноги, спускаясь вниз по склону. На самом деле Конченков откровенно не знал, что он здесь делает.

– Думаешь, хорошая идея? – спросил он, поскальзываясь на мокрой от росы траве. Берег шёл почти отвесно вниз, и приходилось цепляться иной раз пальцами за колючие кусты, чтобы не навернуться.

– Ссышь? – в голосе Лаврова была слышна издёвка, и Стас прикусил губу. Он не хотел опять показывать слабость. Он не мальчишка.

– Беспокоюсь, чтобы ты не свернул шею, – едко бросил он.

Склон ещё раз прихотливо изогнулся, посыпалась земля из-под ног, и берег выровнялся – перед ними отливал серебром в ночи залив озера Сен-Клер. Звёздное небо утопало в воде, и Луна качалась в штиле волн – Конченкову казалось, что он не видел ничего прекраснее. 

– Теперь я понимаю, за что тут отваливают такие деньги за виллы, – проговорил Стас, любуясь мягким танцем волн под ногами. 

– Нравится? – голос у Лаврова хрипел, и этот звук сам становился приливом и облизывал спину Конченкова лёгкими касаниями мурашек.

Он ничего не ответил. Просто уселся на песок, закинул голову и совсем растерялся, каким небом ему нужно было любоваться – упавшим в озеро или держащимся из последних сил над их головами. От ощущения спокойствия у него перехватывало дыхание, и Стас молчал, впитывая в себя все запахи ночи, а Игорь за его спиной стоял и смотрел на чуть розовеющий горизонт. 

– Так что насчёт пострелять? – проговорил Игорь наконец, вытягивая пистолет.

– Не услышат? – Стас перехватил оружие из его ладоней, поднялся и, прицелившись, взвёл курок.

– Мы в трёх километрах от отеля, – пожал плечами Лавров и подошёл ближе, приподнимая Конченкову подбородок и выравнивая руку. – Боевиков пересмотрел? Зачем закрываешь глаз и поворачиваешь локоть?

Он встал за его спиной и чуть придержал ладонь. 

– Видишь? – но Стас не видел. Он чувствовал тепло его пальцев, горячее дыхание на шее и тяжесть его рук. Но, казалось, Лавров всего этого не замечал. – Целься в ту кривую ветку.

Первый выстрел ушёл в молоко, второй – следом, но третий попал точно в цель, и с дерева посыпались листья. 

– Правильно, – похвалил его Лавров. – Ещё семь пуль.

На каждый выстрел Конченкова отдачей отбрасывало назад, и он врезался плечом в плечо Игоря. От этой близости его откровенно вело, и хотелось бросить этот дурацкий пистолет, обернуться и смотреть, как светлеют в предрассветном зареве глаза Босса. 

«Три… Два… Один...»

Последний выстрел опять прошел мимо, но Стасу уже было плевать. Небо окрасилось в оранжевый. 

– На самом деле всё просто, – Игорь улыбался, а его плечо больше не упиралось в спину Конченкова – только сейчас он осознал, что должен был наслаждаться моментом. – Просто нужно пристреляться. Хотя для этого десяти патронов явно недостаточно.

– Точно, – губы у него пересохли, да ещё и с залива дул холодный ветер, и говорить не хотелось. Рассвет медленно, но верно захватывал небо, и песок под их ногами окрашивался в розовый, а вода блестела сталью.

– Поехали? – предложил Игорь, зевая. Он спокойно улыбался, и Стас правда был рад читать в его глазах удовлетворение – маленькое приключение взбодрило того, и едва ли теперь он стал бы жалеть, что не провёл эту ночь в объятиях какой-нибудь шлюхи. – Выбрасывай этот кусок дерьма.

И он, не дожидаясь Стаса, пошёл вверх по склону – посчитал, что последний, заключительный шаг должен сделать он сам? И Конченков сжимал в ладонях пистолет – тот оттягивал к земле руку и неприятно холодил ладонь – и смотрел на спину Игоря. Но он не оборачивался, ловко взбираясь по осыпающейся земле, плечи его были расправлены, а красивые ладони были спрятаны в карманах. Он чувствовал себя безмятежно. Или хотел таковым притвориться – Конченков не знал.

Он отвернулся к озеру, которое тонуло в сентябрьском солнце. Ветер дул в его лицо, и было так холодно, что можно было почувствовать ледяные прикосновения ветра под толстовкой. Стас дрожал и всё никак не решался – пистолет продолжал тянуть к земле.

Насколько он был сильным? Насколько мог справиться с проблемами самостоятельно, не прибегая к помощи Игоря? Чего стоил он сам?

На что мог решиться?..

В то мгновение, когда Стас поднял руку, чтобы выкинуть оружие в жадные воды Сен-Клер, ему в спину донесся оклик «идёшь?» и… он сунул пистолет под толстовку. Он был не готов бороться своими силами.

И пошел за Игорем. Щёки у него полыхали.

 

Они подъехали к окраинам Плимута уже в шестом часу, и Стас клевал носом. Пистолет упирался дулом в его живот, и это раздражало, но говорить о том, что он его себе оставил, Конченков не хотел. Почему-то он был уверен, что Игорь это совсем не одобрит.

– Ну, так пригласишь войти? – услышал он сквозь сон и встрепенулся.

Машина остановилась, и Босс улыбался и смотрел на него, постукивая пальцем по рулю.

Вопрос прозвучал так мягко и непосредственно, словно в этом ничего такого не было. Но Стас, конечно, так не думал – у него снова побежали по спине мурашки, а в горле пересохло. 

– Нет, – мотнул он головой и подтянул на колени рюкзак. Пистолет оттягивал резинку его штанов и не давал встать. Чёрт…

– Я себя чувствую отвергнутым поклонником, – негромко рассмеялся Игорь и дёрнул ручку двери со своей стороны. Он вышел, а у Конченкова ноги приросли к полу. – Что сидишь?

Он заёрзал под внимательным взглядом Лаврова: тот стоял на улице, у самой калитки его дома и курил, посмеиваясь. А Конченков потянулся, дёрнул ручку, и в этот же момент пистолет упал на пол. Он хотел было нагнуться за ним, как Лавров сделал в его сторону несколько шагов, так что Стас от неожиданности дёрнул ногой и отфутболил оружие под сиденье. Лезть за ним смысла уже не было – Игорь бы увидел. 

– Что случилось? – уточнил Лавров, когда Стас нехотя выбрался из машины. Пистолет остался лежать на полу.

– Всё в порядке, – буркнул Конченков, явно нервничая.

– Так пригласишь? – упрямо повторил Игорь, ухмыляясь и пуская клубы дыма. В его взгляде можно было прочитать всё что угодно, начиная от издёвки, заканчивая беспокойством, и Стас правда не знал, как сдерживался, чтобы не заехать по этой самодовольной физиономии. 

– Нет, – он решительно мотнул головой и толкнул калитку. Игорь остался стоять за его спиной, и Конченков кожей чувствовал его улыбку.

– Буду ждать, когда ты перестанешь ломаться, – со смехом бросил он, а Стас, не глядя, показал за плечо средний палец. Лавров рассмеялся ещё громче.

Сердце бухало в груди, в животе тянуло, а Стас только и мог, что думать о грёбаном пистолете под сиденьем машины. Когда за его спиной взревел мотор, он тяжело сглотнул и толкнул дверь в дом. Что он скажет Игорю? Что струсил?

Слабак.

В прихожей было сумрачно, но на языке сразу же начало горчить от запаха лекарств, и Конченков занервничал ещё сильнее. Предчувствия никогда его ещё не подводили, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы прочувствовать этот момент – жизнь не ждала, пока он опомнится.

– Юля? – все волнения по поводу Игоря, прошедшей ночи и оружия ушли на второй план, а вперёд выдвинулось уже не просто беспокойство, а сковывающий страх. – Юль.

Он бросил сумку на пол, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы снять обувь, в несколько шагов преодолел лестницу наверх, толкнул дверью комнату сестры, затем в свою, но никого не обнаружил. Из спальни его бабушки слышались тихие всхлипы. 

– Юля? – прошептал он, медленно заходя в комнату.

На полу сидела его сестра, а на кровати спала бабушка. Ему, по крайней мере, так казалось: она лежала, прикрыв глаза, и её рука свисала с края, демонстрируя несколько тяжёлых перстней с камнями. В лучах рассветного солнца они переливались, как воды озера. Она не двигалась. 

– Бабушка… – всхлипнула Юля, с отчаянием глядя на Стаса. 

Конченков в ужасе осел на пол. 

Над Детройтом разгорался новый день.

 

___________________________  
* а это вам отсылочка к первой главе "Slippah Ne Spi", если кто не понял :з


	16. Усачев

На утро он разглядел на ее носу четыре почти незаметных веснушки. Не то, чтобы для Руслана это играло какую-то серьезную роль, но все равно стало открытием: оказывается, он знает о Ди далеко не все. Эта мысль повлекла за собой следующую о том, что фактически он о ней не знает ничего – скрытная по своему характеру Диана лишь изредка позволяла себе открыться, но он с удовольствием ловил эти мгновения откровенности. И теперь, когда она спала в его постели, забавно подпихнув под щеку одеяло, Руслан думал, что уж сейчас все изменится. Он очень хотел в это верить.

На улице было тихо, и сквозь чуть приоткрытое окно доносились отзвуки просыпающегося Детройта.

Пора было вставать, пора было сбрасывать с себя остатки прошлой ночи и вступать в новый день – впервые за многие годы Усачев делал это по-настоящему с удовольствием.

Стараясь не разбудить Диану, он выскользнул из постели, потянулся и поспешил на кухню. Странное ощущение абсолютного счастья – счастья варить кофе не только для себя – пульсировало в голове. И он улыбался, насыпая в кофемашину в два раза больше зёрен, улыбался, наливая воды на две кружки, улыбался, вытягивая две чашки из шкафчика и проверяя, достаточно ли свежее молоко.

На полу немного тянуло сквозняком, и Усачев вдруг вспомнил, что в одной из его коробок с вещами после переезда есть тапки. И он конечно же полез искать их: ну, потому что – вдруг Диана замерзнет?

Тапки нашлись на дне коробки с надписью «кухня». Выглядели они совсем новыми, а на красном рождественском помпоне даже висел ценник – $9.99 за пару. И Руслан решительно не помнил, откуда они у него взялись. Не исключено, что эти тапки подарил ему какой-нибудь знакомый, совершенно не задумываясь, зачем они ему. Ну вот, пригодились же.

Он задвинул коробку к стене, неаккуратно закрыв картонной крышкой, и хотел было уже встать с пола, как верхний контейнер накренился, вся стопка пошатнулась, а потом, словно в замедленном кадре, рухнула. По полу застучали рассыпавшееся столовое серебро и разбитые бокалы.

– Что?... – на пороге спальни показалась Диана – укутанная до подбородка в простынь, она казалась сонной и трогательной – особенно для Руслана.

– Доброе утро, – проговорил он, поднимаясь и делая несколько шагов к ней навстречу. – Не хотел тебя будить.

Он неуверенно поднял ладонь и кончиками пальцев дотронулся её щеки. Диана прикрыла глаза. 

– Ничего страшного, – чуть напряжённо ответила она и улыбнулась. Ему бы хотелось верить, что искренне. – Все равно пора на работу собираться.

Она отстранилась, заправила за ухо прядь волос и, снова улыбнувшись, скрылась в проеме спальни. Гигантский счастливый пузырь внутри Усачева лопнул. На кухне шумела кофемашина. 

– Будешь яичницу? – спросил он, стараясь сгладить неловкость. Он заметал следы собственного погрома и собирал вилки, а к лицу приливала кровь. – Я сейчас приготовлю.

Убрав последний осколок, Усачев оглянулся на дверь комнаты и тут же увидел, как Диана застегивает рубашку: тонкая ткань расходилась на ее животе и оголяла нежную кожу и трогательную ложбинку пупка. Ещё никогда Руслану не приходилось думать, что с утра любимая женщина может выглядеть ещё прекраснее, чем ночью в его объятиях. 

– Нет, наверное, нет, – поднимая вверх волосы, ответила она и застенчиво улыбнулась, проследив за его взглядом. – Что-то не так?

Усачев качнул головой. 

– Ты восхитительна, – прошептал он, отставляя в сторону совок и метлу. – Просто не могу до сих пор поверить…

– Что я… здесь? – она обвела взглядом кухню, сделала шаг к нему и ойкнула – один из осколков порезал ее пятку. – Черт подери…

– Проклятье! – Руслан подхватил ее на руки, ногой отодвинул стул и посадил Диану на столешницу. – Дай посмотреть!

– Глупости! Я сама.

– Ди, – он поднял на неё глаза и аккуратно приподнял ее ногу. – Я виноват. Можно я посмотрю?

По её стопе медленно ползла капля крови, а в глазах читалось недоверие. Быть может, за последние года она совсем отвыкла от близости, а может, ей это было неприятно – Руслан точно не мог сказать. 

– Позволишь? – спросил он, и Диана кивнула. – Пока что вот, выпей кофе.

Он взял кружку и протянул улыбающейся Ди. 

– Ты в курсе, что чертовски добрый, Усачев? – рассмеялась она, пока он обтирал ее стопу влажным полотенцем.

– Это плохо? – он поддел кончиком пинцета, взятого из верхнего ящика кухонной тумбы, осколок и резко вытянул. Диана зашипела.

– Только для тебя, – выдохнув, произнесла она. – Такие как я вертят тобой, как хотят. 

Она тихонько рассмеялась, глядя, как Руслан ищет в ящике обеззараживающую мазь и пластырь. 

– Если мной будешь пользоваться ты, я не против, – заклеивая ранку, пожал плечами Усачев, а потом мягко коснулся губами ее стопы.

И Диана шумно выдохнула – она неотрывно смотрела на то, как он проходится губами вдоль ее ноги, медленно скользит вверх, ласково обводя языком острую ее коленку и замирает, наткнувшись на ее взгляд из-под приспущенных ресниц. 

– Что-то не так? – спросил он негромко, улыбаясь. 

– Все слишком так, – прошептала она. – Нам точно пора на работу? 

Руслан рассмеялся. На работу они, конечно, опоздали.

 

В офисе было людно, и Руслан постарался пролизнуть мимо стойки регистрации незамеченным. Участок шумел, и абсолютно никто не обращал на него внимания: в конце коридора громко возмущался темнокожий качок, явно попавшийся на хранении. 

– Это, блять, не мое! – он дернул руками, закованными в наручники, но следователь продолжил заполнять документы, не обращая на него внимания. – Вы мне подкинули!

Усачев потёр лоб, понимая, что коллеге достался классический случай: ничего сложного, но голова через час точно будет гудеть. 

– Где пропадал? 

Руслан дёрнулся, ругнулся сквозь зубы и оглянулся: перед ним стоял Майкл. 

– Кшиштовский, черт бы тебя побрал, – пробормотал он. – Кто ж так пугает?

– Обычно начальство, – тот пожал своими худыми плечами как ни в чем не бывало и продолжил мешать кофе в пластиковом стаканчике. – Но на этот раз тебе повезло – это всего лишь я.

Усачев улыбнулся, подхватил со стола входящей документации папку со своей фамилией и пошёл к своему столу, сделав знак Майклу идти за ним. 

– Так что же произошло сверхъестественное, что сам офицер Усачев опоздал? – усмехнулся Кшиштовский, усаживаясь на кресло напротив стола Руслана.

– Ничего, – ответил Усачев, деланно увлечённо просматривая бумаги и включая компьютер. – Просто проспал.

– Проспал? – Майкл нагнулся вперёд, отставляя в сторону чашечку кофе и вдохнул полной грудью. На лице у него царило удивление. – Женские духи?

– Кшиштовский, мать твою, – прошипел Руслан. – Просто оставь меня в покое!

– Ты был с женщиной! – воскликнул он, и Усачев нервно оглянулся, переживая, чтобы их не услышали.

– Просто заткнись! – прошептал он, недовольно наклоняясь ближе. – Да, с женщиной, но тебя это никак не касается.

Майкл ошеломлённо покачал головой. 

– Да я пять лет как был убеждён, что ты гей!

– Гей? – переспросил его Руслан, снова возвращаясь к документам. – Я натурал.

– Угу, – кивнул Кшиштовский. – Уже понял.

Недовольно поджав губы, Руслан покачал головой. 

– Но ты же не за этим ждал меня? – произнёс он, наконец, разбирая бумаги. – Или все ещё хочешь поговорить о моей гетеросексуальности?

Майкл делано задумчиво пожал плечами, глотнул кофе, а потом, заметив недовольный взгляд Руслана, расхохотался: 

– Нет, я по делу, – он вытащил из подмышки папку с документами и кинул ее на стол Усачева. – Была задержана в порту контрабанда.

– В порту Детройта? – переспросил Усачев, открывая папку. На распечатанном листе был подробный доклад задержания груза и изъятия – пять сотен гранат, РПГ, снайперки и, что самое любопытное, сотня оснащённых пистолетов Лебедева и пять тысяч пуль.

– В порту Джерси, – качнул головой Майк. – Мне старый приятель отправил факс.

– Хочешь сказать, это ниточка? – прищурился Руслан, проводя пальцем по материалам дела. – Это оружие, по словам Эла, не используют в Мичигане. Слишком редкое.

– Контрабанду везли из России, – Майкл одним глотком допил кофе и бросил пластиковый стаканчик в мусорку. – Пока что идёт следствие и допрашиваются задержанные, но ты просил рассказывать обо всем, что будет хотя бы косвенно связано с убийством Мунстара, так что…

– Ты правильно сделал, – сдержанно улыбнулся Руслан, продолжая вчитываться в информацию: «задержанные отказываются давать показания». – В конце концов, возможно это как-то связано, хотя я и не уверен.

– Попроси Мэда дать добро на сотрудничество с полицией Джерси, в чем же дело? – пожал плечами Кшиштовский, поднимаясь и потягиваясь. 

– Не думаю, что он одобрит, – поморщился Руслан, вспоминая последний их разговор в кабинете начальника. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что здесь все куда сложнее, чем может показаться изначально.

Майкл, внимательно вглядевшись в лицо приятеля, хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал, и Усачев был ему за это благодарен – обсуждать Мэдисона ему совершенно не хотелось. 

– Я попрошу моего знакомого скидывать все, что он может. В рамках законности, – произнёс он наконец.

– Спасибо, – ответил Руслан, задумчиво глядя, как Кшиштовский идёт к своему месту. С каждым днём вопросов у него становилось все больше, а ответы терялись в хитросплетениях дела.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла.

Как бы то ни было, следователи обнаружили пропажу машины Мунстара: на асфальте были найдены несколько пар отпечатков от покрышек. В угон тут же объявили его «Бэнтли», но машины и след пропал – словно она испарилась. И то ли ее успели вывезти из Мичигана до того, как она была объявлена в розыск, то ли она все ещё в городе, но спрятана.

Тогда кто мог заниматься этим под носом у полиции и оставаться при этом абсолютно вне подозрений? У кого были настолько длинные руки и зоркие глаза, чтобы так ловко водить их вокруг пальца?

Руслан поморщился. Ещё сильнее его сбивали с толку слова Мэдисона: тот так не хотел появления федералов, но неужели только из-за проблем с работой? Или дело в другом? А упоминание Богомола – почему тот так занервничал, стоило ему предложить вызвать его в участок?

Одни вопросы. Пора было искать ответы, и Руслан знал, чьи глаза и уши могли ему в этом помочь.

 

В школе Корлеоне Руслан Конченкова не обнаружил. В классе его не было, а учителя сказали, что сегодня он так и не появлялся. Усачев даже заглянул к директору, но тот лишь попробовал позвонить на домашний телефон его бабушки – безуспешно, а потом посоветовал отправиться к нему домой. И сейчас Руслан сидел в своей машине, глядя через окно на дом Стаса и кусая губу. Впутывать парня в неприятности своим появлением он не хотел, однако дело очевидно не терпело отлагательств, и Усачев, накинув на плечи куртку и нацепив на глаза солнечные очки, вышел из машины.

Старая калитка скрипнула, когда он толкнул ее от себя; на пожелтевшем газоне валялся велосипед и пара мячей, а под окнами дома качались азалии. Слишком уютное место, чтобы привлекать сюда полицию. Слишком тихое, чтобы ожидать худшего.

Руслан нажал на кнопку звонка.

Насколько минут в доме было тихо, но потом послышались негромкие шаги, и дверь распахнулась, а на пороге показалась невысокая девчушка. Лицо у неё было опухшее, а глаза заплаканные. Усачев узнал в ней младшую сестру Конченкова.

– Джулия? – он постарался улыбнуться, но малышка сделала шаг назад и всхлипнула.

– Да? – она не открыла дверь шире, не улыбнулась ему в ответ, а лишь нахмурилась и постаралась утереть катящиеся из глаз слезы. Руслан откровенно не понимал, что происходит. 

– Я офицер Руслан Усачев, – он достал из внутреннего кармана куртки значок и протянул ей. – Я могу увидеть твоего брата?

Джулия качнула головой, поморщилась и отвернулась. Очевидно, говорить ей было с каждой секундой все сложнее. 

– Я могу тебе помочь? – стараясь не делать лишних движений, Руслан убрал значок и чуть наклонился к ней. – Что произошло?

В то мгновение, когда девочка хотела было уже что-то ответить, за их спинами притормозила машина и из такси вышел Стас. И пусть его лицо заплаканным не было, но он нервничал явно ещё сильнее девчонки. 

– Хэй, Стас, – Усачев пропихнул руки в карманы, когда Конченков заметил его и, явно испугавшись за сестру, поспешил к нему навстречу.

– Что вам здесь нужно? – Стас знаком дал понять сестре, чтобы она закрыла дверь и остановился напротив офицера, стараясь не отводить от него взгляд.

– Твой совет, но, судя по всему, у тебя что-то произошло.

Несколько секунд Конченков, кусая губу, смотрел на него, а потом, не выдержав, отвернулся. Ладони его в карманах были сжаты в кулаки. 

– Не пригласишь войти? – мягко уточнил Руслан, но Стас на удивление резко отрезал: 

– Нет! – а потом, осознав, что слишком погорячился, кивнул на скамейку на веранде. – Нет, я не могу пригласить вас войти.

Руслан прищурился. 

– Что произошло? 

По улице, вдоль которой стояли старые дома, медленно проезжали машины, в паре десятков футов от них играли дети, и Руслан не торопил Стаса с ответом. Тот сидел, накинув на голову капюшон и тяжело дышал, явно не желая говорить. Но прекрасно понимал, что говорить все равно придётся. 

– Тебя не было в школе, – произнёс Руслан, глядя на играющих детей.

– Я был в морге, – ответил Стас, не поворачивая головы. Усачев все так же не торопил его, хотя известие едва не выбило из колеи. И Конченков через силу продолжил: – Бабушка умерла.

Продолжая смотреть на пускающих в небо воздушного змея детей, Руслан продолжал молчать. У малышей в забавных разноцветных сапожках ничего не получалось, хоть ветер был восточный, и змей трепыхался в их руках. Лучше бы они попытались в поле. 

– Я могу чем-то помочь? – спросил Руслан, понимая, что банальные соболезнования лишь разозлят парня.

– Нет, – качнул он головой, и Усачев позволил ему немного подумать. 

Он знал, что помощь Конченкову пригодится очень сильно. Особенно с сестрой – служба опеки приедет к ним в течении нескольких дней, и если за детей никто не поручится, то их отправят в приют. И Стаса тоже – хотя бы до совершеннолетия.

– У вас есть родственники, которые смогут о вас позаботиться? – спросил Усачев, краем глаза наблюдая, как Стас раскуривает сигарету – пальцы у него дрожали.

– Мы и сами о себе позаботимся, – сухо проговорил Конченков.

– Сомневаюсь, что органы опеки в этом вас поддержат, – покачал головой Руслан. Он поднялся на ноги и, сделав несколько шагов по скрипящим половицам к поручню веранды, оперся о неё. – Они заберут вас в приют.

– Через несколько месяцев мне восемнадцать, – возмутился Стас, отбрасывая в сторону бычок: кусты азалии недовольно зашелестели на ветру. 

– Даже если и завтра, – нахмурился Руслан. – Ты не достаточно обеспечен, чтобы содержать семью. Они не отдадут тебе сестру.

Конченков ругнулся. 

– И что мне делать? 

Усачев оглянулся, задумчиво потёр подбородок и постарался прикинуть, что вообще в данной ситуации можно было сделать. По-хорошему, только одно: оформлять опекунство, но для этого нужен хотя бы дальний родственник. А таких, на сколько он знал, у Стаса и Джулии не было. 

– Точно больше никого из семьи нет?

Конченков медленно качнул головой, повертел в руках зажигалку, и лишь потом резко поднял на него лицо. 

– Есть, – произнёс он, явно нервничая. – У меня есть дальний родственник.

– Тогда связывайся с ним, – посоветовал Руслан, глядя, как парень достаёт из кармана мобильный и ищет контакт: палец остановился на имени «Босс». Откровенно говоря, Усачев решил сделать вид, что не заметил. – Я заеду еще раз завтра и постараюсь помочь. Надеюсь, что выгорит.

Он махнул рукой на прощанье и поспешил прочь от его дома. Над головой сгущались тучи – к вечеру собирался дождь.


	17. Богомол

Макс вытянул ноги и потёр уставшие глаза. В старом амбаре пахло краской и пылью, и в носу всё время зудело — то ли от запахов, то ли от простуды. Октябрь выдался необыкновенно холодным, и затянувшееся было лето отступило так же внезапно, как и пришло. Зарядили дожди, и Богомол был уверен, что те не прекратятся до самого Дня Благодарения — хотя ему-то что? Он благодарить может только судьбу, что в последнее время всё так удачно складывается. С другой стороны, вот, казалось бы, бесконечное, жаркое лето закончилось, хоть и создавалось впечатление, что воздух продолжит плавиться, а небоскрёбы утонут в мареве и смоге Детройта. А вот нет — всему приходит конец, даже удаче. Не просрать бы момент, когда эта стерва начнёт поворачиваться к нему спиной.

Ну, а пока — пока что «птички» деловито носились по городу, выискивая и выуживая удачные наводки, а потом и клиентов. К слову, с тех пор, как он начал работать с Боссом, сбывать машины стало легче — осознание того, что обнулять тачки можно в пределах не то что Мичигана, а самого Детройта, позволяло находить клиентов, считай, под носом. Приятный, но всё же бонус: пусть машины были только дополнительной веткой заработка, но, пожалуй, самой любимой — куда веселее ощущать под задницей последнюю модель Мерседеса, чем убитый Форд. Хотя последний не раз уводил его от преследователей. 

А вот главная цель доставляла куда больше головной боли: из Джерси не прибыл товар. 

Он начал заниматься этим уже давно — сразу после переезда из России: американская мечта порой имеет совершенно необыкновенное исполнение. Каких-то пятнадцать лет назад Макс надеялся поступить в университет, найти неплохую работу, а потом получить гражданство. Но в реальности оказалось всё куда сложнее: времени учиться не оставалось, денег не хватало, а вариантов было не очень-то и много. И Макс нашёл применение своей торговой жилке: в русском районе Детройта сбывать дурь было проще простого. Правда ему всегда хотелось большего. 

Грёбаная удача, но ему повезло оказаться в том месте и в то время: на одной из вечеринок, куда Богомол принёс пару грамм, с ним разговорился один парень — слово за слово, и выяснилось, что тот занимается перевозкой оружия из Азии. Пакистанские торговцы легко шли на переговоры и отдавали снайперки, винтовки, пистолеты по дешёвке — военные действия на Дальнем Востоке не прекращались, а покупать оружие войскам США было всё равно где, лишь бы подешевле. А вот неучтёнки из этих складов легко перекочёвывали на кораблях и самолетах в руки ушлых парней. И Макс с удовольствием включился в игру — и ему было глубоко плевать, кто победит. 

Голышев тогда сам приторговывал коксом: к полученной партии примешивал третью часть соды, а потом сдавал как чистый. За это, да и за другие шулерские дела не раз получал по роже и сотню раз — едва ли не пулю. Вот только Богомол так и оставался Богомолом — самым хитрым парнем во всем даун-тауне. 

Но с оружием работать оказалось куда проще и приятнее: в карманах оседали тугие пачки купюр, а американская мечта вдруг стала явью: так уж сложилось, что с каждым годом аппетиты местных группировок возрастали, а к ним всё больше присоединялись чёрные ребята со всего Мичигана. Уж этим бедолагам достать орудие было гораздо сложнее — везли его из Мексики, а местные на границе жали такую свою долю, что в итоге какой-нибудь даже самый примитивный ствол выходил едва не золотым. И парни выкладывали деньги. Или убивали — ведь кто сильнее, тот и прав. 

А потом он вышел на поставщика из России. 

Говорят, что успех в усердии, но Макс покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что это так — в его случае решающую роль сыграла та самая удача. Каких-то пять—семь лет назад он приторговывал наркотой, но выше прыгнуть и не мечтал — над ним стояли парни куда влиятельнее, а стоило ему поднять голову, как на неё сваливалась куча проблем. Но одна встреча перевернула все: граница рухнула, и в Мичиган хлынул поток дешёвого оружия из России. И пакистанские торговцы стали ещё сговорчивее: конкуренция сделала своё дело. Так что через полгода дела пошли в гору, а ещё через год парням из верхушки пришлось потесниться, чтобы дать место Богомолу. А кое-кто из несговорчивых распрощался с жизнью, но Макс не жалел — парой мудаков меньше.

 

— Куда его? – вкатив мотоцикл в амбар, спросил Рома. Англичанин верхом на новеньком Харлее казался ещё тоньше, чем был на самом деле — эдакая пародия на байкера. Ну, да он и не претендовал.

— У выезда оставь, — ответил Макс и потёр короткий ёжик волос на затылке. Те, кто его хорошо знал, удивлённо бы осознали, что Богомол — сам Богомол — смущён. 

Он думал о Фадееве. Всё дело было в том, что с тех самых пор, как он начал заниматься своим «бизнесом», любой парень или девушка падали перед ним на колени и с готовностью открывали рот, стоило ему захотеть. Никто не мог, да и, откровенно, не хотел отказывать, и выходка того парня — Димы — больно била по самолюбию. Это задевало Голышева. 

— В Джерси завели дело, — невзначай проговорил Англичанин и сел в кресло напротив Макса. — Теперь не ясно, как оно обернётся.

— Никак оно не обернётся, — отмахнулся Богомол и задумчиво покусал губу. — Товар мы потеряли — это да, но больше ничего. 

— А если курьер расколется? — Англичанин вытащил из кармана куртки пакетик с пылью. Придвинувшись к столу, он нагнулся, высыпал на стекло телефона часть кокса и принялся педантично выравнивать дорожки.

— Не расколется, — глядя на него, качнул головой Макс. — Он понимает, что куда более серьёзные проблемы его ждут, если он даст показания. Так что единственное, что меня беспокоит — кто возьмёт на себя расходы.

Англичанин поднял на него глаза. В почти прозрачной радужке пульсировали зрачки, а правое веко слегка подёргивалось, и Макс вдруг подумал, что ему давно пора завязывать. Но говорить об этом он, конечно, не стал: просто проводил взглядом ладонь Англичанина, откинувшую прядь волос со лба, отвернулся и произнёс: 

— Мне нужно отвлечься, — и поднялся с кресла, а тот ему ничего и не ответил.

Вечера стали холоднее, и Макс, выйдя на улицу, поёжился: под тонкую куртку задувало, и по коже бежали мурашки. На самом деле он кривил душой, стараясь казаться куда невозмутимее, чем был на самом деле. Перед своими парнями Макс обязан был демонстрировать силу, и это ему удавалось: сохранять спокойствие даже в самых трудных ситуациях не составляло труда, он просто решал проблему. Или устранял её — в разных случаях по-разному. Но сейчас он был просто не готов: партия должна была прийти в срок, потому что все нужные люди давно были подмазаны. Полиция ещё никогда не была настолько лояльна к их делам, как сейчас — в течение года партии шли сплошняком, без всяких задержек в портах и на пограничном досмотре. Но стоило одному винтику слететь, как весь их карточный домик рассыпался до основания.

Макс сплюнул на землю и вытащил из кармана телефон. Гудок сменялся гудком, пока в динамике не послышалось раздражённое «слушаю». Что ж. Слушай.

— Любопытная ситуация в Джерси, тебе так не кажется? — без долгих предисловий начал Макс, усаживаясь на мотоцикл.

— Ничего любопытного, — ответил голос. — Рабочий момент, всё разрешимо.

Человек на том конце провода не нервничал: судя по звукам, что-то писал и смотрел сводку новостей по телевизору, но что-то Богомолу подсказывало, что вся эта бравада прячет под собой лишь новые проблемы. Рабочие моменты решаются за пару минут, и в них не принимают участие полицейские другого штата и курьеры оружия.

— Возможно, мне стоит отправить туда пару своих парней? — это был чистый блеф, ведь ввязываться в эту переделку Максу совершенно не хотелось — это усугубило бы положение ещё сильнее, да и ко всему добавило бы головную боль лично ему; как бы высоко ты ни забрался, твоя задница по-прежнему в опасности.

— Нет, — короткое слово смогло передать всю гамму чувств в голосе мужчины, и Богомол самодовольно ухмыльнулся — всё же он держал всё под контролем. Правда, это не меняло суть: дела по-прежнему были в дерьме. 

— Когда ты сможешь забрать товар? — он щёлкнул зажигалкой, прошёл к своей машине и опёрся о бампер.

— Я уже работаю над этим, — уклончиво ответил тот и добавил: — Я сам позвоню. Просто дай мне время, и я улажу проблемы.

В трубке что-то щёлкнуло, и абонент отключился. 

На самом деле своему партнёру Макс не слишком сильно доверял. В конце концов он уже давно понял, что верить никому нельзя. Особенно таким, как он сам. 

— Макс! — окликнул его Англичанин, выглядывая из-за двери. В руке у него был телефон, а глаза покраснели. — Стэн позвонил, сказал, что нашёл адрес.

Богомол ухмыльнулся: ну хоть одна хорошая новость за день. 

— Высылай мне, — распорядился он, усаживаясь на новенький байк. Сиденье под ним заскрипело, в нос ударил запах новой кожи, и «Харлей» радостно зарычал, стоило ему вставить ключ в зажигание.

— Не думал, что ты займёшься продажей сам, — чуть удивился Англичанин, пряча озябшие руки в карманах. 

— Тебе вообще думать не нужно, — огрызнулся Богомол и рванул с места. 

 

Адрес, который ему выслал Англичанин, находился на востоке города: здесь теснились семейные коттеджи среднего класса, а за чертой — домики победнее. И черта была достаточно явная — серебристая лента железной дороги, слегка заросшая бурьяном. Этот район так мало был похож на старые улицы Детройта, что и назвать его частью города было сложно. Магнолии и ухоженные гортензии ярко кивали головами, приветствуя хозяев и гостей, ещё зеленые в октябре лужайки гордо демонстрировали свои выстриженные травинки, а окна сияли даже в тусклом свете затянутого тучами неба вымытыми стёклами. Когда-то Макс хотел жить в таком месте, но тогда у него не хватало средств, а теперь не было желания: такие вот благополучные лужайки были явно не для него. А вот владелец домика по адресу 13457/15 чувствовал себя вполне отлично: когда Макс притормозил у низкого белого заборчика, тот как раз заканчивал сгребать упавшие на дорожку листья. 

— Моя принцесса, оказывается, хороша не только в починке тачек, — протянул он, спрыгнув с сиденья байка.

Фадеев не спеша повернулся, явно не веря своим ушам. Он опёрся о грабли, которые держал в руках, и по его лицу можно было прочитать все эмоции, которые он старался скрыть. 

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? — прошипел Дима, нервно оглядываясь на дом соседей. Его куртка — очевидно, домашняя, оставленная для работы в саду — щеголяла чуть надорванным карманом и сломанным замком.

— Соскучился и решил заехать, — улыбнулся Богомол, подходя ближе. — Заодно подарок привёз.

Фадеев нахмурился. 

— Что ты несёшь? — и он, сделав вид, словно ничего необычного в появлении такого рода гостей у его дома не было, принялся скидывать собранные листья в чёрный мешок.

— Вот, — Макс махнул рукой в сторону байка. — Это тебе.

Фадеев медленно разогнулся, утёр тыльной стороной руки в перчатке лоб и внимательно посмотрел на «Харлей». Любующийся забавно выбившимися из-под шапки прядями волос Богомол заметил, как блеснули глаза Димки, как он приподнял брови и как чуть дёрнулся уголок его губ, но он быстро справился с собственными эмоциями. 

— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, — и снова склонился над листьями.

— Дай помогу, — Макс твёрдо отодвинул руки Фадеева и сам принялся сгребать листву в пакет. — И хватит выёбываться, это всего лишь подарок.

— Я сказал, что мне ничего не нужно, — повторил Дима, но позволил Богомолу помочь себе.

— Слушай… — начал было Макс, но не нашёл слов: наткнулся взглядом на нахмуренные брови Фадеева, на его недовольно поджатые губы и на сложенные на груди руки. - Ладно. Как знаешь.

Принялся накрапывать дождик, и любопытные соседи, косившиеся на них с соседнего дворика, поспешили скрыться в доме. 

— Неплохое местечко для жизни, — пробормотал Макс, провожая их взглядом, и Фадеев понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— Как ты нашёл меня? 

— Это было не сложно, — Макс разогнулся и завязал мешок. — Куда нести?

Димка кивнул в сторону гаража и сам пошёл вперед, показывая дорогу. Под его ногами хлюпали лужи, а на тёмно-зелёной куртке появлялись пятна от дождя. И Макс смотрел на его спину, на то, как Димка прячет озябшие руки в карманах парки, как ёжится и кажется совсем мальчишкой. Богомол облизнул губы. 

— Больше не приезжай, - проговорил Фадеев, указывая на мусорные контейнеры на заднем дворе.

— Иначе что? — ухмыльнулся Макс, скидывая пакет и подходя к Диме ближе. Но тот лишь промолчал.

Капля дождя повисла на его реснице, и Богомол смотрел на Димку, улыбаясь, и думал, что тот точно принцесса-недотрога, занимается садом, но при этом хочет казаться независимым и ездит на крутом байке. Чем ещё он может удивить?

— Послушай, — проговорил наконец Фадеев, — проваливай отсюда. И байк забери.

— Я уйду, но байк твой, — качнул головой Макс и сделал шаг ближе. Фадеев моргнул, и капелька упала на его щёку.

— Нет, — упрямо мотнул головой Дима.

— Компромисс? — Богомол приблизился ещё на шаг, и теперь ему казалось, что он может пересчитать точечки в радужке его глаз. 

— Никаких компромиссов, — тихо сказал Дима, отчего-то не решаясь говорить громче. Он смотрел в глаза Макса не отрываясь, и Богомол понимал, что тот чувствует то же, что и он. Но Фадеев судорожно выдохнул и продолжил: — Проваливай.

И он поднялся по лестнице дома, но Макс поймал его за руку. 

— Что насчёт гонки? Победишь ты, и я заберу байк и исчезну из твоей жизни, а если я, то ты согласишься принять подарок, — рука в его ладони была холодная и тонкая, с длинными изящными пальцами, и Богомол не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз испытывал такое возбуждение. Да что вообще с ним не так? Обыкновенный парень, а он потерял голову, как мальчишка!

— Что ж, — Димка аккуратно высвободил свою ладонь из руки Макса, а потом криво ухмыльнулся. — Идёт.

И он кивнул. 

— Через пятнадцать минут встречаемся на въезде к трассе из города.

— Договорились, — и Макс твёрдым шагом отправился к байку. Дождь всё не прекращался.


	18. Фадеев

Дождь всё усиливался, и мокрый асфальт подмигивал пролетающими мимо лужами. Блестящие бока машин, серое тяжёлое небо над головой и фигура Богомола где-то впереди верхом на новеньком «Харлее». Дима поддавал газу, почти не замечая стальной ленты реки ниже под серпантином, не замечая чёрных лап ветвистых сосен над головой, не замечая свинцовых туч. В лицо бил ветер, и мотор неистово ревел, фактически заглушая мысли в голове: а что, если Димке это всё на самом деле нравится? Что, если вот та фигура впереди не вызывает отвращения, а раздражение – лишь дешёвая попытка доказать себе собственную самодостаточность? И он думал о том, что с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Пимп, а за ним следом и Богомол, всё завертелось в немыслимом хороводе событий. Всё стало ярким и необыкновенным. Живым. И сам Фадеев лишь для виду сопротивлялся собственному желанию узнать, что же ждёт его впереди за очередным поворотом дороги.

Богомол вильнул, уходя с трассы на съезд к заправке, и Димка последовал за ним, чувствуя, как подрагивают пальцы в перчатках. Тот припарковался под навесом у входа в забегаловку с кучей старых рекламных плакатов за витриной, и сейчас стряхивал с капюшона капли дождя.

– Всё в силе? – спросил Макс, стягивая шлем. 

Он поглядывал на Фадеева исподтишка, улыбаясь и опуская глаза. Казалось, что он не хочет торопить события, и даже его типичная нахрапистость вдруг испарилась, а её место заняла удивительная неторопливость. И Димка никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что это бесит его куда сильнее, чем настырная его навязчивость – просто потому, что с мягкостью бороться сложнее.

– Только если ты сдержишь своё слово и исчезнешь, когда я тебя нагну на трассе, – поднимая стекло шлема, пробормотал Фадеев. И замолчал, наткнувшись на плотоядный взгляд Богомола. Тот смотрел на него со всё той же хищной улыбочкой, а во взгляде его легко можно было прочитать обещание проверить это утверждение на деле. 

Дима облизал губы.

– Уверен? – хрипло спросил Макс.

Чёртовы капли стекали по его подбородку, и Дима провожал их движение глазами, не в силах оторваться. И в тот миг, когда одна из капель скрылась под воротником парки, Богомол негромко рассмеялся.

– Я так и думал.

– Катись к чёрту! – разозлился Димка, чувствуя, как горячая волна злости поднимается по щекам. – Какого дьявола я вообще согласился с тобой на какие-то условия?

– Это весело, – пожал плечами Макс, подтягивая капюшон. Он продолжал смеяться, но слишком мягко, чтобы смех этот был издевательским, и слишком по-доброму, чтобы это было по-настоящему обидно.

– Мудак, – протянул Димка, отворачиваясь. Перед ними подмигивала вывеской заправка, обещая посетителям не только пару галлонов бензина, но и горячий кофе и хот-доги. И дурацкий плакат с улыбающейся свиньёй раздражал необъяснимо – ну, какое же животное будет радо жевать сосиски из своих собратьев?

– Готов? – участливо переспросил Макс, приподнимая шлем.

– Давай покончим с этим, – прошипел Димка, забираясь обратно на байк.

Он газанул и рванул с места, разбрызгивая из-под колёс воду. Богомол же не спешил ехать, и Фадееву пришлось сделать по пустой площадке перед заправкой несколько кругов, пока тот натягивал шлем и садился на свой мотоцикл. И в тот момент, когда Макс всё же подъехал к развилке, уводящей к Детройту и из города, в крови уже вовсю бурлил адреналин.

– На счёт три? – прокричал он.

– Один, – кивнул Макс.

– Два… – протянул Дима, и Богомол ударил по газам: Фадеев успел лишь углядеть хитрый прищур сквозь усыпанное капельками стекло.

– Да чтоб тебя! – прорычал он, вырываясь следом. 

Спина Богомола мелькала впереди. С невероятной скоростью он вписывался в повороты и ловко маневрировал, лавируя между редко проезжающими машинами. Серпантин петлял, и Фадеев ощущал, как от происходящего по коже бежали мурашки. И не было никаких мыслей – лишь желание побеждать, ехать всё дальше без остановок и промедления, чувствуя жажду свободы, слыша рычание мотора. Впереди была лишь тёмная лента дороги, неприхотливо изворачивающаяся под немыслимыми углами, впереди была спина Богомола.

Фадеев добавил скорости, нагоняя Макса, стоило тому лишь притормозить перед очередным поворотом. Тот так опасно накренился в сторону, что на миг Димке показалось, что байк так и не сможет выровняться. Но за долю секунды Макс ловко выровнял «Харлей» и поспешил следом. И Фадееву от избытка счастья хотелось крикнуть, что никто не сможет догнать его. Что ему даже не нужны крылья, чтобы взлететь – достаточно просто переключить скорость.

Он повернул голову, чтобы проверить, как далеко от него Макс и довольно рассмеялся: тот хоть и умело, но всё равно с трудом управлялся с неповоротливой махиной, и шансов у него было, откровенно говоря, мало. Машин на трассе становилось всё меньше, так что Фадеев поддавал газу, бесстрашно вписываясь в повороты. И ему не нужно было больше оборачиваться, чтобы почувствовать за спиной присутствие Макса – тот был ощутим невероятно, фактически дышал в затылок. 

Мысль об этом отдалась во всем теле – волна жара прошлась по спине, скрутилась крутой спиралью в животе и заставила сердце стучать ещё сильнее. Такая реакция сбивала с толку, но Димка упрямо отказывался анализировать – просто ехал вперёд, оставляя за спиной все сомнения и переживания.

В этой части дороги было много крутых поворотов, и он снова сбросил скорость, но Макс, напротив, скорости только добавил, и через мгновение уже сравнялся с ним, а потом ушёл вперёд.

– Ебанулся в край? – крикнул Фадеев, понимая, что Богомол едва ли впишется в ближайший поворот, но тот словно бы не слышал: да и как он мог услышать его слова в рёве мотора?

Дорога вильнула, хитро изогнулась, и поворот, казавшийся плавным и таким лёгким, вдруг встал на дыбы, а перед глазами Димки появился отвесный обрыв, уходящий вниз к реке. Мотоцикл Макса – тяжёлый, почти неуправляемый – заходил ходуном, закачался, и в конце концов навернулся, когда Богомол изо всех сил вывернул в противоположную от обрыва сторону. Байк проехался по мокрому асфальту, да так, что посыпались искры – Фадеев почти физически ощутил, как стачивается металл о мелкие камушки. Макс же, немедленно сгруппировавшись, оттолкнулся от сидушки и, неловко перекувырнувшись, свалился в противоположную от обрыва сторону. Скользящий по инерции мотоцикл задержался было на краю, а потом полетел вниз, утягивая за собой камни побольше и мелкие кусты. И Фадеев, за эти мгновения успевший уже придти в ужас, поспешил остановиться и спрыгнул со своего «Харлея». Лежащий на земле Богомол медленно поворачивался на бок, руками придерживая голову, и Дима с облегчением осознал, что тот жив.

– Болван… – Фадеев склонился над Максом и озабоченно повернул его голову на себя. Шлем, укрывавший его лицо, прогнулся от удара, и на самом темечке красовалась такая вмятина, что ладони у Димки похолодели от осознания того, что было бы, если бы Макс не натянул этот самый шлем. – Что болит?

Богомол дёрнул за крепления под подбородком и со стоном стянул шлем с головы. Взлохмаченные его волосы слиплись от крови, и Димка тут же наклонил его лицо на себя, чтобы проверить, что случилось – лёгкая ссадина на виске кровила, но всё остальное было цело.

– Всё болит, – пробормотал Макс.

– Ногами подвигай, а потом руками, – посоветовал Фадеев, всё ещё волнуясь и сжимая в ладонях его лицо. – Полегче только.

Богомол послушно повёл руками, согнул в коленях ноги и потряс головой – всё было цело, но по его лицу можно было понять, что тот ушиб всё, что только можно. Вот только это было мелочью, по сравнению с тем, что могло бы произойти, если бы он не спрыгнул с мотоцикла.

– Удачливый засранец, – дрожащим голосом произнёс Фадеев, отпуская Макса и усаживаясь прямо на землю. Пальцы у него дрожали, а мерзкий дождь продолжал идти, и он смотрел, как капли стекали по лицу Максима, как, не прекращая, капала кровь.

– Я себе задницу отбил, – пожаловался Богомол, приподнимаясь и морщась. Его куртка совсем разодралась, и смуглый локоть удивленно выглядывал из этой дырки – по коже шли мелкие царапины.

– Жалко, голову себе не отбил, – отворачиваясь, произнёс Фадеев, а Макс тихонько засмеялся. 

– И всё-таки я победил, – проговорил он сквозь смех. Рукавом он вытер скопившуюся кровь и придвинулся ближе.

– Нет, – мотнул головой Димка, тяжело сглатывая слюну. В животе крутило, и отпустивший было страх теперь сменился новой порцией волнения: Макс был непозволительно близко. Тот придвинулся почти вплотную, а потом даже притянул за воротник к своему лицу. 

Капли дождя собирались в волосах, стекали ниже по шее, и Фадеев смотрел, как те блестят на носу Макса, на его щеках, а губы – покрасневшие и чуть дрожащие губы – приоткрылись в ожидании.

– Ты ведь испугался, – прошептал Богомол, сжимая пальцы на его вороте. Царапин на них было куда больше, но Фадеев не мог ни о чём думать: смотрел в глаза Макса, смотрел и думал, что сердце у него сейчас выпрыгнет из груди.

Они сидели на обочине дороги, и где-то ниже по склону лежал превратившийся в груду металла байк. Мимо них проносились машины, притормаживая, заметив парочку идиотов под дождем, но Максу было совершенно наплевать: он отпустил его куртку и скользнул перепачканными ладонями выше по шее, пока не взял лицо Фадеева в руки. А потом придвинул так близко, что для Димки мир вдруг сузился до размера одного отдельно взятого парня с кровившим виском.

– Неужели тебе это так противно? – продолжил Макс, едва двигая губами. – Ну? Скажи?

Но Димка молчал. Он до боли в кончиках пальцев цеплялся за камушки на асфальте, моргал, едва справляясь с участившимся дыханием и, кажется, утопал в глазах Макса, без надежды вернуться назад на поверхность.

– Я… – пробормотал он. Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но сильный порыв ветра ударил по лицу холодной моросью, и Дима закрыл глаза. А в следующее мгновение почувствовал, как горячие губы Макса накрыли его.

Он ощущал шершавые ладони на своей коже. Чувствовал, как неторопливо двигается Макс, сминая его волю и восторженно упиваясь происходящим. И натянутый в его животе жгут вдруг сорвался – грудь затопила тёплая приливная волна и понесла его куда-то прочь от этой проклятой трассы, от разбитого байка, от острых камешков под ладонями и тяжёлых лап елей над головой. Макс целовал его на выживание, подавляя всю его сущность и прижимая к себе ближе, и Дима отвечал, пусть какая-то его часть и бунтовала, не желая покоряться.

Новый порыв ветра принёс ещё более холодные капли дождя, и Фадеев поёжился, разрываясь от контраста горячих губ и ледяных капель на своей коже.

– Просто не двигайся, – произнёс Макс негромко, прислонившись лбом к его лбу. – Не смей портить этот момент.

– Отпусти, – прошептал Дима, сам ненавидя себя за свои слова. 

Макс застонал.

– Что ж ты за человек такой? – рассмеялся он хрипло, отпуская Диму. Кровь на его виске чуть запеклась, но выглядел он слишком бледным.

– Тебе надо в больницу, – проговорил Фадеев, отворачиваясь. Смотреть на Макса было неловко – тот был полностью прав насчёт него, но сопротивляться себе и собственным желаниям было правильно. По крайней мере, так ему казалось: неужели лучше довериться такому ублюдку? Неужели стоит что-то пробовать, если он точно знал, что ничего не выйдет?

Но жар внутри не отпускал, и сердце заходилось так, что дыхание не удавалось выровнять.

– Не надо, – ответил Макс, отодвигаясь. Он что-то выискивал в лице Фадеева, и сейчас улыбался. – Я в порядке.

– Ладно, – кивнул Дима, медленно поднимаясь. Штаны совсем промокли, а на коже еще чувствовались горячие прикосновения. И он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что где-то глубоко внутри он в восторге от происходящего и теперь сожалеет, что оттолкнул его. 

– Ты меня поцеловал, – всё ещё сидя на земле и улыбаясь ещё шире, продолжил Макс. – Ты ведь…

– Это ты меня поцеловал, – прорычал Дима, перебивая его.

– Но ты не был против, – ухмыльнулся Макс. – Слушай, я в курсе, что принцессам по статусу положено ломаться…

– Заткнись!

– …и я, как настоящий рыцарь, буду ждать столько, сколько положено, – продолжил Макс, поднимаясь и морщась. – Раз уж моя сладкая булочка…

– Ещё одно слово, – дрожащим от ярости голосом предупредил Фадеев, разворачиваясь в сторону Богомола. Он, возвышающийся почти на полголовы над Максимом, совсем не казался внушительнее, и, глядя на него сверху вниз, отчего-то чувствовал себя неразумным ребенком. Но это ощущение лишь подстёгивало раздражение, и он продолжил: — И я клянусь, что ты распрощаешься с частью зубов, а потом я доведу до конца то, что не смогли сделать трасса и байк.

Макс тихонько рассмеялся, но ничего не сказал – лишь приподнялся и коснулся его губ своими. На этот раз очень нежно и почти невесомо, но даже от такого поцелуя возбуждение нахлынуло на Диму, снова утягивая в водоворот адреналина. Слишком много событий, слишком много эмоций…

– Как скажешь, – прошептал Макс, и Дима сдался.

Он неуверенно положил ладони на плечи Богомола, сжал их и только тогда позволил себе углубить поцелуй. И они стояли, отдаваясь ощущениям и наслаждаясь моментом, цепляясь руками за одежду и прижимаясь всё ближе. Кусая губы, срывая вздохи, обнимаясь и поднимаясь всё выше, пока звонок телефона из кармана Фадеева не вернул их в реальность.

Мобильный настырно вибрировал, противно отвлекая, и Дима решительно сделал шаг назад, не отрывая взгляда от Макса и пытаясь выровнять дыхание. На дисплее, тут же покрывшемся россыпью капель, стоило ему достать его из кармана, отображалось имя Босса, и Дима провёл по экрану, отвечая на звонок.

– Да? – голос его подводил, и он кашлянул несколько раз. – Слушаю.

– Дим, ты дома? – напряжённый голос Игоря отрезвлял похлеще холодного ветра, и Фадеев тряхнул головой, снова начиная нервничать.

– Нет. Что случилось?

Буквально полсекунды Босс молчал, явно пытаясь решить, что именно нужно ему сказать и как, а потом спросил:

– Паспорт с собой?

Фадеев похлопал себя по карманам, нащупав бумажник, и кивнув.

– Да.

– Тогда поезжай по адресу, который я тебе скину, – проговорил Игорь, и что-то в голосе Лаврова подсказывало, что расспрашивать его, что происходит, смысла нет. – Нужно… подписать некоторые бумаги.

Фадеев ещё раз рассеянно кивнул, а потом поднял глаза на Богомола: тот стоял, прищурившись и пытаясь понять по лицу Димы, что происходит. 

– Окей, – проговорил он, нахмурившись, и, не прощаясь, сбросил звонок. 

– Что произошло? – уточнил Богомол, хватая его за руку. Дима ничего не ответил, только сделал знак садиться на «Харлей».

– Не знаю, но нужно ехать, – ответил он, надевая шлем.

– Полиция? – уточнил Макс, прищурившись. Он медленно натянул свой на голову и закрепил застёжку под подбородком, а потом оглянулся в поисках указателя мили.

– Не знаю, – повторил Дима, усаживаясь на байк. – Это был Босс.

– Тогда я поеду с тобой, – и сел сзади Димки, тут же набирая на своём телефоне какой-то номер. Экран у него пошёл трещинами, но сенсор всё равно работал. Несколько секунд он молчал, прижимаясь к спине Фадеева, а потом коротко бросил в трубку: – Англичанин, на пятнадцатую милю четыреста восьмого шоссе подъедьте. Тут у нас байк под склоном, надо бы забрать.

И сбросил звонок, не дожидаясь ответа.

– Слишком крутой, чтобы всё объяснять как положено? – усмехнулся Дима.

– Не люблю тратить время на ненужные разговоры, – пожал плечами Макс, обхватывая его талию руками.

– Я так и понял, – хмыкнул Дима, газуя.

– Ничего ты не понял, – качнул головой Макс. – И давай только на этот раз помедленнее. Не хочу второй раз в аварию попасть.

Фадеев негромко рассмеялся и, аккуратно развернувшись, повёз их в сторону города, на самом деле не слишком-то и торопясь.

 

Улица, которая была указана в сообщении от Босса, находилась на окраине Плимута: серые безликие высокоэтажки теснились с двух сторон дороги, тускло поглядывая на них темными окнами. 

– Сюда? – с удивлением уточнил Макс, спрыгивая с байка и рассматривая вывеску над дверями: агентство по защите детей. Фадеев же ничего не ответил, лишь толкнул тяжёлую дверь и, ещё раз проверив адрес, прошёл мимо поста охраны в сторону нужного кабинета.

За длинным коридором, в котором сидело только несколько человек, оказалась изогнутая лестница, но нужное помещение находилось на первом этаже, и Дима рассеянно отдал свой шлем стоящему за его спиной Максу перед тем, как открыть дверь.

– Дима? – услышал он голос Игоря. 

В кабинете, заставленном шкафами с личными делами, сидели четверо: удивительно сосредоточенный Босс, бледный Стас, худая девчонка лет двенадцати и неприятная женщина за пятьдесят.

– Мистер Фадеев, – она сдержанно улыбнулась, махнув рукой на свободное кресло. – Спасибо, что приехали.

– Нет проблем, – ответил он, замечая её придирчивый взгляд, прошедший по измазанным джинсам и заляпанной парке, и Дима даже посчитал своим долгом на всякий случай объяснить: – Погодка сегодня не очень, а я был за городом.

– Понимаю, – кивнула она, протягивая ему несколько листов. – Нужны ваши документы и подпись для свидетельства факта наличия у мистера Лаврова и этих детей родственных связей.

Дима открыл было рот, но Игорь под столом наступил на его ботинок, и тот просто удивленно выдохнул, явно не готовый к такому.

– Вы подтверждаете данную информацию? – женщина наклонилась ближе, цепляясь за его лицо и всё так же сдержанно улыбаясь.

Дима удивлённо перевёл взгляд на невозмутимое лицо Игоря.

– Вы же в курсе происходящего? – тихо переспросила она.

– Я… – проговорил Дима.

Брови Игоря чуть приподнялись и тут же опустились, а глядевший в пол Стас так и не подал признаков жизни – лишь девчонка тихо всхлипнула, вытирая покрасневшие глаза.

– Конечно, – ответил, наконец, Фадеев, подвигая бумаги ближе. В голове сложились два и два, и он лихорадочно соображал, что должен был сказать. – Я просто не знал, что их бабушка так скоропостижно скончалась.

Женщина кивнула, а Дима уставился на бумаги, на которых буквы беспорядочно прыгали, выстраиваясь в фразу «во что ты ввязался на этот раз, Лавров?!».


	19. Пимп

Дождь уже перестал лить, когда они вышли из агентства. Стас укусил губу, ощущая во рту вязкую горечь – курить хотелось неимоверно, но он не стал бы при Юльке. Поэтому он старался не думать об этом, а ещё и о том, что по невероятной случайности компанию им решил составить Богомол – этого-то каким ветром сюда принесло, чёрт бы его побрал?

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты затеял? – спросил вдруг Дима, натягивая на голову капюшон. На вороте его куртки темнели черные пятна, а на коленях красовались подтёки грязи.

– Что я затеял? – спокойно уточнил Босс, глядя на Макса. Тот улыбался и задумчиво щурился, явно желая что-то сказать, но не считая нужным. Уж его-то присутствие тут было точно не к месту, и Стас сделал несколько шагов в сторону, потянув за руку Юльку.

– Ты чего? – рассеянно спросила она.

– Куртку застегни.

Конченков сжал в кармане пачку сигарет и отвернулся. Сестра старалась держаться, но глаза выдавали её с головой: покрасневшие веки опухли, а на ресницах блестели слезы. 

– Это шутка такая? – продолжал Дима. – Ты хоть в курсе, что это незаконно?

Босс поднял воротник куртки повыше и рассеянно повёл плечами: свежая рубашка, надетая по такому случаю, очевидно слегка жала ему в плечах, и Лавров пытался подтянуть её так, чтобы строчка не врезалась в кожу. В пальцах он крутил сигарету, словно собирался подбросить её, как монетку – сказать, что он нервничал, Стас не мог, но собственное беспокойство окрашивало всё в определённые оттенки. Зато Фадеев и не скрывал собственного раздражения: 

– Это дерьмо тебе выльется боком, – прошипел он, направляясь к припаркованному байку.

– Разберёмся, – Босс чиркнул зажигалкой, ругнулся, когда капля попала на кончик сигареты, и покосился на безмятежно улыбающегося Богомола. – Вот уж кого не ожидал.

– Стечение обстоятельств, – пожал плечами Макс.

Его присутствие напрягало Конченкова невероятно: Богомол внимательно рассматривал его сестру, Стаса и всё жмурился, словно пригревшийся на солнце удав. Стас в том, что Макс при одном желании мог проглотить его вместе с Юлей, не сомневался. 

– Когда это произошло? – он провёл по короткому ежику волос на голове, стряхивая капли дождя.

– Вчера утром, – сухо ответил Стас. И ничего не смог с собой поделать: посмотрел на Игоря, ища поддержки. Незаметный рефлекс, глупая уже привычка, приобретённая за это время.

– Вам нужна помощь? – Богомол повёл рукой: ссадины хоть и не кровили, но Стас с удивлением подумал о том, что они совсем свежие. В памяти всплыли измазанные в грязи джинсы Димки, его заляпанная куртка, и вопросов стало только больше – да почему, в конце концов, они приехали вместе?

– Деньги, – кивнул Игорь. – Деньги всегда нужны. 

Он с сожалением посмотрел на недокуренную сигарету, бросил её в сторону и кивнул Стасу на свою машину. 

– Но тебе не стоит беспокоиться, – добавил он напоследок, уже направляясь к тачке. – Я сам всё улажу. 

Богомол кивнул, внимательно глядя на козырёк соседнего магазинчика, и лишь позволил себе отвлечься, когда байк Фадеева взревел, срываясь с места. Их шлемы остались у него в руках. 

– Я не собираюсь впутывать сюда и его, – пробормотал Стас чуть погодя, помогая усесться на заднее сиденье Юле.

– Он уже сюда впутался, – бросил Игорь и тут же улыбнулся, глядя на девочку: – Ты в порядке?

– Нет, – не стала лгать она. Стас, сев впереди, словил в зеркале заднего её уставший взгляд и вдруг понял, что сестра совсем взрослая. – У меня умерла бабушка, а мой опекун – какой-то бородатый мужик, которого я вижу впервые.

– Юль, – обречённо пробормотал он, но Игорь не дал ему закончить:

– Я всегда могу побриться, – и улыбнулся так, словно каждый день на раз решал проблемы с сиротами. Конченкова даже передёрнуло от этого слова.

– Не стоит таких жертв, – без тени улыбки ответила Юля и закрыла глаза, откинувшись на спинку. Пальцы её, Стас видел, подрагивали.

– Наша жизнь мало поменяется, – неуверенно произнёс он. Босс как раз аккуратно выруливал со стоянки, одной рукой подкручивая радио, и опять казался невыносимо самоуверенным. От одного его вида внутри поднималась ярость: от усталости ли, от бессилия, а может от того, что сейчас он не мог быть слабым, Стас хотел подтянуться к Лаврову и хорошенько его встряхнуть, чтобы стереть с его лица эту маску. Ведь не мог же он так хорошо держаться, после всего, что произошло в его жизни. Три недели прошло с тех пор, как он начал работать на Богомола, три дня прошло с тех пор, как ушла его жена, три часа прошло с тех пор, как он согласился помочь Стасу.

Конченков тряхнул головой: непростые времена требуют непростых решений? 

– Вы голодные? – Игорь снова бросил взгляд на девчонку. 

– Да, – кивнул Стас.

– Нет, – ответила Юля, натягивая на нос капюшон.

– Мы заедем в Мак, – проговорил Лавров, сворачивая на 94 шоссе. – Я же должен вас кормить.

Конченков фыркнул. 

– Ничего ты не должен, – он мотнул головой и по привычке подтянул ногу на сиденье. – То, что ты… ты опекун, не накладывает на тебя обязательств.

Тихонько рассмеявшись, Босс легко ударил по рулю. По его лицу нельзя было сказать, что он чувствует, но последующая фраза вдруг перевернула сознание Стаса: 

– Моя жена очень хотела детей.

– Бывшая, – отчего-то севшим голосом поправил его Конченков, быстро облизнув губы и повернув к нему лицо. Игорь удивленно приподнял брови.

– Бывшая, – согласился он, притормаживая на светофоре и глядя на него.

– Это… хорошо? – разговор выходил неловкий и, что хуже, мучительный: от каждого сказанного слова горло у Стаса сжималось, и он отчаянно хотел отвернуться, но улыбающиеся глаза Лаврова тянули его к себе. 

– То, что она бывшая?

– Да, – и он снова провёл языком по губам.

Игорь отвернулся. 

– Всё так, как должно быть, – чуть погодя ответил он. – Хотя, по сути, она ещё не бывшая.

По спине Конченкова поползли бисеринки пота, а лицо горело – от своих мыслей становилось стыдно, но остановиться он уже не мог. Это было каким-то наваждением: в голове все ещё стоял призрак ночи, ощущались прикосновения сухих ладоней на своей руке с пистолетом, доносился запах с залива и чувствовалось тепло его плеча. Так не должно было быть – это ведь неправильно. Вот только перестать думать об этом он не мог. И вот теперь между ними снова призрак сумрачной женщины, которая хотела детей, а потом уйти от Лаврова. Интересно, а чего хочет она сейчас?

– Ты бы хотел всё исправить? – выдавил он, почти задыхаясь от своей наглости. Казалось, что Лавров всё понял – догадался по его учащённому дыханию и нервному перестуку пальцев по колену. По крайней мере, Юля точно поняла – он словил её удивлённый взгляд в зеркале.

– Сомневаюсь, – ответил Игорь как ни в чём не бывало, и Конченков расслабился. – Всё к этому шло. Просто забавно, что я выполняю её желания.

– Не думаю, что её желанием было стать опекуншей двух подростков из гетто, – протянула Юляша. – Я бы тоже от тебя ушла.

– Как хорошо, что ты не моя жена, – рассмеялся Игорь.

И Стас тоже не удержался – улыбнулся, пряча губы в вороте куртки. А потом поймал взгляд Лаврова: тот смотрел на него внимательно, изучающе, и Конченков никак не мог объяснить этот взгляд. Но очень хотел.

– По биг-маку? – спросил он наконец, увидев поворот на Мак-драйв. – Пища богов.

– Ага, – подала голос Юля. – За 4,99. Оказывается, Богам нужно так мало – вот уж не думала.

– Юль, – в который уже раз повторил Стас. – Давай ты заткнёшься, потому что…

– Почему? – она подалась вперед, пальцами впиваясь в обивку. 

– Потому что сейчас ты бы была уже в детском доме, – Конченков обернулся, словил её потерянный взгляд и куда уже мягче добавил: – Лучше потом поговорим.

Юля мгновение пыталась найти подходящие слова, а потом снова заплакала: 

– Мы больше никогда её не увидим.

Стас отвернулся. 

 

– Не пригласишь войти? – скорее дразня Конченкова, чем серьёзно спрашивая, произнёс Игорь, когда Юля вышла из машины и медленно побрела к дому, не обращая внимания на холодный дождь.

– Завтра похороны, – Стас смотрел на замершую улицу и всё пытался отгадать, где за всем этим кроется ключик к контролю за жизнью. Перепутанные дни последнего месяца никак не хотели становиться в ряд, и Конченков без успеха ловил момент, когда всё так кардинально изменилось, когда он стал думать о Боссе не просто как о механике из бедного квартала. Когда он успел попасться на крючок самому опасному парню из всего Детройта? С каких пор он стал обсуждать с, по сути, абсолютно чужим человеком проблемы своей семьи? 

Если бы бабушка была жива, он бы мог обсудить это с ней. Он мог бы прийти к ней в комнату с чашечкой чая и, глядя на её украшенные кольцами пальцы, долго сидеть с ней. Быть может, он молчал бы, и Лиз просто бы рассказывала ему о том, как соседка не прекращает попыток выкрасть у неё рецепт лимонного пирога или как Стивенсы изуродовали лужайку ноготками. А может, он смог бы рассказать ей, что у него сердце заходится от мысли о парне, который его, считай, спас. Показал бы ей нарисованные им, Стасом, портреты с аккуратно выведенными линиями подбородка и хитрого прищура. Что ответила бы она? Удивилась бы? Поджала бы в недовольстве губы, не понимая его? Или внезапно бы поддержала?

Правильно сказала Юля – это больше нельзя было узнать и встретить её было невозможно. 

– Послушай, – вдруг произнес Игорь, постукивая большими пальцами по рулю машины. – Если тебе нужна помощь…

– Я знаю, – отрезал Конченков. Ему было неловко смотреть в его глаза. Неловко было говорить что-то, но и выходить из машины он не хотел – впереди его ждал опустевший дом, звонки в похоронное бюро и потерянный взгляд Юли.

Босс прикрыл глаза.

– Не мне тебе говорить, – продолжил он. – Ты и сам знаешь, что тебе нужно. Да и то, что ты взрослый парень.

– Уже не ребёнок? – вымученно улыбнулся Стас.

– Частично, – тихонько рассмеялся Лавров. Они помолчали, слушая, как по крыше машины стучит дождь, а потом Конченков натянул на голову капюшон.

– Я благодарен тебе за всё, – проговорил он. – Я… не ожидал, что ты согласишься, но мне…

Он хотел добавить, что обращаться ему по сути было не к кому, но слова повисли в воздухе тяжёлым грузом недосказанности. Однако Конченков не был уверен, что Игорь не знает, что же он имел в виду. В конце концов, тот читал его легко, словно открытую книгу, так отчего же ему не понять Стаса сейчас? 

– Ты правильно поступил, – произнёс Лавров. – Я сам не понимаю, почему согласился, но, думаю, однажды пойму.

И потянулся вдруг к его плечу и доверительно его сжал: от прикосновения, пусть и через куртку, Стас всё равно почувствовал тепло его руки. А может, ему просто хотелось в это верить. 

– Но кормить вас, конечно, надо, – пробормотал Игорь. – Костлявый ты, а девчонки костлявых не любят.

– Меня это не интересует, – нервничая, ответил Конченков. 

Рука давила на него мёртвым грузом, и теперь он не мог справиться со своими эмоциями. Давила и тишина машины, а в голове вертелось «так что ты бы посоветовала, бабушка Лиз?»

– А что тебя интересует? – Игорь всё не убирал ладонь.

«Ты.»

– Ничего, – огрызнулся Конченков, злясь и на себя, и на свою реакцию. Он сбросил с плеча руку Лаврова, подтянул рюкзак с пола на колени и повернулся к дверце. Детское поведение – он и сам понимал это, ведь на самом деле в происходящем никто, кроме него, не был виноват.

– Конченков, чёрт бы тебя побрал, – повысил голос Игорь. – Ладно она, – он махнул рукой вслед Юле, – на самом деле ребёнок. Но ты! Ты чего завёлся?

Ещё пару секунд Стас хватал губами воздух, пытаясь справиться с переполнявшими его чувствами, а затем сжал ладонь в кулак, впиваясь криво обрезанными ногтями в кожу. Мгновение – и на руке неровные полумесяцы. Розовые, болезненные и пульсирующие – Конченков несколько мгновений удивлённо смотрел на них, пока не понял, что Игорь всё так же ждёт ответа. 

– Я в порядке, – проговорил он, морщась и смаргивая выступившие слёзы – от боли. Конечно, от боли... – В порядке. 

Конченков тряхнул рукой в воздухе, словно хотел отвлечься, улыбнулся натянуто, а потом, не обращая внимания на нахмурившегося Лаврова, не прощаясь вышел из машины. 

– Ты не в порядке, Стас, – бросил Лавров через открытое окно машины.

Конченков замер. 

– Но это нормально, – добавил Игорь, и Стас медленно кивнул: – Я приеду завтра с утра.

Стас ничего не ответил.

 

Дома было тихо. Стены давили, давили воспоминания, и ему всё казалось, что сейчас он услышит бодрый голос бабушки, ощутит запах пекущегося печенья, и Лиз выглянет из кухни, чтобы проверить, чем они занимаются. Но дом по-прежнему молчал, только слышно было, как тихо всхлипывает Юля. 

– Послушай… – начал было он, но сестра махнула рукой, и Конченков прикусил язык.

Она сидела на полу, разбирая старые фотографии из коробки в бабушкиной комнате. Старая цветастая шаль висела позабытая на стуле, словно всё ждала, что знакомая рука накинет её на плечи. Смятая постель была всё так же разобрана, и Стас не выдержал – в два шага подошёл и четкими, выверенными движениями поправил подушку и одеяло. Как будто поставил точку. 

Фотографии в руках Юли переливались глянцем: яркие воспоминания ушедших лет – люди на них улыбались и махали руками. И Конченков точно знал, что сестре этих людей узнать куда как сложнее – мама и папа умерли, когда та была совсем малышкой. Но снимки всё мелькали, рассыпаясь причудливой горкой, пока он не сел рядом с ней – в её ладонях оказалось последнее фото. 

– Последнее лето с ними в Бостоне, – проговорил он, обхватывая рукой её плечи. – Ты тогда объелась сладкой ваты и тошнило тебя всю поездку.

– Не помню, – пробормотала сестра, вытирая слезы. 

– Я никогда не забуду, – деланно весёлым голосом ответил Стас, и Юля даже улыбнулась. 

Она ткнулась носом в его плечо, обняла крепко и тяжёло вздохнула, а Стас старался не двигаться, чтобы лишний раз её не тревожить. Комната погружалась в сумрак, белели фотографии, и они сидели на полу, вспоминая прошлое и думая о будущем. Жизнь продолжалась, не хотела замирать и давать им передышку. Пожалуй – подумал вдруг Стас – только один человек был к ним по-настоящему добр.

– Я буду очень скучать по бабушке, – пробормотала Юля чуть погодя, уже засыпая. 

– Думаю, она тоже по нам, – коснувшись её волос губами, ответил Стас. – Она тоже.

 

На следующий день Игорь приехал слишком рано: Конченков увидел его в окно. Лавров припарковался во дворе, перед закрытыми дверями гаража, и Юлька, жевавшая хлопья на кухне и глядевшая в распахнутую заднюю дверь, удивлённо приподняла брови: 

– А он прям не стесняется, – и потянулась к пачке.

Стас не стал объяснять ей в очередной раз, что уж теперь у него есть на это полное право. 

– Доброе утро, – Лавров вошёл на кухню через эту же дверь и тут же стянул куртку: чёрная рубашка, очевидно новая, чуть измялась у ворота и открывала вид на его шею, так что Конченков поспешил отвести взгляд.

– Доброе.

Юля махнула рукой. 

– Как дела? – спросил Игорь, оглядываясь. 

– Ты решил войти, не спрашивая? – сложил на груди руки Конченков. Он стоял, оперевшись о столешницу, и дул на горячий чай.

– Я потерял надежду на положительный ответ, – пожал плечами Лавров, подходя к холодильнику. – Взял все в свои руки.

И задержал взгляд на Конченкове: у Стаса даже перехватило дыхание. 

– Наглость – второе счастье, – прокомментировала Юля, ставя в мойку тарелку. – Слышал о таком?

– Конечно, малышка, – Игорь выбрал себе йогурт и, походя, провёл по волосам девчонки ладонью. – Поэтому я такой обаятельный.

– Тут уж не поспоришь, – улыбнулась Юля.

И Стас вдруг подумал, что Игорь отлично вписался в их дом – как будто всегда тут был: он смеялся над шутками его сестры и ел йогурт. Его куртка висела на стуле так, словно это было её место, а Юля очевидно расслабилась – она даже разговорилась и уже даже не язвила. 

– Во сколько выезжаем? – спросил вдруг Игорь, и улыбка у сестры погасла.

– К одиннадцати, – стараясь сохранить спокойствие, ответил Стас.

– Собирайтесь тогда, – Лавров потянулся, кивнул на наручные часы, а потом поднялся. – А я выпью кофе.

Юля дернула губой, словно оскорбилась тому, как буднично звучала просьба собираться на похороны её бабушки, но всё же промолчала. И Стас, притянув её за плечи, подтолкнул её к лестнице.

– Вы там… – проговорил Лавров, нажимая кнопки на кофемашине, но его прервал дверной звонок. – Я открою.

Поднявшийся на пролёт лестницы Конченков оглянулся, но так и не успел ничего сказать: Лавров очень быстро вышел в холл и распахнул дверь. 

– Я могу вам помочь? 

– Офицер Усачев, – послышалось из прихожей, и у Конченкова похолодели руки. – Я могу увидеть Стаса?


	20. Босс

Застывший в двери мужчина мало походил на копа – скорее на добропорядочного соседа, решившего поскорбеть над умершей Элизабет. Вот только в руке его, на запястье которой блестели часы, был полицейский жетон – очевидное указание на его причастность к делам по эту сторону закона. Игорь нахмурился, пробежав взглядом по выглаженному воротничку чёрной рубашки, куртки без единого пятнышка и стрелках на брюках, и поджал губы. И что только тот забыл здесь?

Хмыкнув, Босс переступил с ноги на ногу, вдруг осознав, что слишком долго рассматривает его, и коротко кивнул. 

– Разумеется, – он отступил в сторону, пропуская копа в дом.

– Могу узнать, с кем имею честь? – уточнил Усачев, проходя в прихожую. 

Но Лавров не успел ответить: стоящий на пролёте лестницы Стас сделал пару шагов вниз и снова остановился. 

– Мой опекун, – проговорил он поспешно. – Дядя.

– Игорь, – кивнул Босс, чувствуя беспокойство Конченкова, а затем протянул полицейскому ладонь. Судя по поведению всегда молчаливого и собранного Стаса, визит этого парня был совсем неожиданным. Только из-за того, что это был коп, они уже должны были быть осторожными, а уж если нервничал Конченков, то предосторожность точно не повредит. Лавров бросил незаметный взгляд на Стаса.

– Мои соболезнования, – проговорил Усачев, пожимая руку Лаврова. 

– Благодарю, – выдохнул Стас. Он спустился вниз, пряча собственные ладони в карманах, видимо, не желая жать руку этому человеку.

В холле повисло неловкое молчание. 

– Мы собирались ехать, – проговорил Игорь, продолжая внимательно рассматривать названного гостя.

– Я понимаю, – офицер чуть наклонил голову набок, словно давал оценку происходящему, а потом указал за спину на машину рукой. – Я бы хотел отдать последнюю дань Лиз. Она была хорошей женщиной.

– Конечно, – кивнул Лавров. – Похороны в полдень. Сейчас мы едем в морг, так что…

– Вы что-то хотели? – без лишних обиняков перебил его Стас, обращаясь к Усачеву. – Если это может подождать, то лучше не сегодня.

Офицер качнул головой. Судя по всему, Усачеву было и самому неприятно заниматься делами в этот день: чувствовалось, как ему неуютно – он держал сжатые в кулаки руки в карманах брюк, но на лице его не было ничего кроме сочувствия. Он качнулся на носках вычищенных туфель – те блестели, хоть на улице по-прежнему моросил дождь, а на дорожке в водовороты закручивалась грязь с палой листвой. 

– Это важно, Стас, – проговорил Руслан. – Возможно, ты сможешь помочь делу.

– Это допрос? – уточнил Игорь, бросая на Конченкова предупреждающий взгляд. С этой секунды он брал все под свой контроль – как и всегда, впрочем – но недовольства из-за этого парень не проявил – Стас только закусил губу, а потом выдохнул. 

– Это не допрос, – медленно объяснил офицер, подбирая слова. – Это оказание помощи полиции.

– Не сейчас, – выдохнул Стас твёрдо, бросив на второй этаж взгляд: там Юля наверняка прислушивалось к разговору и нервничала. Ей эта информация была точно не нужна. – Подъезжайте после…

Он не смог договорить, судорожно ухватившись за поручень лестницы. 

– После похорон, – закончил за него Игорь. – Мы поговорим позже.

Конченков не стал дослушивать до конца эту беседу, просто развернулся и побежал по лестнице вверх.

– Хорошо, – выдохнул Руслан, глядя ему вслед. – Ещё раз мои соболезнования. И…

– Мы поговорим позже, – не дал закончить Лавров, сложив на груди руки – обычный жест, казалось бы, но Усачев покорно кивнул, разворачиваясь к двери.

Он почти неслышно вышел, подтянув повыше воротник куртки и чуть сгибаясь под промозглым осенним ветром.

Мягко захлопнулась дверь, и Лавров, проводив взглядом подтянутую фигуру полицейского, развернулся к лестнице. Стас его очень беспокоил: обычно всегда такой собранный мальчишка сейчас нервничал – не без повода, конечно, но оставлять его наедине со своими мыслями Игорь просто не мог.

Уютный дом притих, и Игорь медленно пошел на второй этаж, рассматривая на стенах наследие прошлого: чуть выцветшие фотографии улыбающихся людей; по-детски припухшие щёки малыша Стаса; прижатый к груди светловолосой женщины свёрток с младенцем; первые шаги Юли за руку с высоким отцом. Каждая ступенька приближала его к комнате Конченкова, и сердце отстукивало рваный ритм в горле – он сам не понимал, почему так нервничает.

Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, а по полу холла ползла жёлтая полоска света – указатель направления, не иначе. И Игорь без жалости наступил на неё ботинком, хоть победить свет не вышло – тот скользнул выше по ноге и даже разросся, стоило Лаврову толкнуть дверь.

– Он уехал, – проговорил Игорь негромко и тут же замолчал: перехватило дыхание.

Стас стоял у окна. В руках он держал только что снятую футболку – ту самую, безразмерную и бесформенную – и теперь уличный свет, преломляясь в полупрозрачном тюле, отражался на его бледной коже, вырисовывая каждую выступающую косточку. А Стас всё стоял, замерев, стоял, смотрел на него своими большими удивлёнными глазами, и сминал в пальцах ткань майки. Беззащитный и уж очень трогательный – домашний, что ли. И лицо у него, скорбное в своей утрате, напоминало не детские свои фотографии, а куда сильнее походило на лики святых: что-то было в нём щемящее, заставляющее молчать и наслаждаться растекающейся по комнате благодатью. 

Момент продолжался, застав в их собственной вселенной на многие сотни лет, словно Игорь враз осознал нечто непостижимое. Запретное. Грустный мальчик с разбитым сердцем, юноша, в недоверии своём окруживший жизнь стеной, мужчина, защищающий свою семью. Новая сторона уже знакомого парнишки – неизведанная, такая, что заставляет по рукам бежать мурашки.

Он смотрел на него и видел уже не мальчишку, а взрослого человека, способного пережить горечь утраты; человека, который жертвовал собой в желании дать лучшую жизнь своей сестре. Человека, который очень нуждался в заботе. Такая простая истина – возникшая из ниоткуда и продолжавшаяся всего долю секунды.

Но миг рассеялся, стоило Конченкову выпрямиться, зато теперь Лавров легко мог рассмотреть острые иголки – плотный панцирь, окружавший Стаса защитным куполом. Вот только жалили они не только снаружи, но и внутри.

– Я не говорил тебе, – выдавил Конченков, натягивая толстовку. Впалый живот ещё раз мелькнул мертвенно-бледным ликом и погас, исчезнув за тканью одежды. 

– О чем? – пересохшие отчего-то губы отказывались двигаться, но Лавров заставил себя. И не только говорить, но и двигаться: он сделал шаг к столу, рассматривая белые стены спальни с парой помятых плакатов. Аккуратно застеленную кровать с парой подушек. Бардак на столе – несколько больших папок, а под ними тетради и учебники, сваленные в кучу.

– Обо мне, – Стас всё так же стоял посреди комнаты, внимательно наблюдая за передвижениями Игоря. – Год назад меня приняли за распространение.

Приблизившийся к нему Лавров ничего не сказал, только поднял на Стаса глаза, кончиками пальцев прикоснувшись к одной из папок. 

– Ничего серьёзного – пара граммов крэка, но дело всё в том, что это было не впервые, – Конченков, очевидно, занервничал, когда Игорь медленно провёл ногтем по краю первого листа, собираясь раскрыть альбом. – Усачев припёр меня к стенке.

Он сделал шаг к Игорю, протянул руку и положил её на ладонь Лаврова. 

– Не надо, – выдохнул Стас. 

Прикосновение – лёгкое, но в то же время твёрдое в своём убеждении – прошлось дрожью по коже, и Лавров поймал себя на том, что не хочет разрушать контакт. 

– Продолжай, – сам не зная, о чём именно он просит, сказал Игорь. И Стас кивнул, но руку убрал – очень обречённо и покорно, словно сам смирился с происходящим.

– Он предложил сотрудничать, – проговорил Стас.

– И ты согласился, – и это не был вопрос, а скорее утверждение.

– Я согласился, – кивнул Конченков, отворачиваясь.

Игорь ничего не сказал, и лишь листнул первые две страницы пергаментной бумаги, перед тем, как найти карандашный рисунок: мужские кисти, лежащие на руле. Аккуратно выведенные пальцы не были напряжены, а на запястье красовались часы – Лавров узнал их: точно такие же мерно тикали на его руке.

Он провёл языком по губам, в тщетной попытке увлажнить их, и снова перевернул страницу: ещё один набросок – плечи, переходящие в массивную шею с неровно выбритой бородой. Венки на ней вздулись, словно владелец был напряжен; с правой стороны подмигивали родинки. 

– Они складываются в отражение звёздного скопления Плеяд, – прошептал Стас.

– Что? – переспросил Лавров.

– Звёзды, – Конченков судорожно выдохнул. – Понимаешь?..

Игорь не понимал. В первую очередь того, как так вышло, что за маской ершистого мальчишки из гетто прятался художник, сумевший рассмотреть в россыпи обыкновенных родинок на шее Лаврова целое звёздное скопление. 

Так что он, предвкушая ещё большие открытия, отлистнул ещё один рисунок. И тут уж точно не надо было гадать: на него смотрело собственное лицо – усталый мужчина, ухмыляющийся и даже отчасти счастливый. 

– Это… очень талантливо, – проговорил Игорь, не смея оторвать взгляд. – Очень.

– Это свежие рисунки, – голос Конченкова подводил, хоть ощущалось, как он старается держать себя в руках. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты их видел.

Игорь поднял на него свои глаза. 

– Но ты не стал забирать их.

В глазах Стаса можно было легко прочитать смущение. Хотя это даже смущением назвать было сложно: стыд, смешанный с призывом, с желанием узнать, что будет дальше – это превращалось в термоядерную смесь из любопытства и страха. А ещё Лавров углядел там другое – настороженность и огонёк, который раньше обозначить было невозможно. Зато теперь – без труда. 

– Я не ребёнок, – выдавил Стас, сжимая и без того тонкие губы.

– Да, – согласился Игорь. – Ты не ребёнок.

Он закрыл папку. 

– Зачем он приходил? – спросил Лавров так, словно только что не обнажил чужую душу, не узнал вдруг о чувствах мальчика, младше его самого на добрый десяток лет.

– Он занимается расследованием убийства Макса Мунстара, – огонёк в глазах Конченкова ещё раз сверкнул и тут же погас. Долгие годы практики: иногда прятать эмоции – отличный способ выжить.

– Мунстара? – прищурился Лавров.

– Первая машина, которую мы сбыли – она принадлежала ему.

Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Игорь резко отвернулся к окну. 

– Почему ты сразу не сказал? – выдавил он.

– Потому что я всё держу под контролем, – ответил Стас, злясь.

Он резко отшагнул в сторону и присел на кровать. 

– Под контролем, – едко бросил Игорь. – Разумеется.

Но Конченков не ответил: полоснул взглядом лицо Лаврова и снова отвернулся. Да и что тут было говорить? 

– Ладно, – постарался успокоится Игорь. – И что он знает?

– Ничего, кроме имени Мунстара, – помедлив ответил Стас, вновь поднял на него глаза.

– Ты уверен? – Лавров подошёл ближе и присел на корточки, глядя снизу вверх на лицо парня. – Уверен?

Стас отрицательно качнул головой. 

– Проклятье…

И Игорь мгновенно поднялся на ноги, стараясь без лишних эмоций понять, что делать дальше. Судя по поведению копа, на них у него ничего не было – иначе бы он задержал и Стаса, и самого Лаврова, даже не став церемониться. Нет… ему было что-то надо. Что-то от самого Конченкова. А если так, то они действительно держат руку на пульсе. 

Он скосил глаза на поникшего мальчишку: тот от усталости едва не клевал носом – удалось ли ему поспать этой ночью? 

– Ты прав, – уже куда мягче проговорил Игорь. – Он ничего не знает, иначе сейчас мы бы сидели в полицейском участке.

– Думаешь? – хмыкнул Стас.

– Уверен, – и он не удержался от того, чтобы провести ладонью по его плечу – уж слишком ярким было то их прикосновение. Но магия, видимо, испарилась, и теперь ощущались лишь колючки.

Конченков поднялся, аккуратно, но в то же время уверенно смахнув с плеча его руку, а потом кивнул на дверь. 

– Пора идти, – произнёс он твёрдо, но Игорь жестом попросил его задержаться.

– Последний вопрос.

Тот замер. 

– Ты убил Макса Мунстара?

Стас медленно качнул головой, и Лавров не стал переспрашивать – он верил.

 

Они выехали, когда дождь принялся лить с новой силой. Отметка на термометре достигла критической для октября отметки, и Лавров прибавил жару в печке, стараясь не упустить из вида чёрный катафалк впереди машины. 

Стас, как и Юля, молчал, и он сам тоже не пытался их разговорить: в голове вертелись образы карандашных набросков. И Игорь бросал на сидящего рядом Конченкова заинтересованные взгляды, забыв даже в очередной раз отругать его за ногу на сиденье. 

Стас был задумчив, но не это беспокоило, а то, что горящий внутри него свет, который удалось разглядеть Игорю, теперь был скрыт, сколько бы он ни старался его снова найти. Это раздражало: зудело под коркой головного мозга где-то в затылке, не позволяя сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах. Например, на том, что на кладбище, чуть поодаль вырытой могилы, стоял всё тот же коп.

Он не подходил ближе, даже когда началась церемония, и несколько нанятых человек вынесли гроб, а скучный священник в чёрной рясе принялся читать литанию. И Игорь нервничал, поглядывая на Конченкова – тот не обращал на Усачева внимания, неотрывно глядя на лицо своей бабушки. А Лавров как раз старательно отводил от неё взгляд: капли дождя оседали на её коже, размазывая тушь, отчего казалось, что та плачет вместе со своей внучкой и парой женщин в чёрных шляпках. Тихие похороны – всего-то с десяток человек, и Игорь не торопился расспрашивать, кто же это такие. 

– ...Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим, подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего, – проговорил священник, а Лавров бросил на Стаса короткий взгляд – тот вздрогнул, но глаза не поднял: быть может, почувствовал, что Игорь смотрит на него и ждет какого-то ответа на свой вопрос. Но проблема вся была в том, что Лавров и сам не знал, что же это за вопрос такой. 

Юля тихо всхлипывала, и Стас притянул ее к себе, цепляясь тонкими, холодными пальцами за её плечи. 

– Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной, – протянул священник, и Конченков всё же поднял на него глаза.

«Ты пойдёшь со мной до конца?»

Игорь знал ответ на этот вопрос. И он едва заметно провёл костяшками пальцев по запястью Стаса – тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился. 

– Так, благость и милость да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей, и я пребуду в доме Господнем многие дни.

Последние слова заглушил порыв ветра и стук молотка по закрытой крышке гроба. Юля всхлипнула, зарываясь лицом в куртку брата, а Стас отвернулся: не стал смотреть, как медленно опускается в размокшую от дождя яму его прошлое вместе с самым близким человеком. 

– Мне очень жаль, – прошептал Игорь.

– Мне тоже, – в тон ему ответил Стас, и наклонился, чтобы первым бросить горсть земли.

 

Церемония – тяжёлая и выматывающая – подошла к концу. И пока безликие могильщики закапывали гроб, все принялись медленно расходиться, оставляя цветы у надгробия. 

– Пойдём, – потянул Конченков Юлю.

– Но ведь она… – всхлипнула сестра.

– Идём, – твёрдо повторил Стас, и девчонка не стала спорить.

Они медленно побрели к парковке, спиной ощущая, как земля поглощает гроб, и как полицейский, дождавшись конца, идёт следом за ними, не желая опускать возможность, чтобы поговорить. 

– Не отходи от меня, – предупредил Лавров, сжимая плечо Стаса. – Будь рядом.

Конченков коротко кивнул, и в следующее мгновение офицер уже настиг их: 

– Примите мои соболезнования, – они обернулись на звук голоса, и Стас обречённо нагнулся к сестре, походя поправляя её капюшон на голове.

– Иди в машину, – сказал он, и что-то в его голосе убедило её не возражать. Юля подхватила ключи из руки Лаврова и быстрым шагом направилась к автомобилю, постоянно оборачиваясь и вытирая с лица слёзы.

– Что случилось? – произнёс Стас сухо.

– Я не задержу вас, – сочувственно – по крайней мере, Игорю действительно почудились нотки сожаления в голосе Усачева – сказал тот. – Это касается угнанных машин.

– Машин? – удивленно переспросил Стас, и Лавров даже мысленно поаплодировал этой виртуозной игре. – Была же одна.

Офицер поморщился, словно сказал лишнее, но отступать было поздно: 

– Кражи участились, и я думаю, что это одна банда.

– И чем Стас может вам помочь? – уточнил Игорь.

– Даже слухами, – уклончиво проговорил Руслан, поправляя воротник куртки. Он оглянулся, чтобы быть уверенным, что рядом кроме них никого нет, а потом продолжил: – Кто торгует в этом районе оружием?

– Не знаю, – ответил Конченков – чересчур поспешно – это заметил даже коп: его брови удивленно приподнялись, но в следующую секунду тот снова вернул себе самообладание. 

А вот Игорь занервничал ещё сильнее. Каждое слово сейчас играло решающую роль. Каждый вздох мог дать полицейскому зацепку, и им нужно было быть очень осторожными. 

– Ты уверен в этом, Стас? – негромко переспросил его Руслан.

– Да, – выдохнул Конченков. – Уверен.

Усачев точно хотел спросить его о чём-то ещё, вот только Игорь уверенно положил свою руку на плечо парнишки и сдержанно улыбнулся:

– Думаю, на сегодня достаточно.

– Да, – рассеянно проговорил Руслан. – Конечно.

Он скользнул разочарованным взглядом по лицу Стаса и протянул Игорю свою ладонь. 

– Был рад познакомиться, Игорь… – он замолчал, ожидая услышать фамилию.

– Лавров, – пояснил Босс. – Взаимно.

А в следующее мгновение он быстро потянул Конченкова к машине, пытаясь теперь понять, почему в глазах полицейского промелькнула искра узнавания.


	21. Богомол

Дома никого не было. Окна темнели непроницаемыми стёклами, а гараж был заперт. Макс, конечно, без проблем мог свинтить совершенно дурацкий замок на задней двери – тот был настолько игрушечным, что открывался от пластиковой карты. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что не нужно – Дима не оценит. 

Он не стал заявляться к нему на работу. Не поехал на похороны, потому что знал, что Фадеев туда не сунется. Не стал звонить ему, а сразу приехал домой – отчего-то это показалось ему правильнее всего. Было в такой встрече нечто из детства: караулить дотемна свою девчонку, сидя на лестнице крыльца, и надеяться, что та не пошлёт. Время шло, и Богомол давно забыл, каково это – быть неуверенным в своих силах, но вот же. Сидит. Сидит и ждёт, хотя Фадеев та ещё сучка – пошлёт его при первой возможности. И это вне зависимости от того, что там, на трассе, было. 

Ступеньки скрипели под Максом, когда он усаживался на самую верхнюю, чтобы дождь не замочил его. Сейчас все смолкло, и слышно было, как стучали капли по карнизу. Дом – старый, но явно дорогой – был неприветлив, но это мало беспокоило Голышева, ведь куда неприятнее было осознавать, что он вздрагивает от каждого звука проезжающих машин – ждёт и ждёт, совершенно наплевав на гордость. Видел бы его кто сейчас… Хотя лучше не надо: такое бы точно подорвало его авторитет.

Моргнули во тьме ещё одни фары, и Макс чертыхнулся – ждать дальше не было смысла, потому что часы на руке не давали обмануться: сидел он тут уже больше двух часов, а один день только что сменил другой. И в тот миг, когда он решил, что пора сваливать, из-за угла послышался рёв движка, а через секунду показался байк Фадеева. Тот въехал во двор, заглушил мотор и не спеша стянул с головы шлем. В темноте сложно было рассмотреть, потому что чёлка закрывала его лицо, но Макс почувствовал, что Дима смотрит на него. 

Он слез с байка, и Макс отвёл глаза. Говорить ничего не хотелось, поэтому он закурил, долго щёлкая зажигалкой. Но отпустило его только когда Димка уселся рядом – рядом скрипнула ступенька, и щёлкнула уже его зажигалка. 

– Игорь сегодня вступил в права опекуна, прикинь, – поделился он, шумно выдохнув дым. – Вот это поворот.

– Да уж… – неопределённо проговорил Голышев. 

Дима молчал, молчал и он, слепо глядя в темноту улицы – фонари моргнули и погасли, стоило стрелке на часах перевалить за полночь. 

– Зачем ты приехал? – спросил Дима внезапно и, как показалось Максу, отчаянно. 

– Соскучился, – Голышев хотел съязвить, но вышло отчего-то искренне и жалобно – эти нотки в собственном голосе показались ему самому незнакомыми.

Дима снова промолчал, не найдя, наверное, подходящих слов. Да и что тут скажешь – не дети ведь. 

– Парни достали байк из оврага, – начал рассказывать Макс, щёлкнув ногтем по сигарете. – Превратился в груду металлолома. 

– Хочешь, починю? – предложил Дима.

– Хочу, – ответил Голышев. 

Теперь тишина не давила, а просто окутывала их в собственное одеяло, не покоряя и не тревожа, а успокаивая. И темы для разговора нашлись как-то сами собой.

– Ну, конечно, если ты будешь ездить со мной.

– Что это должно значить? – медленно подбирая слова, уточнил Фадеев. В голосе можно было почувствовать лёгкое беспокойство, но теперь уже никак не раздражение. Словно бы он тщательно выбирал, что делать дальше.

– Ты и я, детка, и наши байки… – попытался пошутить Макс, но вышло глупо. – Хотя забей. Я сам не знаю.

Он тряхнул головой и обхватил шею руками, спрятавшись от темноты и присутствия Димки. 

– Не знаешь? – удивленно переспросил тот.

– Откуда я могу знать? – Голышев щелчком отправил бычок в кусты и по наитию повернул голову в сторону Димы. – Это обычно со мной не происходит. Знаешь, обычно я не беспокоюсь, с кем и…

– И что?

Он замолчал. Действительно, что? Раньше всё было просто: были лёгкие увлечения, продолжавшиеся до рассвета и пробуждения. Были непринуждённые встречи, полные мимолетной страсти, рассеивающейся на следующий день. Был страстный секс – хороший и плохой, если не везло, но никогда – никогда ещё – такого.

Так что Макс точно не мог ответить на этот вопрос: и что? 

– Обычно люди хотят меня.

– А ты их – нет? – Голышев понял по его голосу, что Дима улыбается.

– Может быть.

– Может быть?

– Да.

Теперь улыбался и он, понимая, что разговор принял совершенно дурацкое направление. Но в этом было предвкушение чего-то нового и… возбуждающего? 

– Ты замёрз? – Фадеев поднялся, и ступеньки натужно застонали под его весом.

– А ты хочешь пригласить меня войти? – Макс ухмыльнулся, радуясь, что в темноте разглядеть его восторженное выражение лица было невозможно.

– Может быть.

И Фадеев пошёл открывать дверь, а Голышеву ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним. Впервые не он держал руку на пульсе, а его вели так, что не оставалось ничего иного, только подчиняться. Собственно, ему это нравилось. 

– Чай, кофе? – предложил Дима, бросая ключи от байка на столик в прихожей. Он не чувствовал себя неловко – это было заметно по расправленным плечам и уверенным движениям, и это восхищало ещё сильнее.

– Что насчёт Netflix и немного поразвлечься?

Фадеев обернулся, криво ухмыльнувшись и чуть приподняв бровь. 

– Я не люблю смотреть фильмы.

Несколько секунд он смотрел, всё так же улыбаясь и стягивая с плеч куртку, а самообладание Макса таяло под натиском этой внезапно появившейся уверенности в себе. 

– Ты хочешь сказать… – неуверенно начал Макс, но Фадеев тряхнул рукой и звонко рассмеялся:

– Господи, видел бы ты своё лицо! – он прошёл на кухню, чтобы включить кофемашину, но разозлившийся вдруг Богомол дёрнул его за руку на себя. 

Смех оборвался. 

– Хватит, а? – он потянул Диму на себя, вглядываясь в сузившиеся в неярком свете кухонной лампы зрачки. – Я уже сказал, что ты для меня не просто развлечение. Что тебе ещё надо?

Быстро облизнувшись, Фадеев чуть наклонился к нему и в губы прошептал: 

– Тогда просто завязывай ломать эту комедию.

Он смотрел в его глаза, и Макс видел морщинки на коже, его родинку на щеке, ощущал его дыхание. И в тот миг, когда время, казалось бы, остановилось, Дима подался вперёд и поцеловал его. 

От вкуса губ – сигаретный дым и жвачка – кружило голову, а в животе скручивало в тугую спираль, готовую вот-вот сорваться под напором пальцев, касающихся его шеи и плеч. Макс провёл ладонью по спине и дернул джинсы ниже – жадный и собственнический жест, очень ревнивый в своих стремлениях. Хотелось торопиться и, напротив, помедлить, чтобы языком успеть провести влажную линию по изгибу подбородка, найти самую чувствительную точку на ключицах Димки и оставить багровый поцелуй, словно метку и его знак. Но Фадеев опять не вписывался в эти правила: сам толкнул его в сторону дивана, на ходу стягивая с себя толстовку и цепляясь пальцами за ремень Богомола. 

– Принцесса… – простонал Голышев.

Тонкие музыкальные пальцы пробежались по замку и остановились, когда Голышев приподнял бёдра, чтобы прижаться к сидящему на нём Фадееву. 

– Блять, – ругнулся он – рука скользнула под резинку белья и сжала основание. – Ты будешь издеваться?

– Просто заткнись, – выдохнул прерывисто Фадеев, и Голышев понял, насколько тому самому не терпелось почувствовать его ближе.

– Ты же не будешь строптивым, принцесса? – насмешливое прозвище вдруг перешло в рычание, когда большой палец Димы скользнул по влажной головке. Он откинулся на подушки, но Фадеев просто улыбался, и эта улыбка то ли злила его, то ли возбуждала ещё сильнее, так что он рывком приподнялся и подмял его под себя.

Молочная кожа его груди была сплошь усеяна родинками – Макс насчитал с десяток на ключицах, у сосков и ниже по рёбрам. И он не сдержался: провёл губами от шеи к животу, забыв о собственном возбуждении и замечая только реакцию Димы. Тот закусил костяшку пальцев, стоило ему ласково облизать выступающую косточку на бёдрах, и откровенно застонал, когда Макс сдёрнул его штаны и взял сразу наполовину. 

Он рвано дышал, прикрывая глаза и закусывая то собственные пальцы, то губы. А Макс просто не мог отвести взгляд от этой картины. И в этом тоже было что-то новое для него – ещё никогда он не наслаждался удовольствием другого человека. Банальный секс, на который он, по сути, сегодня и не рассчитывал, тут никак не вязался – он любил, и никак иначе.

Его ладонь скользнула выше по груди Димы, оставляя за собой розовую полосу от ногтей – ещё один способ оставить метки – а потом сжалась на горле. Дима судорожно выдохнул, а его глаза блеснули из-под подрагивающих ресниц. 

– Открой, – хриплым шепотом потребовал Макс, и Дима на удивление даже не стал сопротивляться. Его сухие губы приоткрылись, и Макс пропихнул в его рот сразу два пальца. 

– Ты даже не представляешь, что у меня творилось в голове, – пробормотал он, любуясь движением губ и подрагиванием век. – Даже не представляешь, как ты на меня действуешь.

Он раздвинул рукой его колени и потянулся пальцами вниз. 

– Ты будешь болтать или?.. – но Дима не смог продолжить – выдохнул судорожно и запрокинул голову вверх, открывая шею. Кожа светлела под лампой, а венки вздувались, и Голышев терялся от соблазна очертить их линии языком. Но в то же время Фадеев так сладко извивался на его пальцах, так млел под его руками, и это было куда круче его фантазий. 

– Или, – ответил, улыбаясь, Богомол.

Он провел по его груди свободной ладонью, намеренно задевая соски и срывая судорожные стоны с губ Димы, а потом сжал его член в руке. Возбуждение только усиливалось, и Макс, едва сдерживая самого себя, принялся водить по всей его длине в такт толчкам. Фадеев развел ноги ещё шире и закусил губу, теряясь в удовольствии и глуша в груди крики.

– Ты кончишь для меня? – прошептал Голышев, поводя по его головке мозолистым пальцем. – Пожалуйста, только для меня.

– Прошу… – Дима сжал на его руке свою ладонь и крепко зажмурился. Он был на грани, но Макс точно знал, что сегодня они расширят границы до невозможного. – Пожалуйста!

На громком всклике он начал кончать, и от красоты его лица, от того, как Дима сводил брови, от звука его стонов, Макс совсем потерял голову. Он поднялся на руках, впился губами в его губы, глуша крик, и, совсем не обращая внимание на то, что Фадеев всё ещё был в оргазменной неге, перевернул его. Тот выгнулся, оперевшись лбом о спинку дивана, а Макс тут же ласково сжал свою руку на его бедрах. Сильным толчком Голышев вошёл в него, едва не теряя голову от узости и жара его тела, и укусил его губу.

– Чёрт… – выдохнул Дима, и Макс понял, что после первого оргазма ощущения стали для него ещё ярче и интенсивнее. 

– Ты мой, – прошептал Голышев, ускоряясь. – Скажи, что ты мой.

Толчки становились всё сильнее и жарче, всё крепче прижимал к себе он Диму, всё требовательнее были стоны.

– Скажи!

Макс провёл ладонью по спине – выступающие позвонки напоминали хребет дракона, и он позволил себе ласково, почти невесомо пройтись по ним губами, в контрасте с грубыми толчками.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он, оставив на плече Фадеева нежный поцелуй, и, наконец, услышал:

– Я твой.

 

В постели было куда удобнее, чем на диване. И очень привычно – как будто они не раз засыпали вместе, перед этим всю ночь занимаясь любовью. Богомол бы никогда не произнес это слово вслух – любовь – но страстные стоны, затуманенные от удовольствия глаза, нежные поцелуи после всего никак не вписывались в обычное понятие секса. Так что он решил, что про себя, лишь в своей голове, будет называть это так. А навскидку данное Диме прозвище будет лишь очередным доказательством – ну потому что тот в постели оказался невероятно отзывчивым.

– Какие планы на завтра? – негромко спросил Макс, касаясь спины Димы. На лопатке остались отметины его зубов, и он виновато провел подушечками пальцев по ним, в глубине души понимая, что это не последние свидетельства его страсти к Фадееву.

– Работа, мастерская, – ответил Дима, едва заметно улыбаясь на эти прикосновения. – А у тебя?

Голышев подвинулся ближе, испытывая смутную необходимость постоянно его касаться, и лёг на его подушку.

– Нужно съездить по делам, а потом я полностью свободен, так что, если ты…

– По делам – это? – нахмурился Дима и открыл глаза.

– Дела, – уклончиво ответил Макс.

Фадеев отвернулся к окну, за которым только-только начал загораться рассвет, но ничего не сказал. Да и ему ничего говорить не было нужно, чтобы Голышев всё понял: тот до бешенства не хотел впутываться в эти все “дела”, да вот только посчастливилось же этой принцессе оказаться рядом с ним. Да и ещё в одной постели. Как там говорят? Любовь зла?

– Я понимаю, насколько тебе это…

– Мне глубоко наплевать, – перебил его Фадеев.

– Нет, – спокойно возразил Макс. – И мне это нравится.

Сказать на это Димке было нечего, и он снова закрыл глаза. Очевидно, ставя точку в разговоре. Да только вот Богомолу очень хотелось говорить: рассказывать о том, что будет дальше, о своих планах и о том, что прямо сейчас у него встал на его ямочки внизу спины.

– Я пригоню к тебе байк, – сказал Макс вместо всего остального. – Сегодня же.

– У меня очередь из клиентов, так что займусь, как только смогу, – пробормотал Дима. Он злился, и это было слышно по голосу. А ещё это было забавно.

– Я заплачу за срочность, – ухмыльнулся Богомол, касаясь губами его лопаток.

– Никаких скидок для чёртовых ублюдков, – теперь тональность изменилась, и Макс в который раз за эту ночь с восторгом подумал о том, до чего же Дима чувствительный.

– А для меня?

– Особенно для тебя.

Подавляя смех, Голышев принялся спускаться поцелуями ниже и ниже, стараясь не пропускать ни миллиметра кожи, вот только в самый сладкий момент из кармана его джинсов, лежащих на полу, раздался звонок. Макс не отвлекался, но вызов всё не заканчивался и не заканчивался, и терпение – совершенно не безграничное – быстро подошло к концу.

– Я сейчас, принцесса, – извиняюще поцеловав напоследок его бедро, сказал Макс, поднимаясь.

– Завязывай так называть меня, – раздражённо бросил Дима, поворачиваясь на спину и подтягивая простынь.

– Тебе нравится, – ухмыльнулся Голышев и нажал на кнопку ответа. – Да?

Голос на том конце провода был недовольным. Впрочем, обладатель этого голоса редко был чём-то доволен, а особенно по ночам, когда дела заставляли его вставать с постели и разбираться с ними.

– Слыхал, что на складах Ист Пойнта нашли тело парня, – сообщил голос. – У него в башке дыра размером с пятицентовик. Не расскажешь, как так вышло?

– Так бывает, когда дети забывают, что пистолеты не игрушки, – в тон ответил Макс, выходя на балкон, щёлкая зажигалкой и раскуривая сигарету. – Только какое отношение это имеет ко мне?

– Самое непосредственное, – мужчина даже не улыбнулся. – Этот парень – курьер, который не смог доставить груз в порт Джерси. Его отпустили, очевидно, чтобы выйти на заказчика, а тот получил пулю в голову. Вот досада, не считаешь?

Голышев ругнулся, но тут же обернулся на лежащего в постели Диму и снова продолжил разговор. 

– Где он сейчас?

– В полиции, очевидно, – хмыкнул голос. – Но склад опечатан. И рано или поздно они выйдут на тебя. Будь готов.

Голос разъединил связь, и Макс рассеянно поёжился, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Утро выдалось морозное, и только сейчас он заметил, что стоит полностью голый на балконе Фадеева. Наверняка у него были любопытные соседи, которые любят поглазеть, пусть и в пять утра. 

Он бросил бычок в пепельницу на мёрзлом полу и вернулся в комнату.

– Мне нужно уехать.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Дима.

Макс принялся собираться, все еще пытаясь сообразить, как лучше переиграть ситуацию в собственную пользу. Он натянул штаны, рубашку и только потом поймал заинтересованный взгляд Фадеева. Тот смотрел на него, чуть наклонив голову в сторону и хмурясь.

– Я сегодня приеду за тобой, – выпрямившись, произнёс Макс.

– Хорошо.

Разговор не вязался, и Голышев просто подошёл ближе, коснулся его губ и прижался лбом к нему.

– И привезу байк.

– Всё ещё никаких скидок, – ухмыльнулся Фадеев, и Голышева отпустило.

– Договорились.

Он подхватил свою куртку, вышел из комнаты, но успел разобрать брошенное ему в спину:

– Просто будь осторожен.


	22. Усачев

Тело почти лысого парня с короткой чёлкой лежало у самого пирса. Контейнеры здесь стояли друг на друге, так что затеряться в лабиринте из поеденных ржавчиной монстров было легче лёгкого. Но, конечно, не Усачеву.

Он проследовал за машины с мигалками и оцепление: несколько парней из их участка допрашивали свидетелей – пару грузчиков-мексиканцев в форменных грязно-жёлтых комбинезонах. Поодаль, почти у места преступления стояла машина экспертизы, и за ней не было видно, что же произошло на самом деле. 

– Усачев! – окликнул его Кшиштовский, отбрасывая в сторону бычок. – Ты что тут делаешь?

Майкл отпустил седого мужчину в фирменной телогрейке, дружелюбно постучав по его плечу, а потом поёжился от ветра с реки, спрятал в карманах офицерской шинели руки и прищурился. Воротник его был поднят, но это мало спасало от ледяных порывов. 

– В смысле, что я тут делаю? – удивленно переспросил Руслан, пожимая его руку. – Это же мой участок и явно мое дело.

Они прошли ближе за ленты оцепления, туда, где Поперечный и Джарахов снимали улики, а несколько парней из участка опечатывали склад. Пара чемоданчиков с инструментами стояли поодаль, а у темно-красного контейнера валялась сумка. Собственно, та уже была отмечена стикером с номером улики, и Усачев возмущенно мотнул головой, указывая на неё. 

– Почему вы начали работу до того, как я приехал? – он обернулся на Майкла, но тот виновато поджал губы.

– Рус, тебя сняли с дела.

Куртка трупа чуть развевалась на ветру, но только не в тех местах, где была пропитана кровью из раны навылет. Темное пятно дыры угнездилось чуть ниже лопатки, и Усачев отстранённо подумал, что это было прямое попадание в сердце с близкого расстояния. Не слишком благородно: наверняка парня пригласили для переговоров, а потом убили, чтобы избавиться от свидетеля.

От свидетеля они избавились, а вот от трупа – нет. 

– Мэдисон дал указание передать все полномочия мне, – Кшиштовский нахохлился ещё сильнее, и его угловатая фигура стала напоминать тень вороны или стервятника. Конечно, это были предрассудки, вот только разделаться с ощущением предательства Усачев не мог.

– По какой причине? – выдохнул он раздражённо. – У меня уже есть сдвиги…

– Я не знаю, Усачев, – почти по слогам ответил Майкл, приближаясь вплотную и подрагивая.

Дурацкий октябрь со своими холодами… 

– Утром вызвал меня и передал дело, – начал объяснять Кшиштовский. – Всю остальную команду не отстранили, только тебя.

– Почему? – выдохнул Усачев, потирая глаза. 

Всю ночь они с Дианой смотрели дурацкие мелодрамы – вернее, смотрела она, а он смотрел на неё и любовался её улыбкой. Наверное, он превратился в рохлю, вот только сложно держать себя в руках, когда рядом женщина твоей мечты. 

– Рус, – раздражённо произнёс Майкл. – Не знаю.

И тогда Усачев поднял на него глаза: Майк знал. Он знал, но не мог говорить, потому что они были на месте преступления. А потом Кшиштовский кивнул, чуть дёрнув головой в сторону команды, и сделал знак глазами Усачеву помолчать. Это было действительно странно – неужели Кшиштовский боялся?

Понять что-либо по его глазам было невозможно, и Руслан отвернулся. Это ведь так неправильно. Они полицейские, а не шавки. Так не должно быть.

– Я надеюсь, ты помнишь, что здесь всё куда запутаннее, чем мы думали изначально, – подбирая слова и хватаясь за рукав его куртки, негромко произнёс Руслан. – Просто не смей… прогибаться. Даже не думай.

Но ответа не последовало: несколько мгновений Кшиштовский молчал, а потом просто хлопнул его по плечу, натянуто улыбнувшись. 

Труп всё ещё лежал на земле – застывший и бледный. Он мало напоминал человека, скорее неумело сконструированного манекена с по-идиотски вывернутыми руками и головой. На его чёрной куртке было написано «Deus ex machina», и Усачев, морщась, подумал, что это даже смешно – случайности не случайны?

Считая, что разговор окончен, Майкл отошёл обратно к Эльдару, подгружавшему труп в пакет. Пафосная куртка с не менее пафосной надписью скрылась под шелестящим целлофаном, по которому тут же забарабанили крупные капли дождя. Вот такая концовка истории чужой жизни – неуместная и полнившаяся новыми вопросами, чем дававшая ответы на старые.

Усачев подождал, пока тело погрузят в кабину криминалистов, а потом, стараясь делать всё как можно более незаметно, скрылся за углом опасно накренившегося контейнера к офису таможни. Майкл очень плохо его знал, если думал, что Руслан просто уедет в участок, плюнув на происходящее.

Руслан быстро нашёл то, что было нужно: тот парень, которого допрашивал Кшиштовский, скрылся в этом направлении, а указатели – проржавевшие от влажности и старости – всё ещё можно было расшифровать. 

Офис был открыт. На самом деле небольшое одноэтажное здание, построенное на самом краю пирса, где заполнялись декларации, а ночью грелся сторож, сложно было назвать полноценным офисом. Но этот порт был не самым популярным, а перевозки осуществлялись только несколькими десятками клиентов. Однако, несмотря на запущенность, внутри было довольно уютно: пластиковая стойка с весёленькой рекламой судоходной компании, стойка с папками – очевидно, квартальные отчёты – и старенький компьютер. 

Человек, которого искал Руслан, был пьян. Нет, даже не так: он был испуган и взвинчен, а сам с истеричным выражением лица вливал в себя остатки «Олд Кентукки» – судя по всему, старик не брезговал двухдолларовым виски из забегаловки у шоссе. Так или иначе, он пил, но стоило войти Руслану, как тут же поднялся, стараясь поправить куртку с логотипом порта: рыба на его плече, полустёртая со временем, при неловких движениях била хвостом, так что Усачева даже замутило. 

– Офицер? – удивлённо выдохнул мужчина, стирая с бороды капли виски. – Ещё какие-то вопросы от полиции?

Руслан расслабляюще улыбнулся и кивнул. 

– Сэр, хотелось бы уточнить несколько деталей, – он прошел за стойку и сделал шаг навстречу мужчине. – Вам был знаком этот парень? 

– Я же говорил уже, – раздражённо проговорил сторож, отворачиваясь к столу и ставя бутылку у компьютера. Несколько капель упали на клавиатуру. – Нет. Я просто услышал звук выстрела и решил выглянуть. А потом вызвал полицию, потому что мне платят не так много, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью. Эти грёбаные ублюдки… черт.

– А камеры? – кивнул на монитор компьютера Руслан. – Записи?

Несколько мгновений мужчина жевал огрубевшую губу, рассеянно теребя пуговицу на куртке, а потом нехотя проговорил:

– Они не работают. Ясно? Давно экономим, потому что никому нахрен не сдался этот мусор. 

Усачев провёл ладонью по волосам. Ладно, это было ожидаемо – иначе записи были бы уже изъяты для следствия. Это был глухой поворот в никуда, потому что большего он узнать у сторожа не мог.

– Извините за беспокойство, – протянул Усачев расстроенно. Что за дурацкий день?..

– К чёрту вас, к чёрту полицию и к черту долбанных русских с их мафией, – прошептал под нос пьянеющий с каждой секундой сторож.

Руслан медленно повернулся.

– Что? – переспросил Усачев, отчего-то нервничая. Эта случайно оброненная фраза была отправной точкой, маленький толчок к разгадке запутанной истории. – Я не расслышал.

Но сторож испуганно охнул и мотнул головой. Он впился пальцами в карман куртки, перебирая выбившимися из шва нитками и дёргая за надорванный край, а потом поднялся. 

– Вам пора, – на удивление твёрдо произнёс он. – Всё остальное я буду обсуждать в присутствии адвоката.

Его блуждающий взгляд остановился на переносице Усачева, и тот, борясь с собственными принципами, размышлял, стоит ли надавить на свидетеля. Получалось, всё более чем интересно: в этом преступлении опять же замешаны русские, а у полиции будет свидетель этого. Да, даже на основании его слов можно было пустить расследование в нужный ключ, но вот только никто, видимо, не был на их участке в этом заинтересован. Скорее даже наоборот.

– Кому принадлежит контейнер, у которого нашли тело? – Усачев произнёс это с нажимом, понимая, что одно лишь слово, одно лишь неверное действие всё испортит.

Однако получилось более чем хорошо: 

– Следователи уже получили эту информацию, – нервно проговорил мужчина. – Я ничего больше не скажу.

И он махнул рукой в сторону выхода, требуя Усачева покинуть помещение. Да тому и не нужно было уже ничего спрашивать: самое главное он узнал. Теперь оставалось только понять, кто именно владел тем участком порта.

 

У Руслана оставалось около девяти часов, чтобы передать дела Кшиштовскому, при этом получив все возможные данные из отдела экспертизы. Криминалисты могли дать ответ только на следующий день, но Усачев очень рассчитывал, что те поторопятся – хотя бы из чувства солидарности. Мэдисон чётко дал понять, что теперь его это не касается, но Руслан не мог всё бросить на полпути, особенно сейчас, когда он зашёл так далеко. Два убийства, украденные машины, которые оказались прикрытием большой аферы с контрабандой нелегального оружия из России. А если копнуть глубже? Открылись бы новые свидетели, а злодеем оказался бы не банальный Джокер, а какой-нибудь неприметный парень, вроде дворецкого. Кажется, именно так заканчиваются дурацкие детские детективы.

В офисе было шумно, а Кейт – секретарша шефа – с дежурной улыбкой вручила ему новые дела. Судя по всему, она была в курсе происходящего, потому что даже не спросила его ни о чём, сразу же переключившись на телефонный звонок. Несколько мгновений Руслан смотрел на её фиолетовые волосы, не понимая, как же их босс не заставил её перекраситься, пока девушка не словила его взгляд и не приподняла вопросительно брови.

– Что не так? – чрезмерно жестикулируя и прикрывая ладошкой трубку, прошептала она. Наверняка на линии была какая-нибудь старуха с жалобой на соседей или Лос-Анджелес со сводкой преступности.

– Всё отлично, – отрицательно качнул головой Усачев. – Шеф у себя?

– Да, – кивнула она, возвращаясь к разговору. – Нет, мэм, эта улица не находится под юрисдикцией нашего участка. Вам лучше будет обратиться в сто третий. Да, мэм. Нет… 

И Кейт начала устало повторять по второму разу всё то, что уже успела сказать, а Руслан отошёл к своему столу. 

По-хорошему, ему сейчас нужно было подойти к шефу, чтобы прояснить причины его отстранения, но внутренний голос подсказывал ему, что ещё не время. У него была пара часов, чтобы узнать как можно больше, поэтому не стоило терять ни секунды: вернуть полномочия он едва ли бы смог, а вот продолжить работу, не привлекая внимание, да. Чем это грозит, Руслану объяснять не было нужно, но сейчас проблема стояла куда важнее, чем лишение значка.

Мэдисон не мог отстранить его без причины. Усачев узнал что-то, копнул слишком далеко, быть может, даже туда, где открываются концы сотрудничества мафии и полиции. Может ли быть такое? Безусловно. Не единожды Руслан слышал о таком, но никогда не мог подумать, что сам наткнётся на это.

От осознания продажности копов во рту Усачева скопилась горькая слюна: не то чтобы он был святошей, рассуждающим о собственной девственности – мать твою, он сам потакал таким мальчишкам, как Конченков, чтобы те стучали на своих – но коррупция...

Оружие.

Кинув в рот подушечку жвачки, Руслан сел за свой компьютер, чтобы зайти в базу данных. Порт безусловно значился в реестре, вот только ещё вчера он мог пролистать его, а сегодня нет. Чтобы получить доступ, требовалось разрешение шефа, но тот, разумеется, ему не выдал бы такое. Значит, нужно было выкручиваться. Нужно было самому искать владельцев товара.

Это мог знать Кшиштовский, но тот ещё не вернулся с места преступления, а звонить ему на телефон было слишком опасно. Кто ещё?..

Взгляд Руслана вернулся к болтающей по телефону Кейт: та, очевидно, просидела на смене всю ночь и сейчас мечтала вернуться домой, чтобы наконец выспаться. Стоило попробовать попросить её – в конце концов она никогда ему не отказывала.

– Что ещё? – раздражённо выдохнула девушка, стоило Усачеву опереться двумя руками на её стол. – Если ты прекрасно провёл ночь и хочешь мне об этом рассказать, то я скажу нет. Нет, я не буду слушать.

Она устало улыбнулась, заправляя упавшую на лицо прядь, а потом нервно убрала волосы в хвостик, стянув с запястья резинку.

– Мне нужна информация, – качнул головой Усачев. – За неё я даже готов не рассказывать, как я провёл ночь.

– Я тебя искренне поздравляю, – еще более раздражённо выдохнула она. – Мне научить взрослого дядю пользоваться клавиатурой?

Офис вокруг них шумел, а телефон на её столе вновь начал звонить, но Руслан положил свою руку на трубку и не позволил поднять.

– Чьи контейнеры, у которых нашли тело сегодня в порту Ист Пойнта? – без обиняков спросил Руслан. Телефон под его ладонью истерично дребезжал и дёргался, словно надеялся, что сможет вырваться из цепких пальцев, но Усачев контролировал ситуацию – если у него и не вышло бы всё узнать, то точно не по вине этого дурацкого, давно устаревшего аппарата.

Кейт откинулась на спинку своего стула, сложив на груди руки, а потом прищурилась.

– Тебя отстранили.

– Угу, – кивнул Руслан. Телефон под его рукой наконец замолчал.

– Тебя это не касается, – продолжила Кейт, приподнимая бровь. Та была подкрашена, и Усачев с удивлением осознал, что теперь даже может различать, накрашены или не накрашены брови – Диана каждое утро усаживалась на коробки около его подоконника и кисточкой подводила свои, в зеркало поглядывая на лениво развалившегося Усачева в их постели. 

“Их постель” – звучит неплохо.

– Считай, праздное любопытство, – хмыкнул он. 

Этот разговор напоминал дурацкую игру “верю-не верю”, вот только здесь они играли в поддавки: Кейт старательно изображала строгую моралистку, а Руслан – дурачка-курсанта. Кто победит?

– Меня за твоё праздное любопытство…

– Никто не узнает, – прервал её Усачев.

Ещё мгновение она раздумывала над его словами, щурясь и качая головой, а потом вдруг придвинулась ближе:

– Бутылка. Нет, две бутылки “Шардоне Совиньон”, – проговорила она. – И даже не смей экономить.

– Без проблем, – быстро согласился он, и Кейт открыла доступ к базе данных. – Я даже угощу тебя тирамису.

– Лучше чизкейком из “Склада чизкейков”, – улыбнулась она, пока принтер печатал информацию по арендатору участка в порту. – И не делай глупостей, я не хочу проблем.

Но Усачев уже не слушал: выхватил из рук девушки лист, а сам шёл в сторону выхода из офиса. Самое время посетить своего информатора.

Судя по представленным данным, контейнеры принадлежали парню по фамилии Соболев: русский бизнесмен, у которого не было даже вида на жительство. Он занимался поставкой шин в США, но что-то подсказывало Руслану, что это не было единственной его заботой.

Сейчас нужно было решить, куда ехать: домой к Конченкову или в школу, вот только… 

Он вспомнил высокого парня, что назвался опекуном парня, и задумчиво закусил губу. По всему складывалось, что он имел честь быть знакомым с мужем его новой девушки. Не долго думая, он вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал номер Дианы. На самом деле крайне глупый поступок, учитывая, что та старательно избегала всех разговоров насчёт её бывшего: словно бы вычеркнула его и больше не хотела вспоминать.

– Да? – голос был приглушен, и Руслан понял, что он звонит не вовремя.

– Привет, – проговорил он. – Я не займу много времени.

– Что-то важное? – встревоженно уточнила Диана, и Усачев отрицательно качнул головой:

– Знаешь, такая мелочь: в участок пришли сведения по мелким предпринимателям, а там имя твоего мужа. Его ведь Айзек зовут?

Вранье было шито белыми нитками, но сейчас получить информацию было куда важнее, чем остаться благородным.

– Блэкстон роуд 221, – добавил он, проклиная собственную лживость. – Это ведь его адрес автомастерской?

– Нет, это не он, – сухо выдохнула Диана. На том конце провода было слышно, как переговариваются несколько людей, но о чём, понятно не было. – Он работает на Хэггерти роуд, в самом конце улицы.

Несколько секунд она молчала, явно кусая губы и в расстройстве хмурясь, а потом добавила:

– Если тебе нужна была о нём информация, ты мог спросить прямо.

– Прости, – искренне ответил Усачев.

Он смотрел за окно машины, где через дорогу ругались пара подростков. Он ничем не был лучше их.

– Что-то серьёзное? – сразу улавливая его настроение, уточнила Ди. – Я знала, что однажды он попадёт к вам, но ты должен понимать, что он просто придурок, а не преступник…

– Диана, – подавляя ревность, прервал её Руслан. – Я не подозреваю его ни в чём. Просто, возможно, он знает что-то.

– Почему ты так решил?

Ему не хотелось объяснять ей, что обычное дело, начавшееся с угона машин, а закончившееся убийством двух человек и прямым намёком на участие полиции в делах группировки, провозившей на территорию штата нелегальное оружие, приведёт Усачева к парню в маленькой автомастерской. Слишком невероятно всё это звучало.

– Интуиция, – выдохнул он, постукивая пальцем по рулю.

– Обещай, что это не будет личным делом, – попросила она негромко.

– Разумеется.

И Усачев сбросил вызов. Говорить о том, что это была ложь, ему было не нужно.


	23. Босс

Мюсли в тарелке размокли, превратившись в неприятные островки суши серо-коричневого цвета среди белого молока. Выглядело это совсем не аппетитно, и Игорь ждал, когда Стас вспомнит, что он за столом, и таки прикончит завтрак. Но паренёк продолжал гипнотизировать тарелку, словно та могла превратиться в чудовище с минуты на минуту. 

– Сколько у тебя уроков сегодня? – с трудом оторвав от него взгляд, спросил у Юли Лавров. 

– Шесть, – наверное, у них это было семейное, потому что девчонка мало отставала от брата, сооружая из хрустящих колечек башню. 

– Мне тебя нужно забрать? – уточнил Игорь, потирая переносицу.

Говорить было непросто. Не легче было приезжать по утрам и начинать день с недосемейной болтовни, которая почти ничего не должна была значить ни для них, ни для Игоря. А вот вжиться в роль опекуна оказалось просто: ему было не всё равно, а видеться со Стасом стало проще. И Лавров не отдавал себе отчёта, почему, ведь ничего в их отношениях не поменялось – он всего лишь узнал, каким его видит Стас. Наверное, дело было в том, что этот взгляд на него пришёлся Лаврову по душе. 

– Нет, – мотнула головой Юля, и башня, опасно накренившись, подалась вперёд. Но не упала – вот так чудо. – Эрика позвала меня в гости сегодня, так что я приеду вечером.

– И ты не спрашиваешь об этом меня? – тон Игоря чуть поменялся, и молчавший до этого Стас удивлённо приподнял брови, глядя на него.

– А я должна? – ещё более удивленно уточнила Юля, отвлекаясь от башни. Та в тот же миг развалилась, шлёпнувшись неясным пятном на изрезанную мелкими царапинами столешницу.

– Разумеется, – сдержанно кивнул Лавров. 

– И почему? – тон её голоса изменился тоже, вот только неясно было, чего в нём больше: обиды или возмущения.

– Юль… – устало начал Стас, но Игорь приподнял руку, отставляя в сторону чашку с кофе, и парень снова замолчал.

– Потому что я буду волноваться, – такое заявление прозвучало удивительно мягко, но в то же время твёрдо: нетипичное для Игоря поведение – он и сам понимал это.

За столом повисло молчание: Юля с отчаянием смотрела на брата, тот в свою очередь снова пялился на тарелку, а Игорь допивал кофе. В итоге Юля не выдержала и, выдержав трагичную паузу, сквозь зубы произнесла: 

– Я могу поехать к Эрике сегодня вечером? 

Игорь улыбнулся. 

– Во сколько мне приехать за тобой и куда? 

– Нет, ну это уже просто…

Игорь нахмурился. 

– Если мне не всё равно, это значит, что твоя семья тебя ценит, – проговорил он медленно, выбирая каждое слово.

– С каких это пор ты – моя семья? – злясь, возмутилась Юля. От бессилия она хлопнула ладошкой по столешнице, но попала по размокшим колечкам из своего завтрака и чертыхнулась: брызги попали на блейзер.

– Примерно последнюю неделю, плюс-минус пару дней, – сдерживая смех, выдохнул Игорь. Стас же не стал себя ограничивать: рассмеялся, прикрывая тонкой рукой губы и откинулся на стуле. На самом деле диалог за столом веселил его знатно – Игорь читал это в его глазах.

– Вот дерьмо…

– Завязывай, – цыкнул Конченков.

– Ладно! – не выдержала Юля и повернулась к Лаврову. – Я просто вышлю тебе сообщение, этого достаточно? 

– Да, – кивнул тот и поставил на стол чашку. 

За окном показался некогда оранжевый автобус младшей школы, полный мрачных детей. И если Юля Игорю действительно нравилась, то к остальным детишкам он таких нежных чувств не испытывал. 

– Карета подана, – улыбнулся Игорь. – Постарайся не получить ниже «B». 

Прорычав что-то неопределённое, но явно оскорбительное, малышка схватила свой рюкзак и поспешила из кухни, прихватив с барной стойки бумажный пакет с сэндвичем. Собственно, к такой заботе Игоря она привыкла почти мгновенно – Сабвэй творил чудеса. Возможно, и к его контролю она привыкнет тоже?

– Ты позавтракал? – уточнил Игорь, поводя плечами и потягиваясь. – Нужно быстрее ехать в мастерскую…

– Да, позавтракал, – Стас неловко отодвинул тарелку, расплескав остатки молока на многострадальный стол, но Лавров перехватил его руку.

– Это был риторический вопрос, – мягко произнёс он, сжимая на его запястье пальцы. 

Тонкая рука мальчишки казалась хрустальной – Игорь легко мог обхватить её дважды, оставить отметины на бледной коже, но те были бы едва ли заметны под темными рисунками татуировки. Поддаваясь неясному порыву, он подтянул рукав толстовки выше, рассматривая десятки глаз, утопающих в языках чёрного пламени – странный выбор для мальчишки семнадцати лет.

– Выброси то, что ты наворотил в тарелке и съешь сэндвич, – попросил он, поднимая глаза на Конченкова. – На сколько бы мы не опаздывали, но поесть тебе нужно.

– Я не голоден, – проговорил тот, забирая свою руку и опуская рукав. – Поехали.

– Стас, – начал Игорь точно таким же тоном, как несколько минут назад его сестре, а потом осёкся: разве он мог приказывать?

– Слушай… – начал было парень, но так и не смог ничего сказать. Слова не находились, хотя после того их разговора в спальне Стаса сказать хотелось много.

Например, что и Игорь отчего-то тоже начал смотреть на него иначе. Необъяснимая забота, появившаяся ещё при первой их встрече вдруг нашла себе объяснение, а забавные его подначки изогнулись немыслимым боком, оказавшись вдруг флиртом. Да ладно, Лавров, флирт с мальчишкой из старшей школы. Это было неправильно, как ни рассуждай: что бы их ни связывало, что бы ни было между ними, становиться чем-то большим оно не должно. 

Вот только дотошный червячок внутри него подавал тихий голос, и его слова «а может, всё так и должно быть?» оседали сомнениями.

– Знаешь, ты ведь должен пойти в колледж, – проговорил вдруг Лавров. – В следующем году. Отучиться.

– На кого? – улыбнулся Стас. От этой его улыбки хотелось утопиться в жиже от кофе. – Профессионального взломщика? Буду делать это как сертифицированный специалист с лицензией и страховкой?

Он раздражённо махнул рукой, рассекая воздух – Игорю показалось, что парень отбивается от внутренних демонов. 

– По-моему, твой талант совершенно в другом, – пожал плечами Лавров. 

– В угоне? В сбыте крэка торчкам с района? В попадании в худшую компанию во всём Мичигане и проникновение во все толщи дерьма, о которых только можно помыслить? – предположил Конченков, всё так же улыбаясь.

– В рисовании, – спокойно ответил Игорь. – Разве это тебе не нравится?

Стас промолчал. Устало уселся на стул и тоскливо отвернулся к окну, словно на стекле вместо капель дождя могли проступить ответы на вопросы. Не могли – Игорь знал наверняка. 

– Это хобби.

– Которое может стать профессией, – Лавров забрал оставшуюся на столе тарелку Юли и поднялся, чтобы убрать. – Если это приносит тебе удовольствие…

– Рисование?

Игорь стоял к нему спиной, но чувствовал на себе тяжёлый взгляд – ищущий, испытующий, словно рентген, проникающий под кожу. А перед глазами Лаврова была старенькая мойка с забытой кружкой в ней, куча ящиков, в которых наверняка прятались столовые приборы. Поцарапанная от времени столешница – свидетельница кулинарных свершений и долгих разговоров, приоткрывающих завесы тайн. Это ведь чаще всего происходит на кухне? Так почему бы не раскрыть ещё одну?

– Ага, – кивнул Лавров, – рисование, – кран под его пальцами легко повернулся, пуская напор горячей воды – горячее, чем взгляд на спине, – людей, которых ты любишь.

Вода всё бежала, а Стас молчал, и даже испытующий взгляд его пропал со спины Игоря: тот не чувствовал ничего, словно все эмоции разом отключились. Что должно было это значить? 

– Мне пора в школу, – выдохнул Конченков, поднимаясь – стул под ним тоскливо скрипнул. 

– Я тебя отвезу, – кивнул Игорь. – Сэндвич съешь по дороге.

На этот раз Стас не стал спорить.

 

До школы они доехали в полном молчании, и на вопрос Игоря, нужно ли его забирать после уроков, Конченков ничего не ответил – просто вышел из машины, натянув на голову капюшон и забрав-таки пакет с сэндвичем. Всё же они были похожи с Юлей. Даже очень.

– Я приеду вечером, – проговорил ему вслед Игорь, но Стас не услышал. Или сделал вид, что не услышал.

На самом деле не важно было, что парень молчал. Не важно было, чего боялся и почему прятался – Игорь не любил загадок и просто делал выводы, не заморачиваясь на анализе. Что толку перемалывать одно и то же? Так или иначе, но Стас сказал – показал, скорее – что он испытывает. Ход был за Игорем.

Что должен был он решить?..

В мастерской Фадеева не было, хотя у того не было в привычках опаздывать на работу. Но в последние дни Дима был дёрганым и нервным, а Лавров не спрашивал его, понимая, что пока тот сам не захочет рассказать, он всё равно ничего не узнает. Но вот опоздание всё меняло – спрашивать было не просто можно, но и нужно.

Работы было немного: пара машин, подогнанных Богомолом, стояли за гаражом, и Игорь планировал закончить работу хотя бы с одной. Макс пригонял тачки не сам, и даже для Стаса заказов не было – не знай Босс наверняка, заподозрил бы у Богомола наличие сердца и совести, но такого за ним однозначно не водилось. Автомобили привозили его шестёрки – иногда это был Англичанин, необъяснимо нескладный малый, накуренный и шепелявивший, как долбаная Мэри Поппинс, прилетевшая из самого Лондона. Реже – молчаливый парнишка, внешне не намного старше самого Стаса. Его звали Алекс, и Босс знал его только по слухам. Говорили, что тот был кузеном Богомола или что-то вроде того, но наверняка не знал никто. Да, собственно, кому это было интересно – машины они забирали, а оставляли пачки денег в бумажных пакетах. Это и интересовало Игоря больше всего.

– Ты опоздал, – проговорил Лавров, услышав звук подъезжающего байка, а потом шаги по грунтовке.

– Я проспал, – ответил Дима, швыряя рюкзак на диван в раздевалке. – Плохо спалось.

– Третью ночь подряд? – не выныривая из-под капота и не отвлекаясь от работы, спросил Игорь. Сегодня был день провокационных вопросов, на которые никто не хотел отвечать – вот ведь незадача.

Фадеев стянул толстовку и молча надел старую футболку. На щеках у него поплыли красные пятна – Лавров знал, что такие у него появляются, когда он лжёт или боится сказать правду. Или смущается – такое тоже бывает.

– Бессонница? – продолжил гнуть свою линию Игорь. – Может, нужно к доктору?

– Нет, – проводя по волосам и деланно сосредоточенно концентрируясь на работе, ответил Дима. Чёлка его лезла в глаза, но он специально не отбрасывал её, чтобы Игорь не смог рассмотреть его лицо.

– Тогда в чём дело? – Лавров выгнулся и стянул перчатки. – Раньше ты не считал нужным мне врать.

– Я не вру, – взвился сразу же Фадеев. – С чего ты вообще это взял?

– Когда ты врёшь, у тебя нос по-особенному движется, – пожал плечами Лавров. Это тоже было враньем, но он не мог не попытаться.

Фадеев возмущённо выдохнул, открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не нашёлся и потянулся к шлифовальной машинке. Казалось, что ему легче снять с лица Босса скальп, чем начать говорить о том, что же у него происходит. Но Лавров не давил – вернулся к работе и напевал себе под нос попсовую мелодию, услышанную на радио. Нужно было помариновать Диму ещё немного, чтобы он выложил всё, как на духу. И Игорь не ошибся.

– У меня кое-кто есть, – проговорил он, укладываясь на лежак, чтобы заняться машиной. 

– Кое-кто, – повторил Игорь, смакуя это слово.

– Да, – Дима оттолкнулся ногой и скрылся под дном тачки. – Ничего серьёзного.

Несколько минут в гараже было лишь слышно бормотание радио и визг шлифовальной машины. Игорь ждал, Дима мариновался.

– Я её знаю? – уточнил Босс как можно более равнодушно.

– Да, – донеслось из-под машины. – Немного.

Дима подтянулся и вынырнул. На носу у него темнело пятно от мазута, а красные пятна на щеках стали только заметнее.

– Только это он.

Не сказать, чтобы Лавров удивился – чёрт подери, Дима ещё в школе отдавал предпочтение парням, а после их переезда в Детройт вроде как недолго встречался с парнем-официантом из забегаловки у кинотеатра. Но даже тогда Дима не говорил о нём почти ничего, хотя Лавров знал все секреты друга. И что сейчас? 

– Ты не хочешь говорить об этом? – аккуратно предположил Игорь.

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Дима, снова возвращаясь к работе. – Всё сложно, потому что это дерьмо меня не должно интересовать.

– «Дерьмо»? – удивлённо переспросил Игорь, откладывая в сторону гаечный ключ. – Кто называет даже самую плохонькую интрижку дерьмом? Особенно, если она только что началась, и из-за неё ты опаздываешь на работу третий день.

– Там всё сложно, – хмыкнул Фадеев. – И ныть тебе об этом я не собираюсь. 

– Попробуй не ныть, а рассказать, – порекомендовал Лавров, но услышал в ответ только ругань – Фадеев был такой обидчивый, что это даже смешно. – И легче шлифуй, чтобы не осталось следов. 

Дима на это ничего не сказал или просто заглушил собственный голос шумом машинки. Такое его поведение было чем-то из ряда вон, ну, потому что Дима – парень-душа-нараспашку. Что за секреты?

Фадеев всё шлифовал и шлифовал, а Босс усердно размышлял: сейчас ему было даже не до собственных отношений с Конченковым, раз тут Димка разводит драму. Фадеев ведь ни с кем не знакомился в последнее время, ни с кем не общался, а всё время проводил на работе. Даже иногда по ночам, когда Богомол пригонял тачки или отдавал деньги. И в день получения документов на опекунство…

В голове сложилось два и два, и Игорь от удивления даже прищемил гаечным ключом палец – тот отлетел на пол и обиженно брякнул, пока Лавров растирал пострадавшую конечность.

– Только не говори, что это Богомол, – выдохнул он, но из-за шума Фадеев не услышал.

– Что? – шлифовалка затихла, и из-под машины показалось чумазое лицо Димы.

– Не говори, что ты с Богомолом, – повторил Игорь.

Фадеев покраснел – пятна возникли сразу же на щеках, а уши засияли, словно два маяка.

– До свидания, – пробормотал он, вновь скрываясь под тачкой.

– Нет, не до свидания, – возмутился Лавров, хватая его за ноги и вытягивая – колесики лежака под ним тоскливо взвизгнули, требуя, чтобы их пощадили. Правда и Фадееву, и Лаврову было совершенно наплевать. – Ты с ним?

– Тебе-то что? – огрызнулся Димка, отталкивая Лаврова. – Хоть с Марай Кэри, тебя это не касается. 

– Касается! – разозлился Босс. – Этот кусок дерьма…

– Ты с ним работаешь, – прервал его Дима, чуть приподнимая бровь.

– И это его не оправдывает, – отрезал Лавров, поднимаясь с корточек и принимаясь расхаживать из угла в угол. – Самое глупое решение в твоей жизни.

Фадеев посмотрел на него снизу вверх, на палец накручивая нитку, торчащую из дырки на колене. 

– Вот как? – протянул он. – Глупое решение? Это ты мне говоришь, что я принял глупое решение?

Игорь обернулся к нему, пытаясь что-то возразить, но наткнулся на открытый взгляд, откровенно удивлённый и искренне любопытный: Фадеев действительно не понимал, почему Босс, всегда такой осторожный, как в омут с головой бросился спасать абсолютно постороннего ему мальчишку. 

– Тут другое, – отмахнулся Игорь.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что не другое у нас? – спросил вдруг Фадеев, и Игорь прикусил язык. 

– Просто… просто будь осторожен, – проворчал он наконец, возвращаясь к работе. – Это не тот человек, которому стоит доверять.

Дима рассеянно пожал плечами и снова исчез под машиной. Очевидно, у него было другое мнение насчёт Богомола, и кто Лавров такой, чтобы говорить за него?

Другое было куда любопытнее – его реакция на намёк на заботу о Стасе. Получается, что он сам решил уже всё, да только не успел осознать это. Анализ никогда не был его сильной стороной, и Лавров хмурился, любовно перебирая детали и сосредоточенно работая. Стас ему нравился. Даже не так – он был ему невероятно интересен, а интерес Конченкова к нему подстёгивал этот интерес. 

Можно было бы до ночи стоять тут и думать о том, что их ждёт и чем чреваты последствия, но желание утолить любопытство было непреодолимо.

Перед глазами всё ещё стояла по-мальчишески нескладная фигура в свете неяркого осеннего солнца. Он всё ещё видел полупрозрачные запястья и широко распахнутые глаза. Ощущал ладонь на своей руке, покоящейся на альбомном листе. И чувствовал пронизывающий взгляд на своей спине после брошенной утром фразы. 

– Я поспешил с выводами, – произнёс вдруг Лавров. 

– С какими? – Фадеев выглянул из подсобки: он вытирал полотенцем руки и, очевидно, собирался домой. 

Солнце клонилось к закату, и Игорь с удивлением осознал, что весь день так упорно думал о Стасе, что совсем не заметил, как закончил работу. 

– Никакими, – рассеянно пробормотал Игорь.

Он сел на диван, уперевшись локтями о колени и вцепившись пальцами в волосы: всё, к чему он пришёл за день раздумий – что ответит Конченков на его вопрос «я могу остаться на ночь?»


	24. Пимп

Когда в фильме показывают крутых угонщиков, это выглядит эффектно: сразу можно подумать, что они действительно крутые парни, которые сами себе закон. Но когда тебе семнадцать, и ты сам угоняешь тачки, все оказывается совсем по-другому. 

Стас сидел на последней парте. Седьмой урок медленно подходил к концу, и пластиковые часы с большим циферблатом над классной доской медленно отсчитывали секунды, растягивая каждый шаг так, словно это были года. Старая парта, за которой Конченков отчаянно пытался справиться с зевотой, вся была разрисована и расписана с внешней стороны («сделай или сдохни, неудачник») и обклеена жвачкой с внутренней, так что он старался не касаться острыми коленками липких комков. Учитель монотонно читал лекцию о захвате земель на востоке Мичигана в период первых поселенцев, а Стас думал, что это до коликов в животе смешно: каждый второй в классе барыжил крэком или сам употреблял его – едва ли хоть кто-то мог внятно пояснить, какое отношение боярышник[1] имеет к колонизации Америки.

На самом деле, Конченков впервые задумался об этом серьезно – учеба никогда не была на первом плане, а в последнее время Стас даже не делал вид, что старается. Учеба для него была чем-то вроде условия, при котором можно избежать проблем: легкая арифметическая задачка – появляйся в школе, выслушивай нравоучения от учителей, которым на тебя насрать, и избавь своих родных от счастья лицезреть на пороге людей из агентства по защите детей. Другое дело, что это иногда не срабатывало, особенно в те дни, когда торчки палили закладки, а копы брали с поличным. Но даже в таких случаях бывали хорошие дни, а бывали…

Два года назад Усачев принял его на улице: это было бы даже смешно, если бы не было так грустно – Стас ведь не планировал в тот день толкать товар, просто подсобил парню из гетто, которому было совсем худо от ломки. Вот только стоило на горизонте показаться полиции, как торчок дал такого стрекача, что ни о какой ломке и речи быть не могло, в то время как Пимп затупил – растерялся, не зная, куда бежать. В конце концов он рванул в переулок к фабричному району, но коп оказался проворнее: перехватил его с другой стороны и припер к стенке.

Стас ещё долго задавался вопросом, а нужно ли ему было соглашаться, когда в темной комнате с зеркальной стеной и сороковкой под потолком Усачев спросил: «Не хочешь помочь?» Что было бы, если бы он отказался? Где был бы сейчас? Скорее всего, он бы уже отсидел своё и вышел, но едва ли бы жизнь была лучше. Не исключено, что за решёткой его убили бы: тощий пацан, сбывающий крэк – легкая жертва. Интересно, сколько таких было? Наверняка десятки, а может, и сотни. Сотни парней, вынужденных крутиться, чтобы выжить – Мичиган не любит слабых.

Конченков крутанул монетку на столе и ухмыльнулся: глупые рассуждения о том, что было бы, в то время, как за дверью класса его ждало нечто куда более пугающее. И он даже не знал, что хуже – то, что его дурацкие фантазии об Игоре начали выворачиваться под таким вот дурацким углом, или…

Он слышал о трупе в порту. Слышал о том, что это был человек Богомола – люди любят поговорить, пусть правды в их словах мало. Стас слышал, что дело было вовсе не в тачках и не в наркоте: поговаривали, что парень сопровождал товар совершенно иной – то ли оружие, то ли взрывчатка, то ли ещё Бог весть что. А ещё он слышал, что товар этот осел на таможне, в руках копов, так и не достигнув точки назначения. Это были распространённые сплетни, но где в них была истина? Для Конченкова правда была одна – в порту Ист-Пойнта нашли человека, который работал на Богомола. Большего знать ему было не нужно, чтобы во рту скапливалась горькая слюна, а живот начинало крутить. Кто станет следующим? Он? Игорь? 

И если свою кандидатуру он мог рассматривать со сдержанной обреченностью, то фигура Босса в луже крови на пирсе вызывала рвотные позывы. Никто не сказал Стасу, что «легкая» нажива принесёт свою побочку в виде безвинных жертв. Никто не сказал ему, что, рискуя собой, он будет подставлять своих близких – да и с кем он вообще мог посоветоваться? С бабушкой? Она бы с большим удовольствием самостоятельно закопала его на заднем дворе под бутылочку «Шатонеф-дю-Пап», чем позволила вступить в банду. А никого больше у него и не было.

Сейчас есть.

Думать о том, с каких пор он записал Игоря в разряд близких – фактически семью – Стас не хотел. Другое дело, что ему самому нужно было решать, что предпринимать дальше: продолжать работать с Богомолом, осторожно и очень недолго, судя по тому, что происходило в последнее время, или уходить. Да только как? Поймёт ли Богомол, что все это время Стас был темной лошадкой и имел связи с копом? Слишком опасно и рискованно.

Он никогда не шёл к Усачеву сам – коп разыскивал его самостоятельно и задавал вопросы. Это была честная сделка: Стас оставался на свободе со своей семьей, Руслан получал ответы. И никогда ещё это условие не нарушалось, потому что Усачев, пусть и был добрым самаритянином, при первом же случае засадил бы его в тюрьму. Этот вариант точно был лишним: его привлекут, привлекут Макса да ещё и Игоря, и тогда Юля останется совсем одна. 

Конченков тяжело вздохнул и уронил голову на парту. Впервые он не знал, как выкрутиться, не предполагал даже, потому что все, что он мог – дальше плыть по течению и ждать чего-то. Только вот чего? Да вот хотя бы конца занятий – уже хоть что-то.

Часовая стрелка остановилась на четырёх, замерла, задумавшись, и наконец прозвенел оглушительный звонок. В шуме разговоров и криков мистер Свонс пытался донести, что ждёт докладов на следующей неделе, но его мало кто слушал. И Стас тоже, потому что на телефон пришла смс от Игоря: «Жду на парковке».

Конченков помедлил, собирая в рюкзак книги и тетради, занервничал и подумал, что за все эти семь уроков так и не смог решить, что же делать с его отношением к Лаврову. Изначально неправильные его чувства гипертрофировались в потребность защищать и находиться рядом, получать внимание, будто изголодавшийся по ласке пес. Словно тот действительно стал частью его семьи. Вот только отношение у Лаврова было куда проще, чем у него – это было очевидно, судя по заявлению рано утром. Или Босс просто не расценивал его как парня, с которым можно что-то построить? Шутил, словно он мальчишка с глупой влюбленностью?

На самом деле не важно было, насколько его влюбленность была глупой и незрелой – Конченков мало задумывался о том, что чувствовал, концентрируясь на ощущениях: на том, как тяжело бухало в груди сердце, когда Игорь оказывался рядом. Как дергало внизу живота, стоило Лаврову улыбнуться криво и посмотреть на него с прищуром. Как спирало дыхание от мимолетного прикосновения – нужно больше и сильнее. Как рассыпались в прах все слова в Стасовой голове, когда Игорь появлялся с утра на пороге дома с пакетом круассанов или сэндвичей. Это было куда важнее анализа и его собственных выводов. 

 

Лавров не стал его дожидаться: они встретились на входе в школу, когда Игорь пытался доказать охраннику, что опекун и имеет право войти в здание. 

– Неужели это дерьмо происходит везде? – вспылил Лавров, спускаясь за Конченковым по лестнице. 

– Дальше по коридору металлодетекторы стоят, – вместо ответа хмыкнул Конченков. – Дух школы.

– Если бы малолетние мудаки не пытались прострелить себе и всем подряд головы, такого бы не было, – бросил Лавров, садясь в машину. – Чёртовы засранцы.

Конченков криво улыбнулся, усаживаясь на переднее сиденье и подтягивая ноги на кресло. Собственно, бурчание Лаврова его и веселило. 

– В мое время… 

– Да-да, дедуля, – рассмеялся Конченков, пряча нос в вороте толстовки. – В твоё время такого не было.

Лавров выдохнул тяжело, стукнул его ладонью по колену, чтобы убрал ноги с сиденья, и пристегнулся. 

– Оружие было сложнее купить.

– Ты бы купил, если бы смог? – с любопытством моргнул Стас. 

– Нет, – качнул головой Лавров. 

Он сосредоточенно держался руками за руль машины, а Конченков украдкой рассматривал его: майка была помятой и не очень свежей, а под ногтями чернел мазут. И был Босс каким-то совсем необычным, слишком близким что ли, приземлённым. Без труда можно было представить, как он решает любой возникающий вопрос и становится победителем. Снова. 

Вот только сейчас был не тот случай, наверное. 

– Ты рассматриваешь меня, потому что тебе нравится то, что ты видишь? – прервал повисшее молчание Игорь.

Конченков отвернулся. Все эти игры заставляли чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, злиться и пытаться разобраться в себе. Сколько можно уже? 

– Если я скажу «да», это что-то изменит? – язвительно бросил он. И ноги опять подтянул на сиденье – очень по-взрослому, чтобы сразу дошло, что он не в духе.

– Конечно, – кивнул спокойно Игорь. – Тогда можно будет сразу приступать к моему плану.

Конченков удивленно повернул к нему голову. 

– Какому?

На лице Лаврова гуляла шальная улыбка, а ещё он был смущён. И Стас не знал, что именно утверждало его в этой мысли, что заставляло поверить, что несокрушимый Босс с этим своим «я решу все вопросы» может быть растерян. 

– Я ещё не дал ему название, – не отвлекаясь от дороги, пожал плечами Лавров. Он не смотрел на Стаса. Не хотел или боялся. – В названии должно было быть что-то из серии «план по совращению малолетних преступников, которые пачкают мою машину», но я посчитал его слишком длинным.

– Да, – рассеянно согласился Стас. – Длинновато.

Они молчали, и теперь смущался Конченков. Это было странно и в то же время возбуждающе: шутка, которая была правдой, или правда в виде шутки. Так или иначе, даже в этих словах сквозил весь характер Лаврова, весь он – такой уверенный в себе, не боящийся признаться в чем-то. Будничный диалог, от которого у Конченкова все внутренности перекручивало. 

– И знаешь, в чем проблема? – продолжил Игорь как ни в чем не бывало. 

– Теряюсь в догадках, – буркнул Стас, натягивая капюшон. 

Лавров повёл плечами, поудобнее устраиваясь, подпер левой рукой голову и, позволяя себе отвлечься от дороги, изредка бросал на Стаса взгляды. Предупреждающие и выжидающие что ли. Собственно, Конченков почувствовал себя на охоте, вот только сколько бы он себе ни льстил, он по-прежнему оставался жертвой, потому что Игорь виртуозно расставлял ловушки.

– Твои ноги все ещё на сиденье моей машины, – ответил Босс, и его капкан захлопнулся.

А Лавров засмеялся, глядя, как стушевавшийся Стас упрямо подвинул стопы еще выше по сиденью, оставляя темные следы на обивке. Это была его игра, но Конченков бы солгал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравилось: Игорь умело нагнетал, приручая, а потом отпускал напряжение по щелчку пальцев, а Стас оставался сидеть перед ним едва ли не с распахнутым ртом. 

– Ну ты и мудак, – бросил он, сдерживая смех. Его внутренние метания, терзания, самокопание и страх развеялись, словно и не было их. А вот на смену им пришла лёгкость: рядом сидел Игорь, вел машину, улыбался, смотрел на него и открыто флиртовал – что могло быть лучше?

– Так мне можно остаться на ночь? – все так же улыбаясь, продолжил Лавров.

– Конечно, нет, – смеясь, ответил Стас. – По-моему, это не так работает. Там должна быть фаза с цветами и конфетами, но в нашем случае я не знаю, кто должен этим заниматься.

– Ты любишь сладкое? – уточнил Лавров.

– Сэндвичи.

Стас улыбался, пряча лицо в воротнике, думал, почему говорить с Лавровым было так просто, и смотрел в окно – даже пасмурный Детройт, вместилище всех его проблем и сомнений, его несчастий и страданий, сегодня был на удивление симпатичным. Нет, конечно, заваленные до самых покосившихся крыш мусорные кучи никуда не исчезли, да только и те вдруг стали праздничными, как будто в силах Игоря было заставить их принарядиться и пускать в небо салюты.

На самом деле Стас был уверен, что Игорь был в силах.

– Ты пропустил поворот домой, – заметил Конченков, когда съезд к их району остался позади. – Теперь придется с десяток миль лишних крутить до разворота.

– Мы за Юлей, – достав из кармана телефон и повертев дисплеем с сообщением от младшей сестры Конченкова перед его носом, качнул головой Лавров. – Она уже наигралась в куклы. Или в машинки. Или во что там играют дети?

– В куклы, скорее всего, – пожал плечами Стас. – Хотя даже не знаю – никогда не интересовался, во что ей интересно играть.

– Почему? – удивился Лавров, потирая подбородок и глядя в зеркало заднего вида. – Разве это не главная задача старшего брата?

– Моя задача последние пять лет заключается в том, чтобы она не была на меня похожа, – выдохнул Конченков, и Детройт за окном машины снова померк и стал скучным и серым. Реальным.

Лавров помолчал, мурлыкая в тон играющей на радио песне – его низкий баритон гармонично обрамлял негромкий голос Тернера, поющего о туфлях для танцев – а потом заметил:

– Думаю, сейчас самое время уделить время таким мелочам, как любимые игрушки и увлечения Юляхи, раз уж появилась возможность.

– А возможность появилась? – Стас задержал на нем свой взгляд, словно ответ мог поменять абсолютно все.

Криво улыбнувшись, Лавров притормозил на повороте.

– У тебя появился я.

 

Юля после целого дня занятий и встречи с подругой была настроена куда веселее и оптимистичнее: Стас заметил, как она безо всякого стеснения рассказывала Игорю о том, как получила по английскому отлично и поделилась своим сэндвичем с лучшей подругой на ланче, а та угощала ее мороженым.

– На самом деле я поняла, что с грибами – самый вкусный, – заявила она, натягивая на глаза вязаную шапочку с длинными заячьими ушами. – Мне кажется, что я – вегетарианка.

– Тебе кажется? – уточнил Стас, оборачиваясь.

– Просто я подалась в буддизм, – запнувшись на последнем слове, поделилась Юля. – Мисс Чу рассказала сегодня о Будде, и я решила, что это то, что мне нужно.

– Рад, что ты предпочитаешь пацифизм, – начал Игорь осторожно. – Но почему именно эта религия?

– Мне нравится идея с реинкарнацией, – просто ответила малышка, и, Стас заметил, Игорь открыл уже было рот, чтобы спросить, что она подразумевает, но Конченков вовремя ткнул его в плечо.

Он знал, что сестра подразумевает.

– Ладно, – проговорил он, лихорадочно подыскивая тему для разговора, чтобы Юля снова не начала плакать об умершей Лиз. – У тебя новая шляпка?

– Я в ней хожу уже неделю, не снимая, – буркнула Юля, дергая за ухо. – Мисс Чу сказала, что у меня фаза.

– Какая фаза? – не понял Лавров.

– Шляпная, – коротко бросила она, и Стас расслабился: сестра не собиралась грустить, и, очевидно, смерть ее любимой бабушки пусть и вызывала печаль, но оптимистичный характер и внутренняя ершистость не давали девчонке впасть в глубокую хандру. Оно было и к лучшему – Игорь был абсолютно прав, говоря, что Стасу нужно было сблизиться с сестрой: еще пару лет, и она начнет бегать по мальчишкам – худшее время для старшего брата.

– В таком случае, – решил задумчиво Игорь, – тебе нужно купить еще пару шляп. Можно даже каску, если ты…

Но он осекся. 

У забора их дома (облупившегося – Стас заметил это только сейчас, так некстати) стояла машина Усачева. Не полицейская, конечно, а личная, но Конченков знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы не спутать ни с одной другой.

– Вот дерьмо, – выдохнул Лавров сквозь зубы.

– Завязывай ругаться, – протянула недовольно Юля. – Меня упрекаете, а сами?

– Прости, крошка, – поспешно извинился Игорь, въезжая во двор. Лицо у него было каменным, и Стас с опаской наблюдал за тем, как Босс сжимает на руле пальцы и смотрит, не отрываясь, на прислонившегося к капоту своей машины копу.

– Юля, иди в дом, – сдержанно попросил Стас. 

– Почему-то я была уверена, что так оно и закончится, – философски выдохнула девочка, но спорить не стала, а просто выпрыгнула из машины, подхватив свой рюкзачок, и побежала к дому. Длинные заячьи уши били по ее плечам.

– Он никогда не слезает до последнего? – уточнил Лавров, ухмыляясь, и вышел из машины.

– Нет, – шепнул Конченков.

Усачев отлип от тачки, дернул плечами, поправляя куртку, и мягко улыбнулся: вежливая такая улыбка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего никому. В первую очередь – Конченкову и его семье.

Стас поспешил за Лавровым, боясь оставить того наедине с Русланом хотя бы на минуту. Казалось, что стоит ему только отвести взгляд, как весь его шаткий-валкий мир полетит к чертям, а он вместе с ним. С его семьей. И с Игорем.

– Здравствуй, Стас, – Усачев прошел по дорожке ближе, протягивая руку Игорю и кивая самому Конченкову. – Мистер Лавров. Хотел поговорить.

– Говорите, – кивнул Игорь, но в дом не пригласил – Стас был ему благодарен. Коп в его доме не должен появиться.

– Стас рассказывал, что вы занимаетесь машинами, – спокойно, почти безмятежно протянул Руслан, глядя, как Конченков достает из кармана спортивок початую пачку сигарет и раскуривает одну. На самом деле, тот и правда хотел, чтобы вышло эффектно и пафосно, но получилось глупо – он нервно затягивался, горбясь и щурясь от попадающего в глаза дыма, а вот стоящий рядом Игорь ничуть не волновался.

– У меня мастерская, – кивнул он. 

– В последнее время участились кражи, и я решил обратиться к профессионалу, – прищурился Руслан.

– И что это должно значить? – уточнил Лавров, хищно улыбаясь. У Стаса от происходящего по коже побежали мурашки, а в голове принялся бить молоточек.

Он все знал. Или догадывался, хоть улик они не оставляли. Полицейский нюх, интуиция – называй как хочешь, но Усачев носом рыл землю, и у него получалось.

– Просто дружеская просьба, – проговорил Руслан. – Визит.

– На мою работу? – тон Игоря стал еще холоднее – пронизывал не хуже западного ветра, несущего дожди.

– Все верно.

Руслан качнулся на носках и поправил рукав торчащей из-под куртки рубашки. Стас проводил этот жест внимательным взглядом, а потом спрятал лицо в капюшоне – совершенно детская его привычка. Словно можно было запросто исчезнуть, прикрыв лицо ладошками. Я тебя не вижу, а ты меня?..

– И если я откажусь... – с любопытством уточнил Игорь.

– То завтра я приеду с ордером, – кивнул Руслан. – Но, мне кажется, мы сможем все решить сами.

Еще с минуту Лавров кусал губу, внимательно рассматривая приятное лицо Усачева, взвешивал все до мельчайших деталей, но в итоге все равно кивнул:

– Я отвезу вас и привезу сюда же, – проговорил он. – Полчаса, не больше.

– Игорь… – нахмурился Стас, но Босс хлопнул его по плечу.

– Я приеду еще раз спросить тебя, не переживай. Не думаешь же ты, что я согласен на отказ? – и он подмигнул ему, улыбаясь и хитро поглядывая в сторону дома.

Усачев проводил его жест внимательным взглядом, но ничего не сказал: просто последовал за играющим с ключами от машины Игорем и дернул на себя дверцу переднего сидения.

На самом деле Стас никогда не мог похвастаться тонким чутьем или какими-то особенными способностями для предсказания, но в эту минуту, ровно в это же мгновение он понял, что дерьмо только-только начинается.

И оказался прав.

Руслан педантично стряхнул с куртки капли дождя, постучал носками ботинок друг о друга и наклонился, чтобы стряхнуть налипший кленовый лист. Это было так забавно, так комично, но в то же время жутко: сердце Конченкова бухало в горле, отдавая по всему телу, и он понял, чего так боялся. Понял ровно в ту же секунду, когда присевший на корточки Усачев, заметив что-то тускло блеснувшее под сиденьем машины, вытащил забытый Стасом пистолет.

Пистолет, из которого убили Макса Мунстара.

 

_________________  
[1] Корабль, на котором приплыли в Америку и вышли на берег у Плимутского камня первые поселенцы, назывался «Мейфлауэр», что в переводе значит боярышник. Funny English with Big Russian Boss, pidor!


	25. Усачев

Прохладная сталь оттягивала руку, и Руслану было тяжело держать пистолет за край, так что он, аккуратно вытащив из кармана платок, перехватил оружие за рукоять. В кармане у него было несколько подготовленных ранее пакетов для улик, и Усачев не торопясь разыскал подходящий, пока Лавров и Конченков молча переглядывались.

– Усачев… – предупреждающе протянул Стас, делая несколько шагов к нему.

– Разрешение на хранение есть? – Руслан поднял глаза на Лаврова. Тот стоял перед ним, плотно сжав губы и спрятав руки в карманах. На лице его сложно было распознать эмоции – тот действительно мастерски владел собой, и Усачев подумал вдруг, до чего же будет сложно его допрашивать.

– Пистолет не мой, – сдержанно ответил Игорь, бросая предупреждающий взгляд на Конченкова.

– Этот пистолет мой, – Стас сделал шаг вперёд, испуганно оглянувшись на дом и разом поникнув – сейчас было не время для широких жестов и признаний. – То есть не мой…

– Заткнись, Стас, – бросил Лавров почти что расслабленно, и Руслан мысленно поаплодировал его таланту игрока. 

Они стояли на заднем дворе старого дома в районе Плимута окраины Детройта и делили между собой пистолет, который, Усачев готов был отдать руку на отсечение, был уликой. Причём уликой к одному из убийств. Всё складывалось куда более любопытно, чем он мог себе вообразить, а внутренняя чуйка, заподозрившая Лаврова ещё в первый день их встречи, оказалась как всегда права. 

«А вот ты ошибалась, Ди», – вдруг подумал Усачев, ничуть не злорадствуя, скорее, просто констатируя факт. Торопиться с выводами было нельзя, и Руслан дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы принять правильное решение. 

От холода или от нервов пальцы в осенних ботинках слегка замёрзли – он переступил с ноги на ногу и поёжился, не отводя взгляд с Игоря.

– Этот пистолет не принадлежит ни одному из нас, – твердо произнес Лавров. – Его появление в моей машине – случайность.

– Мне придется задержать вас до выяснения обстоятельств, – проговорил Усачев, чувствуя, что подобрался к разгадке совсем близко. – Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством. Вы понимаете свои права?

Игорь кивнул. Усачев отстегнул от пояса наручники и жестом попросил Лаврова вытянуть руки вперед. Всё получалось слишком просто, слишком банально и неправильно: сам Руслан понимал, что берёт точно не того, но этот пистолет мог стать переломной уликой в деле.

– Если вы не гражданин США, вы можете связаться с консулом своей страны, прежде чем отвечать на любые вопросы, – продолжил Усачев, защёлкивая наручники на запястьях Игоря.

– У меня гражданство США, – хмыкнул Лавров, ничуть не нервничая. – Мне уже начать требовать адвоката?

В его тоне была насмешка, и Руслан нахмурился – ему никогда не нравилась эта напускная бравада при задержании. Как правило, это всего лишь доказывало виновность, но иногда было предвестником проблем. Это если задержанный вдруг оказывался слишком большой шишкой. Но парень из гетто, простой автомеханик едва ли мог быть чем-то большим, чем посредник. Поэтому Руслан понимал, что если брать, то брать вместе с корнем – вырывать тех, кто контролировал всю эту преступную деятельность, а не останавливаться только на одном.

– Адвоката предоставят вам при допросе, – спокойно ответил Усачев.

– Я тоже еду, – вдруг отрезал Пимп. – Я могу дать показания.

– Ты заткнёшься или нет? – устало уточнил Игорь, а Усачев защелкнул наручники на запястьях Лаврова. Щелчок потонул в стуке дождя по гравию и по крыше машины. 

Растерянный Конченков прятал руки в рукавах куртки и волчонком смотрел на Руслана, на его карман, словно хотел вырвать этот грёбаный пистолет и уничтожить его. Он что-то знал, причём куда больше, чем и Лавров, и сам Усачев вместе взятые. Этот мальчишка всегда знал больше, чем говорил, и Руслан усилием воли заставил себя отвернуться от него, чтобы не тряхнуть хорошенько за плечо. Нельзя было оставлять его сейчас, когда даже не полиция, а один Руслан был так близок к разгадке. 

– Станислав Конченков, вы задерживаетесь…

– Ох, да только не начинай, мать твою! – взвился Игорь, указывая обеими – из-за наручников – руками на него. – Не трогай пацана!

– Мне рассматривать это как препятствие задержанию? – уточнил Усачев, поднимая воротник куртки. 

Игорь промолчал и самостоятельно сел в его машину на заднее сиденье. Он был настолько высок, что колени его презабавно ткнулись в спинку водительского. 

– Я не буду надевать на тебя наручники, – внимательно глядя на Стаса, проговорил Руслан.

– Интересно, почему? – подал голос Лавров. Стальные браслеты врезались в его косточки, и на коже оставались красные следы. – Этот идиот едет с нами – почему ему поблажки?

Но Усачев проигнорировал замечание Игоря: кивнул на переднее сиденье, но Стас сел на заднее, так ничего и не сказав. 

– Я напоминаю, что всё сказанное может и будет использовано против вас в суде, – напомнил он, усаживаясь за руль. 

Парни ничего не ответили, лишь краем глаза Руслан заметил в зеркале заднего вида, как Стас неловко и совсем уж несмело протянул свою ладонь и, по-прежнему испуганно глядя в окно, дотронулся до ладони Игоря. Последнее, что увидел Усачев, перед тем, как деликатно отвести от них взгляд, было ответное прикосновение Лаврова. 

 

В участке должно было быть не так людно – давно началась вторая смена, и все уже поспешили отправиться домой, чтобы успеть на шоу Эллен Дедженерес и поужинать. Собственно, сам Усачев не торопился – Диана работала в ночную, а всё, что крутилось в его голове – это грёбаные убийства и несколько тонн оружия на таможне Джерси. 

– Оформишь и в допросную, – проговорил дежурному за стойкой Руслан, кивая на Игоря и Стаса. - И дела, пожалуйста, распечатай.

Мальчишка – новенький курсант из академии – слегка покраснел, явно нервничая и боясь допустить ошибку, и Усачев, предупреждая его вопрос, пояснил: 

– В две разные. И звони в общественную защиту, чтобы прислали адвоката.

Курсант кивнул ещё раз – теперь куда увереннее, и поспешил заняться задержанными, пока Усачев вносил в книгу учёта задержания и причины. Этот пережиток прошлого ввёл Мэдисон ещё до появления Усачева в участке, и Руслан, пожалуй, единственный, кто действительно считал своим долгом аккуратно вести записи и всегда отчитывался по дежурству. 

– Рус, – послышался мягкий голос Эльдара, и Усачев обернулся, не веря, что застал на месте криминалиста.

– Привет! – он хлопнул по плечу Джарахова и тут же потянулся к карману, в котором лежала улика. – Мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

– До завтра не подождёт? – виновато улыбаясь, уточнил Эльдар. Была у него такая забавная привычка – извиняться за то, что он торопится или не может задержаться на работе. Извиняться, что у него есть своя жизнь и свои интересы, в которые никого, однако, он никогда не посвящал. Но сегодня был тот случай, когда Усачев, закусив губу, мотнул головой и с нажимом повторил:

– Мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

Джарахов обречённо кинул взгляд на выход из офиса и коротко кивнул. 

– Я задержал подозреваемых по делу, – проговорил Руслан, увлекая Эльдара к своему столу. – Случайность, но я нашёл пистолет. Судя по твоим описаниям в отчёте, подходящий. Лебедева.

Эльдар шумно выдохнул и приподнял брови. По его лицу сложно было сказать, что именно он думает, но он, очевидно, был удивлён. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я его посмотрел? – уточнил он, когда Руслан достал пакет и выложил на стол. 

– Если ты можешь, – кивнул Усачев. Он не хотел давить, не хотел заставлять Эла заниматься делом помимо воли, но его собственная жажда к раскрытию этой загадки была слишком сильной. 

Джарахов рассеянно потянулся к карману, в котором, Руслан знал, всегда лежала свежая пачка перчаток. Точно так же, как и у него: даже в домашних вещах, в вещах, в которых он спускался в Старбакс по утрам, чтобы принести свежего кофе и маффинов, в спортивных штанах, в которых ездил в супермаркет, и в куртках, в которых ходил в спортзал – с ним всегда была пара пакетиков для улик и пара перчаток. Усачев всегда был готов работать, всегда был готов к неожиданностям, и это въелось в него, стало его частью. 

– Конечно, – пробормотал Эльдар. Он внимательно рассматривал пистолет, словно видел такой впервые, потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и улыбнулся напоследок – рассеянно и вяло. Руслан подумал, что Джарахов устал.

– Сможешь дать предварительное заключение?

– Ты же знаешь, не в моих правилах делать поспешные выводы, – качнул головой Эл. – Зайди ко мне через пару часов.

Он подхватил улику, махнул рукой и принялся на ходу снимать куртку. От вида его поникших плечей, этой нервной улыбки и осознания сорванных планов на вечер Усачеву было даже неловко, вот только предстоящее дознание отбрасывало совестливые мысли в сторону.

Конченков сидел в комнате допросов, положив голову на стол. Под глазами у него темнели круги, а сам парень казался чересчур уставшим, вымотанным донельзя. Полной противоположностью ему был Лавров: тот с любопытством рассматривал помещение и потирал затёкшие запястья. Причём Усачев не мог сказать, что Игорь нервничал или боялся – тому было любопытно.

– Вы не обязаны давать показания без присутствия адвоката, но я всё равно хочу поговорить, – проговорил Руслан, заходя в комнату. – Если вы хотите.

Он присел напротив. 

– Давай поговорим, – согласился Игорь, вытаскивая из кармана початую пачку сигарет и взглядом уточняя, можно ли покурить.

– Откуда в машине пистолет? – не стал ходить вокруг да около Руслан. 

– Ещё вопросы? – ухмыльнулся Игорь, щёлкая зажигалкой.

– Только этот, – мотнул головой Усачев, поправляя верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. – Пока что. Но будут другие, будьте уверены.

Лавров откинулся на стуле, морщась из-за неудобной спинки, а затем выпустил облако дыма под потолок. Руслана раздражало это. Раздражал высокомерный его вид и полная уверенность в собственной неприкосновенности. И что только Диану держало рядом с ним так долго?

– Ответишь на вопрос? – легко переходя на «ты», проговорил Руслан.

– Это не мой пистолет, – ответил Игорь.

– Стаса?

Усачев бросил этот пробный шар, понимая, что между этими двумя отношения куда прочнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд: судя даже по тому, как Стас отреагировал на арест. Впрочем, разговор с Конченковым был впереди, и на того Усачев рассчитывал куда больше, чем на диалог с Игорем. Вот только его провокация удалась – Лавров подобрался и прищурился.

– Пацана отпусти, – выдохнул он сквозь зубы.

Руслан кивнул.

– Как только получу ответы на вопросы, – пожал он плечами.

– В таком случае подождём появления адвоката, – ответил Игорь, придвигаясь ближе. 

Он положил локти на стол и рассматривал Усачева так, словно впервые видел его. Смотрел в его глаза, выискивая ответы, вот только и сам Руслан не хотел ему отвечать. С большим удовольствием он спросил бы того, почему он бросил Диану, вот только то прикосновение к руке пацана в некотором роде намекало, почему. И нужно ли было тогда Усачеву действительно поддаваться любопытству? Едва ли. Это было лишним.

– Мы уже вызвали общественного защитника, – сказал Усачев, поднимаясь. – Обещал подъехать.

– Буду рад, – равнодушно произнес Игорь, но Руслан уже не слушал – за его спиной хлопнула дверь, и он поспешил к Стасу. Теперь нужно было быть вдвое осторожнее, чтобы не спугнуть его.

Казалось, мальчишка с тех самых пор, как его закрыли в допросной, так и не двигался. Его бледное лицо не передавало эмоций, а пальцы он держал скреплёнными в замок – узкие ладони цветом отдавали в синеву, и Руслан отчего-то поёжился.

– Я только что разговаривал с Игорем, – проговорил он негромко.

– Он вам ничего не скажет, – в тон ему ответил Стас.

– А ты?

Парнишка дёрнул острым плечом, криво ухмыльнулся, но ёрничать не стал – на самом деле удивительно, зная его дерзкий характер.

– Какие гарантии, что я и моя семья будут под защитой? – спросил он медленно.

Руслан подался вперёд. Конченков действительно всё знал, знал главаря и мог дать прямые доказательства, указывающие на определённых лиц. На того же Богомола, которого взять у них не получалось годами. 

– Если ты посчитаешь нужным сотрудничать с нами, то я смогу гарантировать тебе программу защиты свидетелей.

– Гарантировать? – приподнял он брови. – Прям уж таки гарантировать?

Руслан кивнул.

– Если ты дашь прямые доказательства.

– Сдавать, да? – переспросил Стас, с горечью смакуя это слово. – Вы ведь знаете, чем это заканчивается для парней вроде меня.

Усачев знал. Более того, не раз или два самолично доставал трупы, спрятанные под пирсами в портах пригорода, и опознавал тела. Такие предательства были в уличных кругах непростительны, и заканчивали стукачи очень плохо. Вот только здесь на карту были поставлены жизни людей, и не одного, не двух, а целого штата, судя по количеству задержанной контрабанды.

– Я знаю, кто убил парня в порту, – проговорил Стас, пряча глаза. 

Он сидел перед Усачевым, высоко подняв плечи, испуганный, но твёрдый как скала. Этот мальчишка, равно как и сам Усачев, защищался, но на его кону были жизни его близких. 

– Если только… – но это Руслан не узнал: дверь в допросную открылась, и на пороге в сопровождении всё того же мальчика-курсанта появилась молодая женщина в строгом костюме.

– Анастэйша Эрмэй, – представилась она, протягивая Усачеву ладонь, а потом кивая самому Стасу. – Общественный правозащитник. 

– Руслан Усачев, – кивнул ей в ответ детектив. – Задержанный по подозрению в причастности к убийству Станислав Конченков. Мы уже начали допрос…

– Я могу остаться с моим клиентом наедине? – перебила его адвокат и присела рядом со Конченковым.

– Нет, – сухо ответил вместо Руслана Стас. 

Девушка нервно провела по собранным в хвост волосам и натянуто улыбнулась.

– Я готов сделать заявление.

– Стас, – заглядывая в папку с делом, проговорила она. – Я настоятельно советую не торопиться и обсудить все вопросы со мной. Затем мы сможем прийти к общему заключению и…

– Если полиция гарантирует мне и моей семье защиту, я готов сделать заявление, – тяжело, с надрывом произнес Стас, и в комнате повисла тишина. 

Руслан без труда мог прочитать всю боль в глубине души этого подростка. Он мог понять того без всяких подсказок и рассказать обо всём, что только он думал. Мальчишка, по сути, был загнан в угол и сейчас трепыхался из последних сил, пытаясь вырваться на волю. И Усачев сам себе пообещал, что сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы помочь.

– Ещё никогда я тебе не лгал, – придвинувшись ближе, медленно произнёс Руслан, даже не глядя на правозащитницу, что непонимающе щурилась и недовольно качала головой. – Я обещаю помощь.

– Юля не должна быть замешана в этом дерьме, – прошептал Стас сквозь зубы, резко ухватив Руслана за руку. – Обещай.

– Она не пострадает, – кивнул Усачев, и Конченков расслабился.

Мёртвая тишина теперь разбавлялась тяжёлым его дыханием, и Стас медленно принялся рассказывать:

– Из этого ствола убили Мунстара, – проговорил он тяжело.

– Кто убил? – быстро уточнил Руслан.

– Англичанин, – выдохнул Стас, складывая руки на коленях. – По наводке Богомола, конечно. Мы просто…

Он судорожно выдохнул, отворачиваясь и сжимая пальцы на острых коленях. Ему было тяжело говорить, но уже начав, он не мог останавливаться.

– Мы должны были просто забрать машину, но Мунстар оказался на месте, и Англичанин просто… – он замолчал, не найдя подходящих слов.

– Почему ты был с ними? – уточнил Руслан.

– Я должен был доказать, что _полезен_ , – усмехнувшись, ответил Стас. – В итоге вышло вот так.

Руслан кивнул.

– А этот пистолет?

– Они отдали мне, когда Макс принял меня, – продолжил Стас. – Но я не знал, что делать, и поехал к Игорю. Он посоветовал избавиться от него, но я струсил, и… чёрт. Я просто обронил ствол у него в машине. 

– Обронил? – переспросил Руслан, понимая, что его случайный выход этим вечером на такую улику полностью перевернул все с ног на голову.

– Да, – кивнул Стас. – И когда нашли то тело в порту, то я сразу понял, чьих рук это дело.

– Богомол, – не спрашивая, а скорее просто утверждая, проговорил Руслан.

От беспокойства он поднялся на ноги и сделал пару шагов под бдительным взглядом прищуренных глаз адвоката. Он был всего в шаге от раскрытия, вот только для задержания не хватало прямых улик, а не слов пацана. Да и правдивость этих слов нужно было проверять.

– Ты отпустишь нас? – тихо спросил Стас, всё так же не поднимая глаз.

– Как только криминалисты сделают заключение, и под подписку о невыезде, – кивнул Руслан. – Наш уговор в силе, пока ты сам не нарушаешь правила.

Парнишка понятливо кивнул, но добавлять ничего не стал – просто опустил голову на стол, словно бы отключаясь от реальности.

– Спасибо, – посчитал своим долгом поблагодарить Усачев. – Ты действительно помог.

Но Стас снова ничего не ответил. И ровно в этот же момент на телефон Руслана пришло сообщение от Эльдара:

«Стопроцентное совпадение с оружием, из которого застрелили Мунстара.»


	26. Пимп

Лишь когда Усачев вышел из комнаты, до Стаса дошло, что он только что сделал. Облегчение от откровенности сменилось страхом, а потом уверенностью в правильности собственного решения. Другого выхода быть не могло: по всем меркам он ставил под удар только себя, да и слово Усачев дал, а не верить ему причин не было.

– Это было… неразумно, – сказала адвокат, и Конченков вдруг осознал, что она ещё не ушла.

– Возможно, – кивнул он.

– Но я рада, что была свидетелем данной сделки, так что смогу повлиять на ход расследования, – продолжила Анастейша, просматривая документы. – Но если твои показания не смогут помочь делу, боюсь, я буду бессильна.

Стас ничего не ответил.

– Понимаешь, официально это дело об угоне машины, а угон совершил ты.

– Дело о смерти Мунстара, – поправил её Конченков.

– Его убил Англичанин, я правильно поняла? – сочувственно качнула головой женщина. – А соучастником был ты. Богомол не имеет к этому отношения, а для того, чтобы начал иметь, нужны улики.

Конченков сидел и смотрел на пуговицы её пиджака – недорогого, наверняка купленного на распродаже. Да и откуда у общественного адвоката деньги на крутые шмотки? Это Стас, продолжай он работать на Макса, мог бы стать богатым дядей. Или трупом – это как посмотреть.

– Я буду стараться защитить тебя, Стас, – мягко проговорила адвокат. – Но сразу говорю, что дела плохи.

Конченков заторможено кивнул и снова уронил голову на металлическую столешницу. Дела его действительно были плохи.

– Вы защищаете нас обоих? – спросил Стас.

– Верно, – ответила она, вытаскивая данные по Лаврову. – Но твоему опекуну ничего не грозит. По крайней мере, если всё, сказанное тобой, действительно правда.

А вот про это говорить с ней, пусть Анастейша и была его адвокатом, Стас не хотел. Потому что не хотел испортить всё ещё сильнее. В конце концов, это было пугающее решение, но даже сейчас он понимал, что не мог поступить иначе. Да и какой у него, чёрт подери, выход?

– Я навещу Игоря Лаврова, поскольку детектив наверняка будет допрашивать его сейчас, – захлопывая папку и поднимаясь, проговорила Эрмэй. – Я настоятельно советую больше не делать заявлений без моего ведома и без моей рекомендации, поскольку это может негативно сказаться на твоём деле.

– Мне больше нечего сказать, – устало покачал головой Стас, упираясь лбом в стол. – Я сдал самого опасного преступника в Детройте, если останутся живы моя сестра и Игорь – это уже будет победа.

Мисс Эрмэй на это ничего не могла сказать. На это, на самом деле, никто не мог ничего сказать. Сам Стас едва ли мог что-то добавить. Он сделал шаг ― и теперь терять было уже нечего, потому что на кону стояло всё, что у него есть. А нужно ли в таком случае скрываться? Прятать свои чувства? Отказывать себе в том, что снится в этих грёбаных снах каждую, мать её, ночь?

Адвокат уже выходила из комнаты, когда он поднял голову и произнёс:

– Передайте ему, что если мы вернёмся домой, мой ответ “да”.

Она непонимающе нахмурилась, но что-то в глазах Стаса заставило девушку согласно кивнуть. У неё тоже не оставалось выбора.

Оставалось только ждать.

 

Через два или три часа, когда ночь уже вошла в свои права, в комнату вернулся Усачев. На стене под потолком висели часы, похожие на школьные один к одному, и Конченков даже нервно рассмеялся, проводя параллель. Совершенно дурацкую и неуместную, потому что школа, хоть и оставалась такой же ненавистной, как и раньше, была куда более приятным местом, чем полицейский участок.

– Игорь подтвердил твои показания в присутствии адвоката, поэтому мы не имеем права его больше задерживать, – проговорил Усачев. – А ещё он внёс залог за тебя, так что задерживать тебя мы тоже не имеем права.

– Но следствие идёт? – уточнил Стас.

– Верно, – подтвердил Руслан, усаживаясь поудобнее. – Я просто хочу тебя проинформировать…

Он замолчал, смакуя это слово, а потом выбрал другое – куда более либеральное на его взгляд.

– Напомнить. Я хочу напомнить, что ты не имеешь права покидать город и должен являться на допросы по первому требованию.

– Я понимаю, – кивнул Стас. – Я… не стану скрываться.

И он криво усмехнулся, поднимаясь вслед за детективом.

– У вас в руках мои яйца, так что…

– Просто помоги мне закрыть это дело, – прервал его Руслан, распахивая дверь. – Помоги мне, и я помогу тебе. Большего не требуется.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа Конченкова и просто пошёл вперёд по коридору, навстречу невысокому парню в белом халате и в очках. Тот показался Стасу отдалённо знакомым, но вспоминать было некогда: дальше по коридору, у стойки администрации, стоял Босс и в упор рассматривал Пимпа. Или это прозвище было уже не актуально для них? Теперь он окончательно превратился для него в реального человека – того, который готов был жертвовать собой.

Коридор растягивался до невероятных размеров, и Стасу всё казалось, что он никогда не дойдёт до него. Никогда не сможет приблизиться к нему, как бы ни пытался. Но вот коридор закончился, и глупый морок развеялся. Они стояли рядом, едва ли не касаясь рук друг друга.

– Поехали домой, Стас, – проговорил Игорь устало, и Конченков кивнул.

 

Дом встретил тёмными окнами. Собственно, ничего удивительного, потому что время близилось к пяти утра, а Юля никогда не была безрассудной девочкой. Разумеется, она давно легла спать. 

– Я всё ещё считаю, что ты дурак, – наконец сказал Игорь, выбираясь из такси и захлопывая дверь.

– Но? – продолжил за него Стас, пропихивая руки в карманы.

– Без всяких «но», просто дурак, – качнул головой Лавров. – Этого мало?

Стас не ответил. 

Перед ними была пустынная улица, спокойная в своём благополучии старых частных районов. Одинокий фонарь выхватывал из темноты правильный круг света, по кромке которого кралась ночь, а красные фары машины отдалялись с каждой секундой. 

– Такси придётся долго ждать, – заметил Конченков, вытягивая пачку сигарет. Он жутко нервничал и сейчас не знал, что должен делать. Передала ли его слова адвокат, или он не так всё понимает. Он так запутался…

– Зачем? – переспросил Лавров, приближаясь.

Стас щёлкал и щёлкал зажигалкой, дрожащими от напряжения пальцами пытаясь добыть огонёк, но Игорь положил свою ладонь на его руку, и пальцы тут же замерли. На самом деле Конченкову на мгновение показалось, что всё на свете замерло, стоило Лаврову прикоснуться к нему, и он даже не сразу смог поднять на него глаза. А ведь раньше такого никогда не происходило.

– Я знаю ответ, но всё равно спрошу: ты позволишь мне остаться на ночь? – хрипло проговорил Лавров. 

Сердце отсчитывало удары в горле, а руки дрожали так, что пальцы едва удерживали пачку сигарет. Вереница решений, варианты ответов и развития событий – всё это вспыхивало перед глазами, словно падающие звёзды, и Стас даже на мгновение зажмурился, сосредотачиваясь на этой секунде. Зачем торопиться? Ему нужно было чувствовать прикосновения и то, насколько Игорь близок, насколько реален. Не безжизненные чёрточки на бумаге, а тёплые касания. И ему так хотелось сказать, что время неумолимо ускользает, а он так и не решается перечеркнуть все свои сомнения и тревоги. Разве он не заплатил уже достаточную цену, чтобы почувствовать Игоря близко? 

Вперёд, ну же…

Ответить он так и не смог – коротко кивнул и протянул свою ладонь к руке Игоря, но не дотрагиваясь, а просто оставляя легкий намёк на прикосновение. Он сделал свой шаг, и дальше всё казалось уже проще.

– Не двигайся, – попросил Стас негромко. А сам подошёл ещё ближе, почти вплотную, и аккуратно дотронулся до его губ. 

Ничего не изменилось: свет от фонаря не погас, не исчезла ночь, а спокойствие улицы не было нарушено. Просто на губах теперь чувствовался терпкий привкус сигарет и горячее дыхание. И Игорь не был больше кем-то далеким и чужим. Наброском на его рисунках. Он стал горячим и настоящим ― тем, кто плавно провёл по его плечам ладонями и сжал их, не решаясь обнять по-настоящему или просто предвкушая это объятие. Ведь им не нужно было торопиться. Не сегодня. Не сейчас. Пусть летит к чертям этот чёртов Детройт с его пустынными улицами и слепыми глазницами домов. Пусть останутся лишь они, неспешно целующие друг друга под светом одинокого фонаря. Пусть время замрёт, позволяя им наслаждаться этим впервые и, быть может, в последний раз.

А Лавров продолжал целовать его, нежно и осторожно, словно и сам не был уверен. И это делал тот самый Игорь, который только что называл его дураком и не мог понять, зачем Стас так поступил. Тот самый, который учил его стрелять из пистолета и готовил сэндвичи ему на завтрак. Неужели он искренне не понимал, почему Стас жертвовал собой? Зачем потянул на дно Богомола и самого себя, оставив на поверхности свою семью? Самого Лаврова? 

Он был многогранен, этот поцелуй. Точка, превращающаяся в запятую. Отправной пункт, из которого дальше они будут идти уже вместе, не потому что, а вопреки.

– Пойдём домой, – оторвавшись от его губ, но так и не разомкнув объятий, предложил Игорь.

– Послушай… – начал было Стас, но Лавров не дал договорить и снова прижался к нему. И этот новый поцелуй оказался куда требовательнее и увереннее, как будто решение было уже принято. И это было прекрасно. Не осталось больше сомнений, и прикосновения ― такие горячие и властные ― позволяли вдруг поверить, что всё будет хорошо. Сейчас всё так правильно и нужно. Разве может быть иначе?

– Давай пропустим фазу с цветами? – выдохнул Стас, скользнув рукой по его шее и проведя пальцами по волосам Игоря. Те кололись и были жесткими – ровно такие, какими Стас их и представлял. 

Лавров ничего не ответил. Тихо кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

– Идём?

Они не стали включать свет на первом этаже. На ощупь пробирались по лестнице, стараясь не шуметь. И Стасу всё хотелось рассмеяться, потому что всё это казалось таким странным и глупым: скрываться от самого себя и своих желаний в собственном доме, где некому было его осуждать. Не считая Юли, конечно, но что-то ему подсказывало, что та едва бы удивилась. 

– Спит? – проходя мимо спальни сестры, спросил Стас, и Игорь, заглянув, коротко кивнул. Конченков даже не смог разглядеть этот жест в темноте. Просто почувствовал на интуитивном уровне. Ему казалось, что сейчас все его рецепторы невероятно обострились, а сам он мог слышать мысли Игоря. В конце концов, он точно знал, какую цену заплатил за это.

Половица под его весом скрипнула. Конченков чертыхнулся, но звук собственного голоса потонул в дыхании Лаврова. Тот толкнул дверь в его спальню и прижал Стаса к себе, почти баюкая, нежно целуя и по-прежнему обнимая. И в голове Стаса никак не было полного понимания происходящего. Он боялся, что сейчас откроет глаза и останется один в своей постели, а в лицо будут бить рассветные лучи солнца – безжалостные и холодные. А в этой темноте нельзя было увидеть Игоря, лишь слепо водить по лицу и плечам, запоминая его на ощупь, самостоятельно додумывая и вспоминая по памяти. 

– Я могу включить свет? – прошептал Стас. – Я хочу… хочу видеть.

Дыхание перехватило, потому что на самом деле было стыдно. Стыдно и жарко, но, удивительно, по спине бежали мурашки, а голова кружилась. 

Игорь ничего не стал отвечать. Просто потянул его в темноте дальше по комнате, нащупывая выключатель и включая настольную лампу. Свет резанул по глазам, и Конченков некоторое время моргал, пытаясь привыкнуть.

– Можно я… – начал Игорь, отпуская его ладонь, но Стас мотнул головой и сам отступил на шаг.

Замок под его пальцами не поддавался, и он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, а потом вдруг поймал внимательный взгляд Игоря на себе. Тот был удивительно серьёзен и абсолютно спокоен и смотрел на него, позволяя прийти в себя. И Стас внезапно чётко осознал, что его страх совершенно не нужен. Игорь рядом. Он совсем близко и…

Молния поддалась, и он сбросил толстовку, а потом решительно потянул длинную, безразмерную майку вверх, оголяя острые свои плечи и впалый живот. И ему было стыдно, потому что уж кто-кто, а он не был образцом красоты: тощий мальчишка, нескладный и смущённый. Вот только Игорь, казалось, не был ничуть разочарован. Он медленно приблизился и так аккуратно провёл пальцами по его груди, что по коже снова побежали мурашки.

– Я тоже хочу видеть, – прошептал он и поцеловал.

Этот поцелуй стал решающим. Стас вцепился в его плечи, сминая ткань куртки и стягивая её, а Игорь подхватил его на руки, продолжая целовать, задыхаясь от желания. И то, как тесно переплелись нежность и страсть, как смешалось дыхание на двоих, стало новой ступенью. Игорь медленно опустился вместе с ним на кровать, прерываясь только на то, чтобы снять одежду. И Конченков с восторгом смотрел на него, рассматривал широкую линию груди и редкие тёмные волосы, неявные кубики пресса, плавные линии косточек на бедрах – всё было по-настоящему и реально. Не так, как в фантазиях, и это нравилось ему безмерно, потому что достаточно было провести ладонью по его телу, чтобы ощутить тепло и нетерпеливое подрагивание. 

– Я не мог поступить иначе, – заговорил Стас, сидя на его бёдрах и запоминая каждую мелочь, каждую деталь: шрам на локте, следы от прививок на плечах, те самые необыкновенные родинки на шее, – теперь он смог рассмотреть их ещё лучше и с восторгом осознал, что видел лишь часть созвездия: россыпь точек шла по ключицам и по груди, и теперь Стасу казалось, что Игорь ― произведение искусства. Картина, на которую по случайности попали капли краски, да так и остались, ничуть её не портя, а только добавляя индивидуальности. И ведь самым прекрасным в этой картине было то, что Игорь был живым. А ещё он принадлежал сейчас Стасу вместе со своими родинками, шрамами и отросшей щетиной, которая так ранила кожу на шее Конченкова, стоило Лаврову начать аккуратно целовать его.

– Лучше бы просто выбросил тот грёбаный пистолет, – пробормотал Игорь, прижимая его к себе, и Стас чувствовал его горячие ладони на своей спине.

– Прости, – выдохнул он и снова задохнулся в стоне, потому что Лавров одним движением рванул его спортивки вниз, чтобы в следующее мгновение собственнически сжать ягодицу.

– Нет, – прошептал Игорь.

И перевернул его, подминая под себя. Он не торопился, но чувствовалась в его движениях какая-то судорожная нетерпеливость, словно и он не верил, что ночь не развеется, лишив их этих мгновений наедине. Как будто боялся, что Стас передумает и попросит остановиться. Но Стас, конечно, не попросил, послушно приподнял бедра, помогая стянуть с себя остатки одежды, и сам помог раздеться Игорю. И стыд совсем исчез, потому что нельзя было оглядываться назад. Нельзя было терять эту возможность показать Игорю, как сильно он любит его. Так сильно, что готов вверить ему свою жизнь.

– Прости, – проговорил он снова, когда горячие губы принялись чертить линию по его груди вниз.

– Нет, – повторил Игорь, обхватывая его губами и раздвигая ноги.

В этом было их искупление – в этих тихих стонах, просьбах Стаса и ответах Игоря. В отрицании и в отказе прощать. В жарких поцелуях, в прикосновениях, в этой ночи и в его решении, от которого было одновременно страшно и хорошо. Страшно, потому что это могло – да и было – фатально. Хорошо, потому что не нужно больше было думать и бояться. 

– Прости, прошу, – простонал Стас, когда Игорь, поднявшись снова к нему и отчаянно поцеловав, заставил обвить свою талию ногами. – Прости, я не мог поступить иначе… Слышишь?

– Я не прощу тебя, – мотнул головой Лавров.

Он приподнял его бёдра, облизывая пальцы Стаса и заводя его руку за спину. 

– Не прощу, – повторил он, самостоятельно вводя их в него. И боль – долгожданная и пугающая – стала аккомпанементом этой ночи, просто потому, что в боли они находили искупление. 

Беспорядочные поцелуи сменялись влажными и аккуратными толчками, осторожными, ласковыми ― такими, которые заставляли Стаса извиваться в руках Лаврова и подчиняться, требовать больше и больше.

– Я никогда не прощу тебя, потому что ты забыл, что у тебя есть я, – прошептал Игорь, одним плавным движением входя в него. 

Стас выгнулся, запрокидывая голову и кусая запястье, чтобы не стонать слишком громко, а Лавров продолжал целовать его шею и острые ключицы, лаская и отвлекая, не двигаясь и позволяя привыкнуть. 

– Дурак, – прошептал он, нежно проводя языком по его щеке. – Не думаешь о последствиях и о том, что будут чувствовать другие. Хочешь поиграть в рыцаря в сияющих доспехах?

– Нет, – выдохнул Конченков, сам двигаясь на нём, превозмогая боль и испытывая почти мазохистское удовольствие от происходящего. Достаточно было чувствовать бережные прикосновения губ и рук Игоря, чтобы забыть обо всём. – Я просто хочу спасти тебя.

Игорь придерживал его, не позволял насаживаться глубоко, не позволял ускоряться, сам прикрывая глаза от узости и жара тела. Венка на его виске вздулась, и Стас подумал, что хочет нарисовать и это – нарисовать Игоря, наслаждающимся его телом и дающим ему ласку.

– Позволь мне самому решать, ладно? – выдохнул Лавров. – Прекращай делать больно себе, прекращай быть таким…

И Стас поцеловал его, заставляя молчать, снова дёрнулся всем телом, и на этот раз Игорь не сдерживал себя – выдохнул глубоко, отвечая на поцелуй и сам целуя в ответ. Быть может, именно это и было его обещанием?

Под тонкими пальцами Стаса оставались полосы, а по вискам бежали капли пота или слёз – он сам уже не знал, что происходит с ним. Наслаждение накрывало с головой, и он задыхался, выпивая весь воздух в комнате, концентрировался на ощущениях и старался смотреть, запоминать каждую чёрточку и изгиб тела Игоря. Эти родинки и шрамы, движение мышц и венки, бегущие вниз под кожей на шее. Он оставлял поцелуи на его теле и очень надеялся, что те зацветут весенними цветами, но помнил, что между ними навсегда будет осень, просто потому, что для него, скорее всего, всё кончено. Пусть хотя бы на коже Игоря будет часть него, пусть останется хотя бы ненадолго. Не навсегда, собственно, как и этот миг, эта ночь, а как напоминание, как новое созвездие.

Боль уходила, притупилась, уступая место вспышкам острого удовольствия. Стас застонал тихонько, просяще, и Игоря не нужно было просить дважды, чтобы ускориться. Он тяжело дышал, собирая в кулак простынь и нависая над Стасом, позволяя царапать себя и оставлять метки. Быть может, он и сам думал о том, как стремительно умирает эта ночь. Как быстро она заканчивается, алея рассветной дымкой на горизонте.

Но Стас больше не сдерживался и тихо прошептал:

– Вместе?

– Только так, – ответил Игорь, и это стало пиком. Клятва, скреплённая болью и удовольствием, жертвой самого Стаса и горечью сожалений. Это было прекрасно и трагично, вот только Конченков не хотел думать об этом. 

– Я не хочу засыпать, потому что наступит завтра, – проговорил он, когда Игорь, тяжело дыша, притянул его к себе.

– Я буду рядом, – прошептал тот, целуя его плечо.

– Почему?

Стас повернулся к нему, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть в его глаза. Он не знал, чего ждёт и что услышит. И очень удивился, когда Игорь произнёс:

– Потому что я люблю тебя.


	27. Диана

С приходом осени смены в клинике стали для Дианы ещё сложнее. И она с трудом могла сказать, что стало причиной – то ли низко висящее над Детройтом свинцовое небо, то ли внутренняя апатия, так и не исчезнувшая за те несколько недель, что она провела с Русланом, то ли тяжёлое предчувствие беды. Она никогда не доверяла интуиции: считала это бессмысленной тратой нервов и глупыми предрассудками. Чудес не бывает, и не бывает проклятий, а иные, полагающие по-другому, всегда ошибаются. 

Но сейчас внутренний голос не позволял ей успокоиться, мешая думать днём и спать по ночам. Обрывочные видения, появившиеся ещё летом, предрекающие неприятности, теперь укрепились – особенно после звонка Усачева. Диана всё ждала, что услышит вести об Игоре, сама не понимая, что на самом деле чувствует, а потом вдруг успокоилась – нет смысла без конца трепать себе нервы. Как оказалось, она так и не нашла себе места.

Аккуратно сложенные в сумку вещи, что забрала она из дома, всё так же темнели неразобранным пятном в углу спальни: каждый день она брала свежую блузку, носила её, стирала и… складывала обратно. А шкаф в спальне – большой и вместительный, явно предназначенный для большой семьи – оставался завешан рубашками Усачева. Он ничего не говорил ей по этому поводу: просто смотрел на сумку с чуть истёртым лейблом «Puma», а потом переводил тему на сеансы кино в театре или «счастливые часы» в баре под домом. Это были лёгкие, простые разговоры, которые вдруг обрывались, когда он начинал целовать её руки или шею. Диана чувствовала за это свою вину.

Никогда ещё она не была так близка к своей мечте: Усачев искренне старался быть внимательным, отправляя милые сообщения и встречая её с работы. Он не давил и даже не намекал ни на что – галантный и спокойный мужчина, всё тот же Руслан, который молча любовался ей все эти годы, не изменился. Изменились переменные – они засыпали в одной постели, занимались любовью и вместе завтракали и ужинали. Вместо редких встреч – тёплые объятия, способные создать иллюзию счастья. Вот только почему иллюзию?

Два дня назад он выслал ей смс о том, что Игоря задержали – будем откровенны, он сам задержал его, – и Диана несколько раз перечитала сухое сообщение, в конце которого Руслан попытался снять напряжение вопросом «мне взять чипотле на ужин?» На самом деле это было чем-то невероятно странным и неправильным: твой бойфренд арестовывает ещё даже не бывшего мужа, а потом предлагает пообедать как ни в чем не бывало. И она соглашается, хоть это, чёрт возьми, самая большая двуличность, на которую Диана была только способна.

Они больше не обсуждали то, почему Игорь был задержан – она несколько раз нажимала на телефоне вызов его номера, но тут же сбрасывала, понимая, что это всё бессмысленно. Что она ему скажет? Должна ли вообще что-то говорить? Эти сомнения заставляли отложить в сторону телефон, а ещё – ничего не спрашивать у Руслана. Всё было слишком неправильно. Слишком по-скотски, хоть, видит бог, она не хотела этого совсем.

В «Agler» крутили «From Russia with Love»[1], и это было, честно говоря, немного слишком – Диана не понимала, то ли Руслан издевается, то ли действительно не понимает, насколько за это время она была взвинчена. Из головы не лезли мысли о пачке денег в пиджаке Игоря. О том, по какой причине он пропадал по ночам всё это время. О том, что Руслан занимался расследованием убийства. А ещё – о том, по какой причине тогда тот мог Игоря арестовать.

Мысли съедали её все эти дни, а переживания достигли своей точки накала в тот момент, когда Клебб выстрелила в Бонда: Диана вздрогнула, прикрыв глаза, а потом резко поднялась.

– Ты куда? – чуть взволнованно уточнил Руслан, когда она опрокинула так и не тронутое ведёрко с попкорном на пол.

– Я сейчас, – выдохнула Диана, на ощупь пробираясь через пустые ряды – ретро-сеансы никогда не пользовались популярностью, и этот не был исключением.

Она быстро вышла из зала, миновав совсем неуместную кофейню в фойе кинотеатра, за стойкой которой дремала девушка, и по лестнице спустилась к уборным. Здание было старым и потрёпанным временем – Диана могла поклясться, что его стены помнят таблички «colored entrance»[2] и первые чёрно-белые фильмы двадцатых. Мерзкая страничка американской истории, стремящаяся быть забытой и от этого остающаяся такой яркой и запоминающейся.

Диана толкнула дверь в туалет и оперлась о раковину, над которой висело зеркало: серое лицо с тёмными кругами под глазами никак не могло принадлежать ей – возможно, какой-то внезапно постаревшей и осунувшейся женщине, но только не ей. Совсем не беспокоясь о макияже, она плеснула немного воды на щёки, а потом открутила вентиль на полную – струя разбивалась о старый чугун, разлетаясь каплями по кафелю и по её юбке, но это ничуть Диану не волновало. Так не могло продолжаться дальше, и, чертыхаясь, она полезла в сумочку, чтобы вытащить свой телефон. 

Номер Игоря по-прежнему был на быстром наборе, и Ди, боясь, что снова передумает, нажала на звонок и отложила телефон в сторону. Вода всё текла, гудки шли, а вот тошнота никак не уходила.

– Алло? – голос на том конце провода был хриплый, но узнаваемый.

Ещё пару секунд Диана медлила, глядя на льющуюся воду, а потом взяла телефон.

– Это я, Игорь, – проговорила она, закручивая вентиль.

– Знаю, – спокойно ответил Лавров. На фоне у него кто-то говорил – быть может, диктор на телевидение или радио, но ни слова Диана разобрать не могла. – У меня сохранился твой номер.

Она замолчала, вслушиваясь в разговоры на заднем плане и звук разбивающихся капель о стенки раковины. Зачем она позвонила?

– Зачем ты позвонила? – спросил Игорь. И в этом вопросе не было раздражения или обиды – он спрашивал так, словно хотел действительно узнать. 

_«Мне взять чипотле на ужин?»_

– Тебя арестовали, – проговорила она по-русски. – Решила узнать, всё ли в порядке.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – тут же оживился Игорь. Скрипнула кровать, и кто-то сонно пробормотал «завязывай болтать», а потом Лавров явно вышел из комнаты – она слышала шаги. Могла, закрыв глаза, легко представить, как он подтягивает треники и ерошит волосы на ходу, прижимая к уху мобильный и хмурясь. Он не умел разговаривать по телефону, не двигаясь – всегда принимался ходить и что-то делать, раздражая неимоверно. Сейчас это её совсем не раздражало, скорее, казалось забавным и удивительным – она помнила такие мелочи о нём.

– Знакомый из полиции, – ответила Ди, неприятно запнувшись на слове «знакомый». Ложь во спасение, не так ли?

– Я уже дома, – ответил Лавров. – В порядке.

Диана осела по стене на пол и принялась царапать уголок на сумочке – искусственная кожа лопнула, оголяя дешёвую начинку, и ей хотелось освободить её от этой лишней оболочки. Кому вообще какое дело, что у неё внутри?

– Ты виновен? – спросила она вдруг искренне. И честно дожидалась ответа, пока над головой моргала лампа, а пара девушек, проходя мимо к кабинкам, удивлённо посмотрели на неё.

– Диана, – устало протянул Игорь, и это имя, вернее, манера его произнесения, перенесла её снова на пару месяцев назад. Вот такая машина времени – на языке снова горчил херес, а глаза слезились от бессонницы.

– Это важно, – выдохнула Ди. – Просто я не хочу думать о том, что всё это время ложь была настолько серьёзной. И, чёрт возьми, я не сужу тебя…

– Вот и не надо, – прервал её Лавров. – Ты только за этим позвонила? Чтобы начать выяснять отношения? 

– Нет, – выдохнула она, сама не зная, действительно, зачем она набрала его номер. – Разумеется, нет.

Девушки, снова бросив на неё изумлённый взгляд, спросили у наверняка кажущейся им странной женщины, сидящей на полу и говорящей на русском, не нужна ли ей помощь, и Диана едва не ответила “да”. Ей была нужна помощь, вот только помочь она могла себе только сама.

– Тогда не нужно переживать, – мягко попросил её Лавров. – Ты всё сделала правильно. Я не сразу это понял, но ты оказалась права – мы совсем чужие друг другу.

Щёлкнула зажигалка, и Игорь глубоко затянулся, сплёвывая – опять дежавю.

– Я и не сомневалась в том, что сделала, – медленно произнесла Диана. – Просто беспокоюсь за тебя. Ты не должен был…

Она запнулась, подыскивая нужные слова, но те совершенно не шли в голову.

– Да? – подбодрил её Игорь.

– Не должен был вообще рисковать собой ради чего бы то ни было, – выдохнула она, улыбаясь. Говорить стало легче, и в это самое мгновение она поняла, что готова не только слушать. Она готова сама открывать свои мысли.

– Знаешь, – протянул Лавров задумчиво. – Я понял, что рисковать нужно всем, если знаешь, ради кого.

Она улыбнулась, оставляя в покое сумочку и поднялась.

– Нашёл кого-то? – проговорила она, и да – ей было любопытно.

– Возможно, – честно ответил Лавров.

– Это… это хорошо, – искренне сказала Диана, снова глядя в зеркало. Отражение мало изменилось за эти минуты, но её состояние стало совсем другим. – Я рада за тебя.

Это не было ложью: она действительно была рада. Бесконечная вереница лет, проносящихся один за другим, наполненная псевдосчастьем, суетой и редкими моментами отдыха. И почему-то так некстати вспомнилось мексиканское побережье, крик чаек и палящее солнце. Лучшее воспоминание в её жизни, как ни крути.

– Да… – протянул Игорь. – А ты?

Она провела рукой по волосам, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

– Что – я? 

– Ты нашла себе кого-то? – уточнил он и снова в динамике послышались голоса: на этот раз детский – какая-то девчонка кричала, что кабельное барахлит. 

– Вроде того, – прислушиваясь, ответила Ди. А потом неверяще покачала головой: – Там дети у тебя? Игорь, господи, ты встречаешься с женщиной с детьми?

И Диана рассмеялась: легко и искренне, понимая, до чего же этот дерьмовый мир любит хорошую шутку – десять лет она пыталась завести ребёнка, а сейчас её недобывший муж встречается с женщиной, у которой есть дочь. Великолепно.

– Не совсем, – ответил Лавров, но по голосу было слышно, что он что-то утаивает. – Это… сложнее, чем ты думаешь.

– Я десять лет хотела ребёнка, – сквозь смех проговорила она. – И теперь… чёрт! Это так забавно.

Забавным это не было. Не было это на самом деле и смешным, однако смех так и рвался наружу, рикошетя от стен этого туалета, распугивая уходящих с явно закончившегося сеанса посетителей, ломая её изнутри. И Диана с трудом понимала, что действительно с ней, однако боль – та самая, с которой она жила все эти годы, та, которую она так старательно держала под контролем – стала неуправляемой. Как будто и душа её, и тело больше не принадлежали ей.

– Диана, – выдохнул Игорь. – Нет никакой женщины, если тебе станет так легче. И, да – я помогаю одному человеку, так что если тебе вдруг позвонят из агентства по правам детей, просто, будь добра, скажи им, что у нас с тобой есть племянники.

– Господи, Игорь, – повторила она. – Какой же ты мудак.

Ещё никогда она не позволяла себе такое – искренне сказать всё, что думает. Обвинить Лаврова в чём-то – да хоть бы и в своём несчастье – и осмелилась только сейчас. Да и не осмелилась вовсе, а просто поплыла по течению, подчиняясь собственным желаниям. Даже такому низкому: высказать Лаврову всё, что только о нём думает. Что он кусок дерьма, например.

– Ты грёбаный уголовник, который, даже не дождавшись развода со мной, взял на себя опекунство? – не веря тому, что говорит, выдохнула Диана.

– Ну… – протянул Лавров задумчиво. – Если отбросить шелуху, то как-то да.

Диана чертыхнулась. Однако вне зависимости от того, что новости эти должны были заставить её злиться, она внезапно ощутила свободу. Больше не нужно было болтаться в этом подвешенном состоянии, не нужно было ломать голову, как Игорю на пару с ней выпутаться из этого дерьма и что, чёрт подери, делать. Она была свободна. Она стояла в туалете кинотеатра «Agler», она была на свидании, и она не должна думать о проблемах своего бывшего мужа.

– Ты даже не представляешь, как я рада, что свинтила от тебя до того, как это всё стало приобретать действительно угрожающие масштабы, – проговорила она, наконец отсмеявшись.

– О нет, – улыбнулся Игорь. – Представляю.

Диана поправила блузку и достала из сумочки помаду, чтобы подкрасить губы. Забавно, что это действительно волновало её больше, чем опекунство Игоря, его перспектива сесть далеко и надолго и фантомные женщины.

– Я не буду носить тебе передачки, – поддела она Лаврова, подкрашивая губы. – И пилки в торте передавать не буду.

– Ты не готовишь торты, – рассмеялся тот.

– И слава Богу, – отозвалась она, улыбаясь.

Некоторое время они молчали, и Диана смотрела на своё лицо в зеркале, думая, что Усачев её там давно заждался, что фильм наверняка уже закончился, что пора идти домой… и что она точно, абсолютно уверена в том, чем планирует заниматься дальше. И как жить, собственно.

– Я надеюсь, у тебя все проблемы разрешатся, – искренне проговорила она, закрывая сумочку и поправляя юбку – пятна от воды уже успели высохнуть. – И если мне позвонят, я скажу, что у нас есть племянники. Как их там зовут?..

– Стас и Юля, – отозвался Игорь.

– Их двое? Чёрт подери, Лавров, ты самый поехавший мужчина, которого я встречала в своей жизни, – приподняв брови, сказала Диана.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – согласился Игорь, хрипло смеясь. – Ты даже не представляешь.

И они снова помолчали, а Диана думала, что рада, что позвонила ему – это было действительно нужно, чтобы начать мыслить трезво и отбросить все сомнения и домыслы. Ну и узнать, что пора отправлять документы на развод.

– Береги себя, – проговорила она напоследок, готовясь выйти.

– И ты, Ди, – ответил Игорь и в следующее мгновение повесил трубку.

Разговор оставил после себя необъяснимое чувство спокойствия, словно кто-то разом собрал все проблемы Дианы и отправил их на помойку. И от осознания этого становилось действительно легко.

Она открыла в браузере сайт с авиабилетами, выбрала дату, ввела номер карты и оплатила билет до Веракруса. В один конец, потому что знала, что уже не вернётся домой. Просто незачем да и не для кого. А потом вышла из туалета, оставляя свои страхи под мигающей лампой, на старом кафеле, в стенах здания, что помнил таблички «colored entrance» и первые чёрно-белые фильмы двадцатых.

– Тебе было нехорошо? – спросил стоящий в фойе Руслан. Он протянул ей бутылку с водой и с беспокойством посмотрел на лицо, пытаясь отыскать признаки болезни, но так и не нашёл.

– Я в порядке, – улыбнулась Диана.

– Жаль, что ты не досмотрела фильм, – подавая ей руку, чтобы она могла держаться за него, проговорил Руслан. – Лучший из Бондианы.

– Да? – рассеянно уточнила она, выходя на парковку и чуть ёжась под порывами ветра. Вывеска кинотеатра сияла огнями, и Руслан вытянул руку, чтобы остановить такси, пока Диана смотрела на закрывающиеся двери, на людей, спешащих на свидания или домой, на машины и на Усачева, который был таким знакомым и таким чужим одновременно.

– Знаешь, – проговорил он, оборачиваясь. – Бонд всегда спасает блондинок, а брюнетки в него целятся. Забавное совпадение, правда?

– Что? – переспросила она, не совсем понимая, о чём Усачев говорит.

– Я про фильм, – пояснил он, открывая заднюю дверцу такси. – Брюнетки в итоге всегда выходят злодейками.

– Мне принять это на свой счёт? – спросила Диана.

Губы Руслана дрогнули, а бровь чуть изогнулась.

– Нет, конечно, нет, – ответил он, садясь рядом с ней. – Это всего лишь шутка.

Ответить Диана ему не успела: телефон Руслана зазвонил, и он в извиняющемся жесте приподнял руку, словно бы прося её подождать.

– Слушаю, – проговорил он.

– Петоски-Отсего, – Диана чуть нагнулась вперёд, чтобы объяснить таксисту адрес. – На углу сто второй.

– Что? – резко выдохнул в этот же момент Руслан, и Диана словила его ошеломлённый взгляд. – Сейчас буду.

– Что произошло? – спросила она, протягивая руку и сжимая его ладонь.

За окном такси мелькали огни Детройта, а из динамиков радио слышался надтреснутый голос Фрэнка Синатры, тоскливо тянущий песню-прощание о своём пути.[3]

«Я был собой…»

– Ещё одно убийство, – сухо проговорил Руслан. – Мне нужно ехать в офис. Ты ведь доберёшься до дома?

Диана ничего не смогла ответить ему.

«...Я в жизни снёс немало гроз  
И был собою...»

 

_______________  
[1] «Из России с любовью» – второй из фильмов об агенте 007 Джеймсе Бонде.  
[2] «вход для цветных» – во времена сегрегации по цвету кожи владельцы большинства кинотеатров, кафе, магазинов и прочих общественных заведений либо не пускали афроамериканцев вообще, либо делали дополнительный вход для темнокожих граждан.  
[3] песня Фрэнка Синатры «My Way».


	28. Усачев

Когда Руслан поступал в полицейскую академию, он знал, что эту профессию едва ли можно назвать безопасной и спокойной. Знал, с кем придётся ему бороться, вот только пятнадцать лет назад мысли эти казались скорее овеянными романтичным ореолом, чем сухими реалиями. Иллюзии развеялись в первый же год его работы “в поле”, когда псих из Ферндейла взял в заложницы пару школьниц и отправлял письма-самолётики из окна высотки. Написаны они были кровью этих школьниц.

Руслан помнит, как было дано распоряжение на захват, как сломалась дверь под ногой одного из их парней, как визжала девчонка, к виску которой подставлял дуло тот чернокожий парень. Совсем не нужно напрягать память, чтобы вспомнить, как Руслан, судорожно выдохнув, выстрелил ему в голову. И это не было ловкостью и проявлением героизма – чёрт подери, он рисковал жизнью этой девчонки! Он просто испугался. Он испугался сумасшедшего с пистолетом в руках. Испугался лежащей без движения девчонки лет пятнадцати – у неё на джинсах были капли крови и грязи, а майка порвалась. Вторая стояла, вцепившись в руку психа и рыдала, а тушь размазалась по её щекам, а на указательном пальце правой руки сломался ноготь. Эти мелочи были такими настоящими и в то же время пугающими – он выстрелил, не задумываясь о последствиях, лишь из-за инстинкта самосохранения. На самом деле это был подарок судьбы, то, что он попал в этого психа, что палец у него не дрогнул, что девчонка осталась цела, что всё чудом обошлось. Этот момент – самый пугающий – стал переломным в его жизни. Кто же знал, что в итоге он станет, благодаря своему страху, одним из лучших?.. 

– Я заказала билет на самолёт, – проговорила Диана как бы между прочим. – Вылет завтра утром, так что я просто думаю поехать в клинику и написать заявление на увольнение…

– Что? – не понял Руслан, нервно переворачивая в руке телефон.

– Думаешь, не будут держать? – на губах Дианы играла улыбка, а в голосе её слышалось деятельное возбуждение – состояние эйфории, необузданного счастья, способного повернуть все в нужное русло. – И нужно ещё успеть снять наличные в банке. Чёрт, до вылета не так уж и много – хорошо, хоть сумка собрана.

Усачев прикрыл ладонью глаза и потёр виски. Происходящее сильно напоминало арт-хаусный фильм с кучей неестественных персонажей. Быть может, даже молчаливый водитель, совершенно индифферентный к происходящему, был тоже чёртиком из табакерки и должен был начать петь или танцевать на крыше своей машины. Руслан бы уже ничему не удивился – совсем. 

– Я не понимаю ни слова, Ди, – раздражённо потёр он лоб. – Самолёт?

– В Мексику, – кивнула она. – Думаешь, стоит взять с десяток литров воды? Там ведь плохая питьевая вода…

Но уловив взгляд Руслана, Диана снова замолчала – к чему вообще было что-то говорить, ведь по сути тема оставалась одна: она улетает, она не хочет оставаться с ним. 

– Я бы предложила полететь со мной, – проговорила она уже куда более спокойно. – Но ты не полетишь.

– И ты не хочешь предлагать, – задумчиво проговорил Усачев, отворачиваясь к окну.

– Не хочу, – легко согласилась Ди, и он был ей благодарен за честность. В конце концов, никто из них ничего не был друг другу должен: они были вместе, они, быть может, любили – уж он-то точно – и теперь всё подошло к концу. Неминуемое ощущение развязки всей истории горчило на языке, вызывая смутную тень страха и нетерпения. Он мог бы по пальцам пересчитать варианты развития событий, но по-прежнему был слеп.

А ещё расставание пусть и было ударом, но не таким уж и неожиданным. 

– Во сколько самолёт? – спросил он.

– Вылет в полдень, – ответила она. – Не нужно провожать.

Руслан задумчиво кивнул, снова уставившись в окно. Детройт по-прежнему жил собственной жизнью, мало заботясь о вылетах и прилётах девушек, о смертях, убийствах и парнях, ремонтирующих тачки. Всё это было песчинками, мусором, полиномами времени – разве чьи-то судьбы могли решать жизнь города. Едва ли. Хотя и одушевлять город не имело смысла – он все ещё оставался просто городом, пусть и с длинной историей. 

– Я пришлю тебе письмо, когда долечу и устроюсь, – проговорила Ди. Машина остановилась у их – теперь только его – дома, и девушка медлила, явно чувствуя себя неловко из-за того, что, по сути, сбегала. Руслан очень хотел бы верить, что не от него.

– Письмо? Не смс? – он выдавил из себя улыбку и постучал пальцами по своему колену.

– Не хочу больше банальностей, – кивнула она, наклонилась вперёд и, обдав его лёгким запахом духов, прикоснулась к его губам своими в поцелуе. Невесомое напоминание о прошлом, никакой страсти и уж точно – любви. Последнее «прощай» перед тем, как исчезнуть навсегда. 

– Не обязательно присылать письмо, – проговорил он. – Новая жизнь – новые люди.

Диана отстранилась, рассматривая его лицо, а Усачев рассеянно провёл языком по своим губам, собирая вкус её помады. 

– Все дело в том, что я хочу прислать, – произнесла она.

Он хотел спросить, хотел узнать, почему, да только таксист, грузно развернувшись, кашлянул в кулак и словил его взгляд. 

– Вы выходите?

– Нет, – кивнул Руслан. – Дама выходит, а я еду в другую часть города.

Мужчина отвернулся, а Диана вдруг рассмеялась – такого смеха Руслан у неё ещё не слышал: звонко и легко, словно одним махом она скинула с плеч все терзания и беспокойства, бессонные ночи, расставания, разочарования. Как будто она скинула прошлое. 

– До свидания, – он сжал её руку, и Диана открыла дверцу машины.

– Прощай.

 

Этот адрес Руслан знал плохо: бывал тут пару раз и то – по воле случая. Собственно, он искренне надеялся, что его следующее появление здесь будет связано с чем-то приятным, но только не с убийством.

Дом был оцеплен полицейскими, машины с мигалками освещали ночную улицу, и несколько зевак таращились на копов, не подпускающих их к подъезду квартиры. Руслан же без труда прошёл за оцепление, ловя откровенно ошеломлённые и растерянные взгляды коллег, но сам виду не подавал – он профессионал. Нельзя смешивать личное и работу. 

– Рус? – позвал его с верхнего этажа Майкл. Узкая лестница поднималась только на два яруса, и на первом был лишь небольшой холл и, Усачев знал, кухня с кладовкой. 

– Иду, – отозвался Усачев. Он оперся ладонью о перила, с каждым шагом отсчитывая секунды уходящей ночи. Слишком много потерь для одного вечера. Слишком много загадок для одной осени.

– Выстрел в висок с небольшого расстояния, – чуть севшим голосом отчитался Кшиштовский, пропуская Руслана в гостиную – телевизор был выключен, на журнальном столике стояла наполовину пустая бутылка «Шатонёф Дю Пап», а на полу лежала Кейт. Фиолетовые её волосы вымокли в крови, а глаза были прикрыты – так, словно она спала. Поверить в это мешала рваная рана в голове да лужа крови, впитавшаяся в светлый ковёр.

– В котором часу? – спросил Руслан, усилием отведя глаза от тела.

– Не больше двух, – Кшиштовский отодвинулся в сторону, пропуская Данилу и фотографа. – Соседи вызвали полицию сразу после выстрела.

Усачев кивнул, присаживаясь около Кейт на корточки и внимательно глядя на неё. Ухоженные ладони были расслаблены – он без труда мог рассмотреть недлинные ногти, покрытые бесцветным лаком, чуть истёртые рукава домашней рубашки и родинку на подбородке. Она хотела провести вечер в компании – Руслан поднял глаза на столик с бутылкой, а потом нахмурился: один из бокалов был пуст, даже капель на краях не осталось. 

– Соседи видели, кто к ней заходил? – спросил Усачев у Майкла.

– Нет, – качнул головой тот. – Никто не заходил, а после выстрела никто и не вышел.

Значит, убийца вышел либо через чёрный ход, либо был настолько незаметен, что проявил смекалку и смог исчезнуть, не вызвав подозрений. Вероятнее всего, жертва (а проглатывать горчащее на языке её имя и старательно забывать звучащий в ушах спокойный голос Кейт было не в пример легче, когда Руслан называл её безликой жертвой) приняла убийцу за близкого знакомого. Того, кому она могла доверять и безо всякого сомнения пустила домой, предложив даже выпить бокал вина. Видимо, наполнить она этот бокал так и не успела. 

– С кем Кейт общалась? – спросил вдруг Руслан, подняв на Майкла глаза.

Тот чуть вздрогнул, когда услышал её имя, присел на корточки рядом и бережно поправил чуть сбившийся воротник рубашки. В этом жесте была так и не проявившаяся нежность, отчаяние, быть может, даже надежда – мертворожденная, разумеется, потому что вынашивать её уже было не с кем. 

– Пара подруг, коллеги, – проговорил Кшиштовский, не поднимая на него глаз. – Больше почти никого – она даже с родителями редко виделась.

Майкл поднялся, выдохнул и поправил мундир – чёткий, выверенный жест человека, властвующего над своими эмоциями. По крайней мере, он хотел бы таким казаться.

– Мне очень жаль, – произнёс Руслан, поднимаясь следом. Кейт была их подругой, той, которая никогда не отказывала в помощи, смешно шутила и находила для фотографий преступников двойников-знаменитостей. Яркая девушка, предпочитающая смех грусти и бутылочку вина – унынию.

– Это сделал кто-то из наших, – выдохнул Кшиштовский. – И этот кто-то виноват в смерти курьера. 

– Почему ты так решил? – осторожно уточнил Руслан. Эта мысль не покидала и его голову, но сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя было делать поспешные выводы. Нельзя было обвинять только из-за предположений, хотя, Господь в свидетели, иного объяснения не было. 

– Посмотри, – Майкл, оглянувшись на стоящих за дверью коллег и допрашивающих соседку, достал из кармана пакет для улик. 

– Гильза.

– Точно такая же, как и найденная у тела курьера, – кивнул Майкл. – Мэддисон отстранил тебя от ведения дела. Он заставил тебя передать все допросы мне и лишил доступа. 

В глазах Кшиштовскиго горела жажда возмездия, и Усачев уже не мог сопротивляться этому пламени. Сбыт оружия, контрабанда, угнанные машины… смерть Кейт. Это было последней каплей. Только она могла иметь доступ к его делам и лишь она могла узнать что-то, не понравившееся шефу настолько, чтобы он мог убить её. Последняя мысль окончательно убедила Руслана в своих догадках, и он поднялся на ноги. 

– Сможем доказать причастность – посадим его ко всем чертям, – проговорил он, доставая телефон.

– Ты не понял, Рус, – качнул головой Майкл. Он махнул рукой Даниле, чтобы тот забрал тело, и команда мгновенно достала из саквояжа чёрный мешок. – Я не стану его сажать.

Он придвинулся к Усачеву вплотную и криво улыбнулся.

– Я убью его.

 

Автобус начальной школы только-только отъехал от дома: теперь можно было рассмотреть поникшие азалии и забытый розовый велосипед в саду. Майкл щурился, рассматривая улицу, но сложно было сказать, что именно он высматривал – соседи уже разъехались на работу, а дети в школу.

– Он не станет сотрудничать, – проговорил он в итоге, когда Руслан почти задремал, думая о том, что вечером вернётся в снова пустую квартиру.

– Будет, – прочистив горло, ответил Руслан. – У него нет другого выхода.

– Почему ты так думаешь? – Майкл повернулся к Усачеву лицом и тяжело выдохнул. По его лицу ничего нельзя было сказать – просто равнодушный человек. Человек, который потерял слишком много.

– Потому что Стасу есть, что терять.

К дому подъехала машина Босса, и Руслан дал знак выходить. Нужно было перехватить их вместе, чтобы, при надобности, они смогли надавить на Стаса угрозой ареста Лаврова – чем тебе не рычаг управления? 

“Не над этим ли ты смеялась, Диана? Не отчаянный ли любовник твоего бывшего мужа заставил тебя развеселиться?” – отрешённо подумал Усачев, но вслух этого, конечно, не произнес.

– Игорь! – позвал он выходящего из машины Лаврова.

– Снова… твою же мать, – ругнулся тот сквозь зубы, но всё равно обернулся к ним. Заметив Майкла, он немного напрягся, и Усачев не спешил его успокаивать – пусть напуганным Лаврова назвать было нельзя, но тот так или иначе был сбит с толку, а это могло помочь.

– Хотим побеседовать со Стасом, – продолжил Руслан, кивая на дом. – И с вами. Можно войти?

Игорь медленно кивнул, разворачиваясь, и зашагал по гравийной дорожке, ведущей к дому. Воротник его был поднят, но Руслан цепким взглядом выцепил пятна на шее – следы прошедшей ночи. Выцепил… и отвёл взгляд. Его это не касалось: к чему было знать больше, чем нужно. Да и стоило ли ему судить, если сам он, по сути, увёл бывшую жену этого человека из семьи.

Ну да на чужом несчастье своего не построишь – Усачев убедился в этом как никто иной.

– Что случилось? – спросил Игорь, когда они вошли в дом.

– Очередное убийство, – не стал вилять Руслан. – Сотрудница полиции.

Игорь в удивлении приподнял брови и сухо кивнул на стулья возле кухонного стола. Чай-кофе он не спешил предлагать, но Усачев и сам догадывался, насколько им тут не рады. Впрочем, ему было наплевать.

– Подозреваешь своих? – сообразил Лавров, потирая заспанное лицо.

– Подозреваем, – кивнул Майкл, сцепляя руки в замок и кладя их на стол. – Других вариантов нет.

На лестнице послышались шаги, и все разом подняли головы на спускающегося вниз Конченкова – тот остановился в дверях кухни и сложил на груди руки.

– Что вы хотите от нас? – выдохнул Стас.

– Связывайся с Богомолом, – проговорил Руслан, потирая подбородок. 

– Что он ему скажет? – возразил Игорь, недовольно качая головой. – Он сотрудничает только по машинам. Даже если у вас в офисе убийца, то он никакого отношения к нему не имеет.

– Игорь, – устало выдохнул Руслан. Бессонная ночь давала свои плоды, и теперь усталость брала своё – он тёр опухшие глаза и зевал. Вот только времени на отдых у него больше не было. – Если мы не остановим его сейчас, то рискуем потерять шанс. Неужели должен ещё кто-то умереть?

– Ценой его жизни? – повысив голос, махнул на Конченкова Лавров. – Ты это предлагаешь? Нет, лучше я отсижу за хранение оружия.

– Игорь, – прервал его Стас, но Лавров упрямо качнул головой:

– Просто помолчи. Ты не понимаешь.

– Вот как? – не выдержал тот. Кшиштовский и Усачев молча выжидали, пока они решат спор: Руслану что-то подсказывало, что сейчас, в это мгновение всё изменится. Взорвётся бомба или найдутся недостающие паззлы в этой картинке. Откроется его история или, быть может, тайное станет, наконец, явным. Так или иначе, им нужно быть выжидать – ровно как и пятнадцать лет назад в подъезде того парня, убившего школьниц.

– Опять хочешь поиграть в рыцаря? – прорычал Игорь. – Что ты ему предложишь? Пригнать ещё одну тачку?

Конченков посмотрел на Игоря и слабо улыбнулся.

– Я _уже предложил_ , – ответил он тихо. – Десять минут назад я отправил ему сообщение о том, что согласен браться за _любую_ работу.

Усачев непонимающе прищурился, но ничего не сказал и даже рукой дал знак молчать Кшиштовскому: тот открыл было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но достаточно было посмотреть на ошеломлённое лицо Лаврова, чтобы понять, что сейчас произошло нечто невероятное.

– Что ты сказал?.. – уточнил Игорь.

– Помнишь, как он разбил мой нос? – ответил Стас, делая шаг вперёд. – Он тормознул, когда я сказал, что не буду делать грязную работу.

Лавров кивнул.

– Так вот уже нет, – Стас снова остановился, опустив руки и поворачиваясь к полицейским. – Теперь я готов.

– Зачем?.. – выдохнул Босс, потирая глаза.

– Он просил приехать сегодня вечером, чтобы дать задание, – продолжил Конченков, глядя в глаза Усачева. – Как вам такая помощь? Справитесь?

Руслан медленно кивнул.


	29. Богомол

Все шло наперекосяк. Неправильно и совсем не по плану: изначально они задумывали беззаботный сторонний бизнес – кто ж в наше время по собственной воле влезет в торговлю оружием? – но в итоге условно либеральная полиция оказалась не достаточно либеральной. Макс никогда не беспокоился из-за проблем, никогда не начинал паниковать до того, пока дело действительно не принимало скверный оборот, и эта политика действительно работала – по сути, впервые за десять лет он висел на крючке. 

Не нужно было доверять этому пронырливому копу. Нельзя доверять никому вообще – что за долбанный инфантилизм и глупость. Если он до сих пор не принял тот факт, что собственную жопу спасать может только обладатель, то грош ему цена. Нужно было рвать когти в ту ночь, когда в порту застрелили курьера – ставки уже поднялись достаточно высоко. А теперь, когда на них висел ещё и труп девчонки из полиции…

Что ж. Самое время покончить с этим.

И сейчас, стоя перед зеркалом в ванной и потирая отросшую щетину, Голышев видел в отражении уставшего мужчину, которому очень хочется бросить всё к чертям и заняться личной жизнью. 

– Собираешься куда-то? – Дима заглянул в ванную, сам натягивая толстовку и поправляя отросшую чёлку.

– Пара дел, – кивнул Макс, натягивая на губы улыбку – Фадееву вообще не нужно знать, что за дела у него вечером.

– Вот как, – неопределённо пожал плечами тот, исчезая за дверью, ведущей в спальню. – Я думал, посмотрим фильм.

Макс прошёл за ним следом, на ходу застегивая ремень, наклонился к запрыгнувшему на постель Диме и, поддаваясь неясному порыву, поцеловал его: жадно и нежно, словно бы на долгое прощание. И тут же отстранился – ну что за сантименты? 

– Что-то… произошло? – угадывая его настроение, уточнил Дима, включая телик.

– Ничего, принцесса, – солгал Макс, усаживаясь рядом.

Фадеев привычно поморщился на прилипшее к нему окончательно ласковое прозвище.

– Тогда почему ты сваливаешь куда-то? 

– Пара дел, которые требуют моего внимания, – пожал плечами Голышев, рассматривая лицо Димы. 

Каждый раз он влюблялся в него заново, подмечая мелочи и восхищённо прикусывая губы – такого с ним точно никогда не было, и Макс лучше бы получил пулю в задницу, чем признался хоть кому-то в том, что у него сердце каждый раз при встрече с Фадеевым делает кульбит. Но себе врать он не хотел – Голышев окончательно и бесповоротно размяк. 

– Решу вопросы и вернусь, – выдохнул он наконец, отворачиваясь и поднимаясь, но Дима словил его руку.

Макс удивлённо обернулся, мягко перехватывая удерживающую его ладонь, а потом судорожно выдохнул: Дима больше не смотрел в телевизор, выбирая из каталога Netflix фильм на вечер. Он смотрел прямо на него, цепляясь этим взглядом мёртвой хваткой – Максу вдруг стало тяжело дышать. В серьёзном лице Фадеева читалась догадка – ну да его Макс никогда не считал дураком – а сам Дима был напряжён. Неужели уже всё знал? 

– Я не знаю, что у тебя там происходит, – словно бы читая его как открытую книгу, медленно произнёс Фадеев. Он так и не отпустил его ладонь, лишь плотнее переплёл пальцы. – Просто решил, что хочу поехать в тур – знаешь, мотопробежка по Северной Америке. С тобой.

Макс улыбнулся. 

– Ты обо мне беспокоишься?

Фадеев чуть обиженно дёрнул плечом и отпустил его ладонь – очень по-детски и забавно. Он так и не научился прятать свои настоящие чувства. 

– Врёшь, – протянул Макс самодовольно. – Ты обо мне беспокоишься. И тура никакого ещё пары минут назад не было – ты просто хочешь, чтобы я завязывал с этим дерьмом, принцесса.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты завязал в первую очередь с тем, чтобы называть меня принцессой, – прорычал Дима, морщась и снова переключая внимание на каталог. 

– Не дуйся, – рассмеялся Макс, поднимаясь. Он подхватил с прикроватной тумбочки телефон, а сам, снова не удержавшись, быстро поцеловал Фадеева – в щёку, громко и собственнически.

Это было очень приятно и необычно в одно и то же время – подмечать вот такие проявления чувств Димы в мелочах. Тот никогда не говорил о своих мыслях либо планах на них, не приглашал съезжаться – Макс сам просто переехал к нему, не спрашивая разрешения – Дима никогда не говорил, что любит. Собственно, как и Голышев, правда, это было совершенно другое. 

Но сейчас… сейчас Дима заговорил. 

– А вообще-то можно действительно прокатиться, – продолжил он. – Доехать до Ванкувера, а потом обратно. 

– А работа? – уточнил Макс напоследок. – Твои тачки?

И выходящий из комнаты Голышев замер, услышав следующее:

– Ты мне дороже.

Три простых слова – не «я тебя люблю» даже, а просто фраза, подтверждающая, что Макс важнее Диме его увлечений, его жизни – но даже это выбило последний воздух из лёгких. Три простых слова. Признание. 

– Если ты хочешь, я никуда сейчас не поеду, – проговорил вдруг Макс.

– Никогда больше не поедешь? – чуть приподнял бровь Дима, двигая к себе ведёрко с попкорном.

– Сейчас, – качнул головой Голышев, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк. 

Несколько секунд Фадеев задумчиво крутил в пальцах шарик кукурузы, а потом всё же поднял на Макса глаза. 

– Давай ты съездишь сейчас, а потом больше никогда? Знаешь, одним махом обрубить все эти темные делишки. И жить нормально. Кататься на байках.

Голышев медленно провёл пальцем по деревянной панели, цепляясь пальцем за торчащий гвоздь, закусил губу и кивнул. Дима был прав – было время разбрасывать камни, теперь наступило время собирать. 

– Хорошо.

И Дима тут же расслабился. 

– Я подожду тебя, пока ты вернёшься – не буду смотреть фильм, – проговорил он напоследок.

Макс снова кивнул.

 

Машина Босса уже стояла около ангара – Макс видел её однажды в гараже, но далеко не в таком хорошем состоянии. Сейчас же она сияла свежеотполированными боками – Голышев в который раз уже подумал о том, что каким бы ни был Босс чёртовым засранцем, но дело он своё знал.

Одинокий фонарь выхватывал из темноты улицы покосившийся проём ангара, и Богомол, подняв воротник, вышел из машины, нарочито громко хлопнув дверью. Из здания тут же показался Англичанин – тот расслабленно курил, щёлкая зажигалкой в правой руке, и это показалось Максу удивительно знакомым. Нелепое дежавю, сон в руку, который не предвещал ничего хорошего.

– Они тут, – проговорил он, исчезая за стеной полуразрушенного завода. 

Макс прошёл следом, полагаясь скорее на чутьё, а не на глаза: в темноте не было видно того, что творится под ногами, зато впереди светлел прямоугольный проём офиса.

– Смотрю, мальчик повзрослел и решил действовать? – с порога уточнил Голышев, моргая – свет резал глаза, и теперь он с трудом привыкал к яркому освещению.

На старом диванчике сидел Англичанин, а Босс стоял у стола, напряжённый и сосредоточенный. Зато Пимп, ровно как и всегда, был расслаблен и спокоен – безмятежный мальчишка с большущими детскими глазами. Хотя что Максу до его глаз – лишние сантименты.

– Мне нужны деньги, – выдохнул Стас, покачнувшись на носках.

– Вот как, – Макс прошёл к столу и, усевшись в кресло, закинул ноги на столешницу. В кармане лежала початая пачка сигарет, и он, нащупав её, подумал, до чего же хочет курить. 

– На учёбу сестре, – пояснил Конченков, быстро глянув на Игоря. Тот молчал, перебирая в пальцах монетку, крутил её, но ничего не говорил – и именно это казалось Максу странным.

– Зачем ты приехал? – безо всяких обиняков спросил Голышев у Лаврова. Тот прикрыл глаза на секунду, запихнул в карман ладонь и, спрятав эту злосчастную монетку, ответил:

– Я же опекун, чёрт бы меня побрал.

Сказано это было обречённо, но в то же время уверенно – Англичанин даже рассмеялся.

– Не слишком хороший, очевидно, – сухо заметил Макс, поднимаясь и раскуривая сигарету. – Но раз уж тут, то и ты пригодишься.

– Какой есть, – выдохнул Игорь, криво ухмыляясь. – Лучше расскажи, что нужно будет сделать.

– Будешь руководить, как строгий папочка? – хмыкнул Макс.

– Кому-то же нужно, – Лавров проводил взглядом его зажигалку и скривил губы в подобии улыбки. Он нервничал куда сильнее, чем мальчишка – Голышев заметил и чуть дрожащие пальцы, и то, как Игорь переминался с ноги на ногу, и то, как поглядывал на дверь, словно выжидая чего-то.

– Что-то не так? – подойдя ближе, спросил Богомол.

– Мы впутываемся сейчас в самое липкое дерьмо, которое только можно найти во всём Мичигане, – вкрадчиво ответил Игорь, наклоняясь к Максу. – Как ты думаешь, что из этого может быть вообще так?

Макс ухмыльнулся.

За стенами ангара послышался звук ещё одной подъезжающей машины, и Макс кивнул Англичанину, чтобы тот встретил гостя.

– Сейчас познакомишься с парнем, который тебе подгонит работёнку, – проговорил Голышев.

Стас даже не кивнул, и вот из-за этого Макс напрягся ещё сильнее. Что-то было не так: мальчишка слишком спокойный или, наоборот, слишком взвинченный Игорь, сжимавший в кулаке монетку, это молчание и покорность – чересчур просто и напряжённо одновременно.

– Ты не хочешь мне что-нибудь сказать? – прошипел Макс, подойдя фактически вплотную к Конченкову. – Самое время…

– Сказать что? – послышался за его спиной голос, и Макс развернулся.

В проёме стоял невысокий человек и мягко улыбался: Голышев знал эту улыбку уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, насколько она фальшива – собственно, только благодаря этой улыбке он всегда оставался в тени. Забавный парень, душа компании, застенчивый и немного неловкий – от таких совсем не ждёшь подставы, скорее визита с бутылочкой вина поздно вечером.

– Эльдар, как раз вовремя, – проговорил Макс, оборачиваясь. – Смотри, кого я тебе привёл.

Джарахов прищурился, мгновенно потянувшись к карману и, не успел даже Лавров сделать шаг в сторону, как тот вытащил пистолет.

– Ты хоть в курсе, что пару дней назад эти два ублюдка были в участке? – проговорил Эльдар, нацеливаясь на Стаса. – Они долбанные стукачи, Богомол, а ты идиот. Господи, где же твоя голова?

А вот это было совсем неожиданно. Макс ошеломлённо перевёл взгляд на Игоря, и в одно мгновение с Англичанином достал свой ствол.

– Твою ж мать…

Лавров медленно шагнул вперёд, чтобы притянуть за спину Стаса, но Англичанин сделал предупредительный выстрел в пол - пуля прошла в дюйме от ног мальчишки, и Игорь понятливо замер. И Голышев тяжело выдохнул, пытаясь сообразить, был ли замешан в этом Дима. Неужели и он?..

Не может быть.

– Всем лежать, это полиция!

Всё происходило слишком быстро: Голышев успел только пригнуться, рывком подтащив к себе стоящего рядом Стаса, а потом приник к стене. Словно в замедленной съёмке он смотрел, как в помещение ворвались пара мужчин, а Англичанин бездумно рванул в сторону противоположного выхода, но в это же мгновение раздался выстрел, и тот упал. 

– Джарахов, кусок ты дерьма! – прокричал один из копов.

– Успокойся, Майкл, – выдохнул Эльдар, поднимая руки вверх. На его губах снова играла эта улыбка: детская и наивная, способная любого убедить в своей невиновности. Почему-то на сей раз она не работала.

Макс и сам не понял, как успел схватить за горло Стаса и сейчас судорожно прижимал его к себе, приставляя к виску пушку. А мальчишка впился ногтями в руку Богомола и тяжело дышал – Макс пережал ему горло слишком сильно.

– Ты убил Кейт! Кейт! Твою подругу! – словно бы сам не веря в собственные слова, проговорил Майкл. – Твою мать…

– Она узнала, понимаешь? Она всё узнала, – мягко, словно это его оправдывало, проговорил Эльдар, делая шаг ему навстречу. Маленький шаг, совершенно незаметный, но всё же.

\- Не двигайся, ублюдок, - напряжённо выдохнул Майкл, вытирая пот со лба. Ох, до чего же хорошо понимал его Макс – он тоже никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что его кинули.

Второй же коп ничего не говорил, просто бросал взгляды то на Богомола, то на лежащего Англичанина – у того майка вся промокла в крови, а глаза были прикрыты, так что и понятно не было, жив он или уже мёртв.

– Данила знает? – как можно более спокойно уточнил второй полицейский. – Неужели Поперечный в этом дерьме с тобой?

Эльдар качнул головой.

– Нет, Усачев, и его точно не нужно впутывать...

Макс откровенно не понимал, о чём они. Но это ему знать было совершенно не нужно: больше всего его беспокоило, как сейчас свалить, да так, чтобы больше и не попасться. И он подпихнул Стаса к выходу, стараясь не привлекать внимание.

– Стоять! – прорычал Майкл, отвлекаясь и направляя пистолет на Богомола. – Ни шагу дальше!

– Кшиштовский, просто успокойся, – снова проговорил Джарахов, и, пока оба копа сосредоточились на своём «добром знакомом», Макс решился.

Он резко толкнул парня в сторону, прикрываясь, а Эльдар выстрелил – к счастью, не в него. Майкл дёрнулся всем телом, зарычав от боли – пуля угодила в плечо, и он осел на пол, вот только всё равно смог вскинуть пистолет и выстрелить в ответ. Явно наугад, но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы попасть в цель.

– Майкл!

Эльдар повалился, Лавров кинулся наперерез вместе с Усачевым, и Богомол побежал к выходу. Больше не было шансов спасти - лишь бежать. Бежать, прикрываясь мальчишкой, заставляя его двигаться дальше и дальше по тёмному ангару, а самому едва ли не молиться, призывая на помощь всех богов. Правда, глупо было бы верить, что боги, пусть бы они и существовали, не покинули Детройт сотни лет назад.

– Быстрее! – Макс толкнул Стаса пистолетом в спину и, отпустив его горло, побежал, таща его за плечо.

– Остановись! – послышалось сзади, но Богомол не послушался.

В голове вертелись последние слова Фадеева перед его уходом, а под их ногами хрустело разбитое стекло и камушки. В темноте совершенно ничего не было видно – даже чёртов фонарь на улице предательски выключился, так что Голышев толкал парня вперёд исключительно по интуиции.

Что бы ему сказал Дима теперь?

Они выскочили на улицу со двора: Макс знал, что сетка огибает весь заброшенный завод по периметру, и выход найти очень сложно. Но ему хотелось, очень хотелось – ведь обещал же Диме. Обещал посмотреть этот дурацкий фильм и поехать на байках путешествовать. Обещал бросить всё это дерьмо.

Забавно, что он бросил.

– Стой, мать твою! – прокричал Усачев. – Бежать некуда!

И Макс остановился.

– Стреляй… – прошипел Стас, когда они остановились перед сеткой, и Макс притянул его ещё ближе к себе. Мальчишка сам хватался за свое горло, пытаясь отдышаться – видимо, Макс снова передавил ему шею слишком сильно. – Стреляй, Руслан!

– Заткнись, – прошипел Макс, понимая, что бежать уже некуда. 

Осознание, что всё кончено, пришло внезапно: он просто уткнулся лбом о забор, царапая ладони о торчащие прутья. Где-то дальше по улице горели фонари – слишком далеко, чтобы их свет добирался до заброшенного переулка – а по трассе неслись машины. Детройт жил и дышал, пусть его собственная история, история парня по кличке Богомол, подходила к концу. Можно было сколько угодно сожалеть о том, чего исправить уже нельзя, но Макс почему-то жалел только об одном – что не остался дома с Фадеевым хотя бы на пару минут больше. Не поцеловал его ещё раз. И о том, что выполнить обещание он так и не смог. 

– Сдавайся, – проговорил Усачев, направляя на него пистолет. 

– Мне терять уже нечего, – прошипел Макс, разворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Чёртов Детройт, чёртов Мичиган… Откуда только в нём столько дерьма?

– Да стреляй же, мать твою, Усачев! – хрипло прокричал Стас, и Макс поднял руку. – Просто не стой истуканом!

– Если только ты так просишь, – рассмеялся Голышев, поднимая пистолет к его виску и снова хватая за горло. – Ну что за идиотский день?

Раздался выстрел.


	30. Детройт

Дима долго собирал вещи, чтобы приехать вовремя: старые толстовки и майки, несколько пар шорт и штанов, бельё и дождевик – скудный набор того, кто хочет сбежать от прошлого, но достаточный для того, кто уверен в своём попутчике. Если бы мог, он бы упаковал в сумки едва ли не половину всего дома, вот только в пикап бы всё это не влезло, а самое ценное – его байки – занимали слишком много места в кузове. 

В хозяйственном он обзавёлся палаткой, фонарями и газовой горелкой, а старый продавец вдобавок накидал кучу сухих завтраков, складные стулья и тент – Фадеев бы ни за что не догадался, что столько всего потребуется в дороге. По крайней мере, это вселяло в надежду, что план сработает.

Он выключил свет в доме, закрыл ставни и гараж, а ключ кинул в бардачок машины, благополучно позабыв о нём через пару минут. Вообще-то прошлое, оказывается, достаточно легко стиралось из памяти, стоило просто сделать несколько нужных шагов. Стоило только захотеть и сбросить этот самый балласт – прошлое. 

В любом случае, Дима ничуть не жалел.

 

На потемневших от времени воротах висела табличка «Окружная тюрьма штата Мичиган», и буквы эти блестели на солнце ярче начищенных пятаков. Это было, пожалуй, даже забавно, но Дима не смеялся – просто стоял, оперевшись спиной о старенький пикап и изредка проглядывал на ворота. Они по-прежнему были заперты, а на смотровых вышках всё ещё лениво вышагивали охранники. 

Осень в этот год выдалась аномально жаркой – примерно такой же, как и три года назад, когда Макс так и не соизволил вернуться домой, а «Большой куш» на телевизоре остался висеть заставкой. Видимо, из них двоих обещания по-настоящему выполнял только сам Дима – фильм он так и не стал смотреть без Голышева. 

На самом деле тогда его мало беспокоили Турецкий, Тони и бриллианты у цыган. Он просто позвонил Боссу утром, но так и не дозвонился, ещё через день начал искать Стаса, съездил к ним домой, но так никого и не обнаружил: дверь была заперта, а соседи ничего не знали. Диана тоже не брала трубку, и на какой-то период времени Дима подумал, что попал в идиотский трип или розыгрыш – из тех, когда в конце передачи друзья вылазят из горшков и кричат «Мы тебя подловили!». Но из горшков никто не спешил выбираться, а ещё через несколько дней Фадееву позвонил сам Макс и сообщил, что его приняли, и адвокат, какой бы она ни была душкой, вряд ли его вытащит. Вот такая милая история: Лавров и Стас с сестрой попадали под действие программы защиты свидетелей, а Макс напоследок предложил по-быстрому заняться сексом по телефону, пока коп не отобрал у него мобильный. 

Дима почему-то отказался.

Ко Дню Благодарения почти все газеты Детройта пестрели заголовками о том, как два отважных копа прикрыли группировку русских мафиози, за что Усачев и был вознаграждён – сменил на посту ушедшего внезапно на пенсию Мэддисона. И Фадеев правда старался не смеяться, глядя в таблоидах на фотографии лопоухого Макса в оранжевой робе, заигрывающего с судьёй и журналистами. На крёстного отца он походил меньше всего, а на отъявленного негодяя – ещё меньше, и это мешало как-то сопоставлять его с грозой округа и преступником едва ли не мирового масштаба (Россия за вывоз нелегального оружия на территорию США брать на себя ответственность не собиралась). Зато о Джарахове и писали, и говорили куда как меньше: быть может, дело было в обаянии Голышева или в том, что тот вёл себя слишком напористо? Фадеев не знал. 

Он долго уговаривал себя вообще не следить за ходом судебного процесса. Обещал, что не будет брать трубку и продолжит заниматься гаражом, пусть долбаный Босс свинтил в неведомые дали, и вывеска над мастерской больше не была актуальной. Дима старательно делал вид, что ничего не произошло, вот только на Рождество назначили последнее слушание, и как-то сам собой он сел в машину и поехал к зданию суда. 

Репортёров там было слишком много: и Фадеев правда не знал, чего они ждут, ведь дело было ясным как божий день – грёбаный Богомол заигрался в плохого парня, а Джарахов подставил его. Но это, очевидно, было ясно только ему самому. Остальные же спорили едва ли не до потери сознания. 

С задней скамьи он смог разглядеть тех копов, что поймали Макса и подстрелили Джарахова и Англичанина – смерть последнего списали на самозащиту – а ещё расстроенного рыжего парня, избегавшего взгляда Джарахова на скамье подсудимых. Дима ждал, что всё снова затянется, что за дачей показаний последует разбирательство, но присяжные просто вынесли вердикт: пятёрка Богомолу и двадцатка – Джарахову. И Фадеев даже удивился, что их обоих не посадили на электрический стул.

И Макс был бы не Максом, если бы не поставил жирную точку в этом деле, крикнув, когда его выводили, на весь зал Фадееву: «Ты дождёшься меня, принцесса?» – Дима на это показал ему средний палец.

Первые полгода он старательно делал вид, что не имеет к Максу никакого отношения: съездил к Большому каньону, к озёрам на севере Мичигана, даже попробовал сходить на свидание, но это всё было не то – Дима словил себя на мысли, что скучает. Вот же чушь: скучать по парню, которого знал едва ли месяц, провёл с ним не больше двух недель и при этом частенько ненавидел его до дрожи в пальцах. Оказалось, что не ненавидел.

Летом он впервые приехал к Голышеву, чтобы навестить его. Никаких передачек или сопливых подарочков – в серую комнату с перегородками ввели Макса, и до Фадеева дошло, что глупо бегать от судьбы. Осознание, что никого больше он видеть с собой не то чтобы даже не хочет, а не может, заставило его расслабиться и плыть по течению. И больше не было внутренних терзаний и сомнений. Больше не нужно было ни от кого бегать.

Последующие чуть больше двух лет они вроде как и не были вместе, но при этом встречались раз в пару месяцев во всё той же чёртовой серой комнате с перегородками и охраной, а долбаный Макс шипел в трубку своё «принцесса», и Дима отводил глаза, улыбаясь: он-то хотел слышать это ближе, гораздо ближе. Под кожей. 

И сейчас, стоя у стен окружной тюрьмы штата Мичиган, он думал о том, как всё изменится, и изменится ли вовсе, ведь ещё ни разу за это время Фадееву не пришла в голову мысль жить дальше без Голышева. 

Пикап за его спиной нагревался под солнцем, и Дима царапал облупившуюся краску с бока машины – вот тебе и доказательство пословицы «сапожник без сапог». Зато два байка в кузове отливали обновлёнными боками, словно только-только сошли с конвейера Харлея. И Дима почти не обижался на то, что Стас так и не успел сделать ему аэрографию. Почти, потому что голую красотку ему всё же пришлось убрать.

Железная дверь в воротах открылась, и на пороге появилась знакомая коренастая фигура. Солнце палило, и Макс щурился, подтягивая на плечо рюкзак, пока не оглянулся и не увидел пикап. Хотя его, конечно, интересовала вовсе не машина, а тот, кто грел у неё задницу. 

– Приехал всё-таки? – он не торопясь подошёл ближе, держа над глазами ладонь на манер козырька, и остановился в паре дюймов, словно не решался сделать последний шаг.

– Подумал, что ты не захочешь трястись на автобусе, – пожал плечами Дима.

Несколько мгновений они стояли друг напротив друга, глядя в глаза и не говоря ни слова. Как будто вовсе и не было этих лет разлуки, все темы давно избиты, а расстались они лишь вчера. 

– Захватил байки? – спросил Макс, хлопая по карманам куртки.

– Решил, что не хочу возвращаться в Детройт, – Фадеев уловил настроение Голышева и вытянул свежую пачку сигарет из кармана. – Забрал все вещи и уехал.

– Насовсем? – Макс щелчком вытащил сигарету и прикурил, прищурившись поглядывая на Диму.

Фадеев кивнул.

– Поехали?

Вот такое простое решение – одно слово, способное изменить их жизнь, перечеркнуть прошлое и начать всё с нового листа. Разве это было бы так уж плохо?

– Конечно, – согласился Макс, и Фадеев отвернулся, чтобы открыть дверцу машины.

– Постой, – вдруг проговорил Голышев, аккуратно перехватывая запястье Димы – тот медленно развернулся и стянул с глаз солнечные очки. – Я просто хочу сказать тебе «привет».

Дима ухмыльнулся криво, замер на секунду, а потом притянул Макса в свои объятия – жадно и облегчённо. Ставя точку и переворачивая страницы.

И Макс поцеловал его, смеясь и морщась от того, что запястье, за которое держал его Дима, так и не успело зажить, когда в него выстрелил Лавров, спасая Стаса. Морщась, что потеряли они три года, и улыбаясь, что теперь смогут их наверстать.

– Привет, – проговорил Макс, оторвавшись на мгновение от губ Димы. – Я скучал, принцесса.

– Привет, – рассмеялся тот. – А я вот по этому не очень. Завязывай меня так называть, мне не нравится.

– Нравится, – мотнул головой Голышев, забрасывая в кузов свой рюкзак. – Ты только ради этого приехал.

Фадеев на это ничего не стал отвечать: просто сел за руль, завёл пикап и довольно улыбнулся, глядя, как рядом усаживается Макс. Тот курил в открытое окно, застёгивая ремень безопасности и по-свойски выискивая солнцезащитные очки в бардачке. Старая его майка – та, в которой его и задержали – всё ещё была заляпана кровью, а на руке его белел шрам от пули. Вот и все свидетельства истории, случившейся с ними в Детройте больше трёх лет назад, и ничего больше.

– Поехали к Великим озёрам? – предложил Голышев.

И Фадеев, конечно, согласился. 

Взревел пикап, разбрасывая из-под колес клубы пыли, взвизгнули тормоза, а из магнитолы донеслись звуки кантри. Перед ними расстилалась бесконечная дорога и солнечная даль, и они ехали вперёд, оставляя за собой следы от шин на асфальте.

***

На этом заканчивается история парня из Детройта, сколотившего банду, потерявшего всё, но нашедшего свою любовь. Заканчивается история девушки, искавшей счастье и создавшей его собственными руками. История малолетнего художника и его сестры. Мужчины, посвятившего себя автомобилям. История полицейских и их расследований – всё то, что составляет обыкновенную жизнь в огромном городе на берегу реки Детройт. Песчинка в копилке времени, незаметная рябь на воде, что в итоге изменила судьбы всех этих людей навсегда. Быть может, этот город просто смог перемолоть их и выплюнуть, а может, наоборот, наставил на правильный путь, – кто знает? 

Однако теперь, заглянув на страницы их дневников, запросто можно найти сидящую на берегу океана женщину, попивающую вино и точно знающую, что завтра, как и сегодня, как и вчера, она будет счастлива, и молодой полицейский, что так неожиданно стал шефом участка, с нежностью будет получать открытки от неё на праздники и написанные под настроение. Быть может, однажды они увидятся и снова попробуют быть вместе – для этого у них впереди вся жизнь. 

Промелькнёт ночь, погаснут фонари, и начинающий художник, разрисовывающий автомастерскую своего парня в пригороде Майами, теперь будет уверен, что его сестра никогда не пойдёт его путём, не станет толкать крэк или уходить от преследования полиции, а его парень никогда больше не свяжется с малолетними авантюристами, угоняющими тачки – ну потому что у него уже есть один такой. И он будет чинить машины и верить, что знает, ради кого он это делает, ведь совсем неважно, что скрываются они под чужими именами в чужом для них городе.

И два других парня, которые едут сейчас к хрустальным озёрам Мичигана, навсегда запомнят об этом лете, о ленте дороги, рябящей перед глазами. Быть может, они будут гонять по серпантинам Колорадо на байках или останутся жить в придорожном отеле Юты на пару месяцев, чтобы любоваться жёлтыми песками пустыни. Быть может, они рванут в Огайо или в Техас, доедут до берега одного океана, а потом развернутся и выберут новый путь – поверьте, им всё равно, куда ехать, куда важнее с кем.

Мы с головой окунулись в одну из историй, историй города, где как и сто лет назад по старому железнодорожному пути всё так же гонят составы – длинные, груженные машинами вагоны – детище старого Детройта. Где шумят поезда, шумит город, мерцая тысячами огней, куда более ярких, чем фары проезжающих мимо машин.

Под серыми стенами старых улиц, выстроенных ещё до Великой Депрессии, ещё долго будут тесниться неприметные магазинчики – неуклюжие, неряшливые, с первого же дня собственного существования обречённые на банкротство. И затесавшаяся на углу 696 шоссе мастерская со слепо глядящими на железную дорогу воротами вряд ли откроет свои ворота для новых машин, и будьте уверены, что место это едва ли долго будет пустовать. Но будут идти года, жаркое лето сменится холодной зимой, по пустынным улицам снова полетят скомканные газетные листы с меняющимися лишь датами, и мастерская, как и покосившиеся магазины поодаль, будет стоять на своём месте. 

И только одно остаётся неизменным: никогда не стоит забывать, хоуми, даже если ты и раскрутишься в Детройте, твоя задница всё равно в большой опасности...

**The End.**

_____________________  
Что ж, история действительно подошла к концу, и я надеюсь, что вам она понравилась. Каждый из героев для меня ценен и любим, и мне искренне жаль расставаться с ними, потому что прошёл почти год с выпуска первой главы. 

Главные слова благодарности моей Ночной Мяте (Bloody Rabbit.), очаровательной бете, что проделала невероятный труд, исправляя мои ошибки и помогая с сюжетом. Спасибо тебе, милая, за бессонные ночи и терпение, за то, что вдохновляла и поддерживала. Впереди у нас, так же как и у наших героев, много приключений и рассказов, чему я искренне рада.

Спасибо большое моим Нане и Оле, которые помогали и подбадривали – вы всегда так добры ко мне.

Дорогие читатели, спасибо и вам! А в частности: Friday13, Golchan, mrmrmr_, Ehromai, Marselina Gonson, Deadphilla, .точечка., Darinush, balenciaga31415, кайли, _cut your hair_, Шутэкан, Cagan_is_love, Нервное_Яблоко, Таина Линэй, просто круг., -рождённый мстить-, Катюха, Слиппа, Whitney Lanza, Purple_melon, _Динозавр_, Создатель тупых шуток 2000, Летящий Сутенёр, cucurochka, mindlessScience, Gutes kind, _Рики Тян_, _WaFFle_, Синий_Автобус_Мария, Ноунейм, _ya_Peld_, Zatcepska, tvoe heart, Злой кошатин, vika rybko, Кек, alrversto, смех пимпа, агуша, Keetrinn, rotten.angel, Люцы, Мразина, Веник, Elina_kyklova, джетро., TT_Yoshi, Берг, Дратути.Я Мразь, Греш[НИК], Твоя сука, ПИСЧ, Берг Д., PolyKa, Qulian, Raceline, Izumi_san, GrinElizabet, босич, поп, Wolom, Сакура, Белый Ворон, AnkoMika, ору, Коралин Рэд, т-т, Cabron, Оля Бобкова, Namamekashi, Qulian, Олень Пимпа, Viko4ka Holod, @-@1002, Лампоплюх, Хуйня, Синатра, Дилайк, Dybenko, Stilio lilium, pizdecpidor, Лина, Kartavaya, ., а так же тем, кто не писал отзывы, но читал работу (надеюсь, никого не забыла). Вы оказывали неоценимую поддержку и помощь, пинали меня и сопереживали героям. Спаси.бо!


End file.
